


The Adventures of the Scarlet Fox

by Moonybird



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Zorro - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 116,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonybird/pseuds/Moonybird
Summary: In the land of Fairbanks, corruption rules supreme and the people suffer opression by the cruel goverment and military. Only one person dares to stand up agains this opression. A young lady whom is the prim and prober noble Lady Angelina by day, but by night becomes a red clad masked devil. The Scarlet Fox.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note, the actual story first starts in next chapter:** _

Before I start posting this story, I want to tell where this story is coming from and what it basically is. I will not beat around the bush, this is basically a Zorro story but with a female lead as the Zorro character.

I always adored Zorro.

Ever since I was ten years old and saw the Antonio Banderas movie for the first time.  
After that I tracked down every single piece of Zorro movie and book literature I could find and actually liked the original Zorro story with Diego De La Vega better than the Banderas version, which in retrospect is obviously meant as a sequel, even the title.

"Mark of Zorro." "Mask of Zorro." "Legend of Zorro." I see what you did there.

I have no idea why they decided to make it a sequel instead of a remake, don't ask me that.

Also since I was a little kid, I always wanted to make a female Zorro. This has been a fantasy of mine for many years and I have made several attempts throughout the years.

I made an outright Zorro story just with a gender bend, I believe my first attempt at this was when I was sixteen, that's over a decade ago now.  
I tried to be inspired by a more cartoonish world like "Ducktales." thusly making the characters anthropomorphic. Which might would have worked if it was a comic book but did not work in written form.

Many of my attempts has previously been posted on various sites but was all deleted, simply because they weren't very good. I was not personally satiesfied.

Finally though, after over a decade of trying I think I finally found a formula that mostly works.

To allow myself freedom I have changed names and settings as well as made minor changes to the Zorro mythos.  
I made the world fictional, ones again to allow myself a lot more freedom. I gave cities and cultures fictional names, so while these places can be inspired by real world places and pieces of history, they are indeed entirely fictional.

But still this is basically just classic Zorro just with a female character in the role as Zorro.

And, it may be a fair question to ask which Zorro is this based on?

The honest answer… All of them! This story draws inspiration from every single Zorro movie and tely show I have ever watched which is a lot. We are talking

Douglas Fairbanks "Mark of Zorro" 1920

"Mark of Zorro" remake from 1940

Disneys World of Zorro

New world of Zorro

Animated adventures of Zorro

Kaiketzu Zorro

The original book from 1919 "The Curse of Capistrano" which yes I hunted down and read! The Douglas Fairbanks adaptation is remarkable faithful to be honest.

I also drew inspiration from stuff like "Zorro the gay blade." The zorro film from 1975 simply titled "Zorro." and so forth. And yes before you ask, I am aware of the show called. "The Black whip." as well as "The Queens blade." which are also basically a female Zorro in all but name. To be quite honest with you though… I didn't like these shows. That's my problem with many of these female action heroes, they are just no fun! And Zorro is supposed to be fun.

Aside from Zorro I also draw inspiration from "The Scarlet Pimpernel." "The Count of Monte Cristo." and "Robin Hood." as well as other classic adventure works, I am a huge fan of the genre after all.

As you can probably see dear reader, this for me is a huge passion project. I simply adore this genre.  
I love Zorro! I adore this mythos to bits and want to make my own version of it, still though this is a work in progress and any feedback would be deeply appreciated.

Reviews and feedback is always what gives any writer motivation to go on myself included.

I will apologize in advance for any grammatical errors and miss spellings. English is not my first langue as I am in fact Danish.

Still though, this is basically my love letter to Zorro and the entire swashbuckler genre, I have thus far highly enjoyed writing this. I hope at least some people will one day enjoy reading it.


	2. Beginnings - The land of Fairbanks

Sankt Fairbanks was an unusual kind of city and unusual kind of area.

The piece of land was owned by the king of Blakeney, but the country Blakeney was actually quite far away. It took weeks on boat to even reach the nearest shore of Blakeney long away, which meant that Sankt Fairbanks was a sort of colony.

It was no wonder though that the king of Blakeney wanted this piece of land, for the land itself was beautiful.  
The temperature was often hot but still the crops and and goods were of the finest quality in the world.  
Grapes were being harvested for the best wines in the world and no one could beat the live stock of the land, the king himself would order ample supplies to his court from Fairbanks and would hate to loose this easy access to the best wine in the world.

For all intense and purposes this land should be paradise on earth but it wasn't exactly so.  
Not so long ago had the country been torn in a war, finally with the help of the king of Blakeney the war had been settled and Blakeney had earned himself this large piece of land where a city had now been build, governed by the kings own men.

What the king had failed to realize though was that in a land so far away from the kings eye, the governors and military personal he send there could easily become corrupt and abuse their position and they did indeed.  
They had no trouble capturing the locals and force them to do their bidding on the fields and in the city, then they took all the riches for themselves and left the poor people in the dust. And it was hard to object as none had the same resources and weapons as these soldiers.  
The people whom originally lived in that land was called the Akapaki, they lived in several tribes and worshipped nature as well as spirits. It seemed like a pretty good deal for the settlers from Blakeney.

How ever it was not everyone who benefitted from the wealth whom agreed with this arrangement, for there in Sankt Fairbanks also lived a noble man by the name of Francesco Pulido.

Francesco was a distant cousin to the king himself and had served the army doing the war in this land, as he had fought for the land he had also fallen deeply in love with it and had decided to settle there and build a new home. He had fallen deeply in love with one of the Akapaki, a beautiful woman with dark skin and long nearly black hair called Esperanza. After the war the two had married and worked together to make the land prosber ones again. With time Esperanza had born Francesco the two most lovely daughters in the world. Lolita and Angelina Pulido.

Lolita was of course the oldest and quite a responsible little lady while Angelina was a bit more of a trouble maker.

Still, Francesco loved his family dearly and the home he had made for himself at this land he had fallen in love with.  
Unfortunately for this family though, when the corruption didn't meet any resistance it kept growing. The greed of the governor only grew more and more, the misfortune of the locals were to be felt and the Pulido family with their two small children stood powerless.

It became an a hard decision to send their youngest child away when she asked, it would be hard to be separated from their dear Angelina. But Angelina really wanted to go to that school back at Blakeney and at least there she would be safe! That had been the last determining factor, she would be safer away from the brewing conflict than here in the middle of it.

The thing about Angelina though was that she was quite the little actress and quite the little trouble maker, she was supposed to go on a boarding school for young noble girls but she had NO intention what so ever, of ever showing up.  
The crafty little lady forged letters and with a little switching around managed to pass herself off as a boy by the name Angelo Pulido so she could go to the boys school where they taught sword play instead.  
And Angelina loved it, she loved learning the way of the sword, horse riding, lazying and everything in between, with the boys she would cause a lot of trouble in town and eventually bump into the person whom would become her best friend in the world.

For her this was all the greatest game in the world where she could excel and have fun with the things she enjoyed.

Things though stopped being a game as a letter finally found its way to Angelina.  
The letter had been two years delayed as the poor postman couldn't find any Angelina Pulido at the girl school she was supposed to be at, but finally it had arrived.

 

* * *

 

It arrived while Angelina, or Angelo as she went by was in the midst of one of her favourite games. It was a sort of mix between tag and sword fighting she played with her friends. The last one standing with a sword won, ones you lost your sword you were out, those were the only rules.

In front of Angelina stood a young man with black hair and a grin. "This time, I am going to get you I swear!" Daniel stated.

And Angelina laughed loudly. "Keep telling yourself that!" she exclaimed just as Daniel launched for her and Angelina leaped up into the air grabbing a beam above them, and then kicked Daniel whom stumbled backwards but kept his sword.

"NOW!" Two other young men shouted as they came running and Angelina dropped down to make a roll fall making the two run into each other and fall down.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Angelina laughed loudly. "Oh my god your faces!" she shouted.

Just as another back attack came and finally Angelina raised her sword to pare her attack, they circled as their blades were clashing and they both grinned, behind her Angelina could hear Daniel disarm one of their friends and she just managed to duck before Daniel got her from behind, then she swept the legs away from her opponent in front of her, making a summersault to get away but ended up in a corner.

Daniel grinned as he realised he had cornered her. "Got you now Angelo, say your prayer."

Angelina lifted an eyebrow and then jumped up grabbing the beam above and crawled up now standing up there making Daniel loose face. "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" she laughed and ran across the beams under the ceiling.

"Oh so they monkey returns." Daniel commented. "You're not a noble man at all, you're just a monkey dressed up as one!" he stated.

"What kind of monkey?" Angelina asked in a grin as she hung upside down as if just to taunt Daniel with how easily she moved around up there.

"A big baboon what else? It's a big butt just like you!" Daniel stated pointing up.

And Angelina reached tounge of him as she sat there high above. "Are you going to come get me or what?" she asked. "Or are you giving up?" she asked in a blink.

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" Daniel shouted as he climbed up to.

The rest of their friends whom had already been disarmed looked up at the two, the best sword fighters in their class now jumping from beam to beam, their swords occasionally clashing. "Aww, getting tired?" Angelina asked.

"HAH! You're the one whom fight like a girl!" Daniel stated.

"Your mother is a hamster and your father smells like elderberries." Angelina returned showing off her tounge again and their swords clashed, they jumped in circles and then suddenly their swords were locked, the two pressing against each other trying to make each other to fall down.

"You're fast and nimble but i'm the strongest." Daniel commented as he was clearly pushing Angelina backwards and he smirked. "Got you."

Angelina looked back at him, then nodded and finally she stepped aside so suddenly Daniel fell forward instead of backwards and down on the ground loosing his sword in the process. "URGH!" he shouted as he landed on his back, then he laid there gasping for air before he laughed. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Good show you never dissapoint Angelo." he grinned. "Next time... I'll get you." he gasped.

Angelina smirked as she put her sword back into the shed and jumped down offering Daniel a hand pulling him back up. "I'll look forward to it." she blinked giving him a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"You're lucky you're so fast when you're so small." Daniel commented reffering to the fact that Angelina was by far the smallest and skinniest of all of them. What the young men didn't realise was of course that she was just average for a woman but she refrained from saying so... All the young men had basically gone through puberty now. Before puberty had hit them blending in had been a lot easier, now though. Her charade would probably soon have to end.

Then she smiled lightly. "Remember what our teacher told us, turn your disadvantage into an advantage." she commented amused. "And keep on training!" she lectured.

Just as a young servant came running in, the mute Bernadette who worked for Angelina holding up a letter. "Bernadette?" Angelina asked. "What is it?"

Bernadette swallowed as she hid the adress on the envelope but handed it to Angelina whom looked at it being adressed to her girl self, and quickly opened it before anyone could read the name.

"What is it?" Daniel asked.

"It's... from my sister." Angelina breathed.

"You got a sister?" One of their friends asked. "Is she pretty?"

"HAH! A sister of Angelos has to be a pain in the butt." Another commented and Angelina rolled her eyes as she read.

But as her eyes scanned the letter she started to grow pale, her mouth opened in horror and at last she looked up.

"What is it Angelo?" Daniel asked.

Angelina swallowed. "Excuse me I... I need to go." she said as she ran outside, following only by Bernadette. First as she was out of sight did Angelina read the letter again, and then one more time to let the horror sink in.

The corruption in her hometown had now gotten out of hand, it had become to much for Francesco and Esperanza whom had finally decided to protest!

That though had been their mistake, the governor had grabbed Esperanza and slitted her throat to make an example, who would even care for a dark skinned Akapaki merely dressing up in silk?

It felt like a huge ice cube had sunken into Angelinas stomach… Her mother… Was dead. It had been murder.  
Murder by a corrupt governor whom didn't tolerate resistance. And worst of all, this letter was old. It was adressed to two years ago! Her mother had died... Two years ago. No, it couldn't be... It was.. No.

Angelina turned to her friend, the young woman her own age by the name Bernadette. Angelina had caught Bernadette as the young woman had tried to pick pocket her, and she had nearly succeeded.  
Bernadette was the best pick pocket in the world, also she was mute, and Angelina had ended up hiring her as a hand maid.

Angelina looked at Bernadette and Bernadette looked back at her with large brown eyes, it was clear that the young woman could see something is up.

"Bernadette.." Angelina swallowed. "I… I have to go home now. And when I get home, things will be very complicated. I wont be a boy anymore, i'll be a noble lady. Will you be my hand maid?" she asked. "I promise the pay will be good and i'll protect you, you just have to promise that you'll keep my secret! That you wont tell them I didn't go to the girls school... I mean obviously you can't because you can't even talk. But you can communicate other ways just... Don't spill my secret."

And Bernadette smiled as she nodded.

"Are you sure? It's very far away." Angelina informed. "It'll be weeks on a ship and I can't guarantee we'll ever make it back here. Plus, if you think i've gotten you into trouble so far." and she smirked. "Oh man, think of all the trouble we can do when those living there don't even know!" she chuckled amused.

And Bernadette only smiled as she gave Angelina a thumbs up.

Angelina smiled softly. "Thank you my friend. Lord knows what we are going to see over there." she breathed turning her head so she could just see the far off ocean.


	3. Beginnings - Angelina the dense

Standing by the railing of a ship, wearing a long flowing white dress and a large broad brimmed hat to protect her from the sun was Angelina Pulido.

She had made preparations as quick as she could, selling all her boys clothes and weapons to purchase pretty dresses and big books to hide her tracks.  
Bernadette had helped her quite a bit with buying what was considered ladies essentials and had even dressed her up in this nice dress, with the long gloves that hid the roughness of her hands and a pendant with a golden cross on it hanging around her neck… Angelina was not happy. She was groaning as she looked towards the endless ocean in front of her. "I wish I could practice some sword fighting this is boring." she muttered.

Bernadette lifted an eyebrow as she looked at Angelina.

"Right, ahem! I should practice my story!" Angelina stated. "I was at a Christian boarding school, almost like a convent. I learned how to sew, cook, play music and send my prayers to god! That's easy, I can sew, cook and I am… alright at the piano I suppose." she commented as yes indeed, in her wild adventures at the big city she had been forced to mend her own clothes and often cook her own food.

Bernadette rolled her eyes then shook her head.

"Hey! Don't you roll eyes of me! I'm a prober lady now you know. And you're a prober hand maid, show some grace!" Angelina demanded only to make Bernadette snort. "I can be graceful if I want to." Angelina muttered then turned towards the ocean. "You know Bernadette, I think you are going to really like Skt Fairbanks, the place is absolutely beautiful." she smiled. "I remember I used to run across the fields and steal grapes when I was a kid, Skt Fairbanks has the best grapes. Nothing in the big city even comes close. There are big fields, and even wild horses there." she said. "There are caves you can go explore. My fathers mansion is on the top of a cliff and there's this huge network of caves right beneath it! Apparently it was build doing the war to hide soldiers and provisions in." she chuckled. "Uh this is going to be amazing! I'll show you all of it!" she said then her smile faltered. "All though… Mother. Can she really be dead?" she asked. "I know things are kind of screwed up, but that the governor would go that far? Our family is related to the king you know! Well… My father is, not my mom." she bit her lip. "Well i'll show him!" she hissed bitterly slamming a fist down into her hand. "I'm going to whup his butt, he wont even know what hit him! All though… We should probably play it careful." she said.

Bernadette chewed thoughtfully and then nodded.

"So, lets play it safe for now." Angelina suggested. "Let them think I'm the kind of person who couldn't possible cause any trouble, no sir! Not me!"

And Bernadette smirked amused but then nodded signaling her understanding.

* * *

Finally the ship arrived at shore and Angelina took in a deep breath as she lifted her big white fan. "Well, here goes nothing I suppose." she commented checking again that her white dress sat perfectly, her hands covered by the white silk gloves and her brown hair sat up with a elaborate golden hair pin, thank god Bernadette turned out to have a gift for hair dressing while she herself could put on the makeup, the golden cross seemed to lay heavily on her chest and silently Angelina prayed forgiveness for the lies she was about to tell as she finally stepped from the ship and towards the port, for the first time, in five years, stepping unto the land where she had been born. Bernadette walking behind her with lowered head wearing a much simpler dress in dark colors.

At the dock they were immediately met by several soldiers in blue uniforms, Angelinas eyes glided to their belts and quickly realized they were all armed with sabers and guns, this… Really did seem a bit to much.

"Papers." A soldier demanded as a line formed in front of him. "No one is to leave the port without showing papers. Please bring me your papers." he asked.

Angelina frowned at the soldier but didn't say anything trying to surmise the situation for now.

Finally the soldier turned to her. "Papers mam, if you please."

Angelina glanced at the soldier as she lifted an eyebrow then sniffed. "How rude." she said in a high pitched voice much different from her usual voice. "Don't you know who I am?"

The soldier looked stunned at her. "Mam i'm sorry, but everyone whom comes on land has to show their papers, Captains orders."

"I should like to speak a word with this captain." Angelina commented in a deeply offended voice. "Very well then, Bernadette." she raised a and Bernadette walked towards her offering her her passport which Angelina handed to the soldier.

The soldier looked at the passport then he blinked. "Pulido?" he asked. "As in, Francesco Pulido? You are his family?" he asked.

"I'm his youngest daughter if you must know." Angelina replied. "And if you don't mind. This has been a frightfully long journey, I am eager to see my family."

Wide-eyed the young soldier looked at Angelina then he blinked. "Arh, excuse me mam!" he exclaimed.

Angelina glanced at him then took her passport back. "You may find me a coach so I, my hand maiden and our luggage can be transported to my fathers estate."

The soldier blinked. "Mam, that's really not my…"

"Or do you want my father to put in a complaint?" Angelina asked.

"No mam!" The soldier exclaimed. "Please, rest in the shadow at the inn. I shall fetch a coach for you." he said.

"Thank you kindly." Angelina bowed her head and the soldier ran off.

Bernadette lifted an eyebrow and looked up at Angelina.

"What?" Angelina asked. "Hey if what my sister said in her letter is true these soldiers are bad news." she defended herself. "Beside… I have a really bad feeling about this." she admitted glancing at the soldiers whom were now looking at them, some of them looking pretty apprehensive even letting their hands rest on the hilds of their sabers. "Best let them think i'm an idiot." she whispered.

* * *

Barely had Angelina sat down in the shadow of the inn as had been suggested to her before word had gotten around, soldiers were running around and Angelina heard her own name being mentioned over and over as people stole glances at her.  
Angelina though just lifted her fan so it covered most of her face and put on a blank face expression as she allowed the coach in front of her to be loaded with her luggage.

Then suddenly, a man came running towards her. A young soldier, this particular soldier was of higher rank than the one whom had asked for papers at the port, he bore the marks of a sergeant.  
The young man was tall and well build, his uniform very neat and good looking, his boots blank polished. His hair was blond and his eyes bluish gray, all in all. This man was just way to stupidly handsome, he was the kind of man that would be described in cheap romance novels to steal away the heart of innocent maidens.

His eyes landed on Angelina and then he stopped and he headed towards her.

Angelina glanced up to see the fine young soldier standing there and he looked at her, then he smirked.

"Mam, you must be Angelina Pulido." he noted.

Angelina glanced at him, then fanned herself a bit. "Indeed I am." she acknowledged.

"Oh it's obvious, you're just as beautiful as your sister if not even more so." The young man smiled sending her a flashing grin and then he slipped a hand through his golden locks as to show of. "What a delicate flower, your mere presence is an honor. Allow my to introduce myself, I am Sergeant Miquel Garzia." he presented himself. "Please forgive us the rude welcoming at the port, the Captain himself is on his way to apologize personally. A princess like you deserves so much better."

Wow…. this guy really laid it on thick. Angelina already knew she despised this man, he was a pain in the butt.

But she decided to lay it on thick as well as she sighed deeply. "Oh, I suppose I must forgive you. It is after all the Christian thing to do." she commented.

"Oh so you're a lady of the church?" Garzia blinked.

"Yes indeed." Angelina replied as she folded her hands in prayer. "I spend the last five years in the service of god in our glorious capital at Blakeney." she said looking to the sky with folded hands. "I heard the famine has become great here at my beloved home city. So I came to pray, pray to god that he would allow the crops to grow again." she said holding out her hands.

Blankly Garzia looked at Angelina. "Oh, that's…. Thoughtful of you." he blinked

"And hopefully I can bring some fashion back to this city, I mean honestly." Angelina looked around at the clearly poor people walking around in rags then she lifted a handkerchief over her nose. "Don't these people know how to use soap?"

Dumfounded Garzia looked at Angelina then had to turn around, probably to hide that he was rolling his eyes and it allowed Angelina to smirk behind her fan, congratulating herself she had succeeded to get on his nerves already.

Just then, a man in even better uniform came striding towards them, this man was older than Garzia. His hair was jet black and his eyes blazing blue, he carried himself with authority and wore the Captains uniform with great pride.

Immideately Garzia saluted. "Captain!" he addressed the man. "Please, allow me to introduce Angelina Pulido." he presented Angelina. "Lady Pulido. May I present our Captain and Governor, his excellency Captain Estoban Monstrasio."

And icing feeling went down into Angelinas stomach… The governor, so this was the man. The man who had… Killed her mother.

Angelina glanced up at him, her brown eyes meeting his icing blue ones and a chill went down Angelinas spine.

Then suddenly Monstrasio bowed for her. "It is my deepest pleasure Ms Pulido. Please forgive me the rudeness of my men." he asked.

Angelinas stomach tied in a knot, she was lost for words, then he took her hand and kissed it while Angelina had to do her very best not to gag from the feeling of nausea welling up in her, then finally she managed to plaster on a fake smile. "The pleasure is all mine your excellency." she smiled sweetly at him. "Oh how I longed to return home to dear Sankt Fairbanks, but how dreadful it all looks." she commented pulling up her handkerchief. "Urgh, there's dirt on my dress already. This would never have happened in Blakeney!"

Monstrasio blinked at Angelina but then bowed. "My apologies madame, and my apologise that my soldiers will have to go through your luggage."

"Parden?" Angelina blinked.

"It's simply procedure mam, we must check." Monstrasio informed and Angelinas eyes widened.

"How dare you!" She exclaimed standing up. "To go through a womans privates, I got… I got.." and she squirmed holding up her fan.

"Yes ms?" Garzia tried helpfully.

"My undergarments are in there, you can't look at those." Angelina squirmed. "And a man touching them, what would the lord who look over us think?" she asked grabbing her cheeks.

"Huh?" Garzia asked. "Oh you mean god. Well, you can tell us when it's your under garments we find so we wont touch it."

"You expect me to dig through my luggage myself?" Angelina asked. "Why I never how rude. Bernadette please." she lifted her hand. "This is my hand maid Bernadette, she'll help you if you really must go through it. Hurry though, my feet's are hurting and i'm hungry. I want to go to my fathers estate." she whined.

Astounded Garzia and Monstrasio looked at her, then they turned their backs and walked a few steps away.

"Sir, are we sure that is actually Francesco Pulidos daughter?" Garzia asked in a whisper.

Monstrasio frowned. "Her passport seems to be in check, and she does kind of look like her late mother." he admitted.

"No wonder they send her away, she would have gotten herself killed years ago at these parts." Garzia commented.

Monstrasio looked questioning at Garzia demanding an explanation.

"Sir, i've met bricks whom are less dense than her. With all due respect, she's an idiot." Garzia commented.

And Monstrasio smirked. "This could work out, she's a weakness to Francesco, he has been troublesome lately."

"You can say that again." Garzia breathed crossing his arms. "Lolita is a proud woman with a sharp mind and some bite, that one though." he glanced over his own shoulder. "She's just hot air."

Monstrasio smiled. "That's brilliant." he commented.

 

* * *

 

Eventually the luggage checked out, all they found were the ladies items as promised as well as a heavy load of books and texts and Angelina seated herself inside of the coach.

"Please, allow me to escort you to your fathers estate." Monstrasio asked as he mounted a horse next to the couch.

Angelina really had to fight hard not to groan, she thought she had gotten rid of this guy already, but she put forward a smile. "That is so gracious of you, but I am sure you must have more important things to attend to." she commented.

"More important than bringing a beloved citizen home to her family? I don't think so." Monstrasio smiled a charming and very fake smile that made it shiver down Angelinas spine.

Just then out of the window, she saw an elder dark skinned Akapaki being dragged away by a couple of soldiers and she gaped. "That's Eifreen the story teller!" she realised. "Captain, what are your soldiers doing with Eifreen?" she asked.

Monstrasio glanced over his shoulder and then back to Angelina. "Oh him, he has been spouting nonsense trying to spread divide among the people and acting against the king and his soldiers." he said. "We finally caught him, he will be punished accordingly."

"What sort of punishment do you have in mind?" Angelina asked.

"Well, some whipping at first, to show to the people we do not tolerate that kind of talk." Monstrasio commented. "Then if he's lucky he can rot in jail for life, but I always feel like that's such a waste of space and resources when you can just hang these people."

Angelinas eyes widened and she grew pale.

"Is something wrong Ms Pulido?" Monstrasio asked his cold blue eyes resting on her.

"Ah, well. I just." Angelina swallowed. "I abhor violence and blood, the mere thought of blood makes me feel faint, excuse me, I need to rest." she said as she sat back into the couch and leaned back then she turned to Bernadette whom sat next to her.

"Bernadette." Angelina whispered. "I can't let this happen to Eifreen, he used to tell me the stories of my mothers people when I was a kid, he's a good man."

Sadly Bernadette looked at Angelina.

And Angelina exhaled deeply. "Yes I suppose, I need a better overview of this situation." she muttered but now an eerie sense of dread filled her. What had this land come to?


	4. Beginnings - Home

Slowly the coach approached a big mansion, wide-eyed Bernadette looked out as she looked at the gardens and the horses out there, people walking across the grass lands picking up vegetables, there were both Akapakis and the more light skinned people of Blakeney working together and seemed to be happy chatting to each other and treat each other as friends.

"My father own these fields." Angelina informed in a smile. "Before I was born this place was a wasteland but my father had a vision and wanted this land to showcase it's true beauty. It really is beautiful isn't it?" she asked as they road over a little stream then finally they rolled upwards up some cliffs and through a big oval gate leading to a big and beautiful mansion, with big open windows, the walls were painted blue and in the courtyard there was a fountain and several flowers growing in the gardens and over the walls, Bernadette gaped as she looked out.

Angelina smiled softly as she laid a hands on Bernadettes. "Welcome to your new home Bernadette, so tell me what kind of view do you want from your room?" she asked. "Do you want to face the garden? Though honestly I would recommend a window towards the fields, that way is east so you can see the sunrise from the window every morning."

Curiously Bernadette looked at Angelina then she beamed.

"My home is your home my friend, don't doubt that." Angelina assured, and then she swallowed taking in a deep breath. "I haven't seen my family for so long, you're going to like them Bernadette they are good people." she assured. "Well, I suppose I better get this over with." Angelina said as she reached for the coach door and opened it to finally step out into the sunshine, there she stopped as all the servants had stopped their work and now looked wide-eyed at her.

Angelina blushed slightly as she looked down, she recognized many of the faces but not all.

Then Monstrasio cleared his throat from where he sat on his horse next to them. "Someone call Sir Pulido. I have escorted his youngest Daughter Angelina Pulido."

Angelina swallowed, her heart was beating so loudly. She knew this courtyard so well, this fountain and this spring then a yell sounded from above.

"OH MY GOODNESS!"

Angelina looked up towards one of the balcony and then her eyes widened, for up there stood a young woman whom had grown incredible beautiful over the last few years. Lolita Pulido, now a grown woman wearing a gown in delicate pink colors, her beautiful dark hair worn in a thick hair braid, her eye lashes was heavy and her entire being seemed to spell dignity. Wide-eyed Angelina looked up at her, then she swallowed as her eyes started to become wet.

"Angie! I… Hold on i'm coming down!" Lolita called and then vanished, it didn't take long before she burst through the front doors holding up her dress as she came running directly towards them. "Oh my god! ANGIE!" she cried as she ran directly into Angelina and embraced her tightly as she cried.

Angelina gasped as she stood there. "Lo.. Lolita." she swallowed and then she sniffed as well as she returned the embrace. "LOLITAAAA!" she cried hugging her tight, it was incredible how it was first now she realised just how much she had missed her only sister.

"Oh my goodness look at you!" Lolita exclaimed as she finally pulled her away. "You've grown so much, you're a lady now."

"Hehe." Angelina blushed slightly. "You to Lolita you… You look beautiful." she fully admitted.

"You do to." Lolita replied. "So they managed to make you into a lady after-all. Last time I saw you we could barely pull you down from the apple trees and now look at you, you look outright delicate." she commented and Angelina blushed as she looked down.

"I… I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." Angelina swallowed. "You letter, it was delayed I.. I came as soon as I got it." she said lifting the letter.

Lolita looked at the letter then up at Angelina. "I'm just glad it was just the post being tardy, when I didn't get a reply I feared the worst." she admitted. "Why did you come here though? A written reply would have been enough. Angie, it's so good to see you but… Things here, they are not." she bit her lip then looked up at Monstrasio whom looked back at them with a ice cold glaze, and Lolitas face retrieved in anger, a look which surprised Angelina, she had never seen such a face coming from her sister before.

Then Lolita straightened up. "Thank you for escorting my sister Captain, i'm sure you have other buisness to tend to. You may go now."

Monstrasio smiled almost pleasently. "It wouldn't do to leave without greeting the lord of the mansion now would it?" she asked and Lolitas eyes narrowed.

The tension laid thick, you could almost cut a knife through it.

"Careful Ms Pulido. Your neck is very pretty, I would hate if something happened to it." Monstrasio commented and Lolita looked away.

Sadly Angelina looked down, but then she looked up and turned around to see an older gentleman, it looked like he had run to the gate from the fields and now wide-eyed he looked at them.

Angelina lost all her breath, she could recognise this man anywhere! His tall and always proud figure, his neat clothes, his graying hair tied back in a horsetail, his proud eyes now widened with surprise. "Angelina.." he breathed.

And Angelina swallowed. "Father." she sniffed and then she ran towards him. "FATHEEEER!" she cried.

And he ran to her, they ran straight into each other and then embraced each other tightly as they cried. "Father! I'm so sorry. Mother! I… I still can't believe it I." she swallowed.

"Shh little flower, let me look at you." Francesco asked as he reached up and held Angelina's face. "My god, you look just like her!" he gasped. "As beautiful and proud as dear Esperanza!"

And Angelina beamed. "Oh father, I missed you so much." she said embracing him again.

Monstrasio smirked, and that made Francesco look up at him with a sour frown. "What do you want? Didn't I tell you I wont welcome you at my home?" he asked.

Monstrasios smirk thought stayed in place. "I just had to make sure. You really do care for this girl." he commented. "Good, I suppose I wont have to remind you what will happen if I see trouble coming from you." he commented.

And Francesco took in a sharp breath.

"Father." Angelina breathed. "What is he talking about?"

"I'll tell you later." Francesco assured his eyes never leaving Monstrasio. "I know." he then assured in a louder voice. "You've done your duty Captain, now please leave." he asked.

Monstrasio regarded Francesco shortly, but finally nodded his head as she left the way he had come through the gate.

"Father.." Angelina breathed. "Was he threatening you? But you're a cousin to the king and we are your daughters, he can't just."

"Angelina." Francesco exhaled deeply. "Things, they have changed. My marriage with Esperanza is now seen as treason and you two who came from that. My two treasures." he swallowed as Lolita approached them.

"Why?" Angelina asked. "Because she was Akapaki? What are you saying? The king views us as two unholy." she halted, not even able to finish the sentence.

"Father still has his land and money." Lolita informed quietly in a sad tone. "But if we are not careful anything could happen."

Hopelessly Angelina looked at them then looked down. "I saw the soldiers dragging Eifreen to prison in town."

"Oh no, not another one." Lolita groaned pressing a hand against her forehead.

"There's been others?" Angelina asked.

Francesco didn't respond but looked away and Lolita exhaled as she took over. "The soldiers don't care about the people of this land, they don't mind killing an Akapaki or as many as they feel neccesary to set an example."

"But… Eifreen. Lolita he used to tell us bedtime stories, remember?" Angelina asked. "Mother told us to keep his stories close to our heart, because they are half of our history."

"Angie I know, I care to. But we don't have any power can't you see that?" Lolita asked. "We have to continue to strengthen our land and keep those who work for us safe."

And Angelina hung her head. Then she looked up. "Oh that reminds me! Lolita, father! There's someone I want you to meet!" she said and then reached a hand towards Bernadette inviting her in in a light smile. "This is Bernadette, she's been invaluable to me in Blakeney so I hired her as my hand maid."

That made Lolita blink. "Hand maid?" she asked. "Angie do you seriously need a hand maid?"

"Oh yes absolutely." Angelina nodded. "Everyone important at Blakeney had at least one hand maid, I was the laughing stock when people figured out I had none. Bernadette really saved me back then."

Dumbfounded Lolita looked at Angelina, her thoughts were pretty clear she didn't believe Angelina needed a hand maid.

"Father please!" Angelina begged as she turned to Francesco. "Bernadette has been invaluable to me, and she came all the way from Blakeney with me. I promised her she would be well taken care of here. That my home would be her home. Please father!" she begged.

And Francesco's eyes softened. "Well, if she's the one whom kept you company." he smiled then turned to Bernadette. "Welcome to our home young lady." he invited offering Bernadette a hand.

And Bernadette beamed as she accepted, then stood back and curtsied.

"You don't speak much do you?" Lolita asked Bernadette directly.

"Oh she doesn't speak at all, she can't." Angelina informed.

"She's a mute?" Lolita asked in a blink.

"I'm afraid so. But her skill lacks nothing." Angelina smiled. "And you can trust her not to gossip."

Bernadette smirked amused as she rolled her eyes.

Francesco chuckled amused. "Let's go inside." he then invited. "I want to hear everything you've been up to dear daughter."

Angelina blushed slightly. "I.. I'll do my best." she swallowed, then she halted and she turned around looking towards the gates and towards the grand view.

"Angie? Are you okay?" Lolita asked.

"Yes I… I had just forgotten, how beautiful this place truly is." Angelina breathed then she smiled warmly. "I'm home."


	5. Beginnings - Story of the fox

It was a lot to take in, Angelina didn't speak much but allowed Francesco and Lolita to explain the situation as well as they could, they sat there for such a long time as the sun sank down and before any of them knew it it was late evening.  
It was mostly Lolita whom talked though, whenever the conversation turned to the corrupt state of the city a shadow seemed to hang over Francesco's eyes and he looked away, his shoulders weirdly hanging down and his figure which Angelina only ever remembered as being proud seemed less so, nearly broken.

"The soldiers are checking any letters which is addressed to outside of the country, especially ours." Lolita admitted. "They are desperate to ensure that no word escapes of the corruption, that father wont contact any powerful people in Blakeney whom would aid him. I only managed to smuggle that one letter describing the situation unto the ship, if Monstrasio even knew word of his cruelty had left the country, well." she bit her lip. "So far our lands are relatively safe, we don't allow soldiers here so our workers are mostly safe. And we are concentrating on keeping it that way. We owe the people whom served us and helped us making this land into what it is now, we owe to try and keep them safe."

Angelina looked down at her hands, the more she heard about this situation the worse it became. Monstrasio only needed one single excuse and he wouldn't hesitate to punish the people who worked for this house. Or even her father and sister, their hands really were tied.

Angelinas father was a man of action, he always had been, to not be able to do anything couldn't possible sit well with him, Angelina glanced up at him then closed her eyes. "Isn't there anyone whom can help us?" she asked.

Lolita shook her head. "Believe me, I tried to think of something, anything. But we are alone, there's no one but us."

Francesco didn't respond but looked away.

"Father." Angelina breathed, her heart broken by the sight of her father looking this broken, that there wasn't even any fight left in him. He had fought a war to bring peace to this land, with his own bare hands he had made a wasteland into a beautiful heaven, this place was his lives work! He had put his very soul into the land itself.

And Francesco exhaled deeply. "My dear daughter, it fills me with such joy to see you again. But, it also fills me with fear." he admitted. "You must promise me something! Promise me you wont get in Captain Monstrasios way." he asked. "Swear to me, that you will keep your head down and never confront the soldiers here!"

Wide-eyed Angelina looked at her father and then she swallowed, her entire body screamed to protest, to shout that something had to be done even if it was for naught. Her fingers clutched her dress so tightly that it was cutting off any blood and her blood was boiling with sheer anger.  
But Angelina took her time to take a deep breath and collect herself. "You don't have to worry father." she said. "I was taught a lot of things in Blakeney, a true lady must never search out confrontation, it is a ladies job to be like a flower. Delicate and precious, a true lady does not raise her voice nor question those whom knows better, we must pray to our god and hope he'll forgive this transgression." she said as she stood up. "Father, dearest sister. Please excuse me, i'm awfully tired she informed.

"Ah yes of course, you must be exhausted." Francesco exclaimed as he stood up. "Your room is just as you left it, do you need anything? I can send some servants up with a bite or something to drink."

Angelina smiled lightly. "No thank you father, I just need some sleep." she said and turned around leaving the living room.

Lolita sighed deeply as she looked down and Francesco turned to her. "Lolita, are you feeling well?" he asked.

"I suppose." Lolita commented rubbing her face. "I guess she took all this well, she didn't seem entirely well. I hope Angie is okay."

"She had a long journey to even get here, and this must all have been a lot to take in." Francesco commented. "She must have been exhausted already when she arrived, and of course we haven't seen her for so long. She was a girl last we both saw her, now she's a woman. Same as you." he said in a vague smile.

Lolita glanced at Francesco and Francesco shook his head as he stepped over to Lolita.

"You've been so strong, since the day your mother died." Francesco breathed. "Even when I lost my way in my grief, you kept sight of what is really important, you kept everything together, made sure that daily life kept running even when I was so unreasonable and such a terrible father. You've grown so much and I am so proud of you, please don't ever doubt that." he asked. "You sister, she is going to need your strength. Look after her." he asked.

And Lolita sighed deeply. "Of course father, she's my sister." she said standing up. "Father, as long as we protect our land and act wisely no one will be hurt, she will be okay. And so will I."

Francesco smiled vaguely. "Even when I try to assure you, you do assure me instead. How did I ever deserve such good daughters?" he asked as he reached out and gently touched her cheek, then he let go again. "I will retire to, you should as well." he commented. "This day has been tiring for all of us."

And Lolita nodded. "Yes father, good night. Sleep well." she asked in a light smile.

"You to." Francesco smiled lightly.

 

* * *

 

"Urghh!" Angelina groaned as she fell head first down unto her pillow in her old room, she felt exhausted. Stupidly so, her entire body seemed to be aching and her head thrubbing.  
Yet somehow, Angelina already knew she couldn't possible get a wink of sleep that night!

The image of Monstrasio kept playing in her mind when she closed her eyes, he's smug smile, his disgusting lips on her hand. The way he had so casually threatened both her father _and_ sister! WHO THE HELL DID HE THINK HE WAS?! And Angelina hissed as she sat up and send a flying fist into the innocent pillow. "You piece of shit!" she seethed angrily as she picked up the pillow and tossed it away. "ARGH!" she exclaimed and then sat down, then she closed her eyes and her thoughts turned to poor Eifreen. How casually Monstrasio had said it… Like hanging a man was something so easily down and it felt like Angelinas stomach was sinking.

Just then it knocked at the door and Angelina looked up. "Yes." she said, and the door entered to reveal a simply young woman with light brown hair and her simple dress, and Angelinas mouth widened in a actually genuine smile. "Bernadette!" she exclaimed. "Man am I glad to see you, get inside close the door." she asked.

Bernadette nodded and did as she was told, then turned to Angelina looking questioning at her.

"Can you believe this bullshit?" Angelina asked sourly as she crossed her arms. "Who does that Monstrasio think he is?! He's acting like he owns this country." she rolled her eyes. "Urgh! What a piece of shit!" she hissed grabbing her head then fell back down on the bed. "I wish I could kick his butt." she muttered annoyed then closed her eyes.

Bernadette glanced at Angelina with a gase that spoke for itself, why don't you? She simply asked.

"I can't." Angelina muttered. "If I cause any trouble anyone living at this land could be hurt, he is actively looking for an excuse to keep my father quiet." she stated looking up. "And he's not afraid of killing of that is what it takes." she said looking up meeting Bernadettes gaze.

Sadly Bernadette looked at her then nodded.

Angelina sighed deeply then she looked up. "Hey Bernadette, want to see something cool?" she asked as she rose from bed and walked to the wall. "Check this out!" she grinned pulling in what looked like a candelabra on the wall but proofed itself to be a lever that opened a small door leading to a tunnel. "Tada, cool isn't it?" she asked.

Wide-eyed Bernadette looked at it, then up at Angelina. "This cliff the mansion is on, there's a whole series of tunnels and caverns in it! The people of this land build it hundreds of years ago. When my father first build this mansion the country was still in a conflict, so he made tunnels leadng to the caverns where people could flee, hide and even store goods. Come on i'll show you." she said as she picked up a candle and stepped inside.

Quickly Bernadette followed, allowing the hidden door to easily fall in place behind them. Quickly they made their way through the narrow passageway before the way broadened turning into a big tunnel apparently inside of the cliff itself, the dim light from the candle in Angelinas hand shone on the walls and soon revealed ancient old paintings illustrating both humans and animals.

Angelina smiled by the sight of them. "My mother, Eifreen and some others. They used to tell me stories." she said. "They told me that some of these stories were older than the earth itself, Eifreen had been taught by his father, and his father by his! My mother was also told by her own mother and by telling these stories they wont die, they used to tell me that spirits are protecting this land." she said holding up the candle. "See there, the blue owl!" she smiled pointing up at the painting of a blue owl. "The spirit Noctara, he posses all the knowledge in the world but that also makes him incredible arrogant." she commented. "And that horse, his name is Torona. He's the strongest of all spirits, his hooves able to create earth quacks, but don't anger him, he is as short tempered as he's stubborn! Oh and there's Shivua." she pointed at a elegant white swan. "She's so beautiful that the moon itself tries to reflect her beauty, but she is also awfully full of herself. Ones she caught sight of her own mirror image in a stream of water and stood hypnotized for ten entire years." she smirked.

Bernadette smiled warmly as she listened to the stories, looking at the images that Angelina pointed out.

"Ah, and Rowani." Angelina pointed at a fox at the bottom, this fox painted in a bright scarlet red color. "She was always my favorite, the mischievous one, always up to no good. The one thing Rowani hates more than anything is boredom, so she'll search out adventure and trouble, often she's in over her head so the others must help her out." she chuckled. "Eifreen always told us. All that these spirits are always protecting the land, protecting the Akapaki as long as we keep them in our hearts and listen to their stories. That we must'n anger them or they will turn vengeful. I can see how he would get in trouble with Monstrasio. To bad spirits aren't real, they would have kicked out Monstrasio for sure." she sighed deeply and returned further down the tunnels.

Then finally the tunnel opened up in a huge cave, this cave though was not empty. Across the walls were several shells filled with crates, in a corner stood a stand with several swords, in the corner there was a small pile of robes. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust proving it hadn't been touched for decades.

"Remains of the war." Angelina informed as she stepped forward and opened a crate to look down. "Yup, decade old biscuits, I wouldn't really recommend trying to eat that though." she commented. "Any rations left here are just way to old, oh look uniforms." she commented pulling up in a shirt then smirked amused. "This was a hiding spot for soldiers at one point in the war, but then when the location had been compromised they all had to flee immediately, no one ever bothered to come back just to clean this mess up." she commented looking around. "To bad, this gun seems to work fine." Angelina commented picking up a gun.

Wide-eyed Bernadette looked around at the place, peeking into crates and picking up old items.

Angelina followed a similar pattern but then stopped by the swords, then she smirked as she picked up one of the swords and made a series of assaults with it out into the air. "HAH! Perfect balance! Man I wish I had this when that stupid captain threatened my family." she seethed. "HIYA!" she shouted launching the sword then stopped as she exhaled. "Wouldn't have done me much good though, my father would have paid the price." she muttered throwing the sword away so it clanged as it hit the ground. "It's like my sister said, we are alone."

Sadly Bernadette looked at Angelina, then looked at all the items.

"God! If just someone could stand up to that stupid Captain, anyone!" Angelina hissed grabbing her hair in frustration. "He thinks he can just do whatever he wants because no one can stop him. URGH! That boils my blood!" she seethed kicking the sword away so it flew further away. "If only the spirits would come help us, the captain couldn't blame my father for a spirits doing right?" she asked.

And Bernadette exhaled deeply.

"Wait… The spirits." Angelina blinked then turned to one of the walls which had one of the drawings visible, that of the fox painted in scarlet red colors. "If it was a spirit whom opposed him, he wouldn't be able to blame my father." she breathed reaching out a hand, touching the painting and her eyes widened. "Bernadette that's it!" she exclaimed turning around. "Monstrasio has miss used this land and the people who live here, the spirits are angered so it's them whom must stop him!" she beamed.

Questioning Bernadette looked at Angelina.

"You know ascending to the human realm." Angelina commented as she pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and then tore two holes in it. "Like this!" she stated putting the handkerchief over her face as a mask and Bernadettes eyes widened then she pointed at Angelina looked questioning at her.

"Yes Bernadette, it's so obvious!" Angelina smiled. "Angelina Pulido, she is a meek little delicate flower whom can't even handle her own luggage. But the spirits whom are angry." she turned to the painting again. "Rowani, the scarlet fox." she breathed touching the painting. "I always felt such a kinship to you Fox spirit." she commented. "Am I meant to become you? You know, I would like that." she smiled lightly then she sat down on her knees and put her hands together. "Spirit of my mothers land." she then said. "Please, forgive me for using your names. Allow me to lend your strength, to bring justice to this beautiful land you inhabit." she asked. "If just to show Captain Monstrasio, the man whom calls himself the guvernor of your land can know he will not go un-opposed."

Slowly Bernadette walked up behind Angelina looked up at the drawings and Angelina turned her head looking up at her. "I'm going to need help, will you help me? Bernadette?" she asked.

And Bernadette smiled lightly, then she walked beside Angelina and also fell down on her knees, putting her hands together in the same way Angelina had, bowing her head for the drawings.

Angelina smiled warmly. "Thank you." she breathed reaching out a hand touching Bernadette's shoulder. "It'll be very dangerous, but I think it'll be worth it just to give that stupid Captain a good scare." she smirked.

And Bernadette nodded then held a hand over her chest looking down. Angelina smiled amused.

"Unfortunately I can't just walk out there just yet, I will need a pretty good disguise." Angelina commented. "And a good settup." she stated as she walked towards the shelfs, thinking for a bit. "There'll be a blood moon in three days, can't ask for anything better than that. I'll go to the barracks and bust Eifreen out, then escort him out of the city where he can hide." she said turning to Bernadette. "Still with me?" she asked.

And Bernadette nodded as she smirked. Lifting up a fist ready to fight.

And Angelina grinned as she raised a fist as well. "Let's do this my friend!"


	6. Beginnings - the storyteller

Together Angelina and Bernadette worked the entire night on their little plan, looking through crates for objects that could be of use and stitching items together.

It only felt as way to short a time before Angelina had to head back to her room so no one would realize she was missing, though truth be told, the moment Angelina hit bed she realized how exhausted she were and fell a sleep almost immediately.

She was annoyed when she was rudely awaken by big knocks on the door and she grumbled annoyed. "What?" she asked as the door opened to reveal her elder sister Lolita looking wide-eyed at her.

"You're seriously still sleeping?" Lolita asked. "Angie, it's well over midday."

Angelina blinked as she looked up from the pillow and towards Lolita. "real ladies don't have to get up before it's time for the evening galas." she yawned deeply and then sat up rubbing her eyes.

Lolita smiled amused. "Maybe so, but it is a waste. There is so much that could be done in a day." she commented as she flattened the skirt of her beautiful gown. "Both father and I were missing you at breakfast, father got worried."

"Oh… I'm sorry." Angelina swallowed.

Lolita exhaled deeply as she shook her head. "I'll be heading towards town very soon to see Eifreen, I doubt there's much we can do but at least i'm going to ask." she said. "I just thought you might wanted to come."

Angelina blinked then nodded. "Yes, thank you. I would like that."

Lolita nodded. "Okay, so i'll have them saddle two horses."

"Wait, you want us to go on horseback?" Angelina asked wide-eyed.

And Lolita blinked. "Yes, it is the most efficient way to travel. I thought you would be happy, you used to love horse back riding."

Angelina blushed deeply, it was true, she loved horse back riding nearly as much as she loved sword fighting, if there was something she had genuinely missed about her home city it was the waste areas that went on forever where a horse could gallop for hours without being stopped. But showcasing her skill with a horse… That could seriously damage her plan and Angelina glanced up. "Ladies are not supposed to ride on horseback unless absolutely necessary, if anyone would see me like that in Blakeney they would laugh. Can't we use a coach?" she asked.

Lolita frowned slightly annoyed. "Angie you are not in Blakeney any longer, I don't think you have to worry about that sort of thing."

"Lolita!" Angelina exclaimed looking at her with begging eyes.

At last Lolita exhaled deeply. "Fine, i'll have them prepare a coach for us." she said. "It'll slow us down a bit, but I suppose father would prefer it that way to, it's a bit safer afterall."

And Angelina smiled lightly. "Thank you Lolita."

"Don't mention it, please be ready in half an hour I would like to get going." Lolita admitted as she finally left, though ones she had stepped through the door Bernadette stepped in closing the door behind her.

Angelina yawned deeply. "Please tell me you are as busted as I am." she asked stretching her arms. "Oh well I suppose Lolita is right, I should get up." she commented finally raising from bed going to one of her unpacked trunk with all the fine dresses in them and pulled out yet another white dress with lots of frills in it. "Oh my god this one is hideous." she noted slightly shocked. "It's perfect." she smirked and Bernadette shook her head.

 

* * *

 

Perhaps Lolita had hoped she would get to talk to Angelina for a bit on their ride to the city, any such hopes were quickly dashed though as Angelina genuinely fell a sleep on her seat making Lolita look rather concerned.  
She would also have settled with talking to this Bernadette that Angelina had brought to their house and insisted should go with them but… Talking to a mute was posing quite the problem. It had only ended up in Lolita feeling really stupid as she had asked Bernadette some questions and the mute had only looked back at her, suddenly making Lolita want to smack herself as she realized the girl couldn't even answer.

Finally they rolled into the city and Angelina woke from her slumber and she glanced outside to see the people walking by outside, the coach stopped by the military head quarters allowing Lolita and Angelina to step outside.

One of the first things that attracted Angelinas eyes though was a certain sergeant hanging out at the gate, though it didn't look like he was doing much guarding. Instead he was surrounded by women whom all looked admiring at him as he spoke.

"Ten wild Akapaki warriors of the tribe, and I had to take them on all by myself." Garzia exhaled deeply.

"Didn't you say eight warriors?" A girl blinked.

"Well it started out with eight, but two others joined making ten." Garzia explained. "But what matters two extra? I would gladly fend them off for you my lady." he stated picking up one of the womens hand kissing it. "What matters my own sore shoulders when your safety is concerned?" he asked and the girl giggled loudly.

"Oh no sergeant, does your shoulders hurt?" Another woman asked.

"Yes." Garzia stated in a almost broken voice. "But it is a soldiers duty to protect the land, what I wouldn't do for a relief. The Captain wont even allow me one afternoon to treat this soreness."

"Oh how horrible!" A woman said. "Here let me!" she said stepping behind Garzia and massaged his shoulders. "How does that feel?"

"Oh you spoil me Ann Marie." Garzia almost purred. "Little rose." he said and the girls all giggled.

Angelina had a hard time believing what she was seeing, in fact she was ready to gag, but she lifted her fan to cover her disgusted face expression.

Lolita though weren't attempting to hide anything as she looked disaproving at Garzia, and Garzia looked up seeing them as he gasped.

"Oh! The two lovely Pulidos!" he exclaimed rushing to them leaving all the disappointed ladies behind. "My, what an honor to actually see you standing there side by side. It's the lovelies picture I have yet to see just. Stand still." he asked as he stepped backwards and made a square with his hands as if he was picture framing them. "Yes! Perfect! That is perfection!" he beamed.

Lolita didn't look amused, Angelina was looking at all the other ladies behind him and quickly realized what was the natural thing to do so she took a breath and then let out the girliest giggle she could possible muster up. "Sergeant! How very unorthodox of you." she said fanning herself. "Please keep such comments to yourself I… I can barely take it." she squeaked grabbing her cheeks. "Oh no don't look at me, i'm embarrassed now!" she said.

Garzia smirked amused. "What on earth could such a lovely woman ever be embarrassed about?" he asked and Angelina let out another high pinched giggle making Lolita whinch.

"Ahem!" Lolita then cut in. "I am to understand you have Eifreen captured here. I wish to visit him." she said. "We wish to visit him." she corrected herself.

"Ah yes, the Captain thought one of the Pulidos would might come for that purpose." Garzia admitted. "He's part of the same tribe your mother ones were isn't he?" he asked.

And Lolita crossed her arms looking sternly at Garzia. "He's a family friend, may we go see him?" she asked.

"Only under soldier observation, it was the captains orders." Garzia exhaled deeply. "Well I suppose I must escort you." he commented clearly sounding deeply disappointed as his eyes longingly looked towards the girls all snickering and winking from the corner, then he turned back to Lolita and Angelina. "I suppose I wont have to remind you that if you make a scene I have authority to arrest you." he asked. "That would really be a shame, to see such two pretty ladies trapped in a cage." he exhaled deeply sounding almost regretfull... But only almost.

And Lolita bit together.

"Oh sergeant I would never dream of such a thing." Angelina stated in her high pitched lady voice as she fanned herself. "It is not lady like to cause a scene."

Lolita… Did not look impressed by Angelinas statement but took in a deep breath. "We'll behave, I give you my word." she said.

"Ah, the word of Lolita Pulido, that you can always trust." Garzia smiled. "Truly you are the proudest of all the ladys in Skt Fairbanks."

Angelina lifted an eyebrow then glanced towards the other so called ladies… Didn't seem like there was a lot of competition to be honest.

It was funny really, the last time Angelina had seen Lolita years ago. Lolita had not been a grown woman yet and she had been obsessed about the idea of becoming a true lady. Always trying to keep up appearance and act proud and fine in complete opposite to how Angelina had been running around and climbed up in trees whether she wore a dress or not… How things had changed.  
Looking at Lolita and how she carried herself, a great spark of respect emerged in Angelina.  
Her only sister, was pretty great!

Garzia lead the two women inside and to the back of the building where a number of outdoor cages were stationed, Angelina didn't speak for this walk but looked around carefully taking in the design of the building, trying to note all the details. Where soldiers were stationed and where there would be a blind spot when guns were concerned.

Then Angelina halted and she turned her head to one of the outside cages, for sitting there in the centre of his outdoor sell was an old man.  
His skin was dark and wrinkled, his long hair gray as it fell down his shoulders, he was wearing clothes in natural colors and around his neck hung several talismans.  
He didn't look distressed at all but sat there with crossed legs and closed eyes, breathing deeply.

"EIFREEN!" Lolita and Angelina shouted simultaneously as they ran to the old man and he opened his eyes to look up at them with a smile.

"Little Lolita." he smiled as he looked at Lolita and then his eyes fell on Angelina. "Little Angelina." he smiled even warmer. "You made it home to your country, that's very good."

And both girls fell down on their knees in front of the cell.

Lolita swallowed. "So it's true, Eifreen." she breathed. "Oh no, I told you not to upset the soldiers."

"It is my role to tell the stories of this land." Eifreen replied calmly as he smiled. "If I don't fulfill my role I have no reason to exist."

"Eifreen, don't you understand? There's nothing we can do for you." Lolita tried to reason. "Please, if you just tell the Captain that you wont talk anymore of the spirits."

Angelina nodded as she bit together, but then looked over her shoulder to see how Garzia was observing them and had to remind herself not to accidentally slip and say something he would take note of.

"How can I possible claim such a thing?" Eifreen asked.

"But… You could die." Angelina barely even whispered.

At that Eifreen looked up and he smiled lightly. "Do you remember the stories I told you?" he asked. "Both of you, do you remember the songs of the spirits and their deeds?"

Lolita nodded. "Of course I remember."

"Then, I wont die. My stories has been passed on as they were meant to." Eifreen smiled. "And you will pass them on to your own children, and I wont be dead. My spirit will merely be free, riding on the horses in the sky, flying with the gusts of wind. Free from the husk of this human body."

Angelina closed her eyes as she looked down squinting her eyes.

"Little Angelina, it has been so long. Please let me look at you." Eifreen asked and Angelina looked up.

Slowly Eifreen reached a hand through the bars and then put the tip of his fingers under Angelinas chin lifting her head a bit up to make her eyes meet his own, for a moment they sat there looking at each others eyes and Eifreen smiled. "You've been away for a long time, but the spirits are still with you." he assured. "That's good. That's very good. You havn't forgotten, the half of you which is a child of this land, that brings me great joy and relief." he stated as he retrieved his hand.

Angelina smiled lightly as she looked away then her smile faltered. "You haven't changed at all, and I see you wont change. Even if they hang you."

"If I die it is as the spirits allowed it." Eifreen said. "It only means my role has been fulfilled and it is my time to be free."

"And if you don't die?" Angelina asked.

"Obviously I still have a role to play." Eifreen smiled back.

Angelina smiled amused. "May the spirits aid you." she then said.

And Lolita repeated, the greeting they had learned from this tribe their mother had come from. "May the spirits aid you."

"And you as well." Eifreen nodded his head. "Bring my greetings to your father."

Lolita smiled lightly. "He did send your greetings to you as well, he regrets he couldn't come but well. Things are busy at the estate." she admitted. "And he doesn't want to cause unnecessary trouble for you."

"I know your father, he is a friend of my people and I know he only wish us the best, I bear no ill feelings." Eifreen assured. "He has the blessing of the spirits, now go. Before the sergeant becomes impatient." he suggested glancing at Garzia whom had been looking sternly at them this entire time.

Shortly thereafter Garzia let them outside where the coach and Bernadette was waiting, Angelina though walked towards Bernadette. "Did you get a good look at the exterior?" Angelina asked in a low whisper and Bernadette gave her a thumbs up. "Good, I have a pretty good idea how to get in and out now." she replied. "We need to go into further details when we get home of course, but I think this will work." And Bernadette nodded solemnly.

 

* * *

 

In the following two nights Angelina and Bernadette worked tirelessly together, and Angelina mostly rested in the day hours. Acting like an incredible delicate lady whom couldn't really be bothered to do much of anything.

Which Francesco seemed to take pretty well, but Lolita was growing slightly annoyed. Angelina had other things to concern herself with though as the sun sank on the third day of her return and she knew that the moon would soon turn red.

A natural phenomena caused by the position of the sun but it wasn't to many people whom would know that.

Angelina put on a pair of wine red pants, tall leather boots and a red shirt. She had a dark red cape flowing after her and black gloves. On her head was a broad brimmed dark red hat with a scarlet red feather in it. the top half of her face was covered by a red mask. To make the image complete bright red hair flowed from beneath the mask, hair that was scarlet red! Really it was just an old wig, but it was creating the illusion Hair red like a fox's fur!  
On Angelinas hip was a sword, a rapier of the finest caliber with a golden handle, and of course, fencing gloves in dark red colours.

This all… Felt pretty good actually and Angelina turned to Bernadette. "How do I look?" she asked spreading out her arms.

Bernadette looked her over with critical eyes then finally gave her a thumbs up.

"Eifreen never stopped believing in the spirits or keep their stories alive. Even through a war and now this corruption. I think the spirits owes him a favor don't you?" Angelina asked in a small smile. "Please. Call me the Scarlet Fox." she introduced herself in a smirk.


	7. Beginnings - The Fox appears

Just as Angelina had pointed out, the moon this night was shining in a odd red color. The moon some called the blood moon.  
Though the more correct term would be a lunar eclipse, a very natural phenomena that happens when the moon passes directly behind the Earth into its shadow. It would very naturally happen a few times a year and tonight the timing couldn't be better.

In the lou of this dimmed moon did a shadow sneak over the roof tops of the military head quarters of Fairbanks.  
Stealthy as a cat did this figure move across the roof and then climbed down to peak into the military office.

As expected the office was empty here in the middle of the night and the figure started to fumble with the shutters that made up the window, finally managing to open them up and slip inside.

The woman wearing this mostly red costume looked around as she smirked and easily found the plate on the wall where several keys were hanging marked by different numbers and the woman smirked as she simply grabbed the correct, running towards the window and pulled herself out, then swung herself up at the roof where she could have a better look.

With narrowed eyes did the masked vigilanty look down towards the plaza and saw a couple of soldiers standing around on guard duty.  
They didn't seem to aware though, more like bored. Two were playing a card game with each other, and a bottle standing between them revealed that they had probably been drinking as well, another one was actually sleeping as he leaned against a post.

The masked woman shook her head and moved along the roof, then finally jumped down grabbing a drain pipe to halt her fall, and then jumped the last bit before she made her way to the cages.

Eifreen was now laying in the corner of his own little prison, sleeping deeply, he was even slightly snoring.

The masked woman smirked as she crawled up un top of the cage and then hung herself upside down, hanging only from her feet as her face was pressed against the bars. "Hey." she whispered. "Hey you!" she proclaimed reaching a hand through the bars poking Eifreen.

Eifreen crumbled annoyed but finally looked up, then his eyes widened by the sight of her. He blinked, then he shook his head and blinked again. "Who are you?" he asked confused. "And what are you doing?"

At that the masked woman flashed a big grin. "I'm Rowani! Though you can call me the Scarlet Fox! Or Scarlet for short if you want to! It's so great to see you face to face, I love the way you tell my stories!"

At that Eifreens eyes widened and he fell backwards. "Rowani the fox?" he asked. "Spi-Spirit?!" he stammered.

"Shh." Scarlet hushed him. "You're ruining it. See I made this bet with Noctara, I betted him I could make Captains Monstrasios hair go white in just a few weeks. He didn't think I could, but I am here to proof him wrong!" she grinned and then jumped down making a backwards summersault in the air so she landed neatly on her feet's. "Now be quiet, and do what I ask you to do." she asked as she pulled out the key she had just stolen.

Wide-eyed Eifreen looked at the key then up at Scarlet. "Spirit, are you setting me free?" he asked.

"Yeah that's what I am intending to do." Scarlet replied stuffing the key into the lock and turned it around, then opened the door wide allowing Eifreen exit. "If you think i'm done with you yet Eifreen you're wrong, you still got a job to do! I can't let that ignorant bastard kill my favorite story teller! Who then is going to spread the word that I was the one whom made the sea salty?" she asked. "Have you any idea how much salt that took? Absolutely worth it though to see the look on Toronas face!"

Stunned Eifreen looked at Scarlet but then stepped out, and finally stood in front of her, slightly taler, the light of the red moon slightly reflecting on both of them, making it almost look like they glowed red.

"HEY!" A voice suddenly shouted. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH OUR PRISONER?!"

"Uh oh." Scarlet commented as she turned around drawing her sword. "Looks like we got company." she commented. "Hey fellors! Sorry I disturbed your game, we'll just be leaving now!" she said pointing over her shoulder.

"In the name of the king I demand you to halt!" A soldier shouted as he came running for Scarlet with his sword.

Scarlet though only raised an eyebrow and then merely stepped aside causing the soldier to run into nothing and then trip, then the second soldier came and Scarlet pared the sword, she blocked and pushed the swords aside then kicked the oncoming soldier so he fell back and hit another one in the face before she turned to Eifreen. "Go to the east gate, quick!" she asked and ran. "THIS WAY!"

Eifreen nodded and ran after her just as a soldier shouted. "INTRUDER! THERE'S AN INTRUDER HELPING A PRISONER ESCAPE!"

That seemed to wake up the soldiers and people started to emerge as Scarlet looked around. "Keep going! I'll draw them towards myself." she asked as she turned around with her sword raised ready.

Wide-eyed Eifreen looked at the incoming soldiers then at Scarlet.

"Hey don't worry, i'm a spirit. I can't get hurt so easily." Scarlet grinned and Eifreen nodded as he finally turned and ran, just as the first wave of soldiers came.

Scarlet however was only laughing as she ran the other way and then jumped up grabbing a house beam then swung herself up on the roof seeing the soldiers running around below her. "Aww, that's cute!" Scarlet grinned just as a shout sounded to get her and soldiers started to make the climb themselves though at a considerably slower pace and Scarlet ran across the roofs, she jumped and rolled around though just then a shadow came from behind. Scarlet just managed to turn around and pare the sword that swung down, now suddenly her sword being locked with another persons.

A blond good looking sergeant he smirked as he looked at her. "Wow, a little lady." Garzia commented. "I don't know if I should be angry that you forced me out of bed at this hour or be insanely in love!"

Scarlet smirked amused. "I'm the Scarlet Fox." she informed him. "Don't worry sergeant, i'm way out of your league." she stated as she pushed him back.

The sergeant however, he grinned as he stood back up. "Are you now?" he asked. "Let's put that to the test shall we?" he asked as he positioned himself. "Normally I would never hit those delicate creatures which are women kind, but you sound like you can take it."

"Hah! See if you can actually hit me first pretty boy!" Scarlet replied.

"Oh you think i'm pretty?" Garzia asked.

"Yeah, pretty like a pigs buthole." Scarlet answered evenly.

"You wound me!" Garzia exclaimed. "And here I was going to say you are beautiful as the wildest red rose standing alone in a dry dessert."

Scarlet rolled her eyes. "Are you going to fight me or do you just intend to try and talk my ears off?"

Garzia shrugged. "As you wish my lady." he said and then he launched for Scarlet, their swords were now clashing and both were actually grinning. Then Garzia tried to sweep Scarlets legs away under her but Scarlet jumped up and responded with a fist from above though Garzia blocked it, then finally they both fell backwards.

"Woah, you're not half bad." Garzia had to admit.

"You're shit." Scarlet responded and Garzia laughed loudly.

"Isn't this the time where you are supposed to say I am not to bad either?" Garzia asked.

"No. This is the time where my fist meets your face!" Scarlet replied and Garzia blinked only to gat that promised fist right in his face sending him backwards and down on his back. "Haha, adios!" Scarlet grinned as she jumped down the roof again and ran for her escape.

Though that's when another person stepped outside, a tall man with jet black hair and icy blue eyes. The Captain.  
He did not look happy, his eyes were filled with thunder and he gritted. "And who might you be?" he asked.

"Scarlet Fox at your service Captain!" Scarlet made a deep bow for him and then stood up again. "You've been a bad boy Monstrasio. Really bad, I don't like that." she stated lifting her sword pointing it at the Captain.

Monstrasio glanced at the blade aimed at his throat, he didn't look impressed at all, then he looked up at Scarlet. "Very well, I shall give you a choice." he stated as he started to put on gloves. "Either you surrender yourself and the sentence shall be light, a few whippings at the town square so no one else will get these ridicules ideas. Or, I shall simply run you through right here and now." he stated as he had finished putting on his gloves then glanced up.

Scarlet snorted. "What languet are you talking? It sounds like bullshit." she stated.

"I see, being run through it is." Monstrasio stated as he pulled his sword and then he attacked.

Now the swords were truly clashing and both were fierce and attacked with anger, slowly soldiers were emerging but no one dared to disturb.

Scarlet though smirked. Monstrasios attack were strong and very precise, just like she had anticipated. He really was a skilled sword fighter, but he was unprepared for her alternative tactics and then suddenly as Scarlet saw her quoe she slipped behind Monstraso and then grabbed his arms with her left hand, holding her sword under his chin with the other so it rested against his throat. "EVERYONE STAND BACK! OR THE CAPTAIN DIES!" she shouted as she stood there with the sword pressing against Monstrasios throat.

Confused the soldiers all looked, some fibling with guns.

"Tell them to stand down." Scarlet hissed. "DO IT!"

And Monstrasio hissed. "Stand… Stand down."

Wide-eyed the soldier looked at the Captain and then finally dropped their weapons and Scarlet smirked. "Listen closely." she breathed. "You all came to this land as guests, and you would have been welcomed if you had just treated the land and its people with respect. But what you do is to mistreat this beautiful land and making it suffer. Try to remember this, your mistreatment of this land will no longer go unpunished! For every child of this land you abuse I will be there, for every piece of land you mistreat and let die I will be there, for every person you force to go hungry I will be there and I will fight you every step of the way." she assured. "I'm the Scarlet Fox spirit Rowani. But you simple minds probably just want to stick with Scarlet Fox." she stated in a bitter grin showcasing her teethes. "And you Captain." she breathed into his ear. "You killed children of this land, children whom had done no wrong… Don't for a moment think the same faith couldn't possible happen to you."

Monstrasio hissed. "You kill me and they'll send someone else, probably even more soldiers to avenge my death." he reminded her. "It wont do the people of this land any favours."

"Why do you think you're still alive Captain?" Scarlet asked and Monstrasios eyes widened. Then Scarlet hit him harshly over the head making the Captain fall down as he was knocked out cold and Scarlet turned around as she ran.

"CAPTAIN!" The soldiers shouted as they ran to Monstrasio trying to help him up.

The Captain though hissed as he gained conscious. "Don't bother with me. AFTER HER!" he demanded. "KILL HER!"

"Where… Where did she go?!" A soldier asked.

"UP THERE!" A soldier pointed towards the roof.

And true enough, there stood scarlet with the red moon in her back revealing her silhouette as she saluted them and then jumped backwards and down the building to the outside.

"SIR!" A soldier came running. "The story teller! HE'S GONE!"

"WHAT?!" Monstrasio seethed. and then he yelled. "ARGHHH! GO AFTER THEM! KILL THEM! DO WHATEVER IT TAKES!" he yelled and the soldiers were all running.

Garzia though lifted an eyebrow as he crossed his arms, it was pretty obvious that lady was long gone by now and he whistled. "Now that's what I call a lady." he commented as he glanced towards the rooftop from where she had disappeared. "To bad i'll have to kill her." he sighed sounding outright regretful. "Oh well, orders are orders I suppose." he shrugged as he walked towards the gate, not really to hopeful in catching this fiend right now.

And true enough, the three horses carrying this band of misfits were already outside of town. The horse carrying Scarlet, another one carrying another woman entirely dressed in black whom had smuggled Eifreen out through the gate while the soldiers were distracted and Eifreen himself, they rode for quite a while before they reached the wasteland and then they stopped.

"I suppose I don't have to tell you not to go to town?" Scarlet asked Eifreen. "Then you would have wasted all my affords." she pouted.

Eifreen nodded. "I shall go to my tribe and stay there." he assured. "Thank you spirit, I didn't really feel like I was done yet." he admitted. "I assume you have a task for me?"

"For now your task is to lay low." Scarlet informed Eifreen. "Keep yourself safe, and tell my stories. Let the Akapaki know, let everyone know that the spirits has decided to interfere with the world of humans again."

"We don't deserve this." Eifreen breathed. "It was us whom killed the land doing the war." he said. "We neglected the land and turned against each other, it was only by the influence of Blakeney that the tribes of Akapaki came to their senses."

"You spend the last thirty years trying to make up for what was done doing that war." Scarlet replied. "And in that time, new children has been born. Children whom are innocent, I am counting on those children to be taught your stories as well and bring forth peace. Beside, what the Captain is doing now has nothing to do with the war. And it is not my thing to hand out punishments, you'll have to call upon the eagle spirit Edali for that one. I'm the fox! I am mostly in it just because i'm bored!" she grinned. "But you knew that already."

Eifreen smiled amused then shook his head. "Spirits never ascend to the human realm just because they are bored." he commented. "Not even you Fox. Thank you." he bowed his head for her. "I shall await your next move."

Scarlet nodded. "Keep yourself safe, keep telling my stories. When the time is right I shall come and find you. There is much work to be done."

Eifreen nodded. "I see, my tribe will prepare for the day you come for our help. May the spirits aid you!" he greeted and Scarlet smiled back.

"Let the spirits aid you." She responded finally allowing Eifreen to ride away and disappear in the horizon.

"Heh, not to bad wouldn't you say?" Scarlet asked her companion whom finally pulled off the black scarf covering her face to reveal the face of Bernadette. "Man, that Captain sure was mad. This is going to be great, he is going to be so angry tomorrow and all the soldiers will be to tired to care because they were out searching for me the entire night! Come on lets head back, maybe I can even get a little sleep before sunrise so Lolita wont shout at me for missing breakfast again." she commented amused and Bernadette shook her head but loyally followed on her own horse.


	8. Beginnings - Only the beginning

Angelina knew she should probably just have stayed home at the estate today but… She just couldn't help herself. She simply had to go to the city to get a peak of the commotion, and she was NOT disappointed.

The Captain was in a fury, he was spouting angry shouts right and left, smacking his own soldiers around and the soldiers looked pretty defeated. It didn't get any better when it got out what had caused the commotion and the Captain announced.

"A thousand pieces of gold to the person whom brings in the Scarlet Fox!" He seethed. "Dead or alive, preferable dead!"

That made all the onlookers blink, especially the locals. "The Scarlet fox?" a local man asked. "You mean the spirit? Captain, that creature is from a children's story."

And Monstrasio seethed. "Well obviously not the Scarlet Fox from the stories, the woman whom dresses up like the Scarlet Fox!" he shouted.

"What?" The onlookers blinked.

And Angelina had to hide her face behind her fan to hide her grin, and it was a pretty brave fight not to laugh.

"Urgh!" Monstrasio seethed clearly in quite a compromising situation, if he said out loud that Eifreen had escaped it would make his own defense look weak. "A woman dressed in red with bright red hair whom calls herself the Scarlet Fox!" he explained impatiently. "She's an enemy to the King of Blakeney!"

Wide-eyed the locals looked at the Captain then at each other.

Sergeant Garzia wisely choose not to comment but looked away, only to have Monstrasio hit him in the stomach with a fist.

" _Auw!_ Sir! What was that for?!" Garzia asked as he crumbled together.

"If you had just done your job last night and not let her escape, we wouldn't be in this mess." Monstrasio seethed.

"Hey! It's not like you stopped her either!" Garzia exclaimed only to halt by the thundering look by the Captain and he swallowed. "Ah you're right! Forgive me sir!" and he got another smack over the face, apparently he functioned at the Captains private punching bag in lack of anything else nearby.

If Angelina could, she would have screamed in laughter hammering a fist into the table, her urge was so great that she had to squint her eyes together but still tears emerged, and now she got an elbow in the side by her loyal hand maid.

"Hey what was that?" Angelina whispered and Bernadette looked sternly at her, reminding her to keep up a facade.

The best thing about this entire thing was that it was attracting a larger and larger audience and they all looked at the Captain like he had gone mad, even Francesco and Lolita soon joined to see what the spectacle was all about.

"YOU!" Monstrasio hissed as he pointed at Francesco. "This is your doing isn't it?"

"I beg your parden." Francesco blinked.

"You send the Scarlet Fox to taunt us! You wanted to protect that Story teller, it's your fault he escaped!" Monstrasio seethed.

"Eifreen escaped?" Francesco asked. "You actually lost a prisoner?" he asked and Monstrasio halted suddenly realizing his slip.

That made several people snicker, and then they laughed.

Monstrasio seethed and he starred sulenly into Francescos eyes. "If I discover you had any connection to this!" he warned.

"I assure you, I got no idea what you are talking about." Francesco responded very honestly. "But if a person really did break into your military quarters and sat Eifreen free, that person has my gratitude." he smirked making Monstrasios head turn red.

"Did you say the Scarlet Fox?" Lolita asked in a blink. "Like the stories the Akapaki tell to their children? Captain are you quite all right?" she asked.

"A WOMAN WHOM CALLS HERSELF THE SCARLET FOX! THERE ARE NO SUCH THINGS AS SPIRITS!" Monstrasio yelled angrily not red as a tomato in his entire head.

"A single woman caused you such trouble?" Francesco asked. "Have you gone mad?"

"ARGHHH!" Monstrasio shouted and turned around walking back to the Sergeant who wide-eyed looked at him.

"Sir! No! Please not the face!" Garzia begged only to get a fist right in his face sending him to the ground and all the people roared in laughter.

Wide-eyed Francesco and Lolita looked at each then towards each other. "It sounds like… The Captain has become stressed." Francesco commented hesitantly.

Lolita smirked amused. "Oh you think the work load is getting to him? Oh that's to bad." she commented in a sarcastic tone that clearly spelled that she wasn't sorry in the least

Francesco as well smirked, but finally pulled himself together. "Lolita, we must not cause trouble." he reminded her.

"Father, I don't even have any idea what is going on." Lolita admitted. "You think one of the Akapaki dressed up and freed Eifreen?" she asked.

"That is possible, the tribes around this land does produce some women whom can fight quite well. Your mother was quite skilled with staff and archery." Francesco mussed. "I had though hoped we could finally let this country enter an era where women wouldn't have to fight, where no one would have to fight." he sighed deeply. "Well, whoever that woman is. I hope she'll be safe, and I hope Eifreen is doing all right."

"Yes, me to." Lolita nodded.

 

* * *

 

Shortly after that Angelina headed home in her own coach, if she stayed any longer she was going to burst! She managed to get into her room carrying herself with dignity, but from there stumbled into the tunnels nearly not being able to stand upright, then finally she reached the cave with all the discarded soldiers equipment and she just burst together as she sat down by the table, hammering her fist down. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my god! Bernadette! Did you see them?! DID YOU SEE THEM?!" she asked.

And Bernadette smirked amused as she shook her head.

"And the way The Captain hit pretty boy sergeant in the face. HAHAHAHA! And everyone thought the Captain had gone insane! And he totally were going insane it was glorious! Oh god i'm crying!" Angelina laughed loudly as true enough tears fell down her cheeks. "He should have listened more to Eifreens stories huh? Pfff, HAHAHAHAHA!" she cried again. "Argh my ribs are aching, Bernadette help me! I can't breath!" she said grabbing Bernadette's blouse then she fell down on the floor still laughing. "This was worth it! It was so worth it!" she laughed now laying face down on the floor.

Now Bernadette rolled her eyes and stepped away.

Finally Angelina finished laughing and sat up, now sitting with crossed legs on the floor as she wiped away her tears. "Eeeh, that was good. Phew." she breathed.

Bernadette looked at her with questioning eyes and Angelina looked up.

"I know Bernadette, it's important that the Captain wont go on believing this is a one time thing. If what we did is going to matter at all we have to keep going." Angelina stated in a more serious voice and she stood up. "We have to let him know that what he does will not be tolerated. It's not a really a game, it's pretty serious." and she closed her eyes. "People are dead, Mother." she halted then turned her head away without speaking. "I wont let him hurt my family, again." she closed her eyes. "I should have been here! How could I have not have been here? They needed me and I was just fooling around I.." Angelina swallowed her eyes suddenly becoming wet, but not form laughter. "Mother…" she swallowed then closed her eyes. "I'm sorry mother, I should have been here to help, to protect you. I'll try to make it up to you, you are of this land, you loved this land so much. You made sure I and Lolita would come to love the land to. I promise mother, i'll do my best." she assured as she opened her eyes again, she dried them and stood up straight, then turned to Bernadette. "Help me get this dress off, I have to train. If I am to be any decent challenge to the Captain I have stay fit and sharp."

And Bernadette nodded walking behind Angelina starting to undo the buttons so Angelina could change into fighting attire and do some practice before it would be time for Dinner at the estate. They had a long journey ahead of them yet.

_End of first Arch "Beginning of the Fox."_


	9. Bernadette's Story

The moon was shining brightly through the window to Angelinas room, and the moon beams gently lighted up her face as she slept deeply nearly hiding under the blanket as her dark hair fanned over the pillow.

Seeing her like that it was quite hard to believe what a trouble maker this woman truly was and Bernadette smiled amused as she picked up Angelinas white dress and folded it together before she placed it gently on the table.

The fabric of this dress was so light and soft, it was silk. The kind of dress Bernadette would never have believed she would get to even touch let alone take care of.

Bernadette sighed deeply as she walked to the window and rested her arms on the window frame, looking at how the moon lighted up this land.

Bernadette sure was far away from her hometown now. The capital of Blakeney had been the only home Bernadette had ever known, never could she have imagined that she would travel this far and now stand here. Looking at the wide landscape where nature ran wild, clifs where single plants were growing, animals were crawling over them. Both badgers, goats, lizards and others.  
The fields which Master Francesco had taken such good care of with green plants and fruits, the water in the stream rolling down the hills, the promised grapes growing in great whine stokes next to a big cherry tree. It was easy to see how a person could fall in love with the land itself.

In fact… Bernadette, she already knew she liked this place a lot more than she liked the capital of Blakeney.  
She was not just lucky, she was more than lucky to even be here! To be allowed inside of this fine house, to have such a kind master, to be allowed to see and experience this beauty.

Had you asked Bernadette just a few years ago if she could ever have dreamt this would happen she would have laughed… Well she would have done the motion of laughing anyway.

All of this nearly felt like a dream, a dream Bernadette would hate to ever wake up from.

 

* * *

 

Bernadette… She could not talk. She had never been able to talk. She didn't know why exactly, it was not like any doctors had bothered to check her condition, why would they? For the most of her life, Bernadette had just been one of the many orphans roaming around at the streets of the big capital.

Life for an orphan had been tough, people weren't exactly kind, food was scarce and if you got caught sleeping in the wrong spot or steal a piece of food. The punishment would be severe.  
Still, stealing seemed like the only option if you wanted to eat, especially for Bernadette, her lack of speech did not make this existence any easier. So by the end of the day, a few whip lashes was a low price to pay for staying alive.

Other children sometimes managed to find work and Bernadette would happily join them when asked to, but she could never ask for work herself. Only stand there and look pleadingly at potential employees whom seemed to get creeped out by her silence and hushed her away.

It had been frustrating, beyond frustrating that no one ever understood what Bernadette wanted. She would try to gesture and signal but it only ever made people very confused and at last they would just go away.

And because of this lack of communication, people just automaitcly started to assume that Bernadette was dumb.

It was rare that anyone would talk directly to Bernadette, and then only very shortly to ask her to do something, they would ask very slowly and very specific as if she wouldn't pick up on ordinary words and then they would in a patient voice ask her to nod if she understood. Sometimes Bernadette had just felt like snorting at them.  
No one ever asked how she was doing, if she was feeling well as they knew she couldn't answer. It was an oddly lonely existence.

But then one day Bernadette realized something, she could use the fact that everyone thought she was dumb to her own advantage!  
People didn't take her seriously and would always try to ignore her, so sneaking up close and grabbing an ignorant mans purse out of his own pocket became way to easy.

After Bernadette had made this realization she started to perfect the art, she observed street corner magicians and copied their hand tricks, figuring out how you could seemingly make a coin disappear into thin air though actually it would go into a inside pocket in her skirt.

Soon Bernadette became quite the accomplished little street magician herself, but an even better pick pocket and no one was the wiser as no one believed a dumb person like her could pull such a thing off.

Bernadette survived, but it wasn't exactly a great life and she had no hope of ever knowing anything else than this. Sleeping in the dirtiest parts of the city and scrape by from day to day, never amounting to anything and never see anything else than this. Ones she died, she was sure no one would even question it nor care.

Funny how faith sometimes intervenes in the oddest of ways. The day Bernadette met this strange noble "Man." by the name. "Angelo." she could never even have imagined what it would lead to.

At first, this day had just seemed entirely ordinary. It had been a hot summer day in the capital of Blakeney, the sun had risen high on the sky and Bernadette like most of the time was hungry.

There weren't a lot of people out right now though due to the heat, so Bernadette took to a shadowy street corner and started to perform a bit of hand magic hoping to draw a few people out, soon a few people did come, but they were just children. Moping and gaping at the copper coin that mysteriously seemed to travel from one hand to the other.

Bernadette sighed deeply. Truth was, she liked to perform for children, she liked it a lot. She liked she could make them giggle and laugh, in this way she could at least make a good impression so someone would remember her fondly.  
But children never gave her coins, they had none and she was really starting to get hungry at that point. And with that did Berndatte threw her coin up into the air and then grabbed it again with her hand, twisting her hand and opening it revealing it to be now empty.

"WOAAAAH!" The children gaped and then suddenly a laugh sounded.

"HAHAHAAAA! That was amazing! How did you do that?!"

Bernadette looked up and then realized she had attracted a small group of young university students, this was kind of obvious as they were all wearing the uniform, a group of young and probably also very rich men. It was the one in front whom was laughing and clapping his hands. Berndatte blinked as she looked at this young man. He was awfully small, and awfully skinny. Around half the seize of all the others. Was he sick or something?

"Come on Angelo let's move on." another young man suggested taking the small man by the shoulder.

"Just a sec." The small young man by the name Angelo smirked as he dug into his pocket to find a big fat purse… Very fat. Wide-eyed Bernadette looked at it and could see how it was nearly bursting with money. The young man though dug through it and found a large golden coin. "Shame to do tricks like that with just a copper, you should use this. Here!" he grinned throwing the gold coin at Bernadette and Bernadette wide-eyed caught it.

"Angelo a whole gold? Seriously?" One of his friends asked. "You do realize you can buy a small pony for that?"

"Why would I need that?" Angelo asked. "I told you, my father owns the best horses. He even breeds them. When I return home i'll adopt a purebred Fairbanks wild horse!" he grinned as he turned around and walked away with the others.

Wide-eyed Bernadette looked after them clutching the coin tight, and then she turned around and ran away as fast as she could before this guy changed his mind and asked the coin back!

That coin was never used for her magic tricks, it was instantly used for food.

Freshly baked bread, butter, a hot potato and that was it for now. Bernadette was not an idiot! She wasn't going to blow the money on expensive food in a instance.

And indeed, that one coin did last Bernadette for quite a while, it lasted her a whole month where she even became quite generous and shared her food with several fellow street dwellers whom hadn't been quite as lucky as her, together they practically feested for that entire month.

However, eventually the money was used up and Bernadette was back in the same exact situation being hungry again.  
It really was a never ending chain that would hunt her until the day she died.

She was ones again sitting in the shadow mulling over her food problem as suddenly a very familiar gang of young men came walking by… The young men from the university! And among them was that very little guy.

Almost involuntarily did Bernadettes eyes fall on the place she knew the purse was and it was true enough still bulging and the little man didn't even seem to care in fact…. He was waving around with what looked like a pretty darn expensive new sword.  
So he was one of those kinds of guys whom had so much money he just felt like he could throw around with them….

He probably wouldn't miss a few extra gold coins at all.

So with that in mind did Bernadette quietly started to follow the small group and listened to their chatter.

They were talking about some sword tournament and how they each believed they were definitely going to win it.

Bernadette was quiet in more ways than one, and managed to sneak up on the group of rich young students, slowly her hand reached forward.  
The purse was even slightly visible in Angelos pocket, the corner sticking out and Bernadette reached, her fingers just brushing the edge of the purse when suddenly a hand zoomed down and grabbed Berndattes wrist.

If Berndatte had a voice she would have screamed in surprise as Angelo had caught her now looking at her, his eyes now widening in surprise. "Hey it's you!" he exclaimed in a moment of recognision, only for Bernadette to bite his hand that was holding her wrist making him scream out in surprise and let go allowing Bernadette to snatch the purse and run away.

"HEY!" Angelo shouted. "MY PURSE! COME BACK!" he shouted and suddenly was on the chase.

Bernadettes eyes widened, she had actually not counted on the spoiled noble man to come running after her, but that only meant she couldn't stop, she ran to the poor part of the city and turned into one of the tight passage ways.

"HEY YOU! STOOOOP!" Angelo shouted as he still came running for her, Bernadette though was terrified. If she was caught with such a big steal…. This could have permanent means!

And Bernadette ran as fast as she could, through the labyrinth of lower class streets, she crawled through a hole she very well new in the wall, then kept running hearing the shouts becoming fainter until they at last stopped, but Bernadette kept running a bit until she finally stood on a plaza.

Bernadette was completely out of breath, her chest was hurting and stinging, her body was sweating and her heart beat racing. Wide-eyed she looked around to see if the noble was still after her but saw nothing.

She should though just have looked upwards because Angelo had soon realized he couldn't navigate through these narrow streets and had taken to the roof tops instead.

Then he made a leap and landed right in front of Bernadette.

Bernadette opened her mouth and let out the air that would have substituted for a scream as she stumbled backwards.

"Could you just stop for a second?!" Angelo asked.

Bernadette didn't wait around though as she turned around and ran.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Angelo shouted as he ran after her.

Bernadette was in a blind panic, she just ran as fast as she could not even looking and ran straight into a man whom grabbed her and hold her close, wide-eyed Bernadette looked up and realized it was a uniformed officer! And she struggled, trying to bite his hands but this man was more used to these kind of antics. "Now you're in for it." he commented as Angelo caught up.

"Wait… Just… Wait a second." He gasped catching up.

The officer looked up at the young man then looked down at the purse still in Bernadettes clutches and grabbed it forcing it out. "I assume this is yours?" he asked Angelo.

"Yeah…Yeah." Angelo nodded gasping for air and accepted the purse. "Thank you sir."

"You should keep a closer eye on those things, streets are filled with scum like this one." The officer stated pushing Bernadette. "I assure you though, this one in particular wont bother you again."

That made Angelo look up. "Why?" he asked.

"She's a serial offender, she pretense to just do magic shows but then steal peoples money." The officer explained. "She's going to have to work to the bone to earn back what she took!"

That made Bernadettes eyes and she struggled even further, people like her whom was caught. What they were put to was basically slavery, they would be branded so they would always be recognized and it would be over. Tears appeared in her eyes as she became desperate, hissing and sniffing.

Wide-eyed Angelo looked at her then up at the Captain. "You intend to take her to the fields or mines?" she asked.

"That's probably where she'll end up." The officer nodded.

"Sir, I really can't allow you to do that." Angelo informed.

"Oh? Why is that?" The officer asked.

"I hired her, she's under my employe. So really, whatever she has done it's me who should stand to responsibility right?" Angelo asked.

That made the officers eyes widen and Bernadette as well halted.

"You.. You will take responsibility for her actions?" The officer asked. "You do realise that means i'll have to registre your name right?"

"Yeah." Angelo nodded. "Now let her go."

The officer halted for a bit but then finally let go and Bernadette stumbled the ground then she looked up, her first instinct was the run but then realised her better bet right now would be to stay.

And then the officer pulled up a note pad. "Name?" he asked.

"Angelo Pulido." Angelo informed. "I study at the university, and I also got dormitory there. A private room, red hallway room fifty one."

The officer frowned, he probably had come to the same conclusion as Bernadette that this lad was stupidly rich and probably had contacts. One of those people whom thought he could be above the law.

"So how much money are we talking about here?" Angelo asked.

The officer snorted. "At least a hundred gold." the officer stated making Bernadette crumble together. She probably hadn't stolen that much, not even in the duration of her entire life.

Angelo how ever sighed deeply. He pulled forward his purse and opened it, and from it he pulled five gold coins as well as what looked like a talisman in the shape of an owl. Then he gave the rest of the purse to the officer. "That's fifty gold coins, you can charge the rest to my dormitory."

Wide-eyed the officer looked up, but then huffed as he accepted the purse then glared at Bernadette. "You sure were lucky today." he commented dryly and wide-eyed Bernadette looked up at him, then he walked away.

Angelo sighed deeply then looked at Bernadette. "Look, if you needed money you could just have asked." he said.

Wide-eyed Bernadette looked at him and he then plummeted the remaining five gold coins down in her hand. "This should hold you over right? You need to be more careful. If they had branded you you would be done for forever."

Wide-eyed Bernadette looked up at Angelo holding the coins in her hand, her mind seemed to have gone numb, her mouth hang open as she looked up.

"What?" Angelo asked. "Oh, you're wondering what this is?" he asked holding up the talisman… Really that wasn't what Bernadette was thinking at all. "My mother made this for me just before I left! It's the spirit Noctara see? My mom and her people send him with me to protect me!" he grinned. "I can't just loose a spirit that would be bad." then he blinked. "Can't you talk or do you just choose not to talk?" he asked curiously.

Bernadette blinked then looked down.

"Well in either case, I am always told I talk way to much so I guess it evens out HAHA!" Angelo laughed. "Oh well. In the future please be more careful okay?" he asked. "Maybe i'll see you around!" he grinned and then he walked away.

Wide-eyed Bernadette looked after him, the five gold coins still in her hands and she swallowed then she ran after him.

Wide-eyed Angelo looked beside himself and saw how Bernadette followed him at a distance sometime hiding behind crates, but always coming after him. "Erh.." Angelo at last blinked as he saw Bernadette glance over a fence. "You don't have to come. You're free to go."

Bernadette didn't respond, just stood there in silence.

"Seriously, i'm not mad or anything." Angelo assured. "I mean gold is just cold metal and you obviously need it more than I do."

Bernadette just squinted her eyes.

"Well, okay." Angelo then said and continued, finally he got to the mainstreet and met up with his friends whom were all drinking white wine in the afternoon sun. They all greeted him and beamed, then one person saw Bernadette hiding in the corner.

"Angelo, the girl whom stole your purse. She's still here!" The young man pointed out.

"Yeah it's fine." Angelo replied. "I hired her, she's my new servant."

That made everyone spurt out. "FOR REAL?!" they all shouted.

"Sure, so don't mind her. Let her do what she wants." Angelo asked.

Bernadette was at a complete connundrum over this, her mind was numb and she had no idea what to do.  
Her instincts told her to just take her golden chance and run… But something else, something deep inside of her begged to stay and so she ended up following the young man to the university, for a moment they stood outside the building looking at each other.

"You actually want to stay as my servant?" Angelo finally asked.

Bernadette didn't respond but then glanced up.

"Erhm look, I wont be able to pay you right now. I kind of spend an entire years allowance on well… You know. That officer." Angelo admitted. "But I can get you food, other people at university has servants with them and the tution covers food for the servants as well. And I do have a single room. There's only one bed though… I suppose we can take turns laying on the floor."

Bernadette blinked and Angelo smiled. "Come on i'll show you." he said and then brought Bernadette inside, then finally to the room he had talked about.

It was not a big room by any means, it was very small. A bed and a desk took up most of the space, swords were hanging from the wall and there were several books spread around the place, it was a bit messy.

Angelo smiled as he closed the door. "You know I have a good feeling about this, I feel like you can keep a secret." he said as he turned to Bernadette.

Questioning Bernadette looked at the young peculiar small man.

"Hallo, my name is Angelina Pulido." he said in a much softer voice and Bernadettes eyes widened, that was a womans voice! And suddenly Bernadette put two and two together! That's why he was so small! Or she… This was a woman. "My secret is now in your hands. " Angelina said. "If you tell on me i'll be thrown out, well… I won stay Angelo for to much longer anyway. I'll have to go home eventually, and then I will have to be a real lady. I just… I just wanted this time to get some adventure, to be myself you know. To do the things I want to do. Then when I go home, I can do the things my parents want for me." she smiled a little sadly. "I know I am awfully lucky that I can actively choose to be a rebel. All my parents really want is just for me to be safe, and well... The things I like aren't safe at all, it's bad for me to search them out. Still, that I even have to choice, I really am very lucky! And that I get to be here and go on adventure, I even get to compete in the sword tournaments, it's the coolest thing ever!" she grinned but then sighed deeply "You didn't even have a choice did you?" she asked in a more concerned tone.

And Bernadette looked down then shook her head.

"I thought so, I wish I could do more to help more people. Handing out a few gold coins seems like so little." Angelina sighed deeply then looked at Bernadette. "So, do you have a name?" she asked.

Bernadette bit her lip, then walked to the desk and found a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote the only word she actually knew how to write! Her own name! And she held up the paper.

"Bernadette? That's a lovely name." Angelina smiled. "Can you write more than that?"

Bernadette shook her head.

"Do you want to learn?" Angelina asked. "I'm afraid you are going to spend a great deal of time alone when i'm studying or other things, but you could spend that time learning! I'll help you!" she smiled warmly. "Then when I go home you will have the skills to handle yourself in the city without having to steal! I know, before I go home I can introduce you to people. Someone is bound to give you a good job if you just learn the right skills!" she grinned.

And Bernadette swallowed, it was so strange, this stranger person talking to her and taking her seriously. Her throat was tying together and she could feel her eyes getting wet, then she nodded as she squinted her eyes.

"Hey it's okay Bernadette." Angelina chuckled amused. "I get to be lucky just because my father is related to the king. It's only fair I share a bit." she said and Bernadette sniffed.

That had been the start of their relationship, it was really odd how naturally they over time fell into an almost co-dependence.  
Angelina would teach Bernadette the things she had promised, such as writing and even basic maths and of course Bernadette did the chores of a basic servant, making sure that Angelinas clothes was always neat and clean, that messages reached her and so forth. Really all of that felt like very little and what seemed to matter more to Angelina was that Bernadette was always ready to support her, to listen when Angelina spoke of the things she didn't feel like she could talk with the other students about.

Angelina talked a lot about her home country and her mothers people, her voice was always filled with enthusiasm when it came to that.  
Sometimes she would talk about other students or awesome visiting sword instructors. When Bernadette walked with "Angelo." in the city, she did see how Angelina was in fact giving a lot of handouts to beggars and never bragged about it, she in fact just looked guilty when she didn't have the money to give at the moment. Really the money was sitting far to loosely on this young noble woman.

She was very genuine in her deeds though and Bernadette admired her for it, over time Bernadette had simply come to decide that whatever Angelina needed she would be there to help. Even when she was in trouble and in over her head, and Angelina could be in A LOT of trouble, she seemed like a magnet for trouble and Bernadette took it upon herself to pull her out of trouble again, which Angelina would grin and thank her for.

It was so strange, Angelina never treated Bernadette like she was dumb, she spoke directly to her and asked her how she was doing. And Bernadettes simple gestures in the form of either a smile or a frown was enough, Angelina actually took time to read her face expressions and for the first time. Someone understood!  
Bernadette could not speak, but she didn't have to. She had a friend whom understood.

And now she was here, in a far away country. It almost felt like a fairy tale that had come true, Bernadette couldn't get enough of this view of the great nature, as far as she was concerned, nothing in the city even came close.

Then a grunt sounded behind her. "Bernadette, is that you?" Angelina asked in a yawn. "You're seriously still up? Bernadette, you have to sleep to." she yawned falling back on her pillow. "Take a bit care of yourself wont you?" she asked.

Bernadette smirked amused then shook her head as she walked over to Angelina, nodding her head which was her form of greeting.

Angelina smiled as she glanced up at Bernadette, then reached out and took Bernadettes hand. "Bernadette, I didn't even manage to tell you. I'm so glad you're here, i'm so glad you decided to come with me. I don't think I could do this without you." she admitted in a sad smile. "Thank you so much, I can't ever thank you enough."

Bernadette amused shook her head then send Angelina a smile which told enough, she felt the same way. And by that they let go of each others hand and Bernadette finally left Angelinas room to go to her own.  
She had her own room now, it was small and simple but it was hers, and it had a beautiful view over the landscape to the east.

It really was a fairytale which had come true.


	10. The blackfeathers - Quiet day

It would probably have been incredible naive to think for a moment that Captain Monstrasio was going to back down after his failure with Eifreen.  
In fact it was entirely predictable that he was just going to double down instead and acted out in anger on a more frequent basis.

It certainly did not help that whispers had started to spread about how he had lost his grip and potentially a bit of his sanity.

Those rumors were then countered by whispers among the Akapaki people that spirits really had started to interact with humans again and had ascended to take the land back.

Neither rumour was anything that pleased Monstrasio in the least, to top all of this up to add to his sunshine mood. Eifreen seemed to have vanished into the ground.

The Akapaki whom hadn't decided to move to the city for better money or work for farmers all lived in tribes spread across the big land and the tribes often moved location. It was common among akapakis that they would not stay at the same spot for more than six months at a time to allow the area to regrow and animals to re-enter. And this of course meant that when you wanted to find a very specific tribe, and a very specific person in this tribe. It wasn't exactly easy, especially not when the Akapaki didn't even want to coorporate.

Monstrasio would whip them of course, and threaten to arrest them and hang them. But well, as he usually did those things anyway there wasn't much intimidation value left.  
In fact, it seemed like the Akapaki just liked to spite him for the heck of it.

In the midst of all this confusion Angelinas return to Skt Fairbanks was only a minor talking point, as far as most people knew she was using her days traveling around to the poor farmers offering them gods prayer.

And while this was sort of kind of true, really what Angelina did was just surmising the situation trying to get a better understanding of the situation.

It didn't look to good. Monstrasio was keeping a tight grip over these people, taking most of the products for himself and his men as well as demanding stupidly high tax's, and if the farmers failed to pay it he would simply take the land for himself.  
Looked like he intended to take over the entire land one day and build his own big ground.

 

* * *

 

This morning Angelina and Bernadette was visiting a farm that produced a life stock of chickens and cows.  
It was a fairly young couple whom had moved from Blakeney to start a new life, but even these people did not have a good time of it at all barely even able to scrape at all, all their hard work amounting to so little and no money left to get away from the place.

Angelina had sat herself down on her knees in the shadow of the house, pretending to pray for the piece of land as really she just tried to take it all in. It was so hard to imagine, being promised you could start a new life in a new land but then all your hard work would be screwed over even if you were law abiding finally she stood up and made the sign of a cross with her fingers then turned to the young farmer who had traveled there.

"I'm terrible sorry lady Pulido." Juan swallowed nervously. "I don't even have a refreshment to offer you."

"That's quite all right." Angelina assured just as Juans wife Linea came with a crying baby in her arms, trying to hush the thing.

Concerned Angelina looked at Linea with her baby. "Is your child okay?" she asked.

"Ah yes." Juan assured. "I mean erh."

"Of course he's not okay!" Linea spoke up. "All this work and stress had its effect on me, I can't produce enough milk!" she exclaimed and sniffed. "And now he wont even eat!"

Angelina headed over to Linea and the little baby in her arms, true enough the baby did look rather pale and skinny then Angelina looked up. "Have you tried going to the doctor?" she asked.

Linea pouted. "I would if I had the money."

"Oh, I see." Angelina swallowed. "He doesn't eat you say?" she asked.

Linea shook her head. "No, I tried to give him cows milk now that my own mik just isn't enough at all. heh, i'm bone dry. In the beginning it was fine, but then he started to loose weight instead of gaining! And he only eats half of what he usually would."

Angelina looked at the crying baby then looked up. "He may have anemia." she then said.

"What?" Linea asked. "Anemia? Oh god that's horrible isn't it?" she asked.

Angelina smiled amused. "It's iron deficiency, and while it can be dangerous for small children if not treated. It is pretty easy to treat, you just have to mix this powder with his milk." she said in a light smile. "I'll send some to you the moment I get back into town! Bernadette will you be up for a ride back here with the powder?" she asked and Bernadette nodded.

Linea bit her lip. "What will it cost?" she asked.

"Oh no nothing!" Angelina assured holding up her hands. "Consider it a gift for the hospitality." she smiled.

Stunned Linea looked at Angelina but then she nodded. "Thank you. I.."

"Let's just pray it will work." Angelina said as she folded her hands and nodded then looked up again. "Bernadette will be back with the powder for you in a few hours I promise." she said in a smile then headed the her small coach with Bernadette in her heels and while Angelina stepped inside of the coach Bernadette took the reigns.

Though they didn't move on to a farm or even home to Angelinas estate, they moved to a desolate spot among the cliffs where Angelina could train in peace like she usually did at this time of the day.

She made sure her story lined up, everyone else would think she was gone the entire day praying they didn't even question that she did other things.

Today though turned out to be quite different as Angelina was met by a convoy of soldiers on the roads lead by a certain sergeant. "What on earth are they doing out here?" Angelina blinked and Bernadette shrugged. "Well I suppose we are going to find out." Angelina commented as she leaned back finding her fan.

"My lady!" Garzia greeted he her as his horse came up next to the coach. "A beautiful lady all the way out here, what a pleasant surprise." he smiled sending her his best charming smile supposed to melt the heart of any lady.

Angelina was not particularly impressed but hid her true feelings behind a girlie giggle. "And what a surprise running into you sergeant." she replied.

"I'm assuming you are out blessing the land with gods prayers." Garzia commented.

"How right you are, it is rather dreadful traveling so far out in this inhuman heat. But someone has to do it I suppose." Angelina commented. "How about you sergeant? What are you doing out here?"

"The captain think he's finally found Eifreens tribe." Garzia admitted. "And then he send us to arrest anyone who could be charged with hiding Eifreen, as well as any woman who could be the Scarlet Fox."

"The Captain is getting rather obsessed with that childrens story is he not?" Angelina asked looking innocently at Garzia. "He does realize the scarlet fox is not real, doesn't he?"

And Garzia laughed loudly. "I don't know about any spirits called the scarlet fox. But there really was a woman dressed up in red calling herself that. I saw her myself."

Angelina gaped. "Are you serious?" she asked. "A woman? What kind of woman would even do something like that? That's entirely un lady like!"

"I certainly would call that woman a one of the kind. She was fast and agile like some sort of cat." Garzia commented amused. "And she sure knew how to handle a sword." he chuckled amused.

"A sword? A woman?" Angelina asked. "Urgh the thought of it." she looked away. "Can you just imagine the sweat and dirt? People in Blakeney surely would get a good laugh out of that one."

Garzia slightly rolled his eyes but finally shook his head.

"Are we far from the place you believe Eifreens tripe is?" Angelina then finally asked.

"No I don't think so, if you want to avoid conflict. It would probably be a good idea for you to head home." Garzia admitted.

For a moment Angelina looked rather thoughtful but then glanced up. "I shall like to pray for the people you arrest, I will accompany you." she said.

Garzia exhaled deeply. "I can't really offer you any protection." he said. "That isn't really why we were send here."

"I understand." Angelina nodded. "I shall stay away on a good distance." she assured. "Preferable in the shadow, it really is ungodly hot." she commented.

And Garzia looked rather defeated but nodded.


	11. The blackfeathers - Honourable man?

It was all true, soon a little camp became visible laying hidden in a small valley right next to the foot of one of the mountains, a number of Akapakis were running around down there.

Prepearing animal skins, braiding baskets and other things. Some where just laying around enjoying the sun while smoking a pipe. but that soon changed as they eyes the sergeant, his soldiers and the little coach.

Then they started to stand up and looked towards them, Angelinas eyes glided to the top of the tipi tents and saw black raven feathers being tied to them on strings. This really was the correct tripe, the blackfeather tripe. The tripe both her mother and Eifreen came from, Angelina crawled out of the coach and then placed herself up at the driver seat right next to Bernadette. "Take it easy Bernadette." Angelina whispered in her ear. "As long as we don't point weapons towards them, they wont actually shoot." she said in a very low voice hinting at the archers hidden behind the bushes, so well hidden that the sergeant hadn't even seen them yet and gestured with his hand for the convoy to continue.

Slowly they rode into the middle of the camp, the blackfeathers did not look happy with the visit. The hidden archers didn't remove their bows and everybody was standing up looking definately at the soldiers.

Finally Garzia lifted a hand to halt the soldiers. "In the name of the king." he spoke. "You are under suspicion of hiding the refuge Eifreen the story teller and supposedly even the woman the Scarlet Fox. No one will be allowed to leave this camp until the situation has been investigated further, the Captain himself is on the way and for your own sake lets make this clean and efficient."

An old man with long gray hair stepped forward looking defiantly at Garzia, on his head was a head dress that confirmed his position as chief of the tribe. "You come here to our land, killing our brothers and sisters and then expect us to corporate?" he asked.

"Yes, I do." Garzia nodded. "If you don't want more of your brothers and sisters to die. This does not have to be messy, if you have nothing to hide you wont suffer any damage." he said. "Call your people to the camp and be ready to line everybody up when the Captain comes." he asked. "I shall post my men around the camp, no one is to leave!" he stated as he made a swirl with his hand and made his men spread out in a half circle to keep watch.

The chiefs eyes moved to Angelina. "And what of you? What are a Blakeney lady doing here?" he asked.

"Chief Ugata." Angelina raised her hand in traditional greeting. "The sergeant believes I am here to pray for your safety, however I hope i'll be able to do more than that." she said as she opened her pouch and found an owl talisman showcasing it. "Grandfather, i'm here to help."

The chiefs eyes widened and he looked up at her. "Angelina!" he gasped. "Eifreen said you had returned!" he seemed lost for words.

Angelina however hushed him. "Sshh, they are watching us." she whispered. "Tell me, is Eifreen here?" she asked.

Ugata nodded. "He was here just a moment ago, I can only assume he has hid himself in one of the tents."

"That's not good." Angelina whispered back. "We have to get him out of here, hopefully before the Captain arrives." then she looked behind herself. "Good thing I brought a coach." she commented then turned back. "Listen, i'll walk around and make some blessings around the camp." she said.

"To the god the Blakeneys worship?" Ugata asked then he seemed to go pall. "Don't tell me you turned away from the roots of your mothers home land. Away from our spirits?!"

"Not… Exactly." Angelina blinked. "I mean I can hold both in my heart can't I?" she asked. "Is this really the time to discuss faith?" she then asked a bit more annoyed. "We need to safe Eifreen, if they find him here you could end up being punished as well."

And Ugata sighed deeply. "Spread the word, let my granddaughter do as she wish, and her companion as well." he said glancing at Bernadette.

"Thank you grandfather." Angelina bowed her head for him. "May the spirits aid you." she greeted as she raised her hand.

"May the spirits aid you." Ugata replied with the same gesture.

 

* * *

 

Angelina said exactly what she said she would, making a big show of going from corner to corner of the village sitting down on her knees and folding her hands in prayer so the soldiers could see that was what she was doing.  
Ones again, she was really just having a good look around. Bernadette was never to far behind, but as eyes weren't as much on her she was allowed greater freedom and looked around, and it was her who glanced inside one of the tents then came and picked Angelina hand pulling her over there.

"Angelina." Eifreens quiet voice sounded. "You came all the way out here."

"It was sort of a coincidence." Angelina admitted. "But yes i'm here now, we have to smuggle you out of here." she whispered. "I think our best shot will be to get you in the coach and just ride out."

"Angelina if you get caught." Eifreen whispered back. "You know what happened to your mother."

"Then we just have to make sure I wont get caught." Angelina whispered back.

Just then everyones attention was taken ones again as a black haired Captain appeared on the back of his white horse wide-eyed Angelina looked up at him and swallowed. "Bernadette, stay close to Eifreen." she asked. "Eifreen, don't let yourself be seen."

"Of course." Eifreen replied.

"Stay close to Bernadette you can trust her, I promise." Angelina said and then stood up, walking towards the soldiers that stood ready in a line to greet their Captain and Monstrasio rode down eying them all then his eyes landed on Angelina and they narrowed. "Sergeant, what is Ms Pulido doing here?" he asked.

"Well sir, she's been blessing the lands with prayers." Garzia replied. "And she insisted on coming here with us to bless these people before their capture."

"I would just hate for there to be any unnecessary violence." Angelina replied in a meek voice. "I'm sure that if someone would just talk to these people. They would understand they shouldn't work against the soldiers. You are a honorable man are you not?" she asked looking up at Monstrasio with big wet eyes. "You would not hurt an innocent."

Monstrasio looked at her for a moment then smiled lightly as he gave her a small nod. "Of course my lady." he said. "No one will be unjustly punished. You can leave this to me and tell your father that I am indeed a very patient and fair man."

"That's a relief." Angelina exhaled deeply. "I will be sure to tell my father!" she smiled sweetly.

Monstrasio gave her a short nod again. "Ms Pulido, perhaps it is best for you to head home now." he then suggested. "This is hardly a place for a lady."

"You're certainly right about that." Angelina exhaled deeply. "And now I know the situation is in good hands I feel a lot more easy going home!" she smiled sweetly. "Excuse me, I will just go fetch my hand maid and we will be leaving." she stated as she curtsied and then turned away.

Monstrasio chuckled amused to himself, the stupidity of this woman truly was a gods send! It was so easy to play her right into his own hands. She was bound to become extremely useful to him indeed! What he didn't quite realise though was that Angelina had very similar thoughts as she walked towards the coach with the brown horse still strapped to it.  
Man that Captan was easy to manipulate, just had to tell him what he wanted to hear. Now all she had to do was to get Eifreen into the coach somehow without anyone noticing.


	12. The blackfeathers - Lady Pulido

The Captain quickly went to work, every single blackfeather was put up in a long line and anyone whom didn't do as he or she was told got a warning with a gunshot aimed at the ground.

Angelina tried to figure out how to get the coach up to the teepee where Eifreen was hiding but thus far the soldiers were keeping to tight of a lookout.

Monstrasio was walking up and down the line of Akapaki squinting his eyes. "I know you are hiding the story teller." he stated. "And one of you might very well be the woman who called herself the Scarlet Fox." he stated stopping in front of a young woman with long black hair then harshly grabbed her chin pulling her toward his own face. "Let me make this clear, this is not the time to be a hero." he stated. "Give me the story teller and the scarlet Fox and no one else will have to be hurt, if you refused to corporate I will not guarantee the future existence of the blackfeather tribe." he stated and finally let go of the woman whom hissed annoyed.

The blackfeathers didn't respond, they all just looked very sullenly at him.

"Let me make this a little easier for you." Monstrasio then offered with his hands on his back. "The reward for the capture of the Scarlet fox still stand, a thousand gold." he said. "And five hundred for the story teller. One thousand five hundred gold for cooporation." he stated. "A lot better than death isn't it?" he asked.

Ugata frowned as he crossed his arms then barked out a few words in traditional Akapaki that the Captain couldn't possible understand and he frowned in annoyance.

Angelina understood fine though, he was telling the trible to hold their ground.

"Fine, have it your way." Monstrasio nodded holding up his hand. "Search the tents!" And Angelinas eyes widened.

"Yes sir!" Garzia saluted. "Men, with me." he gestured with his hand.

Wide-eyed did Angelina look up and so did Bernadette, slowly the soldiers started to search tent by tent, they went inside and threw out any skins and crates that were there, ransacking the place.

Only to quickly did they approach the tent where Eifreen was hiding and Angelina went into a panick.

Slowly Garzia approached the tent, his hand was reaching for the tent flap as a bored expression covered his eyes and then suddenly Angelina let out a huge scream making everyone turn to her.

"ARGGHHH! Help me! Someone please help!" she cried making all the soldiers attention turn to her.

"Ms Pulido. What is it?" Garzia asked.

"Sna-sna-snake!" Angelina cried pointing at a brown snake at the rocks. "I HATE SNAKES! ARGGHHH!" she screamed making everyone squint.

Bernadette though took her quo as behind Garzia she took Eifreen by the hand leading him away behind the teepee.

And Angelina cried crocodile tears as she screamed loudly. "They are so slippery and urgh! BWAHAHAHAHA!" she cried loudly.

Monstrasio groaned deeply as he pulled his sword and just walked over to the snake running it through with his sword making it sqirm around as the blood spilled out and finally it died as Monstrasio pulled out his blade and dried it on the ground. "There it's dead." he muttered annoyed.

"Tha-thank you." Angelina stammered. "You saved me." she sniffed.

Garzia as well shrugged as he went to the tent he had been approaching and looked inside to find nothing as Bernadette and Eifreen was now hidden behind the tent.  
They were still in danger though, there was a path between them and the coach! Angelina looked up and then walked towards Garzia, she found her fan and fanned herself as she placed herself in the opposit direction of the coach, there she started to make gagging sounds drawing the attention of Garzia and the soldiers, she held a hand towards her mouth and gagged then she dropped down on the ground as if she had fainted.

"MS PULIDO!" Garzia exclaimed as he ran to her and then bowed down gently slapping her on the cheeks.

"Urghh.." Angelina groaned as her eyes slowly opened. "Sergeant what?" she asked.

"Are you quite alright?" Garzia asked as the soldiers gathered around them.

"Oh god, I just… That snake." Angelina swallowed. "The way it was moving when the Captain put a sword in it, and the blood. Oh god, I can't stand blood." she said sounding like she was about to throw up, glancing up to see Bernadette sneaking Eifreen to the coach and opened the door allowing him to climb in and then she closed the door sending Angelina a hand signal that she was okay to go.

Garzia sighed. "Here, take some water." he asked as he found a water bottle in his belt and offered it to her, then pulled Angelina back up on her legs. "Listen, ms Pulido. I think you just need to go home." he said.

"I'm afraid you're right." Angelina sighed deeply as she allowed Garzia to lead him towards the little coach. "I can't take anymore of this, I need to rest." she said holding a hand to her forehead.

Then Bernadette took over and seemingly supported Angelina to the coach, opened the door and let Angelina inside to where Eifreen was laying on the floor crawling together where he couldn't be seen and then closed the door, and moments after they were finally on the road.

Angelina exhaled deeply. "Oh man that was close." she gasped deeply leaning back.

Eifreen finally managed to crawl up on the seat opposite hers and sighed as well. Then he bit his lip. "Thank you Angelina, if I had been found there it's not just me who would have been punished." he admitted. "I'm afraid I can't relax just yet." he admitted. "The blackfeathers."

"I know, the Captain wont be satisfied." Angelina muttered. "When he figures out you aren't there, who knows what he is going to do" then she sighed deeply. "If we could just draw his attention away from the tribe." she commented then shrugged. "Well I suppose there's nothing for it, I just have to bait him away."

At that Eifreen looked at Angelina. "How do you intend to do that?" he asked and Angelina send him a mischevious grin.


	13. The blackfeathers - Horsing around

Monstrasio was furious, they had come up with nothing! Every teepee had been ransacked, all blackfeathers stood in their line as they had been asked and nothing had showed up! No Eifreen, no items that could hint of the Scarlet Fox no nothing.

"Where is he?!" Monstrasio barged. "WHERE IS THE STORY TELLER!"

Ugata crossed his arms. "You had your search." he informed. "As you can see we aren't hiding anyone. Leave us at peace." he demanded.

At that Monstrasios eyes narrowed. "Well, just to make entirely sure." he said and grabbed a child putting his gun towards the childs tendril. "If the Story teller or the Scarlet Fox is not handed over this child will die." he stated. "Speak up." he demanded.

"THEY ARE NOT HERE!" A woman screamed, probably the mother.

"Well, if the child is dead in ten seconds I will be sure." Monstrasio commented. "ten" he began. "Nine, eight."

The people squirmed and then started to plead.

"They are not here!" "Please!"

"Six… Five…" then suddenly a stone was being thrown and hit Monstrasios hand forcing him to drop the gun wide-eyed he looked up. "Who did that?" he asked.

"Geesh you really are a pain aren't you?" A voice sounded and they all looked up, up towards the cliff were a woman dressed in red with seemingly scarlet red hair stood swinging a sling loaded with a rock in her hand.

The Akapaki all gasped and started to speak and mumble in their own langue.

Monstrasio however smirked. "So you were here after-all." he commented. "You must be part of this tribe then."

"I'm not part of any tribe." Scarlet returned amused. "It's just not my style." she commented.

"It doesn't matter, you just gave yourself away." Monstrasio said then shouted. "SHOOT HER!"

And Scarlet ducked right behind one of the big rocks where she would be safe from all the bullets.

"What's wrong little fox? Afraid to be hurt?" Monstrasio asked in a sadistic grin.

"Njah, i'm just thinking the horses must be startled from all this shooting." Scarlet commented. "No wait silly me! They are military horses shootings wouldn't startle them, but perhaps a stone hitting their rear." she stated as she stood up and then flung her stone with the sling so it hit the rear of one of the horses standing together and it let out a giant neight disturbing all the horses as well.

"DUMAS!" Garzia shouted as he ran for his horse, a brown stallion that was neighing and jumping as Garzia managed to grab his reigns. "Easy boy! Easy Dumas!"

Monstrasio looked around, looking for his white stallion. Yet suddenly he realized that the horse was gone from its spot, then he put his fingers into his mouth to let out a grand whistle but no horse returned to him.

"This sure is a nice horse what is his name?" Scarlets voice asked and wide-eyed Monstrasio looked up to realize that the scarlet fox herself was sitting on his horse! The proud white stallion.

Monstrasio turned white by the sight. "Caleb." he breathed then his face turned read. "That's my horse!"

"Caleb? Good strong name." Scarlet smirked. "Can I keep him?"

"NO!" Monstrasio shouted now read in the head.

"Aww that's to bad, well I guess i'll just borrow him for a while. Ciao!" Scarlet grinned and turned the horse around.

"AFTER HER!" Monstrasio screamed. "BUT DON'T SHOOT MY HORSE!"

And Garzia groaned but was wise enough to not point out that capturing that lady right now was highly unlikely, especially now they couldn't shoot at her. But he grabbed the saddle of his horse and gestured with his hand. "Spread out! Surround the area and see if you can cut her off!" he demanded and kicked his horse.

 

* * *

 

In the other direction was a coach rolling across the roads as fast as was allowed, but soon their luck ran out as soldiers came their way. "HALT!" a soldier yelled and Bernadette slowed down, then she knocked at the coach behind her, four times.

Then the soldiers approached. "We have to inspect this coach." the soldier in front said.

Bernadette however lifted a hand and shushed them, indicating them to be quiet and the soldiers blinked looking confused at each other. Then Bernadette jumped down and opened the door to the coach but just a bit as to allow them a peak.

And a soldier looked in then he blinked. "Oh I apologies." he said and stepped back.

"What is it?" Another soldier asked.

"It's a lady, she's sleeping." The first soldier whispered. "White dress a golden cross, isn't that what lady Pulido always wears?"

"We were told to look out for her, she's out praying for the land." Another nodded.

"Well, it was only her in there. Let her through." The first soldier nodded and Bernadette nodded as she climbed back up on the drivers seat and continued their travel. She rode down the roads and then turned to the left so the coach vanished in between the cliffs and they stopped, there for a while they stood still until a figure dressed in red came running and jumped into the coach.

And there the woman in red said opposite a person dressed in a white dress, and a broad brimmed white hat that had covered his entire face and he now looked up to reveal himself to be an old story teller, whom had merely placed himself in a way so the hat and blanket had covered his appearance.

"Hey, that doesn't look half bad on you." Scarlet grinned.

Slowly Eifreen took off the hat as he looked at the red clad woman. "So this is how it all connects." he commented. "That night, it was you. Angelina."

And Angelina took off her own hat and the mask looking back at Eifreen. "If you think I was just going to let them hang you."

Eifreen exhaled deeply. "This is a dangerous game you are playing Angelina." he commented."You truly are very skilled warrior, but even the most skilled warrior will one day be standing by the edge."

"The Captain can not be allowed to go unopposed." Angelina then replied. "Maybe this can show people that he is not untouchable, maybe it'll help people realize that they can stand up to him! This land does not belong to him, we need to take it back."

"Are you suggesting an uprising?" Eifreen asked.

"I don't know." Angelina admitted. "I just know that the Captain thinks he has full authority, but he doesn't. I need to show the people that. I wont let more family members be hurt just because I weren't there!"

Defeated Eifreen looked at Angelina. "You have the worst aspects of both your father and mother in you." he commented. "They met on the battlefield you know. Stories say they fought each other for a full day before they both finally fell together from exhaustion."

Angelina smiled warmly. "Then mothers tribe came and took my father prisoner, however they didn't treat him badly at all. They treated his wounds, offered him good food and willingly handed him over to his regiment when they came for him. He should have died that day, but he fell in love instead."

"In love with the land." Eifreen nodded. "He was a strong and stubborn young man back then, filled with pride and arrogance. But he had the ability to see, see the beauty of the land even if it was just a war zone back then. And your mother, just as filled with pride as he was. It was like two burning flames had met to make a big fire." he commented glancing at Angelina. "I wonder, are you that fire?" he asked.

Angelina was silent as she sat there then she turned her head. "We have to drop you off a place where you can hide for a while." she said. "Then I have to return home quick as possible."

Eifreen nodded then glanced at her. "Does your father know?" he asked.

"No." Angelina replied quietly. "Neither does Lolita… I'm afraid father would get a heart attack if he knew, they would both try to stop me. Perhaps even do something they'll regret."

Eifreen sighed deeply. "Your father has been through a lot." he said. "He is not the man he ones were."

"I know." Angelina admitted as she hung her head. "I want to help him, I hope I can." she said.

 

* * *

 

It was with a defeated heart that Garzia returned to the blackfeather tribe pulling a white stallion with him towards the awaiting Captain whom looked angry at him. "The fox?" he asked.

"I'm sorry sir, she jumped off the horse and went were we couldn't follow." Garzia admitted.

Monstrasio hissed annoyed as he grabbed the reigns and crawled up on the horse then glared at Garzia. "Keep ten men with you, hide in the bush's around this camp until midnight. At that time attack the camp and capture all the woman, if anyone tries to escape shoot them. Bring the captured women to the city."

Garzia looked at Monstrasio. "I don't think the Scarlet Fox is a blackfeather." he admitted.

"I don't care." Monstrasio hissed. "If she is, she is going to be hanged with the rest. If she isn't their hanging will be the perfect trap. Now get to it." he demanded as he turned his horse around and rode away making Garzia sigh deeply.

This was going to be a loooong night.


	14. The blackfeathers - Blabbermouth

"This is going to far!" Lolita stated. "Has the Captain gone insane? All the women of the blackfeather tribe?" she asked.

Francesco didn't look too good by this new revelation, he was sitting in a arm chair in their big living room. A line of worry dominated his forehead and his eyes looked incredible conflicted.

"Surely the king wouldn't approve of this if he knew." Lolita then insisted.

Francesco frowned then glanced up at Lolita. "I could try to send him a letter." he said. "Then we would have to smuggle that letter unto a boat in some way or another, and the Captain is checking all of them. Then it would take three weeks for the letter to arrive at Blakeney and another three weeks for any response. And this hanging of the Captains is in three days." he reminded him, his voice sounded painful and he clearly had to fight to sound proud. "And even so, to the king the Akapaki is the enemy people of a foreign land not his own subjects. As long as his own subjects are safe he will have no reason to interfere. For him it'll just be wasting resources."

And Lolitas face fell then she looked away.

Angelina as well looked down as she fidgeted with her skirt, it was breaking her heart to see her family this powerless.  
The way she remembered her father, he had always stood up for what he believed was right without any regret. But now he was just to worn out, to afraid of loosing the things he had left.

"I will write a letter." Francesco then said. "But I doubt the king will take it to seriously, Monstrasio is kept in high regard after-all. And well, as far as the king knows he is receiving all his products without a problem and that's good enough for him."

"And in this case… It will be to late." Lolita glanced away and then squinted her eyes.

Angelina sighed deeply, then slowly she stood up and walked towards the exit.

"You got nothing to say Angie?" Lolita asked.

For sometime Angelina stood there, with bowed head and her hands in front of her.

"Well?" Lolita asked.

"What would you have me say Lolita?" Angelina asked. "The Captain is acting in the name of the king, for the king to pull back now would make him look weak in the eye of the Akapaki and his own country men." her voice was even, but in reality Angelinas fist was tightened and if Lolita could see her face she would have seen how Angelina was biting together fighting against her own racing heart beat. "I will go pray to the lord." she said taking a step but was stopped.

"Pray?! That's all you've been doing since you got here!" Lolita exclaimed. "Sleeping, eating and praying. Don't you even care?" she asked.

"Lolita." Francesco tried to inject.

"No father!" Lolita waved him off. "The sister I had who left us, she was a pain, she was always in trouble but at least she had passion and cared. This one only seem to care about her own image. Where is my sister?" she asked. "What happened over there in Blakeney? Where is that annoying Angie whom would climb in trees like the boys and stand up to bullies three times her own seize to protect an Akapaki child? She would insist on acting while I would be the one holding her back. But you're not doing anything! You're just an empty shell!"

Angelina didn't respond as her head was lowered and her back still to Lolita. "From what I remember, back then you always asked me why I couldn't be a real lady. You should learn how to make up your mind." she said and headed outside.

Though the moment Angelina was out of sight she squinted her eyes regretting her harsh words to her sister.  
It sounded like Lolita genuinely missed her! For a minor second Angelina played with the idea of sharing her little secret with Lolita but quickly realized what a disaster that would be, what an situation that would put Lolita in. And Lolita would insist on telling Francesco, and they would do all in their power to stop her and Angelina sighed deeply as she walked to the garden where she met with Bernadette whom had enjoyed herself sitting beneath one of the big trees eating grapes from the garden. Though by the sight of Angelina she stood up and looked questioning at her.

Angelina sighed deeply. "It's nothing, Lolita is just kind of disappointed with me." she admitted. "I need to get out of here, let's ride to town." she said and exhaled deeply. "We have to find out what the Captain is planning in regards to that mass hanging he is planning. Undoubtedly it's going to be a trap"

Bernadette lifted an eyebrow.

"Well of course i'm going to stop it!" Angelina exclaimed with her arms in the air. "This time though it needs to be grand, most of the city is going to watch! This time the Fox is going to be seen by the citizens so well. You only get one chance at a first impression you know. Also I would deeply prefer it if I don't get shot." she rolled her eyes.

 

* * *

 

It was a pretty sinking feeling to experience though as Angelina entered town and looked around to see soldiers stationed at every corner as well as a stage in the middle of the plaza being build for a public hanging.  
Angelina sighed deeply, if she was to get out of this one unscathed she would have to act really smart and really quick.  
If only she knew what kind of trap the Captain would be setting up for. Of course every soldier would be armed with guns or muskets, this was kind of obvious. But what else? She needed to know what to look out for.

"This is so scary." a female voice sounded from the corner and Angelina turned to see the sergeant hanging out with a bunch of women. No real surprises though.

"Don't worry lovely Luise." Garzia smirked. "I'll protect you."

And the women squirmed in excitement.

Angelina sighed deeply and turned to the military headquarters where she knew all the blackfeather women was being held, a few had been tied to a pole outside to show off and beside them was a large poster announcing that the women would all be freed upon the turn in of Eifreen and the Scarlet Fox.

These women were all here because of Angelina, if she hadn't freed Eifreen they would not stand in this situation… It would only become worse before it became better.

Garzia had now moved along to the tavern veranda with his little group of female admires and they had ordered ice cold white wine which Garzia drank happily. "Don't worry." he said. "Even if the Akapaki comes for revenge, we'll have soldiers on the roofs ready to shoot them down."

With a snap did Angelinas head snap up and she listened to Garzias words.

"And a little something extra." Garzia smirked.

Oh my god…. Garzia was a blabbermouth! And he was drinking already! Slowly Angelina turned to him and then a grin spread across her face, then she grinned darkly to herself as Bernadette looked questioning at her.

Angelina however fixed her heart and cleared her throat. "Bernadette how do I look?" she ased.

Bernadette blinked.

"Oh well it's not like the sergeant has standards." Angelina shrugged then picked up in her skirt and approached the group.

"Good afternoon sergeant." Angelina greeted him and Garzia looked up.

"Lady Pulido!" he grinned. "We meet again."

"Yes, I managed to get out of that dreadful ordeal yesterday. And I never even managed to thank you or the Captain." Angelina exhaled deeply. "We really must stop meeting under such unfortunate circumstances."

"I'll say this is a rather pleasant circumstance right now." Garzia commented. "Wont you sit down Miss Pulido?"

"Certainly, thank you sergeant." Angelina said as she sat down. "Allow me to thank you, this tavern serves my favourite wine, you should taste it." she said raising her hand. "Waiter!"

"Lady Pulido you shouldn't!" Garzia exclaimed though he was drinking. "I can't even afford that exspensive stuff myself."

"Sergeant, this is merely a thank you. And everyone should taste this wine." Angelina said. "You must introduce me to all your friends." she stated looking around at the ladies whom looked back at her, not all of them looking particularly pleased with this new competition.

"Ah yes of course!" Garzia exclaimed. "This Ann Marie, Luise, Victoria." he started to present. "Elena and Rosa." he presented them all. "Ladies, may I introduce you all to Angelina Pulido. Francesco Pulidos youngest daughter and Lolita Pulidos sister."

The dismay on some of the womens faces were now replaced with curiosity as they looked at her.

"You recently arrived from the capital did you not?" Ann Marie asked with curiosity.

"Oh yes indeed, and how I miss it already." Angelina sighed. "The culture, the fashion, the noble men! And then I come back here and there's just nothing." she sighed deeply.

"Tell me about it, the sergeant is the only man around whom is even worth the time." Elena muttered. "Any other man of just remote stature is already taken, I suppose there's the captain but he's always so mean."

"Not like the sergeant." Elena leaned up against Garzia. "He's always so nice to us! Perhaps he'll even pick one of us for his plan!"

"Oh? And what plan is this?" Angelina asked bemused.

"Tell her sergeant." Ann Marie cheated.

"Oh nothing big." Garzia shrugged. "I'm just waiting till I have another promotion in the bag and get called back to the mainland. Then i'm going to build a house!" he grinned. "A really big one! A mansion, and with servants of course! My pension is going to be big and fat and i'll live like a royal."

Angelina croaked an eyebrow. "You don't dream small do you?" she asked.

Garzia shrugged. "I was offered this promotion as sergeant, it just came with me having to go all the way out here for a while. It's going to be nice to get back home though, hopefully very soon. This is not even my own country."

"But don't leave to soon sergeant!" Ann Marie pleaded. "Then it'll become boring around here!"

"Maybe i'll take you with me." Garzia blinked and Ann Marie squirmed.

"Clearly it's me you should take, I was born for life in the capital!" Elena exclaimed.

"No me!" another exclaimed and another one. "No me!" "Clearly I would make the best noble wife!"

Boy… these people all seemed like they wanted to leave really bad, Angelina was not sure why.  
Sure, Blakeney was great and all but it was nothing compared to this beautiful land. Just then the waiter came with the wine Angelina had ordered and she generously poured up in the sergeants glass and he drank thankfully.

At first Angelina just continued gossiping with the girls, talking about random none important stuff as she kept on filling up Garzias glass and soon enough he started to become tipsy, Angelina didn't stop there but filled up even more wine and then finally as Garzia seemed like a person whom would loose balance if he stood up Angelina started to segway into asking about the soldiers plans, and Garzia responded extremely easily with just a bit of baiting. With patience Angelina managed to get everything out of him.  
Where the soldiers were going to be stationed, which guns they would be using, the details about the hanging. He just spilled it off without thinking about it, and probably wouldn't even remember that he had said any of this the day after, and then as the sun had gone down and it had become evening, Angelina walked away happily with all the information she could possible need as well as a lunch date with some of the other women her own age.

It was perfect. Angelina Pulido was getting a social life and the Scarlet Defender would get her due, this trip to town had been well worth it!


	15. The blackfeathers - The grand reveal

Slowly the drum was beating as all the women of the blackfeather tribe was being lined up next to the gallows.

Around them had masses of people pulled together and wide-eyed looked at the spectacle, both Akapaki and the settlers stood there, all stunned beyond belief.

"He's actually going to do it." Lolita swallowed.

"CAPTAIN!" Francesco shouted as he pushed himself through the mass's and finally reached the captain. "This has gone to far! I can't let you do this!"

Monstrasio lifted an eyebrow as he glanced at Francesco as if the elder man wasn't even worth his time. "Are you sure you wish to try and stop me?" he asked then glanced to his left and Francesco turned his head as well seeing Angelina sitting on her knees praying in front of the Akapaki women whom was about to be hanged, and right next to her there were plenty of soldiers all aimed with guns. "She's awfully sweet your youngest daughter, innocent even. I would hate if something happened to her."

"You wouldn't." Francesco seethed.

"I am punishing the blackfeather tribe for their insubordination against the crown." Monstrasio commented. "Your daughters are technically half blackfeather are they not?" he asked.

And Francesco narrowed his eyes.

"Father." Lolita placed her hands on his shoulders, then she glared at Monstrasio.

"Ah, the proud Pulido gaze." Monstrasio commented amused. "I was afraid for a moment it had gone extinct. But you do not disappoint Lolita Pulido." he commented. "It really is a shame you are still so attached to these peasants far beneath your own stature. If it was not for that, you would have been a fine lady indeed, I could even overlook the akapaki blood in your veins."

And Lolita seethed but finally managed to tear her eyes away. "If you think I would ever denounce my mother." she said and her eyes squinted as tears were pressing on.

Francesco looked down as well, his hand shaking in a tight fist, clearly he was holding himself back with all his strength.

"Careful Sir Pulido." Monstrasio commented then hinted his head at Angelina and the guns right next to her.

And at last Francesco let out a big gasp of air as he removed himself taking Lolita with him.

It was hard, but there really was nothing either of them could do. They were out manned and out gunned, they had nothing. Hopelessly Lolita looked towards the spot her sister had been but realized Angelina was gone, probably done praying and had moved herself towards the crowd, or if she was just a little bit smart, far away from the ghastly sight that was about to occur.

The beat of the drum suddenly seemed to be so much louder as the Captain stepped up on the stage that also served as gallows taking the first blackfeather woman with her, a young woman with a strong physique and short black hair as well as a pair of hateful angry eyes. Easily could she fit the picture of being the Scarlet Fox.

A big murmur erupted among the onlookers as well as a lot of pointing fingers, a monk with his hood covering his face stood on the stage making a prayer with his hands to grand the soon to be hanged woman a chance to go to heaven.

"Silence!" Monstrasio demanded at at ones all talk died down, it was like you could hear a needle drop. "The Blackfeather tribe among the Akapaki are a threat to the king of Blakeney. First spreading stories of spirits whom are not real, then breaking out their own tribesman thinking he should not be punished and even pointed weapons at his majesty soldiers! However, let it not be said I don't have leniency in my heart. I don't need to the story teller, if the Scarlet Fox is among you. Step forward and i'll let these women go!" he demanded. "If not, they shall be hung one by one. The choice is yours!"

A gasp sounded and then a big murmer.

"Well?" Monstrasio asked looking around. "Dare to step forward Fox?" he asked. "Or shall these women all die in your name?" he asked then he smirked. "Oh what is that? No grand entrance? No smart comment?" he asked. "So a coward afterall, you wont even show your face."

"Well if you insist Captain." A voice suddenly sounded as a gun was suddenly pressed towards Monstrasios back. A gun held by the monk, and then finally he let his hood down to reveal this wasn't a monk at all, it wasn't even a man! But a young woman wearing a red mask revealing herself to have scarlet red hair and was now pressing the gun into the Captains back. "Hey." she smirked.

A big gasp sounded as people stepped backwards, the Captains eyes widened and the soldiers all gasped.

"Is that?" Lolita asked astounded. "The woman the Captain has been talking about?! SHE'S REAL?!" she asked.

Francesco as well gaped. "What in the!?" he asked.

Monstrasio sneered. "No high up rooftop appearance today?" he asked.

"I would have loved to, but all the roofs are taken!" Scarlet exclaimed then waved up with her free hand. "Hey guys!" she waved at soldiers hiding on the rooftop whom blinked astounded in return.

Monstrasios eyes narrowed. "How did you even get in here? Everyone has been checked! I posted soldiers at every entrance."

"Since when did spirits need entrances?" Scarlet asked in a smirk stepping closer pressing the gun into the Captains back. "Well, you got me now. Be a dear and let these women go." she asked.

"Captain!" Garzia exclaimed as he stepped forward.

"Ah ah!" Scarlet held up a hand. "Come any closer and i'll shoot." she said, then grabbed Monstrasios neck with his arm and pulled him down in a chocking grip. "Release the prisoners, now." she demanded.

"Do it." Monstrasio demanded.

Garzia nodded and headed to the prisoners to tie up their ropes, Scarlet as well nodded at the woman with them on the stage. "Go." she asked.

And the woman nodded. "Thank you fox." and she turned around to run as well Scarlets eyes following them.

Monstrasio though used her distraction as he reached for a blade in his belt, and then finally managed to grab Scarlets arm and swing her away from himself and into the crowds where she landed on the ground. "SOLDIERS!" Monstrasio shouted.

"Haha you got me!" Scarlet grinned as she jumped up on her legs and then turned around pushing herself through the crowd. "Scuse me! coming through! Parden me!"

Up on the roof soldiers were cursing. "Shit!" a man hissed "I can't get an aim, if we shoot we could hit anyone of the people!"

"It's like she had accounted for that!" Another one exclaimed.

Then finally soldiers reached Scarlet and pulled their swords and Scarlet reacted in a grin as she pulled her own making people scream as they ducked to get aside and Scarlet took on the incoming soldiers, parrying, kicking them and jumping untop of their heads to move further.

 

* * *

 

Wide-eyed did Lolita look at the spectacle. "Is that woman insane?!" she asked. "SHE'S GOING TO GET HERSELF KILLED!"

"That sword play though." Francesco breathed. "That's not just guessing, that's skilled swordsmanship!" he pointed. "Just look at the way she wields that blade and that footwork!" he actually sounded outright excited. "The sword in her hand, firm yet loose grip! and those thrusts, strong and precise! Very unique technic though, I guess she has to compensate for her lacking body strenght with her agility. That's actually quite clever, would take a lot of work to master though, most wouldn't be able to."

"FATHER!" Lolita exclaimed. "Focus!"

The spectacle was great though, so great that no one noticed a smaller and way more quiet shadow running around in the corners of the plaza, from barrel to barrel… Setting fire to fuses.

 

* * *

 

Now people had started to cheer as Scarlet seemed to be wiping the floor with all the soldiers, then finally she took a run and jumped up on a table, from there to take a leap over the heads of the audience back into the centre at the plaza with the stage.

"Do I really have to do _EVERYTHING_ myself!" Monstrasio hissed as he pulled his sword and faced Scarlet.

Scarlet however smirked as she stood in front of him and slowly they started to circle each other as every gasped in sheer anticipation.

"So here I am, your price pig." Scarlet smirked amused. "You didn't even care about those Apakapaki women, you just wanted me. Oh I feel so special."

"How perceptive you are." Monstrasio commented. "Yet you walked right into my trap, you will not be leaving this city alive. The moment you are out of the crowd you'll be shot."

"Oh well, guess I just have to get out the way I got in" Scarlet smirked.

"And that way would be?" Monstrasio asked.

"Magic." Scarlet smirked. "I'll show you in a moment it's going to be great." she said.

Monstrasio hissed and then he launched forward in a attack and Scarlet responded, their swords clashing as they moved back and forth, the entire audience standing in awe as the woman held herself against the seasoned Captain.

"You are not a spirit, you are a mortal and I shall prove it." Monstrasio seethed.

"Oh i'm looking forward to that." Scarlet grinned as she jumped up.

"Stand still!" Monstrasio seethed.

"But I hate standing still." Scarlet pouted and made a swirl then parade his sword. "You're no fun to play with it all."

"THIS IS NOT A GAME!" Monstrasio raged as he launched forward however as he was blinded by anger his attacks got a lot less precise and Scarlet easily avoided them all. "Just die!" he demanded.

"No thanks i'm good." Scarlet said just then a loud whistle sounded from among the crowds and Scarlet looked up, that was her signal, she had thirty seconds and she kicked the Captain in the stomach so he fell backwards, and Scarlet made a backflip so she landed back up on the stage. "Well, this has all been great fun. But i'm afraid my time is drawing short and i'll have to leave." she said and then stood up spreading out her arms. "THANK YOU EVERYBODY! YOU HAVE ALL BEEN SUCH A GREAT AUDIENCE!" and she took her hat off and then made a grand bow. "Thank you and good night!"

And just then a great BOOM sounded as suddenly fireworks was being sat up making everyone scream in shock and turn around, even the Captain had to look there in shock though as he turned back the woman in red was gone. "FORGET ABOUT THE FIREWORKS GET THE FOX! SHE'S TRYING TO LEAVE! SHOOT HER! SHOOT HER!"

And at ones the soldiers on the roof was looking everywhere they could, hoping to catch a glimpse of a woman in red running down the streets to get out, but there was no such thing.

Instead a woman wearing white was crawling out from under the gallows stage while no one was watching holding a big brown cloth sack which she placed in a barrel for her handmaiden to pick up in a matter of seconds and place it in her private coach. Then she took in a deep breath and shouted. "FATHER!" as she ran to Francesco and Lolita. "Father what's happening?! Did you see? I can't even believe?!"

"Angelina there you are!" Francesco exclaimed as he pulled her in as if trying to protect her from all the fireworks and the confusion of the people running around.

"Where were you?" Lolita asked wide-eyed.

"I was right over there." Angelina pointed to her left. "In the shadow of the tavern. You know how sensitive I am to sunlight. Did you see that though?" she asked wide-eyed. "Who was that woman?!"

"I have no idea." Francesco admitted. "It was a joy to witness such swordplay though. I never seen such..."

"FATHER!" Lolita exclaimed cutting him off.

Francesco swallowed. "We better get out of here." he said guiding his daughters away, it wasn't all easy as everyone seemed to be in a wide-spread panic now due to all the fireworks but finally they made it out and eventually back to the estate.

 

* * *

 

Lolita didn't look satisfied, in the evening she was sitting in a arm chair by the fireplace, her brows furrowed as she was in deep thought.

"Lolita." Angelina breathed. "Everything worked out by the end, that's good isn't it?" she asked. "Shouldn't we be celebrating? Or I don't know…. Something."

Francesco sighed as well from where he stood leaned up against the wall at the fireplace, lifting his glass with whiskey and drank a taste. "Father?" Angelina asked.

"Some strange woman showed up and played cat and mouse with the Captain." Lolita commented. "How is that going to help us? That's just one woman."

"Well, she did free the women and the blackfeather tribe has moved location way further in on land, he is never going to find them now." Angelina pointed out in a vague smile.

"Don't get me wrong! I'm so relieved no one died but." Lolita swallowed. "The Captain is just getting even angrier, he still has the power. Nothing has changed."

"Well, perhaps people will have hope now." Angelina pointed out.

"Hope?" Lolita asked. "What good is hope if it gets people killed? Mother had hope but then she." and she halted, then she looked away as she bit together.

Angelina swallowed. "I.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean." she said.

"Well, I suppose that woman helped more than you did." Lolita murmured annoyed. "Even if she will be killed if she ever shows her face again. At least she clearly cares."

And Angelina looked down closing her eyes.

Just then one of the servants came. "Excuse me sir, there's a guest." she said and they all turned to the door where a young woman in well worn practical clothes came, Linea from the farm.

"Sir Pulido." Linea swallowed. "Please excuse me, I was just in the city today and before I went home I just… I just wanted to say thank you to your daughter."

That made them all blink and questioning Francesco looked at Lolita and Angelina.

"It wasn't me I haven't done anything." Lolita said.

"Lady Angelina Pulido!" Linea then swallowed as her eyes laid on Angelina. "My baby, he's eating again and he's gaining weight! The powder you gave us it worked! It really worked! You saved my babies life!" she cried. "I can never thank you enough!"

Angelina however smiled as she stood up. "I'm just glad I could help." she said.

"Oh, and Adani from the red eagle tribe, he thanks you for the spleen you made for his old father, he says his father can walk again now!" Linea smiled.

"Wait." Lolita blinked astounded as she stood up to, then turned to Angelina. "That's what you have been doing? Been around to the far corners of Skt Fairbanks and provided medical aid?"

"Erh, well." Angelina turned to Lolita as she blushed. "Only basic first aid, i'm not a doctor i'm afraid. But I know what penicillin is good for and what it definitely wont work against."

"She gave us the powder that saved my baby! She didn't even ask any money." Linea said. "Sir Pulido you should be proud of your daughter, she's an angel!" she said as tears fell down her cheeks.

And Francesco swallowed as he nodded. "Yes, I see that now." he said.

Lolita seemed to have a hard time keeping her tears in as she ran to Angelina and grabbed her hands. "Angie i'm so sorry!" she exclaimed tears appearing in her eyes. "I thought the worst of you, but you were helping all along just in your own way! I suppose I just… I had so much on my mind. This must all have been so hard for you, coming back here and everything being so different, you've been gone for so long! And here I am acting so arrogant not even seeing what is right in front of me. Can you ever forgive me?" she asked.

Astounded Angelina blinked. "Sure." she said.

"Oh thank god." Lolita said and then embraced Angelina tightly.

Wide-eyed Angelina looked out into the air as she was hugged tightly, this should have been such a good moment but Angelina only felt guilt overwhelming her.

"From now on, i'll try to do better!" Lolita assured as she let go. "Sure you changed, I suppose I just have to get used to the older you! We both changed, i'm just stupid. You have your own way of helping the land, that's good! I'm proud of you sister!" she smiled.

"Oh… erh. Thank you." Angelina swallowed. "I erh, it's erh… the christian thing to do." she mumbled looking down as her face turned red. "Seriously it's not much at all!" she said wide-eyed looking up.

"It's enough." Lolita assured. "Isn't it father?"

"yes." Francesco smiled as he stepped forward and laid an arm over each of their shoulders. "My two wonderful daughters, both so grown. I'm the luckiest father in the world." he said pulling them both in and Angelina laughed awkwardly.  
She really wished she could enjoy this moment, that would have been great.


	16. Days past

Lolita sighed deeply as she leaned against the railing of the balcony that lead to her own room.  
The light breeze of morning met her and played lightly with her long dark brown hair, beneath her she could see the wonderful garden of their estate.

And in this garden was sitting a certain sister of hers, parked under a tree with a book in her lap and her head bowed forward so her hat obscured her face.

Angelinas heavy movement and breathing was giving her away though, she was sleeping. Angelina had been sleeping an awful lot ever since her return, perhaps all of this had been much harder on her than Lolita had thought?  
In any case Lolita had promised herself to be more understanding and attentive.

Next to Angelina was sitting that sandy haired handmaiden of hers, Bernadette. Really, the two seemed to be joined by the hip. Where-ever Angelina was, this silent young woman was not far behind.

There was another person whom Lolita had failed to be attentive towards. Lolita wished she could get a real feel for the young woman, but the fact that she didn't speak was a hindrance.  
Angelina didn't seem to have any problem with it at all, Lolita had no idea how but the two seemed to communicate just fine without any words.

Still there was a lot of questions Lolita wished she could ask Bernadette!  
Where was she from? How did she feel about moving so far away? How did she like her new home? Did she even like it here? Did she intend to stay as Angelinas hand maiden? How had she become Angelinas hand maiden in the first place? Did she have any family back at Blakeney she had left behind?

Groaning Lolitas face fell down in her arms. There was so much Lolita just couldn't wrap her head around right now.

The Scarlet Fox, her sister, Bernadette, the Captains threats, the future of this land. What did it mean? What did ANY of this mean?!  
Things sure used to be a lot simpler, back when Lolita and Angelina were just children.

Lolita remembered it so clearly, back before the Captain had come. When it was just her, her strong father, her proud mother and her annoying little sister. Life had been good back then.

She remembered a day, that day had been normal for them back then. Lolita had been eleven years old and Angelina only eight.

Their father had a guest, one of his old soldier friends and they were having a friendly duel in their plaza.

It was common knowledge that Francesco had been one of the best fencers in the kings army if not the best fencer, back then he had adored sword fighting. Sadly he had not picked up a sword since the day Ezsperanza died.

That day back then though, he had been happy. A smile spread across his face as his sword clashed with his friends.

Lolita though didn't really have an interest for swordsmanship, instead she concerned herself with making embroideries, right now she was making a delicate rose pattern as she was sitting in the shadow of the apple tree in the middle of their plaza.

That though was when a big red apple dropped down and hit Lolita right on the head. "AUW! HEY!" she exclaimed as she looked up and saw her eight your old younger sitting at the top of the tree. "ANGIE!" she exclaimed as she stood up. "What are you doing?!"

Angelinas eyes though were festooned on her father and how he was fighting swords. "Cool." Angelina grinned.

"Angie come down from there! You're ruining your dress!" Lolita exclaimed.

"It wont make any difference if I move now." Angelina said. "I just want to see. I can't wait until I get to learn how to use a sword! It's so cool!"

"You're not going to learn how to use a sword." Lolita rolled her eyes.

"Yes I am." Angelina pouted. "Father says so himself that if I still want to learn when I get older he will teach me!"

"He just said that so you would stop begging him." Lolita replied.

"Did not!" Angelina responded angrily. "He promised! And then i'm going to be a pirate like in the books, and i'll go on adventure and find lots of treasure! And beat bad guys. Lots of bad guys! Father is the best swordsman ever, i'm going to be just like that!" she stated as she leaned forward to get a better view of the fighting, but then miss judged how much weight the thin branch could take so suddenly it snapped right under Angelinas hand and she fell right down on the ground where she landed on her back, and there suddenly Angelinas eyes widened and she began to cry in shock, proving that she was indeed just an eight your old.

"That's what you get." Lolita murmured.

Angelina though cried. "Bwahahaha! It hurts!" she cried tears and snot falling down her face.

"I keep telling you, that's what happens when you insist on doing that." Lolita replied impatiently.

Just then a woman hurried towards them, this woman was absolutely beautiful. She had long black hair and deep brown eyes, she wore a deep red dress and carried herself with an almost unearthly elegance. "Lolita! Angelina!" she said.

"Mother!" Both girls exclaimed and Angelina sat up suddenly not even crying anymore as if nothing had even happened.

"Angelina you're covered in dirt." Ezsperana sighed deeply as she crouched down brushing Angelina off. "And your dress is torn." she exhaled deeply as she found a white handkerchief to hardly wipe away the snot from under Angelinas nose.

"She was climbing in trees again mom." Lolita pouted.

"I just wanted to see!" Angelina exclaimed finally having a clean face. "Father is having a duel!" she pointed.

Esperanza shook her head. "Angelina, you need to be more careful."

"When do I get to learn how to use a sword?" Angelina asked.

"You'll only get yourself hurt with one." Lolita rolled her eyes.

"Will not!" Angelina responded loudly.

"Darling." Esperanza shook her head. "Your father has worked so hard to ensure that neither of you will have to learn how to wield a weapon."

"But I want to!" Angelina exclaimed. "And you know how to fight, grandfather taught you!"

"yes, he did." Esperanza nodded. "When I was your age, I had to learn how to fend for myself, things were very dangerous. Now we must aim for a more peaceful Fairbanks, where things can grow and become beautiful, and you are the future of our vision, so you must look for a peaceful solution not fight." she said playfully bopping Angelinas nose. "That goes for you to Lolita, you two are fighting far to often."

Lolita gaped. "I'm not do one doing all these things!" she exclaimed. "She's the one always in trouble!" she exclaimed pointing at Angelina.

"Because you're just a perfect princess." Angelina returned as she stuck out her tongue at Lolita and Lolita gasped.

"How dare you!" Lolita exclaimed.

"Angelina! Lolita!" Esperanza snapped in a stern tone and both small girls blushed as they looked each their side.

"Sorry." "Sorry." they both mumbled.

Then Angelina eyed the broidery that Lolita was holding and suddenly snatched it away. "HEY!" Lolita exclaimed.

"Bet you can't catch me!" Angelina grinned.

"URGH!" Lolita exclaimed loudly. "Come back here!" she demanded as she ran after Angelina suddenly not carring about her own beautiful dress.

Esperanza sighed deeply as she shook her head, now finally joined by Francesco whom had to mop his sweaty forehead with a piece of cloth after the intense duel and he looked after the two girls disappearing around the corner. "Should I be concerned?" he asked.

"No, Angelina just have more energy than she knows what do with." Esperanza admitted. "And Lolita needs to learn how to have patience."

Francesco chuckled amused. "If you just knew the amount of trees I would climb when I was Angelinas age!" he grinned. "And sneak into sword tournaments to watch." he chuckled amused and he looked at the corner his girls had disappeared around, his eyes shining with pure pride.

Esperanza smiled amused then shook her head. "Angelina would have fit so well with my tribe." she said. "But your people don't care for people like me."

"Esperanza." Francesco turned to her. "It's going to be okay."

"I know, I suppose i'm just concerned for no reason." Esperanza admitted. "I had to learn so many things when I married you, and I know if I do badly it'll reflect badly on you. It could have so many consequence for you, for our children. some still view me and my people as barbarians, and if Angelina's doesn't learn how to.." she halted.

"Then it'll mean she has your fire spirit." Francesco said as he put a hand under Esperanza chin and slightly lifted it up, looking at her with such loving eyes. "I married you, because I love you. I love you so much." he said. "I love that our daughter is free and wild like you, it'll be okay. I promise you Esperanza."

And Esperanza sighed deeply as she leaned forward and kissed her husband. Then rested her head on his chest. "I suppose you're right." she sighed deeply. "We really need to find some sort of play mate for Angelina though, she gets bored far to easily and Lolita can't keep up!"

Francesco chuckled amused. "I'm sure Lolita can handle it, she's a strong girl." he stated.

 

* * *

 

"ANGIEEEE!" Lolita shouted angrily as she chased Angelina over a rocky mountain like terrain.

Angelina though was delighted, that she had actually managed to make Lolita chase her, she climbed up on the cliffs and grinned waving at Lolita.

"I swear! When I get you!" Lolita hissed and Angelina grinned, though just then her foot slipped and suddenly Angelina fell down, but not just down on her back down in a hole and she screamed as she fell down.

Lolitas eyes widened. "ANGIE!" she screamed as she ran up and found the hole Angelina had fallen through. "ANGIE!" she shouted in terror. "ANGIE CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Lo-lotia?!" Angelinas voice asked from beneath, her voice sounded broken and she sniffed. "LOLITAAAAAA!" she cried.

"Angie! Listen, are you hurt?" Lolita asked frightened.

"Lolita it's so dark down here!" Angelina sniffed. "I can't come up. LOLITA I'M SCARED!" the eight year old cried loudly.

"Angie it's going to be okay!" Lolita exclaimed. "I'll go get help."

"No don't go!" Angelina cried loudly. "Lolitaaaaa!"

"Angie I have to, I have to go find help!" Lolita said as she leaned over. "Just stay where you are! I." just then the rock she was sitting on glided and Lolitas eyes widened as the rock came loose and both she and the rock fell down into the hole as well and she screamed. "ARGGGH!" then she landed on the ground and made several summersaults across the ground. "Auuw." she groaned.

"Lolita!" Angelina exclaimed as she came running to her side, small hands now touching Lolitas shoulder. "Are… Are you okay?" she asked.

Lolita hissed. "This is all your fault." she murmured sourly.

"I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean." Angelina swallowed and sniffed.

Lolita exhaled deeply. "It's okay, it's going to be okay." she said as she reached for Angelina and pulled her into a hug.

And Angelina sniffed. "I'm sorry Lolita, i'm sorry I am always getting you into trouble! I didn't mean this, I didn't."

"I know." Lolita assured padding Angelina on the head, then exhaled deeply. "I wish you would understand though, i'm just not like you. I don't get sword fighting, or climbing or you know." she commented.

"I'm sorry." Angelina muttered.

And Lolita exhaled deeply as she looked upwards, seeing what looked like just a small hole of light above them. "How are we ever going to get out of here though?" she asked.

Angelina swallowed. "MOM!" she yelled. "FATHER!"

"Angie they can't hear us." Lolita tried to reason then looked around, it was insanely dark. "Where… are we?" she asked.

Then suddenly Angelina gasped. "The akapaki caverns! They run through this entire area!" she suddenly realised. "Lolita, if we just let the spirits guides us like Eifreen told us we can find a way out!"

"Lolita! That's not how it.." And Lolita halted suddenly realizing she was arguing with an eight year old, then stood up and took Angelinas hand. "Come on lets go."

Lolita was not happy about this outcome of their little escapade, Angelina however was suddenly very excited, she thought it was an awesome adventure going on a treasure hunt with Lolita… Lolita seriously wished she could share her enthusiasm but she really couldn't.

"Lolita look!" Angelina pointed excited. "Paintings! Woah!"

"Angie, we need to keep moving." Lolita tried to say and then as they stumbled over a skull, Lolita screamed and Angelina just thought it was the coolest thing ever.

At last though, after what had seemed like hours they found an exit… Lolita was exhausted, her dress was in shambles and her hair a mess. This was definitely never going to be her thing.

Angelina however, seemed to have just as much energy as when she had run up the cliff the first place, and practically pulled Lolita back home where a very frantic Francesco and Esperanza were looking everywhere for them.

"MOTHER! FATHER!" Angelina laughed as she ran to them.

"ANGELINA!" Francesco shouted as he grabbed her and lifted her up. "Are you al right? Where have you been?" he asked.

"Hihi, on adventure." Angelina laughed as a staggering Lolita made her way up to them.

"Oh sweety!" Esperanza bowed down to help Lolita get rid of all the branches in her hair. "You look like death!"

"Mom." Lolita looked up. "I DON'T EVER WANT TO PLAY ANGIES STUPID GAMES EVERY AGAIN!" she shouted and then she was the one who cried as Esperanza pulled her in. "It's okay sweety, I got you now."

"It was a lot of fun wasn't it Lolita?" Angelina asked.

"NO IT WASN'T!" Lolita screamed back and cried some more, but was assured by her mothers warm embrace.

 

* * *

 

Lolita sighed deeply, she remembered it so clearly. She remembered feeling like Angelina would some day go somewhere where she couldn't follow.

Then when Angelina had gotten older she had gotten it into her head she wanted to go to school at Blakeney… At that time trouble had started to stir, but wasn't to bad yet.  
The eerie feeling was there though, and Angelina was a magnet for trouble.

Francesco and Esperanza had of course asked Lolita if she wanted to go as well, told her that if that is what she wanted she could go. But Lolita had stayed, she felt the oncoming trouble and she wanted to be where she was needed and could be of help.

Never had she imagined what would happen two years after Angelinas departure.

Her mother and Father, standing so proudly hand in hand telling the Captain off, that they would not stand for this!  
Francesco threatened the captain with his connections and Esperanza stood with her husband, they were angry and ready for blood if needed.

Then in a surprise attack the Captain had just grabbed Esperanza, a shining dagger was in his hand and then… Crimson red blood, a lifeless limp figure falling to the ground. Francesco's voice letting out a scream filled with pain, his white shirt now mostly red, colored from the blood of the limp figure he cradled tightly.

And for days after that, weeks… Francesco was a shadow. He didn't eat, he didn't sleep, he didn't govern the land he had taken so well care of and made flourish with his own sweat and blood.

It was in those days that Lolita grew up and became a woman, she forced her father to eat, she looked over the papers he should have and made the deals that needed to be made in his name, she made sure the estate and land kept running until one day finally Francesco seemed to waken from his daze and broke together in tears as he hugged Lolita tight and cried his heart out, apologizing for leaving the burden on her shoulders.

Lolita though assured there was nothing to forgive.

Two years more after that and Angelina had finally come home…. So much had happened, Lolita was not the same person as she ones had been, it was probably foolish to think that Angelina was the same person as well… Lolita was glad to know that Angelina was in fact helping in her own way, she was glad to know that Angelina was doing her best even if her actions seemed rather odd to Lolita.

Still… Lolita closed her eyes. When she had been a child, she had this idea that one day her sister would go somewhere she couldn't follow.  
Now it seemed like that thought had become a reality, there was an invisible wall between them. Lolita wanted to understand, she tried to understand.

But there was so much she didn't understand at all, at least her father seemed to have gotten some peace in his soul.  
Even if he to had to hide his disappointment, that the Angelina whom had returned wasn't the daughter he had favored so much.  
The one whom reminded him the most of himself and his beloved wife, she had left for Blakeney and had never come back.

And Lolita... She could never be that daughter.


	17. Introducing Firestorm - Meet the beast

It felt like the cat had been let out of the bag.

Now that the Scarlet Fox had appeared and everyone had seen her, her mishaps didn't seem to have any end.  
And of course the Captain was the main victim of her whims.

No matter what Monstrasio did, it seemed like there would be a Scarlet Fox interfering.

Akapakis working on the fields while wearing chains were freed, tax coins that had been collected were stolen and somehow found their way back to the ones whom had paid them in the first place.

Monstrasio tried to confiscate a pack of pigs from a tribe, but the Scarlet Fox just freed the pigs so they were running across the fields screamed delighted over their new found freedom. Then Monstrasio tried to give the people whom had laughed a him a lesson by whipping them, and of course the Fox interfered so now they were all running away and people were cheering.

Monstrasio seethed, his entire face red, his entire body tense and Garzia was standing there next to him shadowing his eyes as he looked up over the roof tops. "Well, there she goes." he commented.

"WHAT ARE YOU STANDING AROUND FOR?!" Monstrasio shouted. "KILL HER!"

"All right, all right. Geesh." Garzia muttered as he waved a couple of soldiers with him and ran, and they ran around for a while, and they looked. But very predictable… The Scarlet Fox were no where to be found.

"Maybe she really is a spirit." Garzia commented in a sigh. "Maybe it's an exorcist we should hire." he commented amused to the soldier next to him in a grin.

"Sir, how you can find humor in this situation is beyond me." The soldier fully admitted and the rest behind him nodded as they murmered their agreement.

"You don't think that'll work?" Garzia asked. "A circle of salt, some garlic and perhaps a few decorative cross's around the place."

"Sir, that's for vampires." A soldier pointed out.

"Oh. Really?" Garzia asked. "Well, she's as enchanting as a vampire."

"You can't be serious." Another soldier commented.

"Come on, wouldn't you want to take a walk under the moonlight with that one?" Garzia asked

And they all responded in a big united. _"NO!"_ As Garzia chuckled amused.

"Beside it's all easy for you, you have all the women. None of them even want to look at us." A soldier muttered as he crossed his arms and a big murmur of agreement sounded.

"Easy, you are almost talking down to your commanding officer." Garzia pointed out then turned to the empty street. "It's a shame though, I would like to ask her for a dance one day. But well, I would have to shoot her dead first. That's war and love I suppose." he commented in a slight shrug.

A soldier glanced at him. "Are you even taking this seriously?" he asked.

Garzia smirked amused. "Soldier, if you haven't noticed we are out in the middle of nowhere. No one even cares what happens around here, none of this important." he commented. "Let the little lady have her fun with the Captain. He really is a stick in the mud, he deserves it. Eventually she's going to slip up and this will all be over as quickly as it started." he stated surely. "It's going to be a shame though, she really is something." he commented and finally walked away making all the soldiers sigh deeply.

As was completely predictable, all the soldiers Garzia included got an earful from the Captain, and then it was training to whip them into shape, first after hours of running laps and practice sword stands were they finally let go for some off hours.

 

* * *

 

At that time it had become afternoon and the sun had started to slowly sink, Angelina was sitting on the veranda of the local tavern enjoying the afternoon sun and some delicate white wine together with Ann Marie, one of the women of slightly higher status her own age.

Not far from them standing a bit further on the plaza was Bernadette, and she seemed to have the time of her life as she was pulling a long string of colorful cloths out from her sleeve and the children around were all laughing and clapping their small hands.

Angelina smiled warmly by the sight, it really seemed like Bernadette had settled well here in Fairbanks, in fact. The young woman really looked happy here, and she was quite well liked among the people she interacted with.  
Quickly word had spread around that Bernadette couldn't speak, and while this was a big deal in Blakeney, here in Fairbanks people were more relaxed about strange things and they knew how Bernadette aided Angelina with some of the first aid she delivered. They actually seemed to take quite a liking to Bernadette, all of this was a great relief to Angelina, things actually seemed to work out in this regard.

Finally Bernadette finished her act by making a waterglass dissapear from under a cloth and then re-appear again and all the children gasped and then clapped again cheering.

They were not the only ones though, adults joined in as well and so did Angelina and Ann Marie.

"That's quite something." Ann Marie chuckled amused. "It's not very usual for hand maidens being able to perform magic tricks though is it?" she asked.

"No." Angelina admitted. "Bernadette is rather unique in that department."

"I sure wish my family could afford a hand maiden for me." Ann Marie sighed deeply. "To fix my hair every morning, and make dress's ready for me. You're so lucky Angelina. Why can't I be related to the king?" she asked in a pout.

"I suppose you'll just have to marry a prince." Angelina pointed out.

"I wish but i'm stuck out here." Ann Marie pouted. "I bet there's tons of good looking young men in Blakeney, and with a good status!"

"Well yes, they do all go to school there." Angelina admitted.

"Did you have any affairs while you were there?" Ann Marie asked interested. "You must have had admires! Uh that is so romantic!"

"Oh." Angelina blinked rather stunned. "Well, i'm afraid I was busy. I had to dedicate my days to serve the lord above you know. our christian god."

"Gosh you're so pure." Ann Marie rolled her eyes. "If it was me, I would have sat up a ton of secret meetings with young lords." she grinned. "See which one would be the most worth me time."

Angelina looked at Ann Marie…. Oh boy, that was what she had been supposed to do in Blakeney if she had decided to remain a girl for the duration of her stay and actually go to the school she had been assigned to?

Just then a blond and very tired looking sergeant came walking past them, seemingly on his way into the tavern for an afternoon drink.

"Oh sergeant, is the captain hard on you again?" Ann Marie asked and Garzia looked up then sighed deeply.

"He's treating me like i'm a donkey." he complained and Ann Marie let out a deep sigh of compassion.

"You poor thing." she exclaimed.

Angelina looked at her, then decided she better join in. "Oh how could he?" she asked in a high pitched sweet tone.

"I know it's not fair, but you know. Seeing you two lovely ladies there makes it all worth it." Garzia said as he send them his most charming smile. "Just doing my duty to protect the wonderful women of fairbanks." he grinned leaning over the railing that lead to the veranda.

"My hero." Angelina smiled back and just managed catching herself from falling into a very sarcastic tone. Instead she smiled very sweetly.

"Have you caught that fox figure yet?" Ann Marie then asked curiously. "Do you know who she is?"

"Alas that woman keeps being elusive." Garzia exhaled deeply. "Don't worry though, it'll only be a matter of time."

"You'll tell me when you get her wont you?" Ann Marie asked. "This is so exciting, it's like a adventure novel. I wonder who she is! To bad it's a woman though, can't you imagine how romantic it would have been if it was a man?"

Angelina looked at Ann Marie. "Are you nuts? That would be a bandit you're talking about, not the kind of man for people like us." she said fanning herself.

Garzia smiled amused. "I wouldn't worry if I were you Ann Marie, i'm pretty sure the moment that woman has her mask torn off the Captain will be shouting her real name all over town so everybody can hear it."

"You sound so certain you are going to catch her." Angelina commented.

"Miss Pulido, it'll only be a matter of time." Garzia assured in a slight smile. "You can trust me on this one."

Angelina smiled sweetly. "That's such a relief to hear. It's good to know I can sleep safely tonight." she said.

"That you can, I promise." Garzia though just then a big spectacle sounded behind them and Garzia turned around, as well did Angelina and Ann Marie look as a couple of soldiers came with with a horse that was tied to several ropes held by several soldiers.

They had to or they would be thrown away, this horse was obviously a wild horse and was neighing and kicking trying to get the soldiers off it.

Angelina gaped by the sight of it, this horse was gorgeous! It was a great big stallion with a dark red fur and a bright orange mane that almost looked like fire, its body was strong and it was a wonder none of the soldiers had been stomped to death.

Immediately Garzia ran to the struggling soldiers and grabbed the rope. "Woah!" he gasped. "What a horse!"

"It went into the horse trap to the south." A soldier explained. "I don't think any horse this great has ever walked into any of our traps before. The Captain will be pleased."

"I'm sure he will!" Garzia said only to be pushed back by the horse and landed on the ground. "Auw." and then his eyes widened as he had to role aside not to be stomped on. "Wow! That's one wild horse!" he exclaimed. "There's no way that'll ever be tamed."

"Don't be so sure." a new voice sounded and Garzia turned his head to see the Captain who's face was plastered with a big smile. "What a magnificent beast." he said stepping closer. "He's perfect, with a horse like this no other horse will be able to outrun me." he stated.

Finally Garzia managed to get up on his legs. "That's a wild horse though sir." he commented. "And one with a strong spirit."

"Even the strongest spirit can be broken." Monstrasio stated as he took a rope attached to the horses neck and pulled it down, forcing the horses head down as well. "All you need is patience and persistence." he grinned.

Angelina for all that time hadn't been able to tear her eyes away from the horse and Bernadette looked questioning at her as she walked up behind her. "You know it's funny Bernadette." Angelina whispered. "I feel like i've seen that horse before. Dang it's beautiful." she said. "Like a Fire storm."

Ann Marie though didn't seem as taken with the horse as she was shivering. "What are the soldiers thinking bringing such a beast this close to the citizen?" she asked. "It could hurt someone."

"I'm sure the sergeant will protect you." Angelina commented mildly amused.

"Oh yes! How romantic! He'll protect me from the beast!" Ann Marie exclaimed and Angelina shook her head then looked at the beautiful creature again.

"You're to good for the captain my friend." She commented to the horse.


	18. Introducing Firestorm - Lanky ember

Rather quickly word of the magnificent horse that had been caught spread, and people started to gather to get a glimpse of the angry beast.

The big proud stallion had been placed in a fold right behind the military head quarters and there were placed soldiers around the fence to ensure that no one would attempt to steal the horse.

That certain. _'No one'_ most likely referring to a particular woman dressed in red that the Captain would rather not mention by name.

Monstrasio had given rather strict orders in regard to the horse, no one was to feed it and it would only get the water he personally gave to it.

His procedure with the horse was strict and determined, he wouldn't hesitate to whip the horse and waited for it to be calm before he would give it food. He would stare it down and pull in its ropes, then if the horse was particularly unwilling to follow his lead he would tie the horse down for an hour or even more. And only he was allowed to untie the horse again so it would know he was the one whom had the power.

There was something other people were allowed to do though, if the horse weren't tied down at the moment young men could feel free to try and mount it.

In fact, Monstrasio had promised fifteen pieces of gold to whoever could stay on the horses back for more than five minutes. Clearly it was just a way to make other people do the dirty work for him in wearing the horse down until its spirit could be broken.

The young soldiers and men of Fairbanks didn't mind being used though, for them it was a great game trying to mount the wild beast and see if anyone could last for more than ten seconds on its back. They started to dare each other to do it, and people even made bets with each other making the winnings even bigger for anyone who could stay on the horse.

Not that anyone had succeeded yet.

Right now a new group of young men was taking turns trying to mount the big beast and people had gathered around the fold to witness their attempts. Even Angelina, Lolita, Francesco and Bernadette was witnessing the big events.

"Poor thing." Lolita commented sadly. "That's a wild animal, it should be free."

"It is undeniably a beautiful horse though." Francesco had to admit. "If only I had been ten years younger."

"Don't tell me you want to try and mount it?!" Lolita exclaimed.

"Lolita, riding a horse like that would be any young mans dream." Francesco commented. "But you are right, a beautiful creature like that should be let go. I doubt the Captain will be able to tame it." then his face darkened. "And if I know him right, he'll either tame it or kill it in the attempt."

Sadly Angelina looked at the horse now being mounted by one of the young men, and very predictable less than a second after the young man flew through the air and landed on the ground, then he screamed as he had to jump up and run to the fence jumping over it before the horse stomped him to death. "Such a proud horse." she breathed. "He reminds me of you father!" she smiled up at Francesco.

Francesco blinked then he smiled warmly, his eyes twinkling. "Thank you Angelina, that's quite a compliment." he chuckled then he sighed. "The captain is going to kill it, such a shame."

"Yes." Angelina replied sadly turning back just as a new suitor came towards the horse, this time a very well known young man.

This one was tall, blond, stupidly handsome and wore a soldiers uniform. It was the sergeant as all the soldiers were cheering him on and he grinned as he waved at them.

Angelina lifted an eyebrow then whispered to Bernadette right next to her. "One gold that he wont last five seconds."

At that Bernadette turned to Angelina and held up ten fingers.

"You think he'll last more than ten seconds?" Angelina asked. "You're on, less than ten seconds I win, more than ten you do." she said then turned back just as the sergeant stood ready on the fence waiting for the horse to come to him.

And then he grabbed the bright orange mane and swung himself up on the horse, immediately the big horse started to neigh jump and kick as Garzia held unto the mane and Angelinas eyes widened. He hadn't been thrown off just yet!

A big cheer sounded from the public and the sergeant was even grinning as he held on though though he clearly had to use all his strength to keep on.

"Come on." Angelina whispered. "Fall of… Fall off the damn horse." she whispered.

But he still didn't fall off, his grip tight and the horse let out a big roaring neigh before finally it made a huge back kick and Garzia flew backwards and off down on the ground where he rolled around before getting back to his legs.

"Darn." Angelina snapped her finger then reached a gold coin towards Bernadette. "Twelve seconds, better than I thought." she admitted and Bernadette grinned as she accepted the gold and put it in her own purse. "Why do I even make bets with you? You're always right." Angelina rolled her eyes as the angry horse walked around in a circle in the fold.

Then suddenly its big head turned and its eyes searched towards the crowd before suddenly it looked at Angelina.

Angelinas eyes widened as she looked back at the big beast, suddenly it felt like her heart was beating way louder as her body was shivering the horse looking straight at her, its entire body frozen.  
Then suddenly and without warning it charged directly for Angelina and people screamed as they stepped back, the horse heading their way looking like it would smash into the fence.  
In a straight line, directly towards Angelina before suddenly a young man jumped forward and grabbed the rope tied around the horses neck.

"WOAAAAHHHH!" Garzia shouted as he held the horse down. "Back! Get back!" he demanded of the horse then looked towards Angelina. "Are you okay?" he asked.

And slowly Angelina nodded as she wide-eyed looked at them.

"Thank you Sergeant." Lolita then replied also looking rather chocked by the sudden charge towards them. "We're fine."

Almost without thinking about it, Francesco reached out and pulled both his daughters a bit backwards then nodded. "Thank you sergeant." he replied in a small nod and Garzia grinned at them as he returned the nod and then returned to the middle of the fold with the horse.

Angelina laid her head askew as she looked after him. "Lolita, how long has Sergeant Garzia been here?" she asked.

"About a year I think." Lolita admitted. "Little less than a year probably."

"Hmm." Angelina frowned, less than a year. Monstrasio had killed her mother two years ago so Garzia wasn't even there yet. She supposed she couldn't really give him blame for what happened back then, though really nothing could excuse how he just turned the blind eye to the Captains cruelty. The Captain would starve that horse to death if needed and Garzia wouldn't lift a finger to stop it.

Angelina sighed deeply that feeling raising in her chest again, that she had met this horse before. Had it recognised her? But where could she… Then her eyes widened and she gaped. No! It couldn't be! "Lanky Ember?" she asked.

Questioning Lolita and Francesco turned to her. "What?" Lolita asked.

"Ah, nothing!" Angelina grinned. "I just thought of something, something someone said to me. In Blakeney!" she stated. "He he."

"Okay." Lolita blinked.

 

* * *

 

Later though as Angelina and Bernadette was alone again Bernadette turned to her with questioning eyes.

"I knew I had seen that horse before! It's Lanky ember or well. He's grown quite a bit, wow!" Angelina gasped. "It wasn't to long before I left Fairbanks for Blakeney I had found a foal that had been abandoned by his mother. He was just skin and bones back then, I well…. I kind of hid him in one of the caves and fed him until he was strong enough to be on his own again." she admitted. "I tell you he was so skinny, the last I saw of him he was still really skinny. He sure grew out of that." she commented astounded. "I honestly didn't even think he would ever become that strong, let alone… That big!" she exclaimed with her arms in the air. "That's amazing! I'm so glad he's doing well!" she grinned but then her smile faltered. "Well, he was doing well." she commented in a more dark tone.

Bernadette frowned lightly then glanced at Angelina.

"You're right, I want to set him free again." Angelina admitted. "I'm not sure how to do that this time though, the Captain is extra careful these days. Setting Lanky ember free wont be that easy. He's a wild horse with a free spirit, he needs to be lead outside of the city without anyone shooting him in self defense. And i'm afraid we can't wait to long, it needs to be done while Lanky ember still have strenght, the Captain is starving him on purpose."

Bernadette nodded as she looked thoughtful and Angelina as well furrowed her brow as she thought.

"Don't worry, i'll come up with something." Angelina stated.


	19. Introducing Firestorm - Close encounter

Late in the evening, all while there was still life going on in town. With people drinking and chattering, a lonely shadow darted over the plaza.

It was Angelina, though this time she was dressed in worn out pants and baggy shirt, her hair was tied up and hidden under a large straw hat, as far as anyone could tell, this was just a boy running across the plaza and towards the fold behind the military headquarters where two very lazy looking soldiers stood guard, not even bothering to much to look out and the great big stallion was walking around in circles as angry as ever.

Angelina ran to the fence and grabbed it wide-eyed looking up at the angry horse, the guards didn't pay her any attention, there had been plenty of kids around all day to catch a glimpse of the horse. Angelina swallowed as she stepped up on the lowest bar of the fence and leaned over, as if to get a better look and the horse shook his head as he walked around.

Then Angelina whispered quietly. "Ember… Hey… Lanky Ember." she said.

That made the horse halt, suddenly it just stood absolutely still in the middle of the fold.

Angelina let out a small slight whistle and that made the horse turn around.

Ones again Angelina found herself stunned by the horse and his big presence, it was like he just projected strength and spirit, no wonder the Captain wanted him.

"Wow, you've grown so big." Angelina gasped deeply. "I sure am glad." she smiled but then she turned more sad. "I'm sorry about this, I wish I could just set you free right now." she said.

For a moment the big horse looked at her, then it slowly trotted towards her, its ear falling back on its head.

"Sssh." Angelina hushed. "look, I know it's not much, but I got this." she said as she found a loaf of bread in her shoulder bag.

That made the horse stand up, then it stood still, its eyes transfixed on the bread.

"It's okay, it's the same kind of bread I used to feed you back then." Angelina commented holding it out.

Slowly the big horse came closer and closer, suddenly it was so close to her. He stretched out his proud long neck and opened his mouth to take the bread.

Angelina stood absolutely still as she could feel her heart hammering in her chest and her body shaking in anticipation as the big red horse came nearer and nearer, it's mouth open and almost touching the bread.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

Angelina jumped in shock as she dropped the bead on the ground and the big horse jumped and neighed just as Captain Monstrasio came towards them with anger burning in his eyes, Angelina gasped and then turned around intending to run away but the Captain was quickly and harshly grabbed her wrist, twisting it around forcing Angelina to cry out in pain as her legs bended.

"So you think you can defy my orders boy?" Monstrasio seethed.

Angelina cried in pain but kept her head bowed to make sure the hat obscured her face.

"I… I'm sorry sir." Angelina swallowed.

"I give an order and everyone must follow. Do you understand?" Monstrasio seethed as he twisted her arm again and Angelina cried out in pain.

"Ye-Yes sir! I'm sorry sir!" Angelina cried.

And finally did Monstrasio let go, only to deliver a giant slap across Angelinas face so great that it send her to the ground and the stinging sensation of what would soon be a red handmark could be felt on her cheek.

"Let that be a lesson boy, i'll let you go easy this time." Monstrasio stated. "Now run along, and don't you ever touch my horse again." he demanded.

And Angelina nodded as she scrambled up on her legs, bowing her head so the hat obscured her face and then turned around and ran away.

Monstrasios eyes narrowed as he looked after her, then turned to the horse whom looked furious, now jumping and neighing, banging its body towards the fance. Monstrasios eyebrow lifted and he bowed down to pick up the loaf of bread then stood up with it holding it up. "You want this?" he asked the horse and the horse stretched out its neck and snapped at the bread trying to get it. Monstrasio however did not move a single millimeter. "I decide when you get to eat." Monstrasio stated sternly. "You get to eat when you do as I say." and the horse neighed at him, foam sprawling across its face and even some drops landing on Monstrasios face.

Monstrasio however did not move in the face of the wild beast. "And for that." he stated stretching out his arm holding up the loaf, and then dropped it down on ground before he stomped on it making the horse shake its head. "That's what happens when you disobey me." he stated and then turned away, walking away with the hands behind his back.

From the shadow of one of the buildings had Angelina observed the whole thing and her heart sank.  
She was forced to admit that the way the Captain handled himself was rather impressive, the fact that he didn't even flinch in the face of such a great beast whom could easily stomp him to death. The Captain really was without compromise. He would have things his way no matter what.

Angelina closed her eyes as her head turned away, unlike with Eifreen she had lost her element of surprise. And it was not like she could just tell the horse what to do and which way to go.

 

* * *

 

It was with a heavy heart that Angelina made her way back to the cave that connected to the tunnels which she and Bernadette had made into their base of operation, in there she quickly changed clothes and put on her white dress before she made her way through the tunnels and finally exited through the hidden passage-way in her own room where she was met by the sight of Bernadette sitting by the table reading in the light of a candle.

Beside her there was a number of papers spread around with scribbles on them and Angelina walked over to glance down. "Hey that's not bad, you sure are getting the hang of geometry much faster than I did." she commented picking up a piece of paper looking at it. "In fact I…. I can't even tell you if this is correct or not." she admitted putting down the paper again. "Any trouble with my family?" she asked and Bernadette put one finger up in the air, indicating that one person had been checking on Angelina in the room and Bernadette had taken position in the bed making it look like Angelina was sleeping.

"I see, who was it?" Angelina asked and Bernadette frowned slightly trying to figure out who that was, then simply just wrote a word on the piece of paper she was sitting with anyway.

_"Francesco."_

"I see, he's probably just still worried." Angelina commented as she sat on the table next to Bernadette. "Oh boy, if he only knew what just happened i'm afraid he would have a heart attack." she admitted and questioning Bernadette looked up at Angelina. "The Captain almost got me, thankfully he didn't even realize it was me." she sighed deeply. "Still… Auw, that actually really hurt." she commented rubbing her cheek. "And he thought I was a kid, gesh!" then she sighed leaning backwards. "Well I guess at least he doesn't discriminate. Child or adult, man or woman… He wants control over them all." she looked down. "Doesn't he realize that some things… Some things are just not meant to serve, some things are supposed to be free. Freedom is a beautiful thing isn't it? It's unpredictable and scary, but that's also what makes it so exciting!" she grinned then exhaled deeply. "I'm a bad person aren't I?" she asked.

Bernadette looked up looking at Angelina.

"I… I'm really enjoying all of this." Angelina admitted. "The thought of setting Lanky ember free and see the Captain get angry. I get so excited! My heart is thumbing and I can't wait!" she smiled but her smile faltered. "Father would be so disappointed, and Lolita. She would be so angry." she sighed deeply. "They are right though, I should treat them better. They've been through so much, and i've been no help at all. I know I did wrong, lying about going to the girls school in Blakeney and now i'm just lying even more. That's not the kind of thing you do to your own family."

Bernadette looked at Angelina and then bowed down to write on her piece of paper, then she folded the paper to Angelina and Angelina smiled amused as she opened up and read.

_"If you hadn't gone to the boys school, we would never have met. I would not have been able to write these words to you. I have no voice, but I can speak. Only because of you."_

Angelina smiled lightly as she glanced up. "You're so wise Bernadette." she commented amused. "Thank you, that means a lot." she said putting a hand on Bernadettes shoulders then she yawned. "I better go to bed now, i'm really tired." she said rubbing her eyes as she stood up. "You should go to bed to."

Bernadette nodded as she stood up and closed the book, then neatly placed it with the other books in Angelinas room before she collected the papers and finally left, sending Angelina just one smile and nod.

"And goodnight to you to." Angelina smiled before Bernadette finally left and closed the door after her.

The second the door was closed Angelina fell down on her back in the bed exhaling deeply. "What the heck am I even getting myself into this time? You done it Angelina, you topped yourself." she congratulated herself in a deep sigh. "Please don't let me get caught, it would destroy my father." she swallowed.


	20. Introducing Firestorm - Freedom

Finally the big day had come, the big horse with the dark red fur and bright orange mane had gotten tired, he could barely stand up on his own and the Captain grinned satisfied as he observed the proud and now rather starved horse.

Slowly people started to gather around the fold waiting in anticipation, Angelina among them though she wasn't nearly as excited as most of the others now watching the Captain walking towards the fold with a big whip in his hand which he cracked out in the air making most people jump in shock.

The horse as well turned to Monstrasio and tried to make itself stand as big as possible, though it was clear even that took great strength and Monstrasio smirked as he jumped over the fence.

Every citizen whom was there and every soldier was looking in quiet anticipation, Garzia was even lifting up in his hat to get a better view as Monstrasio starred down the big horse and cracked his whip.

The big horse let out a neigh only to get the whip over his mule and the Captains cold ice blue eyes never wavered for a second as he stood proud and strong, then he grabbed the rope tied to the horses head and pulled it down so he could stare the horse right into the eyes. "You belong to me now." he then said in a strong voice. "You'll do as I say and you'll get rewarded accordingly, disobey me and the punishment will be severe." he stated as he grabbed the horses mule and held it tightly. "You're just a beast, I have no reason to be afraid of you." he stated before finally letting go and then walked to the horses side, he grabbed its main and then swung himself up on the horses back.

Everyone gasped by the sight and Monstrasio smirked as he sat up there, holding the rope attached to the horses neck. "You see." he stated loudly. "This is how you break a spirit." he stated. "The beast just needed to know who his master is."

Angelinas fist tightened, she really had to fight the urge to just walk over there and hit the Captain in the face so he fell off the horse, but then her eyes widened as she realized! Lanky Embers legs were starting to slowly bend and his muscles tighten.  
The Captain was to busy reveling in his victory to even notice but Angelina saw it coming as suddenly the horse rose up to his hind legs and neighed loudly, then jumped forward and send the Captain flying to much laughter of the onlookers.

Monstrasio how-ever sneered as he dried off his face with his sleeve and got back up on his legs, then jumped aside to avoid the horse coming storming towards him and grabbed the whip.

"CAPTAIN!" Garzia shouted.

"Do not interfere!" Monstrasio demanded in a shout. "This battle is mine!" he stated as he stood up and cracked the whip.

Angelina swallowed as she looked at it then turned around and ran away out of the human crowd then behind a building in a dark alley way where no one could see and removed the white dress with other clothes in a red colour.  
People were far to busy to look at the Captain to even notice Angelina disappearing, and there was no one to see as the Scarlet Fox climbed a drain pipe up the tall building next to the fold until she reached the roof and had a clear view of the Captain having his battle of will with the horse.

Scarlet was looking as they circled around each other, sometimes the horse would charge for Monstrasio and he would jump aside then whip the horse in return sending the big beast into a rage. Monstrasio would grab the rope and pull in it making the horse even angrier, then suddenly a one of the whipping lashes left a big red gash on the horses side and Scarlet gasped as she saw a drop of blood falling down on the ground. "Stop…. Please stop it." she asked. "He's going to kill you. Lanky Ember!" she exclaimed and then she stood up on the roof, as tall as she was. She put two fingers in her mouth and she let out a loud whistle which made everyone halt, even the Captain whom turned and a big collected gasp sounded as Scarlets position was identified.

Scarlet though didn't pay any mind to any of the humans, only the big wild horse which she looked down at. "You have to escape my friend." she said. "Come on, i'll help you." she said. "Let's get out of here together." she asked.

The horse looked up at Scarlet and then he backed away, he backed all the way back to the fence the furthest away.

Then slowly the Captain turned back to the horse, and so did everyone else as they gasped suddenly realsing what the horse was about to do.

"You can do it Lanky Ember." Scarlet whispered. "I know you can, you're the king of horses. Your name is not lanky ember, not at all." she said. "Firestorm, you can do it! FIRESTOOOORM!" she shouted.

And the horse took run, wide-eyed Monstrasio looked at the horse and then had to throw himself aside as the horse came galloping and then finally he took a leap, a giant leap over the fence so he landed among the crowds that now spread as people screamed.

"COME BACK HERE!" Monstrasio yelled. "SOLDIERS! GET THAT HORSE!" he demanded.

"FIRESTORM THIS WAY!" Scarlet shouted and then whistled again as she ran to the left the horse following with her, then she saw soldiers coming from the left and she jumped to the right whistling again guiding the horse with her. She jumped from roof top to roof top, guiding Firestorm away from any soldiers and they were almost at the city exit though there soldiers were waiting making a blockade and Firestorm neighed as he stood on his hind legs.

In front of the blockade was Monstrasio with a pulled sword as he grinned. "You wont take this one Fox." he stated.

"WANNA BET?!" Scarlet shouted as she dropped down from above and hit Monstrasio right in the face, then she grabbed the whip he had dropped on the ground and cracked the whip at him forcing Monstrasio to back away. "Not so fun when it happens to you is it?" she asked.

Monstrasio hissed. "You made your mistake." he commented. "You're surrounded." he pointed out as true enough soldiers were now coming from all sides forcing both Firestorm and Scarlet to back up.

Scarlet swallowed, then did the only thing she could do, she grabbed Firestorms main and swung herself up on his back. "HIYA!" she shouted kicking his sides and Firestorm neighed as he stormed forward forcing the soldiers to throw themselves on the ground to avoid the horse, only Monstrasio launched forward trying to grab Scarlet but she just managed to kick him off and finally they were out in the free where Firestorm ran across the field.

Scarlets eyes widened as she looked behind herself and saw the city and soldiers disappearing in the distance. "Woah." she breathed. "Firestorm, it's like we're flying! THIS IS AMAZING! WAHOOOO!" she shouted happily. "HAHAHAHAHA! YOU REALLY ARE THE KING OF ALL HORSES! HAHAHAHA!" she laughed and Firestorm neighed almost as if he was giving his agreement.

It truly did feel amazing as they galloped over the hills and landscapes, the wind pressing towards Scarlets face and the freedom in front of her.

Only way to soon did they arrive at the cave entrance where Bernadette gaping looked at the big horse trotting towards the entrance before he stopped and Angelina sighed as she jumped down, then she turned to Firestorm and pulled off her mask to reveal her real smiling face. "Thank you Firestorm, i'll never forget what it felt like to ride on you." she said as she tiptoed and finally undid the rope around his neck before she stood back with the rope. "There, you're free now. Just as you are meant to be."

The horse though didn't move, he just stood there looking at Angelina.

Angelina blinked confused and then Firestorm took a step towards her and pressed his mule into her chest.

"Hey!" Angelina exclaimed. "What's this all about?! don't you have a pack to return to? You must be the alpha male of that pack!" she commented pushing him back, but he only went right back to her, rubbing his head towards her body. Then he looked up and their eyes met.

Angelina blinked then she gasped. "No… You don't mean?" she asked. "You… You want to join forces? You want to stay?"

The horse of course didn't exactly respond, just let out a slight breath.

Then a smile spread across Angelinas face, a grin in fact as she held up her hands and let out a big. "EHHHHHHH!" in excitement. "FIRESTORM YOU REALLY MEAN IT?!" she asked as she grabbed his mile and hugged him as she cried. "OH MY GOD! Firestorm! You'll really really stay?! I'm so happy!" she cried as she finally let go. "Eeeh! This is the greatest! Firestorm! BERNADETTE LOOK!" she shouted. "Firestorm is going to stay with us!"

Wide-eyed Bernadette looked at the giant horse then looked at Angelina.

"Come on Bernadette, come say hallo to Firestorm." Angelina invited. "He's part of our team now! A comrade."

Bernadette swallowed clearly intimidate, then she walked forward shaking lightly.

The horse looked at Bernadette and then nieghed making Bernadette jump in shock.

"Hey it's okay." Angelina said. "Firestorm, this is Bernadette she's my best friend!" she beamed. "She's going to help taking really good care of you." she said padding Firestorms mule.

And Bernadette swallowed as she gathered courage then slowly approached him again, she squinted her eyes as she reached forward a shaking hand, an then finally touched his mule her eyes opened wide and she looked up at the horse whom didn't even move to touch her.

"We have to take really good care of Firestorm Bernadette." Angelina smiled. "We don't own him, he's going to help us of his own free will. Firestorm is a free horse, he'll always be free." she said fondly scratching him behind his ear. "The Captain would never have been able to tame him, he would die before he got tamed. And we can't tame him either, he'll come and go as he pleases. So we better just keep him happy so he'll help us when we need it." she grinned. "Fortunately for me Firestorm also have beef with the dear Captain, you hate the guy don't you?" she asked Firestorm. "Yes you do! Yes you hate that slimey snake, we got so much in common you and I yes we do." she blabbered to the horse talking to him like he was a little puppy dog. "Together we'll humiliate that Captain so much yes we will. Yes we will, he shouldn't go around whipping sweet things like you. No he shouldn't!"

Bernadettes head fell askew as she looked at Angelina and her pretty odd antics, but then she smiled and she to padded the horse and she smiled.

And Angelina smiled to. "Ah! First of all you must be so hungry Firestorm!" she stated. "And thirsty! Boy, it's going to be days before you'll be ready to ride again." she had to admit. "It's going to be okay now I promise Firestorm, we'll take good care of you!"

 

* * *

 

The next few days Angelina and Bernadette did their best to take care of Firestorm, they fed him, cleaned him, gave him water, treated his wounds. Really there wasn't the thing the horse didn't get.

Finally just six days after he had been freed was Firestorm standing again, looking strong and ready to stretch his legs.

Angelina swallowed as she saw him like that, she was wearing her scarlet defende costume and in her hands she was holding a large saddle.

Slowly and feeling pretty damn nervous she approached Firestorm with the saddle in her hands then looked up at him, firestorm however didn't even move and allowed Angelina to put the saddle on him. As well as the bridle and everything else.

Then finally Scarlet swung herself up on the horse and for a moment it felt like her heart had stopped, then she smiled as her heart now felt like it was beating twice as loud as before and she kicked Firestorm setting him in a trove out of the cave and finally they were out on the cliff, then she smirked. "Well Firestorm, how fast can you really run?" She asked. "Show me." she asked and the horse neighed as he rose unto his hind legs and then he galloped.

Faster than any other horse, over the big terrain both flat ground and cliffs and Scarlet was screaming in delight.

Freedom! It truly was a wonderful thing.


	21. The race that was obviously a trap

Loosing the horse didn't sit well with Captain Monstrasio.  
It was yet another dent in his otherwise tight and perfect record, and to really rub salt into the wound the woman had now been spotted riding around on his horse!

People had said it had looked like a bolt of red flying over the landscapes and it did NOT make Monstrasio happy.

That's probably why so many people lifted eyebrows as suddenly Monstrasio had seemed to fall into quite a generous mood and announced a horse race!

The fifteen gold coins that had been promised to who ever could sit on the big red beast for more than five minutes, which no one had succeeded in doing, would now be given to the winner of this horse race and the horse that won would be named the fastest horse in fairbanks.

Monstrasio was secretly padding himself on the shoulder as he sat it all into motion, Garzia how ever was less enthusiastic.

"Sir, are you sure you want to do this?" Garzia asked. "I understand why you want to set a trap for the Scarlet Fox, but this is so obviously a trap that well." he shrugged. "I mean i've also read Robin Hood." he commented.

Monstrasio frowned annoyed but finally he managed to get his face back in more relaxed folds. "Even if it is a obvious traps, I think what matters is whether the little fox will walk into it or not. She likes to show off, she now have the great wild beast in her possession, knowing how she usually acts there is no way she would not want to show off that horse in a race."

"Well if you say so." Garzia exhaled deeply.

"You got any objections sergeant?" Monstrasio asked.

"Not really." Garzia commented. "I just… Somehow she always manages to be well prepared even when there is no way she could have gotten information of our activities prior. Now she'll definitely know of our activities. She's rash and impulsive but not dumb."

Monstrasio glanced down, then up at Garzia. "You've soon been here for a year have you not? It'll soon be time for your evaluation." he commented.

"Yes sir." Garzia nodded.

"I heard there's a new position opening up at Blakeney, a position that'll come with a promotion. You are the best rider among my soldiers, no doubt you will end up going head to head with the Fox herself. Shoot her in the back." he then asked. "And you'll have your promotion."

"That's not very gentleman like to shoot a lady in the back." Garzia commented but then he smirked. "It'll be nice to finally leave this rock behind though, I understand sir." he stated saluting Monstrasio. "I'll make sure to prove that her blood is indeed just as red as that fancy mask of hers."

"Good." Monstrasio nodded.

 

* * *

 

Finally the day came and a long line of young men met up with their horses. It was mostly soldiers, but there were also some other men such as young farmers and a few Akapakis.

People were standing around and cheering, and of course Garzia was surrounded by his female admires.

"I know you'll win!" Luis exclaimed. "No one can beat you one a horse Sergeant!"

"I'll be rooting for you." Ane Marie winked and send him a air kiss and Garzia exhaled deeply.

"Thank you Ane Marie, now i'm sure i'll win." Garzia stated.

"Then when you win that money, you'll take me out for a dinner wont you?" Ane Marie.

"Ane Marie I am surprised with you, you know I am saving up for a house!" Garzia stated. "A grand house worthy of a fine lady such as you."

And Ane Marie chuckled as she blushed deeply.

"Maybe a bottle of wine, but if I win the money i'm going to safe them." Garzia smiled. "That is if the Captain will even hand them over." he muttered more to himself clearly doubting that the Captain would ever hand over that kind of money.

 

* * *

 

Monstrasio was overseeing the whole thing standing on a higher tribune, a gun was resting towards his hip and his hand lightly laying over it.

This hadn't gone unnoticed as Lolita looked towards the Captain. "This is so obviously a trap for the Scarlet Fox." she commented. "Does he think he's the only one who read Robin hood?" she asked.

Francesco smirked amused then shook his head. "Well, if I remember the story correctly. Robin hood did indeed show up to that archery tournament even though he knew it was a trap. He couldn't resist the chance of showing off."

"God I hope the Scarlet Fox is not that stupid." Lolita admitted as she rubbed her forehead.

Francesco glanced at her then exhaled deeply. "Yes." he admitted.

"I mean, i'm not really sure what to think of what she's doing. It may just end up doing more harm than good but… I don't actually want to see her get hurt." Lolita admitted. "She will though one day, wont she?" she asked.

"Probably." Francesco admitted. "But she'll get hurt on her own terms, I can respect that." he admitted as he looked towards all the people who had mounted their horses now lining up, really people were just waiting for a certain red clad hero to show up on her own giant horse.

The Captain walked towards the starting line and raised the gun which would signal start, his eyes looked over the landscape as if he was looking for an intruder but no person in red had showed up and then he pulled the tricker sending off a bang and all the horses began to run in the intense race.

Lolita looked towards them as their figures became smaller, and then finally vanished as they made a turn and Lolita exhaled deeply then she looked around. "Hey where's Angelina?" she asked.

Francesco blinked. "She was here just a minute ago." he commented also looking around. "Angelina." he called.

Then Lolitas eyes fell on a sandy haired hand maiden whom was also looking towards the horizont. "Bernadette, have you seen Angelina?" she asked.

The mute looked towards her then smiled as she nodded.

"Do you know where she is?" Lolita asked and then had to hide her own grimace as Bernadette was doing that thing, making face expressions and gestures which Angelina would understand perfectly but Lolita really didn't. "I'm sorry, can you just point?" she asked and Bernadette looked confused at her.

"Lolita is everything okay?" A voice sounded behind her and Lolita turned around to see her own younger sister dressed in white looking up at her.

"Oh, there you are." Lolita blinked. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't tell where you had gone to." she said.

"I was just talking with Ann Marie and Victoria." Angelina pointed over her shoulder at two noble women whom were now talking to each other. "They wanted to bet about who's going to win, but well… We all wanted to bet on the Sergeant so I suppose that leaves any bet kind of mute."

"Oh, I see." Lolita blinked.

"Well I suppose I can't really deny the sergeants abilities on a horse." Francesco admitted as he crossed his arms.

"Why aren't you riding father?" Angelina asked. "You could have won for sure, you breed the best horses in the world, and are a great horseman!"

Francesco smiled amused then shook his head. "I'm to old for that kind of stuff." he stated.

"No you're not, you're not old at all!" Angelina stated surely. "You're just experienced which means you could easily beat all those green upstarts."

Fondly Francesco looked at Angelina, then he reached out a hand and ruffled up her hair before finally letting go. "I'm afraid my time for that kind of stuff is over." he stated again. "I'm to tired." he admitted as he turned back.

Defeated Angelina looked at him, and so did Lolita putting a hand on his arm, and Angelina retrieved as she stepped backwards sighing deeply, then was met by the questioning eyes of Bernadette.

"What?" Angelina asked and Bernadette lifted an eyebrow. "Oh please this is so obviously a trap! There is literately no reason for me to even ride." she said. "How dumb does the Captain think I am? I've read Robin hood to you know!" she stated.

Bernadette how ever did not look convinced.

_***Two hours earlier.*** _

Dressed in red and wearing a mask had the Scarlet Fox saddled the big beautiful horse Firestorm. "hehe." she grinned. "We are going to show them what you're truly made of!" she stated as she swung herself up on the horse. "GO FIRESTORM!"

And the horse, didn't move… Not a milimeter.

"Hey come on!" Scarlet exclaimed kicking him. "The Captain is asking for trouble so lets give it to him! Come on!" she demanded as she kicked him and leaned forward, but still nothing happened.

Then Scarlet got down on the ground and started to pull in Firestorms reins, then she went behind and tried to push him, but still he didn't move. "OH COME ON!" Scarlet shouted loudly. "Firestorm seriously?!" she asked as she reached up intending to grab his saddle, but suddenly Firestorm took three steps forwards so Scarlet fell directly down on the ground and down in the mud then she sat up red in her head.

"WELL FINE THEN!" Scarlet shouted. "I didn't need to go to that stupid race anyway." she muttered as she sat there with crossed arms and a big pout on her lips.

_***Present time.*** _

"I don't need to participate in such a stupid race anyway, I don't need to proof anything." Angelina firmly told Bernadette.

Bernadette still looked doubtful though.

"Don't you have any faith in me?" Angelina asked and Bernadette shrugged.

It almost seemed to predictable that it was indeed the sergeant whom won the race, and of course he hadn't shot the Scarlet Fox in the back.  
It's something that's pretty hard to do when she didn't even show up.

The Captain was not happy and at first did not hand over the price money, but soon the pressure just grew to large and he gave in.

Garzia did precisely what he had promised, bought on single good bottle of wine to share with his favorite women and saved the rest for his great plan.

And Firestorm had made his own case clear, he was not going to be used for any nonsense. In fact when he was unhappy Angelina was going to feel it… harshly… on her body… It hurt…. A lot.

But well, Angelina supposed, that's how it is when you're having a partnership with the king of horses.


	22. Francesco's dilemma - Ghosts of the past

Slowly yet firmly Francesco let the brush glide over his own horse, the decently seized brown stallion with a white bliss and a black mane. Alejo.

Alejo though was not a young horse anymore, Francesco had raised him since he was a foal but now the old boy weren't able to gallop as quick as in his youth.

"You and me both old boy." Francesco sighed as he brushed the horse and the horse let out a small neigh making Francesco smile lightly then he shook his head.

Taking care of his horse felt soothing, it helped him putting his mind at ease. He had a hard time wrapping his head around all the things that had recently happened.

Captains Monstrasios grip on the land itself had been tight and he had been without compromise to enforce the laws.

Monstrasio had been chosen to be send to Fairbanks for one reason and one reason alone. To ensure that no further trouble would come from this land, that no uprise would happen and people who lived here would cause no trouble to the king of Blakeney.  
And in that regard… Monstrasio had achieved the goal, when he was in command no one dared to cause the king any trouble. Back then Francesco had in fact sympathized with the Captain and even helped him, Francesco was no stranger to the military as he had been a soldier himself and served the kings army himself, even ranked as high as Lieutenant before he had decided to retire to build his estate. He respected the kings army and respected the soldiers.  
Fairbanks was a wild land where the Akapaki had been known to attack each other and most probably would attack the settlers at some point if law and order wasn't restored, it was by no means an easy task the captain and been given, and it made sense to send a man whom was uncompromising.

But he had gone to far, his desire for complete control robbed people of their freedom…

In his naivety, Francesco thought he had the power to do something. He had thought his cry and opinion would matter.

For as long as Francesco had been alive, he had always believed that a man would need to stand up for the things he believed in. That precious things were worth fighting for, and he had gladly fought.

As a young and proud young man he had fought in a way, he had always stood proud and in his young days he had been the centre of perhaps far to many conflicts. But he had taken any beatings that had come with it and only rarely backed down.

That was back then though. Now…. Francesco felt so tired, so used up. His mind had become dull and his body was often aching. Often he could barely even muster any energy to keep his own estate running.

He could only be thankful for all the work Lolita put into keeping everything running, and Francesco couldn't help but feel guilty relying so much on her expertise.  
But on the other hand he was relieved, he knew that even if he himself was to be hurt, Lolita was more than capable of running the estate. Francesco had no trouble leaving it all to her, she was more than just capable.

Then there was Angelina. …..

Francesco… He had a difficult time even formulating in his mind what he was thinking. He knew he was happy to have her back.  
To see her again warmed his heart and sometimes she came with comments that made him smile and feel quite hopeful.

The last thing Francesco wanted was to ever see her get hurt! He loved both his daughters more than he had ever realized was possible.

Still, his youngest daughter confused him. Had they simply been apart for so long that they had become strangers?  
Francesco could not deny he had changed in the years they had been apart, so it was quite understandable she had changed as well. She had become a lady, and well… Francesco had never been a lady quite obviously so what would he know was normal for ladies?

She had grown, this was good. It was a good thing! She had learned how to behave and fit among those with noble blood.

Hopefully one day she would be able to find a husband of good bearing who could provide for her, and she would be a gentle and good house wife… if Francesco had been told that ten years ago he would have been amused.  
Still, people grew, people changed. This was better, Angelina would not be in danger in the same way. It was for the better.

Francesco put down the brush before he padded Alejo. "They grow so fast don't they?" he asked. "My kids are both adults how crazy is that?" and he exhaled deeply as he gave the horse a last pad before he walked out of the stables.

Only there he was met by quite a sight as the sergeant had come to visit sitting on his horse and Lolita looked like she was chewing him out.

"Sergeant." Francesco blinked as he walked towards them. "What brings you here?"

"Captains orders quite obviously." Garzia commented. "He says you owe the military some tax compensation. But he'll be glad to overlook it in exchange for some barrels of your Risendo Wine."

"That's our best wine, most of it goes straight to the king." Lolita snapped back. "Beside we don't owe any tax's. I have all the papers if you want to see for yourself."

Garzia smiled amused. "He thought you would said that and wanted me to tell you that due to our military officers being in a pinch the tax has been raised."

"What kind of pinch exactly? What are you lacking?" Lolita asked. "Food? Clothes? Are people getting sick from some sort of plaque? Tell you what, i'll pay for a doctor myself to go check on the soldiers and if they really are sick we'll pay the extra tax's. I need substantial proof that the military is in need of these extra money. And if there is no proof, this demand is illegal and I will file a complaint to the lawyer." she stated.

Garzia chuckled amused as he leaned over his horse lifting up in his hat as to get a better look. "Sir Pulido, your daughter is as sharp as she is beautiful. You must treasure her!"

"I do indeed treasure her." Francesco replied. "And you can tell your Captain what she just said."

"I figured as much, he's not going to be happy." Garzia commented. "Oh well, just following orders." and he exhaled deeply.

Lolita raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms. "Sound like you're having a hard time."

"Let's just say the Captain was not pleased about having to give me that price money." Garzia admitted. "I swear if he could he would tax all of them out of me again. Between you and me he was counting on the Scarlet Fox to disrupt the entire race so he wouldn't have to hand over any money at all."

Lolita rolled her eyes. "Why would she show up? That was so obviously a trap!"

"That's what I told the Captain." Garzia admitted. "But you know him, he wont listen. I will say though sir Pulido I am kind of disappointed you didn't ride." he admitted.

"Are you really?" Francesco asked.

"Yeah!" Garzia grinned. "I keep hearing all these stories about how amazing you are on a horse and with a sword! To ride against a legend like you would have been amazing."

Francesco couldn't help but smile amused then shook his head. He didn't always agree with the sergeant and he could not approve of how the sergeant never questioned orders.  
But he didn't entirely dislike him either, a young man full of spirit and vigor ready to take on the whole world and compete with the best for the sake of glory and adventure. Francesco did indeed quite relate to that.  
And well, Francesco had done things he would rather forget while serving the military. When you are a soldier you kind of have to distance yourself from the people and just follow orders, if you couldn't trust soldiers to follow simple orders everything would fall apart. Cowardice and treason against your superior would be punished by death in this world, because if you as a soldier is a liability it could cost everyone else their lives.

"Then again maybe a good thing you didn't compete then maybe I wouldn't have won. Those fifteen gold coins." Garzia whistled. "That's three years less I have to work before I can retire!" he grinned.

"Well i'm glad you feel like you got something out of it." Lolita rolled her eyes.

"You still sure I can't offer you a place in a nice house at Blakeney?" Garzia asked in a grin as he leaned over the horse. "Wife of a… maybe a general! And servants waiting you every day?" he asked.

"You don't dream small do you?" Lolita asked. "I'm fine, no thank you." she rolled her eyes.

"Well I guess for you it would be marrying down anyhow, can't blame me for trying though." Garzia grinned as he blinked at her and Lolita groaned annoyed.

Francesco exhaled deeply. "You can tell your Captain that we wont pay him any extra money or any other form of tax before he has given substantial proof that he needs it."

"Roger, that's what I thought." Garzia nodded. "Fair warning, I think that's what he anticipated too. Something is up."

"Thank you for the warning sergeant." Lolita replied. "We'll watch out."

"Great, i'll hate to arrest you. But well, if that is what the Captain asks." Francesco shrugged. "Hey then maybe we can have that sword fight after-all, or a horse race!" he grinned at Francesco. "Fair game of course, who ever looses will do so respectfully."

Lolita however was getting annoyed as she crossed her arms. "Sergeant is this all just some big game to you?" she asked. "You are just as bad at fooling around as the Scarlet fox! Does no one take this seriously?!" she asked.

Garzia smirked amused. "Miss Pulido, you are without a doubt the smartest woman in a hundred kilometers radius, surely you must realise to." he said. "There are battles out there, wars that will be remembered for centuries to come. What happens here though at Fairbanks, is no such war. No one whom dies here will be remembered, there wont be written stories of the brave captain or the brave resistance of this little piece of land. No one will remember because no one cares. Everything that happens here will be but a foot note in the history books. I'm just following orders while I do my job, that's all there is to it." he stated.

And Lolita hissed annoyed as she looked away.

Francesco however didn't look angry, he looked rather sad and that didn't go unnoticed. "You think i'm wrong sir Pulido?" Garzia asked.

"In a way no." Francesco admitted. "In a way you're right, people at Blakeney wont care. The rest of the world wont even know but that's not really the point." he commented as he glanced away. "You sergeant, you think this will all be so easily forgotten ones you go home. You tell yourself this wont matter so you can convince yourself that all this will be but a faint memory ones you are away from here. You believe that the people you hurt wont haunt you in your dreams and you'll be able to bask in your own achievements and glory. It's true, people around you wont care. But that tells nothing of your own feelings. Sometimes it'll feel like you live in a bobble where only you see what others can't, and the things you did in the past. Even if it's really long ago, and at a place really far away. That wont be washed away. It wont matter to others, but it'll matter to you." he stated looking up. "Do what you must sergeant." he then stated.

Out of all the things that had been said, that was the thing that made Garzia hesitated. For a moment he looked at Francesco, then finally he turned his head away as his mouth became a thin line. Then finally he turned back and his eyes now looked genuinely annoyed. "This will not be the last you hear from the Captain, I wouldn't be surprised if either him or I will come again very shortly."

"And you can tell the Captain that he still isn't welcome here." Lolita replied back in a sharp voice.

"He wont be pleased." Garzia commented.

"Then he shouldn't have murdered my mother." Lolita replied angrily then felt a hand on her shoulder and Francesco pulled her back.

"We know our rights." Francesco then said. "I've been loyal to the king for as long as i've been alive and the king knows this, you can remind him of that." he stated.

Garzia nodded. "I see, you wish to do it the hard way. Good, that's what I would expect from the Francesco Pulido I heard stories about." he stated as he turned his horse around. "To be honest, to meet you have been kind of disappointing in most other aspects." he mumbled as he kicked his horse and finally rode off.

Lolita hissed annoyed as she crossed her arms and her face grew red. She mumbled a few things but they weren't to clear.

"Lolita." Francesco exhaled deeply as he turned her around so they faced each other. "You must be careful." he said.

"I know." Lolita muttered as she glanced down then she looked up. "Father don't worry, they have nothing on us! We havn't broken any law at all! Not even the dumb laws the Captain are making."

Francesco smiled lightly then nodded. "Yes, of course you're right." he stated. "Just… Look out wont you?" he asked. "You promised me to take care of yourself and your sister, remember that." he asked. "Your sister is not… what I mean is… erhm." he halted.

"I know what you mean." Lolita fully admitted. "She's doesn't seem to realize what is going on. I suppose that's understandable, with how far away she's been and all. And how long she has been away. I mean, everything changed so much and well erh… erhmm."

Francesco smiled amused. "That I know you'll look out for her is a great relief." he then stated. "Let's head inside, it's almost time for dinner." he commented. "Do you know if your sister will join us today?" he asked.

"No, she's out praying again." Lolita replied. "Well, pray and see if anyone needs a bit of first aid I suppose. From what I heard she's quite the nurse."

"Yes, a few people has commented on that. That's quite something." Francesco nodded. "Correct medical help even if it's only very basic can be life saving, she's saving lives in her own way. That's very good." he stated as they walked in through the front door and then Francesco halted.

For there on the wall, resting on its own mantle hung a sword. A saber with a golden handle, it was a fine piece of craftsmanship, perfectly balanced and when Francesco held it it had always felt like a natural extension of his own body.  
Last time he had held it, he had felt strong and sure as he had pointed it at the Captain, he had been ready to fight.

Then the unthinkable had happened… her throat had been cut… He had dropped the sword on the ground and rushed to his wife's side but it had already been to late.

It was a servant whom had brought the sword back to the estate, Francesco hadn't even wanted to look at it. Someone else had cleaned it and put it on the mantle, and now it rested there collecting dust, untouched.

Francesco closed his eyes as he felt the exhaustion he so often felt overwhelm him again.

"Father?" Lolita asked.

"Sorry, I suppose my mind wandered off for a bit there." Francesco replied in a gentle smile.

"That's okay, you must have a lot on your mind." Lolita commented.

"Yes." Francesco nodded. "Yes indeed." he said as he turned his back to the sword and followed Lolita to the dining hall, never even turning around to look at it again.


	23. Francesco's dilemma - Deal with the devil

It went quite as predicted, already the same evening did Francesco receive a letter that he was to meet up at the military headquarters the next morning.

He didn't share this information with either of his daughters but instead saddled his horse that next morning and rode to town, telling he just wished to go for a ride to town, perhaps for a bite of lunch at the tavern to enjoy the great weather that day.  
No one questioned it and Francesco rode to town, tying up his horse at one of the posts before he headed towards the military quarters.

He was greeted by a soldier on duty whom led him inside and Francesco was greeted by the sight of multiple soldiers doing morning exercises. Running laps and practicing sword stands all overlooked by the Captain whom looked upon them with critical eye, then he lifted his head and saw Francesco shortly catching his eye.

Francesco's hand tightened by he nodded and allowed the Captain to approach him as he held a hand up. "Sergeant" he called.

"Yes sir!" Garzia stated as he stood up from the place where he had been practicing his own sword stands.

"I have buisness to attend to, you will oversee the rest of this mornings training." Monstrasio informed.

"Yes sir." Garzia nodded as he stepped away to take the position that Monstrasio had earlier where he had an overview of the entire plaza.

Francesco lifted an eyebrow as he looked at them, observing the Captain approaching him with a cold smile on his lip. "This must bring back old memories for you sir Pulido." he commented casually.

Francesco shrugged. "Perhaps."

"So, what do you think?" Monstrasio asked gesturing at all the people training.

Francesco glanced at them. "If that's your best swordsmen you have my sympathy, clumsy is how I would describe them."

"Oh?" Monstrasio asked. "Care to explain?"

"That soldier there." Francesco pointed at the soldier nearest to himself, a young man with tightly cut brown hair. "His grip on the sword is to tight, his shoulders to tense and far to high. His footing quite a mess, it would take nothing to knock him over." he stated as he turned back to Monstrasio and Monstrasio looked at the young soldier with narrowed eyes his lip twitching but then he took a deep breath and regained composure.

"Perhaps you would like to give a demonstration one day." Monstrasio then suggested.

"I'll pass." Francesco said and then crossed his arms looking sternly at Monstrasio. "I sincerely hope you didn't call me here just to showcase your mediocre army." he then said in a frown. "Perhaps you would like to inform me what this is all about."

Monstrasio looked just as sternly back at him then turned his head away. "Ah yes, please forgive me. You don't sword fight anymore, how inconsiderate of me. We wouldn't have you hurt by my mediocre army." he commented. "Please come to my office." he then asked as he walked away with his hands behind his back.

Francesco straightened up and finally followed, feeling several eyes on him coming from all the soldiers including Garzia before the young sergeant at last snapped out of it.

"Oi! Back to work!" He yelled. "Put some back into it, you spend the last month being outrun by a girl! Have you no shame?"

And all the soldiers snapped back and continued their practice.

Francesco followed Monstrasio into the building and then into the Captains office.

The office itself was rather plain, but also sufficient. There were a huge book case taking up the space of the entire back wall, with books and paper neatly stacked all in their prober place. In front of the book case was a large wooden desk with word documents and different writing utensils laid out.

It was all put out in the most orderly manner possible, every pen and pencil laying neatly alongside each other with exactly one centimeter space between them. There was not as much as one crumbled corner of the paper or a ring from a coffee mug.

On the wall hung a selection of swords, all from the finest steel and shined in the light from the sun coming in through the window. To the left of the desk was a cabinet with a selection of strong alcohol but only the finest. There was no cheap brands there.  
Other than the swords there was no decoration in the office, no figurines nor paintings, not even a potted plant.

The Captains desire for order was clearly represented in his office, nothing was allowed to be out of place and calmly Monstrasio sat down on the chair behind his own desk. "Please have a seat." he invited Francesco at the other chair in front of the desk.

Francesco exhaled deeply, he could almost feel how this was a trap slowly closing around him but he also knew he had best go along for now, at least hear the Captain out so he sat down.

"You denied to pay the extra taxes, even as I was generous enough to offer you an alternative." Monstrasio commented.

"I don't owe you any taxes." Francesco replied evenly. "They were all paid on time, unless you can proof that there is dire need we have no obligation."

"Ah, Miss Lolita Pulido reminded you of that?" Monstrasio asked. "Perhaps it's her I should have called for, then you could continue to hide behind your daughters skirt."

Francesco bit together but took a deep breath. "Lolita is the rightful heir to my land, it is only natural that she has a say in how it'll be taken care of." he replied.

"Indeed if that is what you say." Monstrasio commented in a dismissing tone. "We are short on the tax money which the kings ship will soon arrive to collect, a certain Scarlet Fox decided to break in and steal a large portion of the money collected. The kings tax collector will not be happy."

"That's really not my problem is it?" Francesco asked. "You're the one who failed to protect that money. That's on you not me."

Monstrasio frowned annoyed. "You used to advocate for lower taxes though, as I recall you even called the kings taxes inhuman. It must please you greatly to see money returned to the peasants."

"I have no feelings on the matter." Francesco replied in a snap. "And it has nothing to do with me, it's the scarlet fox you said so yourself. I'm afraid you'll have to explain that to the tax collector as well." he huffed.

"And you don't have any idea who this Scarlet Fox is?" Monstrasio asked.

"Not the faintest clue." Francesco replied evenly.

Monstrasios eyes narrowed and then he stood up as he walked to the window turning his back to Francesco. "What a disappointment." he commented. "You used to be one of the kings men, one of the best. And now you turn your back to your own home country. You are related to the king, you would really rather choose this land over him?"

Francesco frowned annoyed. "I am loyal to the king." he said. "I've done no wrong as you are well aware, I am not choosing one above the other."

"Are you sure though?" Monstrasio asked turning back to him. "You are practically defending the Akapaki, are you really the same man whom killed numerous of them in the war?" he asked. "Is it even true what they say? That one time you and your little squad of five men were surrounded by the Akapaki, but thanks to your leadership all the Akapaki died and your men survived. It's hard to believe you're even the same person." he commented. "I heard you could have been a general, a war advisor at the court but you choose to retire and stay here. I can't imagine what went through your mind. That you would even marry one of them."

Francesco did not look happy as he glared at Monstrasio. "You're talking like I weren't there." he stated. "I know what I did Captain, you don't have to remind me."

Monstrasio looked at Francesco, his ice blue eyes not giving away any emotion.

"Did you want something from me, or did you just want to waste my time?" Francesco asked.

"I require your service." Monstrasio then stated. "As a citizen of Blakeney and a former lieutenant of this military you are to be of service when in need."

Francesco took in a deep breath as he closed his eyes, then exhaled again. "What on earth could you require my assistance for?" he asked.

"There is a Akapaki tripe, the midnight wolfs." Monstrasio said. "They have not paid their taxes and it has been confirmed they have a large sum in their possession in the form of nuggets of gold and jewelry made of gold. If we collect the taxes they owe our little tax collector problem ought to be resolved. However, this tribe has travelled quite a bit in land and my soldiers currently can't find them. You how ever know this land better than I do and better than my soldiers. Not only that, but you are also friends with the Akapaki and they are willing to tell you where the different tribes are located. Help me locate the tribe and extract the taxes they rightfully owe the king whom own the land they live on. That is all."

Francesco looked at Monstrasio. "And if I refuse?" he asked.

"Then." Monstrasio commented. "You refused to compensate for the stolen taxes with your own money, you refused an alternative by simply give me the wine I asked for so I could sell it to the traders for the money required and you even refused to aid in a very simple and very legal matter. It certainly is starting to look like you're not so loyal to the king after-all." he commented evenly. "Are you so sure you want to loose the kings protection?" he asked. "Think of your daughters, and then remind yourself, it's a very simple matter finding the midnight wolfs and extracting the money. No one has to be hurt."

Francesco exhaled deeply and then he stood up. "Fine." he stated. "But you must promise this will be a peaceful action."

"As long as we are not met with resistance." Monstrasio replied smoothly. "But I suppose you'll make sure of that and talk to them, you even understand their langue don't you?"

"Only the bare basics, my daughters are far more skilled than me." Francesco admitted. "So when do you wish to leave?" he asked.

"Soon as possible." Monstrasio stated. "It would be best to have that money before the tax collectors arrive don't you think?" he asked.

"I suppose." Francesco grumbled.


	24. Francesco's dilemma - Coward and weakling

Soon after Francesco departed towards the country side, with him was the Captain, the sergeant and two additional soldiers presumable there to keep Francesco safe from enemy Akapakis, or to make sure that Francesco would do as he was told.

They rode out on horses and made their way to the nearest tribe where Francesco asked about the midnight wolfs, but they all responded that they didn't know where this tribe had moved and they moved along to another tribe, and another.

Francesco could point to the symbols posted around the place indicated that a tribe had taken areas as their own current territory.

They rode around for hours, and eventually it even began to rain. A light rain falling down from the sky and soaked their clothes only very slowly, but very surely.

Monstrasio didn't say much for the trip, he always seemed to be observing with a critical eye but he listened to Francescos explanations, his mouth only twitching slightly in annoyance when Akapaki was shaking their heads.

Garzia however was far more talkative and seemed to view this as a great opportunity for adventuring and socializing. He would actually ask Francesco questions about what they did and in a warm tone try to pry stories out of Francesco.

Something Francesco didn't seem to pleased about, he rather not talk about his days killing Akapaki in a war even if people at Blakeney were now calling him a hero for it.

Probably especially because the sergeant seemed to view it as very heroic actions worth admiring.

Finally Garzia though seemed to take the hint and stopped asking to the great relief of Francesco, and most else it seemed as it had started to become afternoon at that point and still no progress.

"No sir Francesco." an Akapaki woman informed Francesco. "I have not heart of the midnight wolves whereabouts recently." then she glared at Monstrasio the message being quite clear. Maybe she did know something but she was not going to tell while the Captain was there.

"Do you know others who might know?" Francesco asked. "Please, it'll just be safer for everyone if we find them quick."

"I don't know anything." The woman replied again. "Sir Francesco, we are thankful for what you've done for us and this land, but please don't think that everyone has forgotten your origins and now you ride with him." she looked at the Captain.

"He gave me his word no one will be hurt." Francesco then replied.

The woman didn't look to impressed. "You would really trust his word?" she asked.

Francesco exhaled deeply. "Thank you for your help." he then said turning the horse around not answering the question.

Garzia glanced from Francesco to the Captain, then he smirked. "Boy, they sure know how to hide those Akapaki." he commented. "You would think it would be easier to find an entire tribe."

Francesco didn't respond but turned to Monstrasio. "I hope you realise there is a distinct possibility that the midnight wolves has moved beyond Fairbanks borders and is not currently located at any land belonging to the king, it would be outside of your own jurisdiction." he said.

"That still means they spend the last year at least living on the kings land and owe taxes for that year." Monstrasio replied.

Garzia glanced at Monstrasio then at Francesco. "How far away do you think they could have gone?" he asked.

"Depends on when they started to travel, the Akapaki can travel surprisingly fast and sometimes will travel quite long in search for new areas. They could be all the way at the west coast for all we know." Francesco replied and Garzia whistled.

"That's the opposite side of the country. Captain, do we have the time for that?" Garzia asked.

Monstrasio frowned annoyed. "No." he finally responded. "We will continue the search here and make sure they at least are not still within our own jurisdiction."

Francesco bit together. "Excuse me Captain, if you don't manage to extract this gold. What then do you intend to do before the tax collector arrives."

"I didn't think you wanted to ask." Monstrasio replied. "From what i've seen from you, you wouldn't be pleased. If you want my advice just do what you always do, take care of your own nice house and your pretty daughters and let us do what we are posted here to do."

"Captain, the people have no more money to give." Francesco tried to reason. "You can't squeeze a sponge that is already dry!"

"Then perhaps you would compensate from your own pocket?" Monstrasio asked and Francesco bit together as he looked away. "I thought so, how weak." Monstrasio commented and rode in front.

Garzia looked after the Captain in front of him then turned to Francesco. "Sir, I don't think you should worry. The Captain will figure something out."

"Oh I bet he will." Francesco muttered. "He'll always get things done, one way or another."

"Well yes that's true." Garzia blinked a bit stunned. "That's what he's here to do after all."

Francesco frowned annoyed his hands tightened around the reins.

"Sir?" Garzia asked. "Are you… Feeling all right?" he asked. "We've been going for a long time, if you need to rest."

"I'm not that old!" Francesco snapped and kicked his horse setting it into a trove.

"That's not what I said." Garzia muttered but finally followed.

 

* * *

 

They rode some way further in and some time still passed, that is where Francesco stopped his horse.

"What is it?" Monstrasio asked.

"That mark." Francesco pointed. "A moon and a howling wolf…. the midnight wolves."

And Monstrasios eyes widened. "We found them."

"Or at least a place they have been." Francesco said. "This could just be an old camp."

"In any case, be on guard." Monstrasio instructed. "And be quiet."

"Yes sir." Garzia nodded.

And so they continued… And did so for a while through the canyons, and they kind of went on before they at last arrived at hoof prints which Monstrasio glared at. "We've gone in a circle." he concluded the obvious.

"And we are being watched." Garzia commented as he looked up shadowing his eyes. "They may have lured us to walk in a circle on purpose." he pointed out.

Monstrasio hissed annoyed as he drew his gan and fired up in the air startling everyone. "In the name of the king I demand that you'll show yourself!" he ordered.

Then voices echoed from the cliffs and rung across the area, the echoes making it sound like the voices were everywhere as they spoke in a strange languet. Monstrasio hissed annoyed. "What are they saying?" he asked Francesco.

"They are telling us to get out or they'll shoot." Francesco replied. "We should probably go, they have the advantage." he pointed up.

"No." Monstrasio replied as he re-loaded his gun. "We are not weak."

And Francesco hissed annoyed. "You promised this would be peaceful!"

"As long as we are not met with resistance, I would call this resistance." Monstrasio stated. "So if you don't want anyone to get hurt, I suggest you try and talk to them."

And Francesco bit together then called out in a few Akapaki words, even though the things he were able to speak probably didn't sound to good. There was a responds.

"One of their warriors are coming out." Francesco informed. "Don't shoot."

And Monstrasio nodded as he lowered the gun as finally a young man stepped out, a young man with a bare strong looking torso and shoulder length black hair who stood definitely in front of them with crossed arms.

"You speak our language?" Monstrasio asked.

"I do." The young man replied. "I am Nevra of the Midnight wolves. We claimed this territory, what are Blakeneys doing here?" he asked.

"You didn't pay your taxes to the king." Monstrasio said. "Deliver the gold and we shall be on our way."

"Why should we pay the taxes to a foreign king? He is not our king." The young man responded sternly.

"You are paying for the protection you receive from the kings men." Monstrasio replied.

"He has given us no protection." Nevra replied. "We will not pay."

And Monstrasio shrugged as he pulled the gun and aimed it at Nevra, he would have pulled the trigger to if it wasn't because Francescos eyes widened and he threw himself at the captain. "NO!" he yelled as the gun went off and the bullet fire in the wrong direction.

Monstrasio hissed annoyed as he pushed Francesco back on his own horse. "Keep out of this old fool." he demanded re-loading his gun. "These savages needs to know who is in charge."

"This is not what we agreed on!" Francesco exclaimed. "There can still be a peaceful solution."

"HAH! You more than anyone should know peace isn't always an option." Monstrasio commented. "But then again look at you, the man whom fearlessly lead his army into battle and conquered a wild land. Look at you now, old, sentimental, weak." he stated. "You are weak Francesco Pulido."

Garzia and the soldiers were silent clearly not knowing what to do, Nevra to was in silence and Monstrasio lifted his hand with the loaded gun again towards Nevra.

"I SAID NO!" Francesco shouted as he grabbed for Monstrasios hand and Monstrasio responded with a big slap, slapping Francesco off his horse so he landed on his back on the ground groaning in pain.

"SIR!" Garzia exclaimed.

"Tch." Monstrasio muttered. "How disappointing, clearly you are not the man you were. Know your place sir Pulido."

And Francesco hissed as he tried to sit up clearly in to much pain, and he squinted his eyes. If only he had been younger, if only he was stronger, the way he was now he was no match for the Captain in a honest duel. He didn't even have a weapon on him.

"HEY!" A voice suddenly sounded from above. "Pick on someone your own seize!"

And they all looked up to see a woman dressed in red standing above on the cliff.

Monstrasio looked up at her, so did Garzia and wide-eyed Francesco. "The Fox." Monstrasio commented. "So you came to die after all." he stated now aiming his gun at her and shot, but the distance were to great and the shot from a ordinary pistol pretty impossible.

Wide-eyed Francesco looked up at her and Garzia smirked.

"So you did follow us." Garzia commented.

Scarlet pouted at them. "Trying to extract gold from the midnight wolves? Seriously Captain?" she asked. "It's not like I stole all your tax money only part of them." she rolled her eyes. "You still have enough to pay the tax collector in your safe, I made sure of that. You're just trying to get more gold for the sake of it now."

That made Francescos eyes widen and he turned to Monstrasio. "Is that true?" he asked.

"It changes nothing." Monstrasio stated as he pulled out his sword. "Only a fool don't have savings and the Midnight Wolves do owe taxes. And she stole money that did not belong to her!" he exclaimed pointing up at the red clad woman.

"I only did a few tax returns that's all." The Scarlet Fox rolled her eyes.

And Monstrasios eyes narrowed.

"This does change things though. It changes that you lied Captain." Francesco replied as he finally stood up. "You falsely tried to extract money from me! Wait till the tax collector hear of this!"

And Monstrasio head turned to Francesco, then he slapped Francesco again sending him backwards. "You can try and tell the tax collector, and I have my stories how you collaborate with the Akapaki, are we clear?" he asked.

"Sir!" Garzia exclaimed. "Sir Pulido is one of the kings men! This is not.."

"Be quiet Sergeant." Monstrasio demanded.

And Francesco huffed as he stood up. "You know something Captain." he gasped for air. "I may be old, sentimental and weak." he said. "But you can't even tolerate the tiniest bit of resistance from anyone, there's a word for that. You're a coward."

And Monstrasios eyes widened, then he jumped down from his horse and stood in front of Francesco, he pulled his sword. "Fight me then, if you're not a coward."

"I.." Francesco swallowed. "I can't."

"FIGHT ME!" Monstrasio shouted as he raised a fist and send it directly into Francescos face.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Did a woman shouted as she dropped down from above and landed in front of Monstrasio sending a flying fist into his face sending Monstrasio flying back.

Wide-eyed Francisco looked at the woman now standing between them, then he frowned. "Stand aside Fox, this is not your fight."

"YES IT IS!" Scarlet exclaimed with her back still to Francisco. "I'm here to protect this land, you are one of its greatest protectors! Both Akapakis and Blakeneys look to you for guidance and leadership, you're the only one whom is capable of bringing the two together! When Akapaki talk about you, they always do so with respect calling you one of the greatest warriors and most compassionate heart! Sir please!" she asked.

And Monstrasio hissed as he got back up on his legs. "I should have known." he commented. "Sir Pulido and the Fox, in a way you seem like you are cut from the same cloth don't you? Of course you would protect the traitor Fox."

"He is no traitor and you know it!" Scarlet exclaimed stretching out her arm with the sword so it pointed towards Monstrasios throat. "He's a hero. A greater hero than I ever could be!"

Francesco blinked looking at the back of the woman as she stood there with her front to Monstrasio still holding out her sword.

"Sir Pulido, please get up on your horse, we are leaving." Scarlet said and Francesco nodded as he grabbed the saddle on Alejo and swung himself back up, then Scarlet put two fingers into her mouth and let out a great whistle making a big red stallion come thundering her way and she grabbed his saddle as he passed them riding away, Francesco kicking his own horse and followed.

"SHOOT!" Monstrasio exclaimed.

"But sir, we might hit sir Pulido!" Garzia exclaimed.

"Do I look like I care?" Monstrasio asked.

"We can't shoot at one of the kings cousins!" Garzia exclaimed and then exhaled deeply as the two horses had rounded a corner and was gone.

"YOU IDIOT!" Monstrasio shouted as he hit Garzia over the face. "What were you doing?! She was there and you did nothing! Even the Akapaki boy is gone!"

"I'm… Sorry sir." Garzia swallowed. "But sir Pulido."

"Is a traitor to the king, with time i'll proof it, wait and see." Monstrasio huffed annoyed and turned his horse around already having realised that without Francescos help he would never find the wished camp.

 

* * *

 

Francesco was not entirely sure what to think as he rode through the fields in the tale of the big red horse, finally after a while they slowed down and turned to a trove so he could get up on her side glancing at her, though she didn't look at him. "Your estate is a bit further to the west, you should be okay now." she said.

Francesco nodded. "I suppose I should thank you."

"No." The Fox said turning her head away. "It's okay, you're a hero."

"No i'm not." Francesco replied in a tired voice. "I was a foolish young man once, and now i'm just a tired old man. I never was a hero and never will be. Thank you for the compliments though, those were some very nice things you said." he said.

"I meant it!" Scarlet exclaimed finally turning to him. "People do look to you for guidance! They would much rather follow you than the Captain!"

"Hm, well i'm afraid that doesn't matter. The Captain is the one whom the king appointed." Francesco stated. "I'm done with military and wars anyhow." he stated kicking his horse and was on his voice. "No i'm not a hero." was his final words.

Leaving the Scarlet Fox on her horse as she looked after him, her heart beating heavily and she had to fight the knot in her throat. "Yes you are." she breathed. "You are _my_ hero, father." she said.

 

* * *

 

Francesco was exhausted when he finally came home, the sun had set long ago and it was dark outside.  
Every muscle in Francescos body seemed to ache and he could feel the places where the Captain had hit him, a lovely surprise though awaited him at the door with two young women running straight into his arms.

"FATHER!" They both yelled.

"Where have you been?" Lolita asked concerned.

"Well I just, I had some buisness to attend to." Francesco said as he rubbed his eyes, only then to receive a tight hug from Angelina as she wrapped her arms around his torso and nearly seemed to cry into his chest. "Angelina?" he asked. "Darling it's okay, I wasn't far away."

"Well I just." Angelina swallowed. "I love you father!" she said. "Have I even told you that? I love you!"

And Francesco smiled amused putting a hand on her hair. "I love you to Angelina." he said. "And you Lolita."

"I love you to father." Lolita smiled amused. "So please be more careful, no one knew where you were!"

"I'm sorry." Francesco said. "Girls, your old father is starving. Could you go to the kitchen and ask them to find a bite of food for me?" he asked and they both nodded.

"Of course father!" They both stated and ran along.

Francesco smiled amused as he looked after them, then he turned his head and his eye caught glimpse of the sword laying on the mantle. Its blade shining and it's golden handle being ready for use.

Francesco bit his lip as he looked at it, then he turned his head away.

But then slowly he lifted his head again, his eyes fell on the sword and slowly he reached out a hand, for a moment his hand hovering over the handle of the sword and finally, he picked it up.

The sword felt heavier than he remembered but also laid so natural in his hand, already he could feel his feet going into a familiar position and he had to stop himself from making a launch out in the air.  
He raised the sword so it was in front of his face and closed his eyes.

Maybe… Just maybe. He had some fight left in him afterall.


	25. Visit from a friend - Identity confusion

That day Angelina was in a particularly good mood, she was shining like the sun. Smiling and grinning at people.

And Bernadette had no idea what was going on, the mute looked questionable at her employer as they made their way to the city in the little coach.

"What's not to be happy about Bernadette?" Angelina asked in a smile. "Look at this weather, it's lovely. The Captain has been to busy trying to figure out who the Fox is to cause any real trouble, the land looks beautiful. We should go celebrate!" she said holding up a hand. "Bernadette is there something you would like to do? We could go listening to some music, a heard this flamingo dancer will come to one of the taverns in the afternoon and they should have great tamalas to!" she said.

Bernadette smiled amused as she shook her head then looked questioning at Angelina.

"You really didn't notice huh?" Angelina asked. "The way father was walking, his left side was stiff particularly his shoulder and he was pretty tired this morning."

That made Bernadette look extra confused, how on earth would that be a good thing?!

Angelina smiled amused. "Those are the exact muscles you use for sword fighting." she then explained. "He's been up practicing sword fighting, probably after Lolita and I went to bed." she commented. "And from what I heard he hasn't used a sword in two years so of course he'll be a little rusty, i'm really happy though. My father not fighting with a sword just isn't right, he loves sword fighting."

And Bernadette smiled amused as Angelinas reasoning finally sunk in, lightly shaking her head.

"Yeah, I got that from no stranger." Angelina replied amused. "When I was really little I used to beg him to teach me how to sword fight and he kept promising me he would do it when I became older." she said then her smile faltered. "Then finally he pulled me aside one day, he apologized a lot and said he couldn't teach me how to sword fight. It's not for a lady and people in Blakeney would really raise eyebrows at it. It's because I am half Akapaki, so we really have to assure those people that i'm not a savage." she said then sighed deeply. "I was so mad at him, I think I called him all sorts of things yelling it into his face. That was also when I started to work on my plan, about going to Blakeney and create a fake identity. I guess what I had figured back then that if he wouldn't teach me how to sword fight I just had to find someone who would." she sighed deeply as she fell back into her seat. "Well I guess it worked, there were plenty of sword instructors at the university. It sucks though, that I can't even tell father I was the top of my class." she muttered looking to the side. "What do you think he would say if I showed him my gold medals? …. Well, the ones I managed to hide in the linings of my suitcase. Always gold, yay me." she grinned. "And poor Daniel was always second." she chuckled as she shook her head. "Anyhow!" she stated as she sat up. "We don't have to linger on that do we? My father is getting his fighting spirit back so lets drink in my fathers honour okay?" she asked.

And Bernadette nodded as she smiled.

 

* * *

 

Soon they found themselves at Angelinas favourite tavern and got a cold glass of lemonade each in Francescos honor, even if Angelina had to keep her voice quiet as she chatted to Bernadette.

Not that to many had their eyes on her at all, they seemed to be more interested in what was going on in the direction of the port.  
For a moment Angelina was getting concered if the Captain was up to no good and she would have to suite up but then finally a coach revealed itself, it seemed to contain a good noble family that had just gotten off the ship in port.

Wide-eyed Angelina looked at the coach with the luggage and closed doors. "Who on earth could that be? The Tax collector?" she asked. "He should be coming pretty soonish right?"

Then the coach stopped in the middle of the plaza and the door opened to reveal a bright young man with brown hair and shimmering eyes. "Oh so this is the place he always talked about." he commented.

And Angelina spewed out her drink. "DANIEL?!" she exclaimed and Bernadettes eyes widened as the young man jumped out of the coach and behind him appeared an older woman.

"You really have a friend whom live here?" The woman asked.

"Yes mom!" Daniel grinned. "I'm sure he'll help, he's always so generous." then he walked to the nearest civilian. "Excuse me sir, do you know where a Ange—-" At that Angelina stood up straight and screamed so loudly that Daniel was cut off.

"SIR FABRINO!"

Wide-eyed Daniel turned to her as he blinked. "Huh?" he asked.

And Angelina rushed towards him and embraced him in a tight hug. "Oh it's been so long! How I missed you!" she cried in a loud voice though then her arms around him proved itself to be put into a dead lock holding him into position and her much lower voice whispered to him. "Play along or i'll kill you."

"What?!" Daniel asked looking wide-eyed at her.

"Daniel." The older woman still in the coach spoke up. "Who's this?"

"I…" Daniel blinked only to get a harsh elbow into his side making him loose air.

"Didn't your son tell about me?" Angelina asked. "I'm lady Angelina Pulido, he was ever so kind to me at Blakeney where he helped me and the other women at the Christian school with some of our charity projects."

"I did?" Daniel asked only to get a big stamp over his foot.

"Pulido?" The woman asked. "Daniel, didn't you say it was an Angelo Pulido we were looking for?"

"Well." Daniel blinked.

"Oh my gosh you are so smart!" Angelina exclaimed right into his face. "You wanted to protect me, so you called me by a made up name even changed my gender!"

Astounded Daniel looked at her, then his eyes narrowed. "Wait." he asked in a frown as the wheels inside of his head seemed to be working over time and he frowned then his eyes widened as he finally put two and two together and it dawned on him. "WHAAAAT?!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Angelina hissed at him and stomped on his foot again.

Making Daniel jump as he hissed in pain. "Yes it's definetely you." he concluded.

The woman looked confused and now and older man looked out as well as to get a view of the spectacle.

"what's all this?" He asked.

And finally Daniel managed to stand up again though he had to suck in some breaths to hide his pain. "Mother, father." he said. "This, is Angelina Pulido. The true identity of Angelo Pulido, i'm sorry I lied to you, it was to protect her identity while we travelled." and he looked at Angelina as if to ask if that was alright and Angelina returned with a nod.

"I see, that was very smart of you." The older man said. "It's an honour Lady Pulido."

"Please sir Fabrino." Angelina curtsied. "And Lady Fabrino of course, what brings you to our fair city fairbanks?" she asked.

Daniel blushed. "Well, you see." he said. "We are only traveling through really, and I may have assured my parents you would be able to accommodate us. Just for one night I promise… maybe two."

Angelina blinked. "Well, I think that could be arranged. My father don't get a lot of visitors from the mainland. But I suppose that's just an even better reason to accommodate any visiting nobles." she said. "Urhm, my coach is over there." she pointed over her shoulder. "Why don't Daniel ride with me so we can catch up, then you can follow the coach from behind."

The woman frowned. "Is that not rather inappropriate?" she asked. "A young noble man and a young noble woman? Alone?"

"Oh we wont be alone, Bernadette will be with me, she'll make sure everything is decent." Angelina said as Bernadette had appeared.

"Hey Bernadette." Daniel smiled at the mute. "Long time no see."

And Bernadette smiled back at him.

"At least you haven't changed." Daniel commented only to get a killer look from Angelina before she turned back to the older couple.

"Please, there is a few things I wish to discuss with Daniel. About your stay and all." Angelina said and finally Lady Fabrino nodded.

"Very well."

And Angelina exhaled deeply as she grabbed Daniels hand and pulled him towards her own coach, she opened the door and pushed him in then jumped in herself slamming the door tight before she turned to Daniel.

He looked pall as a sheet as he held his forehead looking out in front of himself. "A.. Angelo?" he asked turning to Angelina.

Angelina exhaled deeply. "Well, actually it's Angelina. But yes, it's me." she said.

"You… You're a girl!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Well quite obviously." Angelina muttered.

"For how long?" Daniel asked.

"What do you mean for how long?! I was born as a girl you dimwit, people don't just spontaniously grow boobs do they?!" Angelina groaned.

"THE ENTIRE TIME!" Daniel shouted then wide-eyed he looked in front of himself. "Oh god that explains so much." he commented. "So that's why you never went to the beach with us."

And Angelina pouted as she looked to the side, then she felt the coach starting moving and they were on their way.

For a while the two sat in pretty awkward silence and Angelina bit together then she turned to Daniel. "You can't tell anyone." she said.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"About what I did in Blakeney, my father thinks I went to an Christian only girls school. Everybody thinks that." Angelina said. "As far as they are aware, I just spend my days praying, knitting and admiring new dresses."

"Are you serious?" Daniel asked.

"Of course i'm serious!" Angelina exclaimed.

And Daniel laughed. "You? Sitting around all day knitting and praying?! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"That's not funny!" Angelina asked.

"Of course it is, the little monkey actually sitting still long enough for a full prayer!" Daniel exclaimed.

"HEY!" Angelina exclaimed. "This is serious!"

"I guess but I just.. I.. Haha." Daniel swallowed as he shook his head but now he looked more pall. "I.. I'm sorry, I guess i'm trying to wrap my head around this. My best friend just turned out to be a woman!"

And Angelinas eyes widened then she looked away, now becoming more sad. "Yeah." she admitted. "I… erm.. I'm sorry I lied to you." she swallowed. "If I didn't lie, they wouldn't have allowed me to learn how to sword fight and I.."

"That's sad." Daniel commented.

"What do you mean?" Angelina asked.

"Well, clearly you are born to sword fight. To say you can't just because you're a girl, that's really sad." Daniel said. "So now you are here and you… Have to play the role of a lady? That's really sad."

And wide-eyed Angelina looked up at him. "You're not mad?" she asked.

"I don't know, I see why you had to do what you did." Daniel said. "I mean, it hurts a little bit you didn't trust me enough to tell me about your secret but… Well, I guess I see where you would be coming from. I mean, if people refused to teach me how to sword fight just because... you know. I would probably do something like that to. Angelo, sorry Angelina. You're my best friend, so well erhm. And I think it would be pretty bad to pick an enemy with the person I am asking for help." he said turning to her. "Also you don't look half bad as a woman actually. Way better than I thought you would."

"Shut up." Angelina muttered turning back then she took in a deep breath. "Daniel, please listen to me. This is seriously important, you cannot let it slip, not just the tiniest bit that I know how to sword fight." she said. "Please, promise me!" she asked.

Stunned Daniel looked at her then slowly he nodded. "I promise." he said. "I swear to you."

And Angelina exhaled deeply. "Thank you."

Daniel smiled a little wryly. "And I mean it, you're really pretty." he said.

And Angelina blushed deeply as she turned her head away. "Shut it." she muttered under her breath.


	26. Visit from a friend - Heat of the moment

"Father, Lolita." Angelina stood in front of her family. "May I present lord and Lady Fabrino." she gestured at the older couple. "And their son, Sir Daniel Fabrino. Daniel was a dear friend of mine back at Blakeney, he helped me so many times with all kinds of projects." she said.

"Really?" Lolita asked and then looked at Daniel. "What kind of projects?"

"Oh you know, charity projects. When we needed to carry big box's of medicine and food unto carts the noble men from the university would be happy to help in exchange for a bite of lunch." Angelina informed. "He was always so good at helping."

"Hehe." Daniel chuckled a little awkwardly as he blushed then turned to Lolita and Francesco. "Erh, it's an honour to finally meet you. Lady and Sir Pulido." he said. "Especially you sir Pulido, Angelina has told much about you."

"Is that so?" Francesco asked.

"Oh yes, she informed me you were the best swordsman in the world. Well according to her, I will admit I didn't quite believe her the way she kept showering you with compliments. But I must assume you are at least extremely skilled." Daniel smiled a little awkwardly. "And she also liked to talk about how strong you are and well."

That made Francesco smile amused. "I see, Lord Fabrino." he turned to the old man. "It's been a while."

"Yes, it has." Lord Fabrino nodded. "So this is where you ended up, I did wonder."

Angelina blinked. "You know each other?" she asked.

"As acquaintances." Francesco said. "As we are both part of the Blakeney court we did both participate in the royal Fox hunt and its like back in the day. That was a very long time ago though, I was very young. It was even before I came to this land for the first time."

"Oh I see." Angelina realised.

"Wont you come in?" Francesco then invited. "It must have been a long travel for you, you must tell us what brought you here. And well, we don't get a lot of visitors from the mainland, you must tell us how things are back at Blakeney."

* * *

Soon after they were all seated in the big living room, each sitting in their own soft chair. Fresh grapes and refreshments were served by the servants, a selection of gold vines and juices which Daniel was very eager to taste and as he did he looked up.

"Wow, you sure was right Angelina." he admitted. "This is excellent, I don't even think i've seen grapes that big before."

"Didn't I tell you? Bigger and juicier grapes than anywhere else in the world." Angelina smirked amused. "Is there more where you doubted my word? I'll be happy to show you. Perhaps you'll like a tour of the stables? You didn't believe what I said about our horses either did you?"

"Hehe.." Daniel blushed. "I'm sorry, it's just the way you made everything sound better here you can't fault me for doubting you."

"Well i'll be glad to put any of your doubts to rest now you are here." Angelina smirked.

Lolita seemed to have warmed up now as she had observed the familiarity between Daniel and Angelina.

"So, how long did you two know each other at Blakeney?" Lolita asked now genuinely interested.

"When we were both first years!" Angelina smiled. Of course, since they had shared the same class that was kind of a given, but Lolita didn't have to know that.

"Yeah." Daniel nodded. "We… erh, erhm. How did we meet exactly?" he asked in a blink.

"In one of my nursing classes." Angelina smoothly lied. "We needed volunteers to practise on when it came to making spleens and putting on bandages. And suddenly all the young men at the university was ready to help." she chuckled a girly chuckle. "Daniel was so nice to stay even after class and help cleaning up the mess."

"So you've been running around girls." Lady Fabrino frowned slightly disapproving.

"He he." Daniel blushed deeply.

"Well I suppose it's good they were at least of your own stature." Lady Fabrino commented.

"Yes Mother." Daniel exhaled in a deeply defeated tone.

"Come now, we were all young ones." Francesco then commented. "And if I know my daughter right, everything was perfectly decent."

"Goodness yes." Angelina blinked.

"Well I suppose so." Lord Fabrino commented only to get a glare from his wife and he immediately kept quiet.

"Now then, what does bring you here?" Francesco asked. "Vacation?"

"I wish." Lord Fabrino exhaled deeply. "The truth is that we need to hide for a while."

That made Angelina blink. "Hide? From who? Why?" she asked.

"The kings men." Lord Fabrino admitted making both Angelinas, Francesco and Lolitas eyes widen.

Daniel bit together. "A group of you revolutionaries whom wanted to overthrow the king started to have meetings on the land my parents own." he said. "They even went as far as setting up meetings in our own basement, it turned out one of our servants was part of the group and had let them in in secret. The group was caught and most of them executed, however now we are being blamed for being collaborators." he admitted. "We thought it was better to just get out of there and stay low for a while until we could proof our innocence, so I came with the idea of buying a smaller house at this land, and we purchased one which is a few days travels west from here. It is remote and we should be able to lay low for a while before returning home. Sir Pulido, I know this is a lot to ask. But I swear to you we are loyal to the king, will you lend us a bed for the night?" he asked.

Pulido grew a little pale as he sat back. "You are putting me in a difficult position." he admitted. "My family and I, we are not exactly in the best favor of the king anymore. It's hard to explain but… My house is sadly not that safe. I cannot be compromised any further."

"Father." Angelina then looked up. "No one has to know they are even here, and when things settle down in Blakeney. They can put in a good word for us, we help them, they help us."

Francesco frowned lightly then turned to Lolita. "What do you think Lolita?" he asked.

"Well." Lolita bit her lip. "If the Captain captures wind that we are housing refuges, people whom are right now considered enemies of the king. It'll give him just the excuse he needs to do who knows what." she admitted. "But, Angelina has a good point. We could really need a good word put in for us at the Blakeney court and well… Daniel Fabrino is Angelinas friend." she then said looking up. "We can't turn down friends of the family. Can we?" she asked. "What if it was one of your friends or one of mine?"

And Francesco nodded as he smiled. "You're right." he said then turned to the Fabrinos. "Our doors will be open to you and you can stay for as long as you need, i'll help you find passage to your new house as well if you'll like."

And you could clearly see the relief on all the Fabrinos faces.

"Thank you sir Pulido! Thank you so much!" Lord Fabrino exclaimed.

"We will never forget your kindness!" Lady Fabrino added as well.

Daniel smiled amused. "Thank you sir Pulido, you are being very generous. And I know you are putting your own name on the line to do this. We will not forget your kindness. I swear to you! When we get back to Blakeney i'll speak to the court myself. We'll spread the words about how loyal you are."

"Well." Francesco exhaled deeply. "Please, just stay low. Stay in the area of my estate until your departure. The kings soldiers should not come around here."

"We understand." Lord Fabrino nodded. "Thank you sir Pulido."

* * *

"Wow." Daniel commented as he and Angelina was walking in the garden. "You are wasted as a noble, you should have been a actress." he commented. "Or an undercover agent, you just made up lies as if it was nothing."

Angelina pouted as she looked away. "It's not that I like lying to my family." she muttered.

"Ah yeah." Daniel blinked. "This… Must be pretty difficult for you." he commented. "Having to act like someone you're not."

"Well, a delicate lady is much more desirable among nobles isn't it?" Angelina asked.

"Pff, I like the real you a lot better." Daniel rolled his eyes. "Aw man! I had really looked forward to have a sword duel with you again!" he stated. "I have really been improving lately!"

"Have you now?" Angelina asked amused. "You think you can beat me?"

"Definitely." Daniel stated as he crossed his arms. "I told you a million times, someday I will beat you! No matter what!" and then he halted. "Oh… I guess, that's out of the question now." he muttered sounding genuinly extremely dissapointed.

"Not necessarily." Angelina commented thoughtfully.

"Oh?" Daniel asked.

"I have an idea!" Angelina grinned. "Come on this way, follow me!" she gestured and lead Daniel back to the estate where she went to her room fetching Bernadette on the way. "Hey Bernadette, it's a case two situation." she said. "would you mind?"

And Bernadette blinked but then nodded her understanding. "Great, thanks!" Angelina grinned.

"Case two situation?" Daniel asked.

"I'll be out of the house but only for a couple of hours, Bernadette will stand in for me. She'll stay in my room and if anyone knocks on the door jump into my bed and pretend to be me sleeping." Angelina said as she headed to the wall with the hidden passage and opened it up. "In here." she said as she disappeared inside.

Daniel blinked but finally followed and then followed Angelina down the narrow passageways that soon became much larger tunnels and finally ended up into a giant lair. And in the lair was a lot of dusty shelfs with boxes on them, but also shelfs that seemed like they were being used far more often with blank weapons laid out on them ready for use. "Wow." he blinked as he looked around. "What's this? Your secret hidout?" he asked.

"Yup!" Angelina beamed. "The exit is right over there, would you mind waiting for me outside?" she asked.

"Huh?" Daniel asked.

"I have to change to clothes." Angelina explained impatiently.

"OH! Sure! Of course!" Daniel exclaimed his face turning red but he headed to the exit, except ones he reached the exit he was being blocked by a massive beast! A huge red stallion getting in his way and huffed at him angrily. "ARGH!" Daniel screamed as he jumped up then wide-eyed he looked up at the horse. The horse did not look happy to see him, foam was forming around its mouth, its eyes looked genuinely angry. "Ah… Ah… Ah.." Daniel shivered as he stepped backwards. "An.. Angelina!" he called. "ANGELINA!"

"What is it?" Angelinas voice responded.

"There-theres a horse!" Daniel stammered. "It looks mad!"

"That's just Firestorm, he doesn't like people." Angelinas voice responded back very casually. "Just don't look him in the eyes, you'll be fine."

"Oh that's all." Daniel muttered under his breath. "Eh… Nice horse." he swallowed. "Ni-nice horse." he shivered and the horse huffed.

Then finally a woman came running, though now she was wearing practical brown fighting pants, long shafted leather boots, a white short and her dark hair was tied up in a horsetail. She though headed straight for the horse and embraced his mule. "FIRESTORM!" she cheered happily. "Thank you for trying to protect the cave, it's okay though Daniel is a friend!" she beamed.

And the horse bowed his head to sniff at her pockets.

"Oh all right, here's your carrot." Angelina grinned as she pulled out a carrot and gave it to the horse whom ate it immediately and then turned around and quietly walked away.

Wide-eyed Daniel looked after the big red horse and Angelina exhaled deeply.

"Isn't he the most beautiful horse you have ever seen?" Angelina asked in a enthralled voice.

"Horse?!" Daniel asked. "That's not a horse that's a beast!" he exclaimed turning to Angelina and then he halted as his eyes widened.

Angelina frowned as she looked at him. "What?" she asked.

"SORRY!" Daniel asked. "I just.. erhm, you erh." he swallowed. "That clothe suits you." he finally muttered under his breath.

Angelina blinked. "It's just old rags." she pointed out.

"Ah yes, of course." Daniel said. "It just… It suits you with the, erhm. Shirt and erh, hair and. I mean, I.."

Angelina looked stunned at Daniel as well, then she felt her cheeks heating up and she looked away. "It's just clothes." she said again. "So! Do you want to fight or what?" she asked picking up a sword. "And I have you know, if you hold back on me i'm going to be insulted!"

"Dude seriously?" Daniel asked. "I never held back on you before and you ALWAYS won!" he exclaimed. "I'm not going to loose this time. To bad you're probably rusty, I wanted to win fairly."

"HAHAHAHA!" Angelina laughed loudly. "Don't get to full of yourself, come on. Outside is best." she said heading outside and Daniel smiled as he followed her.

 

* * *

 

Outside on the field, they both took position. They each made a salute. "So." Daniel smirked. "You got the pants on, but there is no beams for you to crawl around on monkey."

"Don't need them." Angelina replied. "Let me tell you now, if you want to win you better put your all into this!" she stated.

And Daniel smirked and he launched.

It took no time at all before it suddenly seemed like old times again. Everything about secrets and hidings were forgotten, and they both laughed and cheered as they threw insults at each other while jumping around. Angelina easily climbed up on cliffs and jumped down, showing off with her backflips and Daniel was not late to remind her that she was a monkey.

They ran across the field, they laughed so much. For this time there was nothing but just them and their play and then finally they both fell down in exhaustion leaning up against each other as they laughed.

"God… Dammit." Daniel gasped deeply. "You're not rusty at all, you learned new tricks!" he stated.

"You learned some new tricks to." Angelina smirked. "Keep it up, you may still be able to beat me one day."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Daniel laughed loudly. "Definitely!" he stated. "One day, i'll beat you for sure. Fair and square." he smirked. "You know, i'm really relieved." he said.

"Relieved about what?" Angelina asked.

"Well, when I realized you were a woman earlier today. I was kind of confused." Daniel admitted. "I wondered if you could really still be the same, if you would still be the friend I remember. But you totally are!" he grinned. "That's such a relief."

Angelina smiled lightly. "So well yeah, i'm a woman. Whom really likes to sword fight, to go on adventure. Remember when we broke into the museum in the middle of the night? Just so we could get a peak on that chinese armour before everyone else."

"Yeah, you crawled in through the window and unlocked the door for the rest of us. Of course you would be the one climbing up the wall through the window." Daniel chuckled.

"I don't even think it's the armor that mattered so much, we just liked the challenge." Angelina smirked amused. "The excitement, we sure were dumb that night."

"We were idiots." Daniel nodded. "But we sure had fun afterwards ones we managed to outrun the guards. You enjoyed that chase way to much!"

"Yeah, I did." Angelina admitted in a smirk then she turned to Daniel and they looked at each other. "So, you're really not mad?" she asked. "About me being a woman?"

Daniel shook his head. "No." he said. "In fact I… I'm really impressed." he admitted. "You're so strong, I never met anyone else like you. Man or woman!" he said. "And now you walk around having to hide your true self, that's so sad." he said. "Everyone should see you for who you are, you are amazing."

And Angelina lost her breath. "You really think so?" she asked.

"Uhu." Daniel nodded. "I… Think you are." and as he spoked he started to lean over, Angelina as well started to lean over as a great surge went through her stomach and her heart was beating so loudly. "I think you are." Daniel breathed again as they were suddenly so very close to each other.

"Just shut up." Angelina said and then leaned the last little bit forward so their lips met and they deeply kissed each other. It was like a whirl storm in Angelinas stomach, it was like her heart exploded and only to soon did they break apart.

Daniel breathed deeply as he looked at her. "Wow."

Angelina was blushing deeply as she looked away, her heart hammering so loudly. Then she glanced at Daniel, and saw his eyes looking at her. Filled with adoration.

It was difficult to put words on, somehow it just made Angelina feel so good and as Daniel guided her mouth to his she let her.

There were only a few pestilence thoughts in her mind that this was a really bad idea, but those thoughts were easily swept aside by the pure excitement in that kiss.  
Right now, in that very moment. Only that kiss seemed to matter.


	27. Visit from a friend - Sudden invitation

Angelina had always enjoyed the rush she would get from a good adventure.  
The feel of the blood in her veins rushing with the speed of light as she would ride a horse across the field or face a strong opponent in a sword duel.  
Her heart banging as she would run across roof tops in some sort of race or challenge opponents with words.

Yet all of that seemed to pall with the emotions Angelina felt now, she could barely even look Daniel without feeling her heart beating in her chest and the blood rushing to her cheeks. And she couldn't for the life of her stop grinning or smiling!

As they sat by the dinner table the two kept stealing glances at each other and then turned away trying to hide their big fat dopey smiles. And they would start to laugh for the most odd of reasons.

This behavior didn't go entirely unnoticed by the rest of the table, but for the most part they tried to ignore their behavior and the parents all seemed to resign of the idea that Daniel was just happy that his family was safe and Angelina was happy to see one of her friends.

Dessert had barely even been finished as Angelina stood up. "Sir Fabrino, I simply must show you the view!" she said. "The sunset here is the most gorgeous thing you will ever see!"

"Ah yes!" Daniel exclaimed as he stood up. "That would be my honor lady Pulido!" he stated and the two had to fight their very best not to rush outside, and first when they were out of the room could they finally snicker.

Lady Fabrino glanced after the young people whom have left. "Lord Pulido, you are related to the king aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes I am." Francesco nodded. "I'm a third cousin, my great grandfather was Prince Frederick, little brother to King Christian the 8th."

"So she's a fourth cousin I see." Lady Fabrino frowned. "And the mother, if I may ask?" she asked.

That made Francesco halt. "Well… She was a native to this land." he admitted.

That made Lady Fabrino look rather dumbfounded. "Native?" she asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Dearest please, we are their guests!" Lord Fabrino pointed out.

"Ah yes i'm sorry, please forgive me." Lady Fabrino nodded. "And still, a fourth cousin to the king. That's not to bad." she commented thoughtfully. "Provided she can act like a lady."

Francesco and Lolita glanced at each other, it didn't take a genius to figure what Lady Fabrino was getting at.  
Also you were be kind of an idiot not to spot how the two had been acting at the table then they looked back at the older couple.

"Ahem." Francesco then cleared his throat. "Perhaps you would like to see our vineyards while the servants prepare coffee?" he asked standing up. "Lolita and I would be happy to show you."

"That sounds very interesting!" Lord Fabrino smiled warmly. "Doesn't it dearest?" he asked his wife.

"Yes, we should spend our time learning to know each other." Lady Fabrino nodded as she stood up and both Francesco and Lolita looked a little dreading.

 

* * *

 

"You know, it was kind of depressing that you cut your stay at the university short." Daniel commented as he balanced up on the stone fence at their view point.

"How come?" Angelina asked from where she sat on the bench.

"Well, with you gone I graduated top at the class in sword fighting." Daniel said. "But it really didn't feel like I had earned it at all, it felt like I had been cheating." he stated. "Now I just gotta beat you some day so I can feel like I really earned that diploma, top of the class!" he grinned.

"Keep going I believe in you!" Angelina grinned sending him a thumbs up and Daniel laughed then he jumped down and stood in front of Angelina, then he bowed over and kissed her shortly which Angelina responded to as she grinned. "Do you realize you are kissing a monkey?" she asked.

"Well, that has to be the prettiest monkey I have ever seen." Daniel replied and Angelina grinned happily as Daniel sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulder as they looked over the view. "You know, all the things you said about this land. It all sounded pretty unbelievable, but you're right. This place is beautiful." he stated.

Angelina exhaled deeply as she leaned into Daniels chest, feeling his arm wrapped around her shoulder. It felt strong and war, she could feel her own heart beating and the excitement was filling her entire body.

"I'm so glad I got the opportunity to show it to you." Angelina replied. "My father helped all of this become reality you know, it was his dream to see all of this flourish."

"That's very impressive." Daniel nodded. "He really must be an impressive man, I hope i'll learn to know him better."

"You'll like him, i'm sure of it!" Angelina smiled warmly. "And he'll like you, you just need to know each other a little better!" she said turning her head to Daniel and realized he had been looking at her the entire time, then they leaned towards each other and kissed each other again.

 

* * *

 

It felt like such a shame but they had to go back pretty soon so no one would think they had been indecent.  
Well… They had been indecent, very indecent. Holding each other and kissing while watching the sunset but no one had to know that! They were back in time for coffee!

They were not acting much smarter drinking coffee than they had eating dinner though, just standing in front of each other with each their coffee cup looking at each other with big smiles on their faces like big idiots.

That's when they got a unexpected visit, a young noble woman coming with heir own coach knocking at the door and enter. Angelina blinked by the sight of her. "Ann Marie?" she asked.

"Sir Pulido." Ann Marie curtsied for Francesco. "Please forgive me the intrusion, I just heard you had visitors from the mainland and I just had to pay my respects!" she said in a big smile as her eyes fell on the older couple then on Daniel and her smile evolved into a grin. "It is an honor, to meet others from Blakeney! I hope you'll stay for a while!" she beamed her eyes never leaving Daniel.

Angelina shook her head. "Lord and Lady Fabrino." she then said stepping forward. "This is Ann Marie Carster." she presented. "Daughter of Sir and Mrs Carster, they own a pretty decent seize of land north of the city." she said.

"Angelina really?" Ann Marie asked. "Our piece of land is very rich! And we have an estate to!" she said. "That's also part of the reason I am here, we'll have a garden party tomorrow evening. You simply must come! All the Pulidos and all the Fabrinos!" she beamed.

That made them all blink.

"Lady Carster, that's very kind of you but." Francesco tried.

"Oh you simply must come! It'll be a change for the Fabrinos to taste the best of our food and experience this city probably!" Ann Marie beamed then turned to Daniel looking up at him with big puppy eyes. "You simply must come please!" she asked. "We never get any new people out here!"

Daniel blinked by the suddenly new attention, which clearly wasn't entirely wanted. "Well I… I don't know." he said. "We don't really wish to cause any trouble."

"Oh it'll be no trouble at all!" Ann Marie stated and turned to Francesco. "Lord Pulido, please say you'll all come!" she asked. "It'll simply ruin me if none of you comes!"

Lolita exhaled deeply. "This is just a private garden party isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes, of course!" Ann Marie beamed.

"I suppose we can come for a bite of dinner then, but nothing extravagant." Lolita then concluded and Ann Marie beamed.

"THANK YOU LADY PULIDO!" she beamed running to Lolita taking her hand. "Oh Lady Pulido, it really is a shame you never spend any time with us! Perhaps we can rectify that now!"

Lolita exhaled deeply. "Lady Carster, I have tried to inform you many times. I am quite busy here at the estate."

"You are doing a mans work." Ann Marie pointed out. "You should marry, but I suppose it's rather hard finding suitable husbands around here." she sighed then she glanced at Daniel and she smiled again. "Sir Fabrino i'll be looking forward to see you tomorrow! So much, please don't let me down!" she asked.

"I… I guess I wont." Daniel blinked and Ann Marie beamed.

"I'm sorry I can't stay longer i must get home, so much to arrange!" Ann Marie beamed. "It was such a pleasure to meet all of your, Lord, Lady and Sir Fabrino." she curtsied at them. "I'll see you tomorrow!" she grinned and finally left making them all look after her and Lolita exhaled.

Angelina also tried to gather what has just happened. "I gather we are going to a garden party tomorrow then?" she asked.

"Yes, please forgive me." Lolita exhaled deeply. "Clearly she was not going to take a no for an answer, and to outright keep on refusing would seem highly suspicious."

"That's very true." Francesco nodded crossing his arms.

"Well, I suppose as long as we keep a low profile it'll be fine." Daniel smiled a little defeated. "Seems like word haven't even gotten out here at all that we are wanted, so it should be safe right?" he asked. "And even if rumors has reached this place, i'm sure the Captain leading the military here will be willing to listen."

That made Angelina halt, as well as Francesco and Lolita.

Daniel blinked as he looked around stunned by the sudden quiet from the Pulidos. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Angelina bit her lip then shook her head. "No, everything is fine. Just, act natural and keep a low profile it'll be fine!" she said.

Confused Daniel looked at Angelina, then he looked at Francesco and Lolita whom both looked a lot more sombre now.

"Please don't mind us." Angelina then asked as she twisted her fingers looking away. "We kind of have gone into a habit over worrying about nothing."

Daniel looked at Angelina then he looked at her family again, it felt like that somehow a shadow had fallen over them by the mention of the Captain and a eerie feeling started to settle… That maybe him and his family weren't as safe here as they thought they were.


	28. Visit from a friend - 180 degree turn

So a garden party huh?  
Normally Angelina wouldn't have cared to much about her appearance for these events, she would dress up more to play her character than to actually be admired, today was quite different though and Angelina ended up doing what she never thought she would do.

She was holding up two different dresses struggling deciding between them. "I suppose both these dresses are really nice but neither of them are me!" Angelina pouted. "All I have are white dresses what's up with that!?"

Bernadette smirked amused then shook her head.

"What do you think Bernadette?" Angelina asked as she threw both dresses on the bed and pulled out a third one. "What about this one? You think that'll suite me?" she asked.

Bernadette exhaled deeply as she stood up then took one of the dresses from the bed, she walked to Angelinas desk where a bouquet of red roses was standing in a big vase and she picked up a red rose, attaching it to the white dress before she handed the dress with the rose back to Angelina.

"Wow." Angelina blinked holding up the dress. "Adding red roses, that really works." she had to admit. "Bernadette, you sure are a dangerous. Where would I be without you?" she asked.

At that Bernadette ran a finger over her own throat.

"Dead? I would be dead? Isn't that a bit harsh?" Angelina asked then blinked. "I guess it really isn't, HAHAHAHA! I owe you!" she beamed. "I really owe you don't I?" she asked and Bernadette smirked self satisfied but shook her head.

With Bernadette help dressing up did indeed become much easier, Bernadette helped setting up Angelinas hair and adorn it with the red roses as well as placing them strategically on the dress.

With Bernadette closely following behind did Angelina finally leave her room and as she reached the stairs Daniel stood beneath them with his family looking up. By the sight of her his mouth opened and he exhaled a breath.

Angelina smiled as she looked down, feeling the blood rushing to her cheeks as she lifted in her dress and stepped down before she finally stood in front of Daniel looking up.

"You're unbelievable, it's like every time I see you you're even more pretty than the last time." Daniel commented.

And Angelina blushed as she looked away. "Sir Fabrino please, people are watching." she whispered and Lady Fabrino looked her up and down with a judging gaze before finally she seemed to nod her accept.

Francesco as well was looking at his youngest daughter, though his expression was hard to read. It seemed like a mixture between pride and sadness and Angelina for the life of her couldn't figure out why he would look at her like that.  
Lolita as well, looked more melancholic than anything else.

 

* * *

 

Finally they found their way to their coaches and made their way to the Carster estate.

The garden true enough was lithe up with several beautiful lights making the whole thing look incredible beautiful. People were walking around, every young noble girl that angelina had come to know as well as their parents and by the sight of the newcomers their attention was all on time.

"The Pulidos and Fabrinos!" Ann Marie cheered happily as she ran to them. "I'm so happy you could all make it! I hope you'll all enjoy yourself!" she beamed. "The music will play later, perhaps you would grand me a dance?" she asked eyeing Daniel.

"Well, I suppose." Daniel blinked then looked questioning at Angelina.

Angelina chuckled amused. "Just safe a dance for me to." she asked.

"Sure thing!" Daniel grinned.

Everything was in fact rather relaxed and pleasant, people were chatting and gossiping while drinking vine and eating nuts. Eventually Angelina was pulled aside by the other women and they started to question her.

"Angelina! You said you didn't see anybody at Fairbanks!" Ann Marie scolded her.

"I didn't!" Angelina exclaimed. "Sir Fabrino is just a friend…. Was a friend. I mean."

"So tell me, did you have other male friends like him?" Ann Marie asked. "Young and handsome and rich?"

Angelina opened her mouth then closed it again. The truth was all her friends had been young rich noble men but that was because they had thought she was one, but these women didn't know that and shouldn't know that. "I had a couple of aquantences." she then said and they all screamed.

"Eeeeeeh! Angelina! You need to introduce us!" Victoria exclaimed. "To all your admires!"

"I.. Don't really have admires." Angelina tried to reason.

"So there's nothing between you and sir Fabrino?" Ann Marie asked. "Then maybe I have a shot!"

"It's not like that." Angelina mumbled as she blushed.

"This is so romantic!" Luis squirmed. "Oh I wish it was me he would like at like that, he's so handsome! Oh my gosh look!" she turned around. "I don't even know who to pick!"

And Angelina turned with her and then realised that Daniel was talking to Sergeant Garzia! Except Sergeant Garzia was dressed in rather humble civillian clothes and the two seemed to hit it off rather well having a good time laughing.

Angelina gaped. "You invited the sergeant here?!" She asked Ann Marie.

"Of course I did, he's the only one interesting to invite. I mean except for the Fabrinos right now." Ann Marie said. "Everyone else are so boring." she pouted. "We need better dance partners, all of us!"

And all the girls giggled.

"For me there is no competition though." Victoria said in a important voice. "The sergeant may one day get his house and even his servants, but he's still not a true noble! Sir Fabrino however, he's the real thing." she sighed deeply.

Angelina frowned a little annoyed over Victorias shallow words, that was kind of harsh to dump a guy you had been pinning for just because he wasn't of noble birth. Most people weren't of noble birth!  
Angelina really had no idea where the sergeant had come from or who his family was, if he even had a family but really she didn't care. His actions had spoken for themselves and it was with that in mine she left her group of young women and headed towards the two young men whom was laughing loudly together.

"Ahem! Sir Fabrino!" Angelina spoke up.

"Hey! Lady Pulido!" Daniel grinned. "I was just talking to the sergeant here, did you realize he competed in the Crowns sword tournament as well?" he asked referring to the yearly sword tournament for young sword fighters in Blakeney that Daniel and Angelina had competed in together. "Must have been shortly before we… I mean I competed." he commented amused.

"I competed on three different occasions and finally won gold on my last one!" Garzia grinned. "I have the medal in my sleeping quarters if you want proof." he blinked.

Daniel exhaled deeply. "I only ever won silver, a certain someone always beat me." he commented and Angelina looked aside. "I did watch the tournament the year before I was allowed to enter myself, maybe I saw you fight!" he grinned.

"That's entirely possible." Garzia chuckled. "Sadly I probably can't say the same for you, I had to stop because I was stationed at the east coast at the other side of the country."

"That's to bad, some day I hope I can have a duel with you. Sounds like fun!" Daniel smiled.

"That would be my honor, come by the military head quarters any time. We can give those men a demonstration they surely wont forget anytime soon!" Garzia grinned.

"You bet!" Daniel stated.

"Erhm, excuse me!" Angelina said and then grabbed Daniels arm. "I need to borrow Sir Fabrino for a while." she said pulling Daniel away.

Daniel blinked. "What's going on?" he asked.

"You'r conversing with the enemy!" Angelina hissed under her breath.

"What?" Daniel asked. "Your mean Sergeant Garzia? He seems pretty nice."

"Well he's not! He's a scumbag!" Angelina replied.

Daniel blinked. "I feel like i'm missing some context here." he commented and Angelina exhaled deeply.

"Look, the soldiers around here they." Angelina hesitated. "How do I explain this, just… Be on your guard okay?" she asked. "You are on the run remember? From the kings men, Sergeant Garzia and all the soldiers here _are_ the kings men. If he finds out you are wanted he'll shoot you without even hesitating."

And Daniel blinked. "Oh… I see. So that's what have you worried."

Angelina exhaled deeply as she looked down at the ground. "Daniel, you can't become to comfortable you know." she said. "This land, it might look very beautiful and it is! It truly is extremely beautiful. But it is just as dangerous as it is beautiful, the laws and proceedings of Blakeney does not quite work the same way here. This land… Is wild and untamed in comparison and that's what makes it so beautiful but also so dangerous." she stated. "Sergeant Garzia wont protect you and he wont become a friend. He's charming but also deadly, and he is not letting sentimentalities getting in the way of fulfilling his orders."

"So he's a soldier is what you're saying." Daniel commented in a smirk and Angelina looked up. "Don't worry, I can handle myself." he assured just as the music started to play. "Perfect! Let's dance!" he asked.

Angelina exhaled deeply but then finally smiled as she accepted Daniels hand and they started to dance.  
Soon all her worries was forgotten again as she felt like she was floating on a cloud, eventually Daniel would have to dance with the other girls to, but Angelina didn't mind because she knew Daniel only had eyes for her and she could even tease him, and then finally as it had become dark and their best light source were the flames from the torches and candles they danced slowly again.

Angelina exhaled deeply as she felt the warm strong presence of Daniel in front of her as she let him guide her around and she smiled. "Angelina, I think I got a solution to your problem." he said.

"What problem?" Angelina asked to drunk on emotions to even really register his words.

"You know, you being here having to hide your true self." Daniel asked. "Why don't you come with us?" he asked.

That made Angelina halt, her entire body froze and she looked up. "What?" she asked.

"With me and my parents!" Daniel beamed. "The house we bought is just a few days travel away from here on horseback, come with me! Be my fiance!" he asked. "Then when things has been settled in Blakeney we can go back there and get married, and when we are married you wont have to hide anymore I promise you! Anyone whom says anything against your sword fighting and competing in tournaments will have to deal with me!" he stated.

Angelina gaped as she looked up at Daniel, all the blood running from her face. "Wi-with you?!" she asked. "To-to Blakeney?" she asked. "Ma-married?!"

"Well, I know marriage is a bit sudden that's why I suggest we'll be engaged first!" Daniel beamed. "I'm sorry I didn't bring a ring but I promise, i'll buy you whatever one you want? So what do you say?" he asked in a great smile.

And Angelina stood frozen as she looked at Daniel, it felt like her heart had stopped to a halt and a ice cube had taken residence in her stomach. Her throat tied together as she tried to find words but had none.

"Angelina?" Daniel asked. "Are you… Okay?" he asked. "Was I a bit to quick? You do realise we'll leave in a couple of days right?"

And suddenly Angelina sniffed, tears formed in her eyes and her throat tied in a knot. "Daniel." she swallowed. "I… I'm sorry. I can't!" she said.

"I don't understand." Daniel blinked. "Why?"

"Because… Because." Angelina sniffed tears now falling down her face. "I'M SORRY!" she cried as she turned around and ran away pushing herself through the crowds.

"ANGELINA!" Daniel shouted as he tried to reach for her, but the young lady was quick as she ran outside being a mess of tears. "I don't understand."

 

* * *

 

And Angelina she ran, ran outside to a secluded part of the garden where she fell on her knees and cried her eyes out.  
How could she have been this stupid?! She couldn't just leave! If she left now people would be suffering even more because of what she had done, she had set the events in motions and now they were doomed to play out with or without her.  
Her father, her sister. The tribes, all her friends they were right here! And they needed her. She couldn't just…  
And Angelina sniffed.

 

* * *

 

At the same time a tall strong man with jet black hair made his entrance to the garden party followed by a couple of his soldiers.

"Captain?" Garzia blinked as suddenly he stood up straight, his entire posture had changed in a nano second.

Monstrasio frowned as he looked across the crowd. "Is there a Lord Fabrino, Lady Fabrino and Sir Fabrino present here?" he asked.

At that Garzia responded quickly. "Indeed sir, that elder couple over there at the white rose bush is Lord and Lady Fabrino. The young lad in the blue coat at the coffee table is their son sir Fabrino."

And Daniel gaped as he tried to compute how fast it had gone, one moment he had been chatting to this man now he was giving him away! What in the?

"Arrest them." Monstrasio ordered. "I have just received word for the mainland that these people are on the run, they have been charged for crimes against the crown."

"WE DID NO SUCH THING!" Daniel shouted. "WE WERE FRAMED AND WE ARE GOING TO PROOF IT!" he shouted.

Monstrasio exhaled deeply. "You must take that up with the Blakeney judge." he stated. "That is if you choose to cooperate. If you don't you'll be shot at ones, it is that simple."

And Daniel gaped. "You can't just do that."

At that Monstrasio looked coldly at Daniel. "Welcome to Fairbanks." he stated and behind him the soldier ran in and easily overpowered the Fabrinos and Daniel squinted his eyes as first now Angelinas words started to really sink in.  
She had tried to warn him and he hadn't listened, he felt ready to kick himself he felt that stupid.


	29. Visit from a friend - Till we meet again

"ANGIE! THERE ARE YOU!" Lolita shouted as she came running out in the back garden.

Angelina sniffed as she tried to dry her eyes clean but it seemed like attempt due to fail.

"Thank goodness you're okay, I got worried." Lolita stated sitting down beside her. "Angie i'm so sorry."

And Angelina swallowed as she looked up, only mildly confused over Lolitas words. "About what?" she asked.

Lolita asked. "The captain found out the Fabrinos are on the run, he caught them!"

"WHAT?!" Angelina shouted sitting up.

"You didn't know?" Lolita asked. "Then, why are you crying Angie?" she asked.

"Oh, it's… It's nothing." Angelina swallowed. "Oh god, where are the Fabrinos now?"

"the Captain is transporting them to the military head quarters." Lolita said. "As it stands now though, we should be fine. The Captain has no proof that we knowingly housed people on the run. Daniel was very quick to speak up and claimed that they hadn't told us they were on the run and Father and I decided to play along."

"Oh god no, this is bad." Angelina swallowed. "It's bad enough they had to be on the run in the first place, but the fact they decided to run instead of willingly go to court does not speak well for them! Is anyone hurt? Is Daniel?" she asked.

"They are fine, for now at least." Lolita assured. "The Captain made his point very clear that if they struggle people will get hurt, I think that even Daniel understood that."

And Angelina bit her lip as she stood up.

"Angie, where are you going?" Lolita asked.

"I need to see them!" Angelina stated as he took a step.

"ANGELINA NO!" Lolita shouted grabbing her hand pulling her back. "I know you're upset, but there's nothing you can do right now!" she stated. "Our best chance is if the Fabrinos find a way to clear their names!"

"You don't understand. I… I said something to Daniel, he only meant so well and I." Angelina swallowed. "I have to explain to him. Lolita did he seem angry with me?" she asked. "Oh god he must hate me!" she exclaimed.

Lolita blinked. "I don't think so. He stood up for you, for us." she said. "Angie listen, lets go home. You can go visit them tomorrow morning, i'll look at the laws and legal papers all though… It doesn't sound good." she admitted. "The Captain has all the rights to send them back to Blakeney in chains and ones they are out there on the ocean it's out of our hands." she admitted. "I promise Angie, i'll do all I can to ensure them free passage. Just… Stay calm okay?" she asked.

And Angelina swallowed then she closed her eyes and took a deep exhale. "You're right." she said. "Lets go home. I'm… Exhausted." she said.

"Sure." Lolita nodded. "Come on Angie." she said gently putting an arm around Angelinas shoulders and guided her away.

 

* * *

 

Ones they had gone back to the estate Angelina walked straight to her room, though she didn't go to bed at all. Instead she went directly to the hidden passageway and Bernadette ran after her in her heels. "Did you do what I asked?" Angelina asked and Bernadette nodded. Angelina was referring to one of their coaches which she had asked Bernadette to not dismount the horses so they would be ready. "Take the coach and go to the south wall of the city, I will bring the Fabrinos there for you to pick up then i'll draw the soldiers the other way." she stated as she removed the roses from her hair. "Ride them to the place where the Red eagles had camp last, you remember that place right? It's well hidden between the cliffs. There you can jump off the coach and send the Fabrinos on their way, they'll be on their own from that point and ride to their house. You just stay there and i'll come pick you up on firestorm as soon as I can."

Bernadette nodded resolutely and then walked to a place where her own black set of clothes was neatly folded. Her clothes was much less extravagant than Angelinas, it was just a pair of black trousers, a black tunic and a black hood that covered her face.  
Angelina had though added a little extra flair in the form of a couple of raven feathers sewn on the hood. But it was still a fine set of clothes if you wished to disappear in the darkness while the bright red of Angelinas wig and cape stole peoples attention.

And Angelina was hissing as she pulled on her dark red fencing gloves. "God please Daniel, don't be an idiot and challenge people to duels for your families honor. That may be all fun and games in Blakeney but here they'll bloody kill you." she hissed.

Quickly Bernadette rushed back through the tunnels so she could reach the place near the stables she had left the coach and Angelina went through the cave exit where she only had to whistle and Firestorm came galloping allowing Scarlet to quickly saddle him.  
The great beast seemed to understand the urgency and tension in Scarlet and didn't complain as she saddled him up and swung herself up, then sat him in a great gallop. She could only hope that Daniel hadn't done anything stupid yet… Stupid like she would do it. The two had created a lot of trouble back in the day, that's how they had become friends. They both enjoyed a good thrill and being out on small adventures.  
Back then, it had been great fun and there had been no real consequences. Now though, things had changed. Things were different.

And as Scarlet gallopped towards the military heard quarters her worst fears were confirmed as she heard a loud gunshot from inside.

She didn't plan ahead, didn't even think. Just galloped straight into the front gate allowing Firestorm to kick it open and he rose up on his front legs as he neighed.

Allowing Scarlet view of quiet a scene with the Fabrinos standing out in the rain, Daniel definitely standing in front holding a sword pointed at the Captain and they were all surrounded by soldiers.

Scarlet had already seen it coming, she would have broken out immediately Daniel would have done the same thing and now he was caught again but in trouble.

Wide-eyed everyone turned to Scarlet and the great horse as they gasped. Daniels eyes widened as well and Scarlet kicked Firestorm. "HIYA!"she shouted as she rode straight for the soldiers forcing them to scatter as they jumped aside and she rode the horse around in a circle before she jumped off landing in front of the Fabrinos as Firestorm ran wild.

Gaping Daniel looked at the red dressed figure in front of him, so did the two older Fabrinos.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"Listen to me." Angelina hissed. "Go to the back gate the one over there, there's a coach waiting for you there to take you to safety!" she informed.

"Ange-" Daniel began but was cut off.

"I forgot to introduce myself, I am…" Scarlet began but was cut off as well.

"SCARLET FOX!" Monstrasio roared as he had gotten up and drew his sword. "This time you gone to far, this is purely Blakeney business this has nothing to do with you! These people are wanted, it is my duty to turn them in!"

And Angelina drew her own sword. "My reasons are my own Captain." she stated. "Sir Fabrino, hurry." she hissed under her breath.

"But I can't just." Daniel tried.

"You can and you will, do it now. GO!" Scarlet shouted loudly and finally Daniel seemed to take the hint as he backed away and grabbed his parents leading them in the right direction helped by the confusion of Firestorm and the Scarlet Fox.

Monstrasio seethed in anger as he ignored Scarlet and launched for the Fabrinos only to be blocked by the red clad woman. "Get out of my way!" Monstrasio hissed as he pushed her aside. Only for Scarlet to jump him from behind again and pull him back.

"I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" Monstrasio shouted as he grabbed Scarlets arm and threw her over his shoulder and down on the ground then he launched his sword directly towards Scarlet and it would have pierced her flesh if she hadn't rolled aside and jumped to her legs.

And then they both yelled as they jumped at each other in a fierce battle where they both used any dirty trick they knew. Using both swords, fists, kicks, teethes and what ever else they could come up with in the heat of the moment. Scarlet got a fist across the face, and she responded with a fist right into Monstrasios stomach making him loose all his air.

Then finally Scarlet heard the sound of a coach leaving and she sighed in relief, that little moment of distraction had though been her mistake as the Captain stroke her and send her backwards then pulled his gun and aimed it at Scarlet then shot.

And Scarlet let out a big scream in agony as she grabbed her arm. Then her eyes widened as she stood there, gasping for pain. It felt like her arm was on fire and between her fingers ran a red warm substance… Blood.  
Wide-eyed Scarlet looked up and Monstrasio as well seemed equally surprised.

For some time they stood there frozen, Scarlet was gasping for air trying to stand up and the Captain looked at her in surprise.

Then finally he managed to shake the initial shock and he smiled. "I knew it." he stated. "I KNEW YOU WEREN'T A SPIRIT! HAHAAAA!" he laughed in pure ecstasy. "You are mortal al right, just like everyone else. A sad little girl, allow me to put you out of your misery." he asked raising his gun again.

Scarlet squinted her eyes. No, this couldn't be it. She had to get out of here! If she got caught her father would suffer.  
SHIT! Usually she always planned ahead, usually her actions would be well thought out, but this time she had rushed in without much of a thought and Monstrasios grin was to be felt as his finger tightened around the trigger.

"NO!" A big shout sounded as a young noble man attacked Monstrasio from behind so the bullet flew in the wrong direction.

Monstrasio seethed. "You arrogant brat!" he hissed as he grabbed Daniels arm and threw him aside.

Scarlet gasped and it was only barely she stopped herself from calling out Daniels name.

Daniel though was quick to roll around and get back up on his feet, finally the soldiers had gotten back on track and turned to them as Scarlet ran to Daniel.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a hiss as she pressed her back up against Daniels as they were now surrounded by soldiers.

"I couldn't just leave you." Daniel replied.

"Seriously?" Scarlet asked.

"You would have done the same for me, in fact you already did." Daniel reminded her as they both eyed the circle of soldiers forming around them. "So, this is what you're getting up to on your weekends huh?" he asked.

"Pretty much yeah." Scarlet admitted. "The Captain is a scumbag threatening the people who lives here, I thought he needed to be taught a lesson. Man, we are surrounded. There's at least thirty soldiers here." she commented.

"Fifteen for each, hardly seems fair does it?" Daniel asked. "Between the two of us, those poor guys don't stand a chance."

And Scarlet smirked then had to hiss as she felt the pain in her arm.

"You al right?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, the bullet just brushed me. It's really just a scratch." Scarlet assured. "So lets do this!" she stated taking fighting position.

"Nice to see you've woken up." Daniel smirked as he took position as well, standing back to back with her. "Let's go."

And Monstrasio shouted. "KILL THEM!"

And the waves of soldiers came, now however their fight seemed to become much easier as the two moved in great synchronization watching out for each others back. Even the Sergeant and Captain joined the wave of soldiers but by a combined afford was kicked away as well and finally Angelina found her own self again as she smiled and then laughed. Daniel laughing as well before finally they had space so Scarlet could whistle for her great horse that came running for them and she grabbed his reins with one hand as she held Daniels hand with the other so they both got up on the running horse and galloped out in the darkness leaving a very angry Captain.

"This, Scarlet Fox." Monstrasio seethed. "This is proof, you are an enemy of the king himself!" he started.

 

* * *

 

Scarlet rode Firestorm across the country towards the meeting point she had instructed Bernadette to go at, at first this ride felt amazing but then Angelinas face faltered and eventually she stopped the gallop allowing the horse down in a trove. She felt Daniels arms tightened around her waist.

"We need to talk… Don't we?" Daniel asked.

Sadly Angelina looked down. "Yes." she said. "But we don't even have that much time, you need to leave as quick as possible."

Daniel swallowed. "Wont you come with me?" he asked.

"I can't." Angelina replied. "You only seen the nice side of Fairbanks, but things are really messed up. The Captain he.." she swallowed. "He has no morals, he doesn't care who dies or get hurt as long as it means he gets it his way and no one is able to stand up again it. My family tried ones but then he…. He…"

"Angelina?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel… He killed my mother." Angelina informed in a broken voice. "If he gets the right excuse, he'll do the same to my sister. He'll ruin my father. They can't stand up to him, if they do they'll be gambling their lifes and everything they ever stood for."

"So you are gambling your life instead?" Daniel asked.

"That was my choice to make." Angelina replied. "I know i've made a mess of things, and that's exactly why I need to take responsibility. Daniel, whatever this leads to. I have to see it through, I must." she said. "And you have to go with your family, they need you to protect them."

Daniel exhaled as he leaned over, resting closer to Angelina. "What about when all this is over?" he asked. "I mean, you can't do this forever can you?"

"Preferable not." Angelina admitted. "At that time… I really don't know. I don't think I will want to go back to Blakeney though, I want to help this land grow for as long as I can… It's hard to explain I just."

"You really love this land don't you?" Daniel exhaled. "This land… It's wild and untamed, but that's also why it's so beautiful. I see now, you're just like this land." he commented then squinted his eyes.

"Daniel?" Angelina asked.

"I'm the only child my parents got, I have to take care of their estate one day. their estate in Blakeney." Daniel stated and Angelina swallowed.

"So, this is it. Isn't it?" Angelina asked.

And Daniel swallowed, he to sounded torn. "I think it is." he admitted. "Angelina.." he then said. "Before I go, can I see your face again?" he asked.

Angelina silenced, but then she stopped the horse and jumped down, Daniel jumping down behind her.

Slowly did Angelina lift her hands and removed the hat, then she fumbled with the knots of the mask and let both it and the red wig fall then finally she turned around and faced Daniel.

"Wow." Daniel breathed. "Finally, there you are. The true you… You're so beautiful." he said.

Angelina swallowed. "Daniel listen." she said. "I… I felt things these last days. Things I could never imagine before, it was all real to me and i'll always remember it." she said. "More than that though, you are my friend! You'll always be my friend, i'm going to do what I can from my end to help you clear your names!" she said. "And if you ever need help in the future, for anything else. I'll be happy to help you!"

Fondly Daniel looked at her though he also looked sad. "Same for me." he said. "If you ever need help, if there is anything I can do for you. This thing you are doing, that's an incredible burden. Please don't hesitate asking for help if I can help you!" he asked.

Angelina smiled lightly then looked up. "There is something you can do for me." she said.

"What is it?" Daniel asked. "Anything."

"Clear your names." Angelina asked. "Then go back to Blakeney and tell about what is happening here. Spread the word of the unfairness of the Captain and how he mistreats the kings own cousin Sir Pulido. Tell them about the beauty of this land and how it is worth protecting, tell them." she asked. "Then i'll know i'm not alone."

And Daniel swallowed then he took Angelinas hands and kissed them. "You're not alone!" he stated then he looked up and then he leaned over kissing Angelina on the lips and Angelina returned the kiss as a tear fell down her eyes then they both stepped back and let go of each others hand.

They had a common understanding, that was the last kiss they were ever going to share.  
Maybe one day they would see each other again, but that day. It would only be as friends.

After that Angelina picked up her mask, wig and hat replacing them all. On firestorm they made their way to the meeting point where Bernadette was waiting for the coach and the older Fabrinos whom was relieved to see Daniel safe and sound.

Then they were off, the coach disappearing in the distance as Scarlet sadly looked after it.

Concerned Bernadette looked at Scarlet and Scarlet squinted her eyes. "I…" she swallowed. Then she sniffed as a tear fell down her cheek. "I may need some time to recover this time." she admitted. "But, I think i'll be fine. I just… Need some time." she said as she held her wounded arm.

And then Bernadette reached out and put a comforting hand on Angelinas shoulder, and actually. That did made Angelina feel better, she even managed a little smile. "You know what I want right now?" She asked and Bernadette shook her head. "I want to sleep for a week." she stated and she really meant it. Angelina genuinely felt like she could drop down into a bed and not wake up for a week!  
The situation probably wouldn't allow it though. The Captain was probably more than pissed right now, she had promised to do what she could for the Fabrinos and well, it didn't look like her workload would get any easier any time soon.

Still, Angelina reflected. All things considered… This could have gone a lot worse.


	30. On the mend

When Angelina and Bernadette finally made it home after having said goodbye to the Fabrinos, the earliest sun rays had started to appear and paint the ground in a soft glow of extremely early morning.  
Angelina though was a complete mess, she could barely sit upright on Firestorm, in fact Bernadette sitting behind her holding her waist was probably the thing stopping her from falling off the horse.

As they finally reached the cave Angelina could barely even bother to change, and was kind of glad she could just throw a night dress over her head instead of a full dress. That is after Bernadette had tightly wrapped her injured arm, it really was just a brush the bullet had just touch her skin enough so it bled, it still hurt like shit though. Looked like Angelina would have to wear long sleeved dresses for a while.

Her entire body seemed to hurt, her mind was a big buzz, her eyes were heavy and she had to basically drag herself all the way up to her room where she threw herself down on the bed and wished to never ever leave it ever again!

And of course that's when the earliest bird song started to sound from outside the window…. Angelina had half the mind to shoot them dead. She was just to tired to get up from bed and actually do something like that. So instead she buried her head in her pillow as she groaned and soon fell into blissful sleep.

However, it only felt like a second before a big shout sounded from the hallway and giant knocks on the door. "ANGIE!" Lolita exclaimed and the door opened to reveal Lolita in her own nightdress.

Angelina groaned as she rolled to her backside. "Whaaaat?" she asked.

"The Fabrinos, they've were freed by the Scarlet Fox this night. They are going to be okay. Isn't that wonderful Angie?" Lolita asked.

"Huh?" Angelina asked with a groggy voice as she blinked trying to get the sleep out of her drowsy eyes. "Oh, I see. That's nice."

Lolita blinked confused.

"What?" Angelina asked in a groan.

"You… erhm. Don't seem particularly happy about it." Lolita commented. "And I thought… I mean."

"Oh! I'm happy, i'm very happy." Angelina yawned deeply as she laid down again.

Now Lolita looked really confused then she frowned. "Isn't Daniel Fabrino supposed to be your friend?" she asked.

Angelina groaned as she closed her eyes, she had to come up with something quick to explain her behavior to Lolita, she was to tired to put on a big face of emotions then finally she turned around so she was facing Lolita. "I'm sorry Lolita." she said. "The truth is, the Scarlet Fox herself already told me. She was in my window a little while ago."

"Oh." Lolita realized. "When was that?"

"I don't know, the sun hadn't risen yet but it had started to become light." Angelina yawned deeply. "She also asked me to tell father that she borrowed one of our coaches to the Fabrinos. Their rescue was a favor to us, so she thought it was fair to borrow a coach."

"To us?" Lolita asked. "Why would she do us favors?"

"I don't know." Angelina groaned deeply. "Lolitaaaa, i'm to tired." she complained in a very childish voice.

That made Lolita blink, then she smiled as she was truck by familiarity and then she exhaled. "Have you been up all night?" she asked.

Angelina didn't respond.

"I see, you must have been worried sick." Lolita nodded understandable. "Please forgive me Angie."

"It's… Okay." Angelina swallowed.

"I'm sure when all this is settled Daniel Fabrino will be right back." Lolita assured. "He seemed like he was really fond of you."

And that made Angelina sigh deeply. "No… He wont." she said. "He wont come back."

"What?" Lolita asked.

"Another message the Scarlet Fox gave me, from Daniel." Angelina said. "It just wouldn't work, so we are going each our way. And that's it." she informed as she had to close her eyes to fight the tears.

"Oh god, Angie. I'm so sorry!" Lolita exclaimed. "I mean I… I.. Is there something I can do?" she asked.

"No, I just want to sleep." Angelina groaned deeply. "Please give my apologies to father I wont join you for breakfast, i'm to tired."

"It's okay I understand." Lolita nodded. "I'll send the servants up with a tray for you, eat if you can."

"Sure." Angelina muttered as she laid back in bed with closed eyes.

 

* * *

 

This day Angelina genuinely slept for the most of the day, she finally managed to join her family for dinner even if she was groggy and in a cranky mood.

It seemed though that everyone had just filed it under her suffering from a broken heart so they were lenient. In fact, they even served her favorite dessert, orange mousse with pieces of dark chocolate un top. And it really was delicious but Angelina had a hard time even enjoying it and excused herself early intending to go to bed again.

There up in her room she sat down by her desk and then groaned as she fell over her desk. "For christ sake pull yourself together Angelina." she muttered.

But somehow it just felt like she didn't have the energy to move from that position, and there she laid, sprawled over the desk groaning deeply until a soft knock came from the door.

"Angelina." A soft voice sounded from the door. "It's me, Lolita."

Angelina groaned deeply. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with Lolita right now, in fact she wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone! She just wanted to be left alone, but Lolitas responds was to open the door and come in carrying a tray which had a a pitcher and two mugs on it and Angelina looked up.

"I brought hot chocolate." Lolita informed. "Mom taught me that hot chocolate is the best cure for heart ache."

That suddenly made Angelina blink as she looked up in surprise. "She did?"

"Yes, my first affair ended quite abysmal and I was a mess, so mom brought me hot chocolate." Lolita informed. "I'm sure that if she was here she would have done the same for you but well… I guess it has to be me."

Angelina looked up at her then smiled amused as she dried her eyes with her sleeve. "I don't think I have quite realized she's gone yet." she admitted. "I keep thinking she's just on vacation."

"Yes it feels like that sometimes, must be even worse for you. You weren't even there at the funeral." Lolita commented and Angelina bit her lip turning away. "Oh, i'm sorry I."

"So you seriously had an affair?" Angelina asked. "Who was the man?"

"This traveling merchant." Lolita smiled amused as she seemed to take Angelinas words as an invitation to sit down beside her. "He told us all he travelled the entire world to sell the best and most precious wares. He really knew how to speak for himself, made it sound like he had a great fortune and really did have a big estate back at Blakeney…. turned out he was a total froth." she then admitted. "And he only courted me for my money. You should have seen father when he found out, he chased the guy all the way out on the country side with a sword." she chuckled.

And Angelina smiled amused as well but then she frowned. "I'm sorry Lolita." she said.

"Don't be." Lolita replied. "I feel like I learned a valuable lesson back then, to not be taken in by pretty words. But that's not what happened to you is it?"

"No." Angelina shook her head. "Daniel was really serious, he asked me to come with him. To marry him. And he's not badly off I know that for a fact, he's for real. The sole heir to a whole estate."

"Wow." Lolita blinked. "But then he changed his mind? What happened?"

"He didn't change his mind, I turned him down." Angelina swallowed.

That made Lolita blink surprised. "Why?" she asked.

And Angelina bit her lip. "It just… It was not going to work." she swallowed. "And he agreed."

"Oh Angie." Lolita exhaled deeply putting an arm around her, then with her other hand she poured up hot chocolate for both of them. "Look, i'm not really an expert myself. But I can tell you what mom told me."

"What did she tell you?" Angelina asked.

"Well, she told me that… It'll be pretty likely that i'm going to fall in love quite a few times still, and sometimes men with fall in love with me. But even then there's no guarantee it'll work out, that's okay though. It's okay falling in love even if it doesn't work out. For a while it's going to hurt but with time the memory is going to be warm and precious, something you think back to with nothing but warm feelings. And then one day, as long as you keep being yourself, you'll find that person. The person where you just know you have to be with him, no matter what! And he'll love you to. It may take a few heart breaks before you get there, but you need to keep trying. Because ones it happens, it'll be worth every last little tear it took getting there. And every last little experience that'll turn you into the person you'll be that day,"

And Angelina smiled as she looked up at Lolita. "Mom said all that to you?" she asked.

"Yes, she did." Lolita nodded.

"She really loved father a lot, didn't she?" Angelina asked then she grew quiet looking down.

"Yes, she loved all of us." Lolita replied.

Angelina smiled though her smile was very sad. "I hope I can be like her one day." she said. "Like her and father, loving each other like that. Every single day they were together."

Lolita nodded. "I hope that to." she admitted. "Well, I suppose we both just have to keep looking. Even if it's pretty slim picking around here." she sighed deeply. "When everybody else thinks the sergeant is the best they can do, we are really scraping the bottom of the barrel aren't we?"

"Oh yes!" Angelina exclaimed looking up. "What a rat! He just ratted the Fabrinos out without a second thought. And then he's acting like he's some hero from a adventure novel, I mean really sergeant? You're not that charming." she rolled her eyes. "You're not actually D'Artagnan!"

And Lolita chuckled. "Yes, that's exactly it." she commented. "And he's not the count of Monte Cristo either."

"Oh dear no. Edmond Dantes would at least show some restraint." Angelina replied and they both smirked amused then Angelina looked down. "Thank you Lolita, this is nice." she said.

"Yes." Lolita replied sounding mildly surprised herself. "It actually really is."

And Angelina smiled as she lifted her cup with hot chocolate. "To all the heart breaks we have to suffer before we find the right one."

"Indeed." Lolita replied as she picked up her cup as well and they clinked as both sisters smiled. That's the moment that Angelina knew, this was going to work out just fine. She had no regrets.


	31. Garzias plight - Ultimatum

Today was a kind of special day at Fairbanks, a group of nuns were traveling through town to collect money for a charity and to uphold her own image Angelina had decided she had better help.

And as such Angelina together with the nuns were standing at the plaza with a couple of chests, ice cold lemonade to serve to any donators and some bible verses to hand out prayers.

"A coin for the church." Angelina spoke to the passerby's. "A coin for the church and recieve our blessing."

It was pretty nice, most people who lived here were poor and yet everybody seemed to be willing with part with a few of their precious coins even the soldiers. And then a certain sergeant approached Angelina and the other nuns holding a few copper coins in his hands which he put into the chest.

"Thank you sergeant, gods blessing." Angelina said as she made the sign of the cross.

"No problem, so what is this charity for?" Garzia asked. "Does one of the churches need a new roof? I'm sure the Captain could spare a few men for heavy labour if you need it."

"Oh no none of the kind, it's for the orphanage at north." Angelina informed. "They have enough food and clothes, but the church wishes to offer the children a better education so these money will mostly go to new school books and salary for good teachers and tutors."

"Ah, I see." Garzia smiled lightly though suddenly it seemed like his facial expression grew more soft even a little melancholic. "Well in that case." he stated as he found his wallet again and pulled up five silver coins which he dumped into the chest.

Angelina blinked as she looked at it, then up at Garzia. She was not stupid, that was almost an entire months salary for the sergeant. "Sergeant that is very kind of you, but aren't you saving for a house?" she asked.

"Indeed I am!" Garzia beamed. "And it would be great if those children will be able to save up for houses of their own one day wouldn't it?" he asked. "Ones an orphan is let go of the orphanage, all they will have is their knowledge, their bodily strength and nothing else to fall back on. Not even family."

"I suppose that's true." Angelina had to admit suddenly hit by the sergeants very sudden show of empathy.

"So what do you say? Marry me, then you can always fall back on me." Garzia grinned.

Ah, there we go. There's the sergeant Angelina knew and…. tolerated. "That's very kind of you sergeant, but I am not really on the marked for a fiance these day." she commented.

"Ah yes, sir Fabrino. Please forgive me, it takes time to heal from a broken heart, please don't mind me." Garzia then asked. "Well, I hope you'll get all the money you need. Please tell me how it all went." he asked in a smile as he stood up straight and saluted her.

"I will sergeant." Angelina nodded and waved goodbye at the sergeant as he walked away, Bernadette as well blinked as she looked after the sergeant.

"I swear, sometimes I really don't get that guy." Angelina had to admit and Bernadette shrugged.

 

* * *

 

Garzia though was indeed in a rather good mood that day, he was one hundred percent for the charity going on and it warmed his own heart as well. However, his happiness was rather short lived as he was asked to Monstrasios office.

As Garzia walked into the office he suddenly got a pretty cold sensation, it was not unusual to see the Captain unhappy but this time he looked outright sinister and his stern eyes were placed at Garzia. What was going on?

"Sergeant." Monstrasio said in a almost pleasant voice if it wasn't for the cold edge in it, he was sitting behind his desk in a rather relaxed manner and his hands pressed together by their palms.

"You called for me sir." Garzia replied.

"Yes indeed." Monstrasio nodded. "You should be pleased to know that the tax collector has now collected all the kings tax's and he will be returning to Blakeney shortly."

"That is good to hear." Garzia said.

"He will also bring back your evaluation for your services this last year." Monstrasio said. "He will deliver them to Blakeney for our commander to see."

That made Garzia blink. "Oh, I see." he said. "I assume you have no complaints." he asked.

"Well, that depends." Monstrasio commented in a almost catlike voice.

That made Garzia suddenly feel nervous. "Sir, has my services displeased you?" he asked.

"Well, at the beginning when you arrived, your services were indeed quite admirable." Monstrasio admitted. "You fulfilled your orders and showcased decent leadership skills, you were good at boosting the mens moral and engage them through competition yet still keep the command structure in check."

"So that's… Good?" Garzia asked rather questionable.

"That was then, this is now." Monstrasio stated. "Lately you have been slacking off, you failed to fulfill my orders, you failed to protect a number of prisoners. Lately you failed the arrest the Fabrinos, your performance these last few months has been abysmal to say at least!"

That made Garzia gape. "That was the Scarlet Fox interfering!" he exclaimed. "I did not…"

"You _FAILED_ to stop her!" Monstrasio stated standing up. "You failed to take your post seriously, you've been playing around. This tells to me that you are _not_ ready for a promotion and you will stay here for at least another year! And if you don't improve doing that year I can make sure you will _never_ be promoted!"

That made Garzias eyes widen. "What?" he asked. "That wasn't the deal! I was to be here for a year and then be send home!"

"Provided you fulfilled your duties, which you haven't!" Monstrasio stated. "You are not ready to become a Captain in your own right!"

"With all due respect sir, i've done everything you asked me to!" Garzia exclaimed. "I trained the soldiers, I took them to the field, I chased that Scarlet Fox through the wasteland at _your_ command! What else would you have me do?!"

"What do you think?" Monstrasio asked. "Get the Scarlet Fox!" he stated and Garzia halted. "I'll make this simple for you." he stated as he put out two envelopes. "This evaluation tells of your abysmal performance these last few months and will ensure that you'll stay here as a sergeant for another year, as well as opening the possibility for a demotion." he stated. "And this evaluation leaves out the last few months and tells the story of an remarkable sergeant whom is ready for promotion. One of these will be send back to Blakeney with the tax collector in just two days, it is up to you to decide which one."

That made Garzia look up. "So what you're telling me is that I have two days to either capture or kill the Scarlet Fox?" he asked.

"Indeed, so you really aren't that dense." Monstrasio smirked.

Garzia hissed as he squinted his eyes and tightened his hand into a fist, so harshly that he was shaking.

"Do we have an understanding?" Monstrasio asked and garzia swallowed.

"Yes… _Sir_." Garzia hissed. "May I be excused?" he asked.

"Indeed." Monstrasio waved with his hand and Garzia turned around, walking out with rather stiff and perhaps a bit to quick steps until at last he was outside and then he finally let out a big yell as he hammered his fist into a wooden post.

"ARGHH!" Garzia shouted. "No! I wont let you take this away from me!" he hissed. "I worked for this, this is mine!" he seethed. "So you want the Fox? I'll get you your damn Fox _Captain_." he seethed. "I will not let you take this away from me!" then he stood up straight as he fixed his uniform trying to regain some composure and he cleared his throat.

Two days to capture a little woman, well _fine!_ He had been able to capture a dusin of them in one evening before!  
Of course the Fox weren't just any woman, she was unique alright but still just a person.

Garzias eyes narrowed as he scanned the plaza and then he blinked as he saw the group of nuns still collecting money for their charity that made Garzia smirk and he made his way over to them ones again addressing the older head nun. "Excuse me, sister Iris." he spoke.

"Yes sergeant." The old nun responded in kind.

"Listen, can I have a word with you. In private?" Garzia asked. "I would like to ask for your and your sisters assistance."

"Assistance?" Sister Iris asked. "For what?"

Garzia exhaled. "There's a bandit whom has been at loose around this area, and she's made life quite hard for the citizens of Fairbanks. However with your assistance I think I know of a way to capture her. I promise you, I will not ask for anything shady and you will be well rewarded. Fifteen gold coins, enough to provide school books for your entire orphanage."

That made Sister Iris look at him then she nodded. "Very well, I will hear you out." she stated and Garzia smiled pleasantly.

"Thank you sister."


	32. Garzias plight - Mattering

Angelina of course had no idea what so ever what had transpired, she did notice that when she saw the sergeant later in the day he seemed unusually agitated.  
That wasn't like him, the sergeant was usually so laid back and even playful even at the most tense of situations.  
Now that Angelina thought about it, she had never actually seen the sergeant being actually angry.

Still, Angelina shrugged it off and had to file it under the Captain probably being an ass as usual, the charity had gone well and they seemed to have collected what they needed so Angelina went home feeling actually rather good about herself.

How-ever then the next day as Angelina returned to town she was met with quite a sight, a big uproar of people and the traveling nuns in the centre looking hopeless and confused at ones Angelina rushed towards them with Bernadette in her heels. "What happened?!" she asked a nun.

"All the money we collected yesterday!" The nun responded. "It's gone! A bandit broke in and stole all of it!"

"WHAT?!" Angelina shouted. "Are you serious?! The churches money? Money for orphans?!"

Bernadette as well looked horrified.

"Yes indeed." The Nun swallowed.

"Who would do something like that?!" Angelina gasped. "I mean, people can't just. What is the Captain doing about this?" she asked.

"Nothing. He's refusing the help!" The nun said and Angelina gaped.

Okay, this was to much! One thing was the Captain being unfair to the citizens of the area, the other was failing to even do his own job! The bloody reason he was even here in the first place!  
sure, the one time he could have been useful he was bloody useless! And Angelina felt her blood starting to boil as she had to keep down her anger.

"I'll go talk to him then." Angelina said. "Excuse me." and she went to the Military quarters and headed inside.

 

* * *

 

It was quite easy to find the Captain as he was currently in the process of filling out papers at his own office, probably to make a last do over before he needed to send all that paperwork back to Blakeney with the tax collector and as Angelina busted the door open Monstrasio glanced up.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Angelina asked.

"Ah, Lady Pulido." Monstrasio greeted her. "How unlike you to raise your voice like this, seems more like your sisters fortay."

Angelina pouted as she crossed her arms. "The church has been robbed, the Blakeney church." she said. "What is this I am to hear you're not doing anything about it?"

"You're hearing correct, i'm afraid my men are far to busy right now." Monstrasio said simply dismissing her as he went back to his papers.

"Busy with what?" Angelina asked. "The men outside at the front didn't seem to do that much."

"They are on the lookout for any returning robbers, that's what you want isn't it?" Monstrasio asked not even looking up.

Angelina gaped. "That's not doing anything."

Monstrasio shrugged. "Your fathers estate has horses and men, if you wish to find volenteers and go look be my guest." he invited.

And Angelina had to bite back, it was so tempting to just break her own cover and smack him at that moment but she squinted her eyes and kept herself back. "Where is the sergeant?" she then asked. "Doesn't he wish to help?"

"The sergeant is part of a drill out on the field right now." Monstrasio replied still not looking up. "You are not to disturb him, if you do i'm afraid I must have you spend the night in a cell for interfering with military actions."

Angelina swallowed as she bit together. "I shall send word back to Blakeney with the tax collector of your incompetence." she then stated.

"Do as you wish." Monstrasio replied not even offering her a glance and Angelina turned round walking out as dignified as she possible could, it was quite hard though. Keep it together Angelina, you can punch him in the face later!

So she went outside where she met a pretty questionable Bernadette.

"Well apparently if you got to do something, you have to do it yourself!" Angelina exclaimed to her mute friend. "Come on, let's look at the scene of the crime." she waved her with her.

The scene of the crime was the house beside the church where traveling priests and nuns would usually sleep so of course the nuns had slept there as well. The place had garnered a lot of attention as people were flocking to see but really there wasn't much to see, the door had seemingly been busted open by a group of masked men whom had charged inside and simply picked up the chest with the money then gotten away on horse back.

"They disappeared that way!" Sister Iris told some of the men. "Towards that mountain at the east!" she pointed at a particularly large mountain that did indeed stand out at the landscape.

Well it was something Angelina supposed and headed back to the coach. "To the cave Bernadette, apparently I have to do the dirty work now the Captain don't want to." she muttered.

 

* * *

 

At the cave Angelina was quick to change clothes and saddle Firestorm. "Stay here." she asked Bernadette. "If i'm not home by sun down you know what to do."

And Bernadette nodded her understanding.

Quickly Angelina rode towards the assigned mountain, she rode around it and eventually found relatively fresh horse tracks. Tracks that probably was only a couple of hours old, it had to be the bandits no one ever came out here and so Angelina followed the tracks through a narrow path, eventually the path started to go upwards and Angelina found herself going up the mountain, with the stony terrain it was harder to see the tracks but sometimes things would have been left behind like the buds of cigarets. Man these bandits really had been sure they wouldn't be followed, they had made no attempt to cover their own trails!

And then finally Angelina saw it, a narrow cave entrance with a couple of horses standing outside. Wow, this sure had been easy.

Angelina exhaled as she jumped down Firestorm and padded his mule. "Be ready for an escape." she then asked. "I'll come back as soon as I have the money." she assured and then made her way through the narrow cave.  
She had to bow down even to come through, the entrance was indeed very small and eventually Scarlet got afraid if she wouldn't fit at all. But eventually the cave widened and Scarlet was suddenly in quite a large but very dark cave room. She looked around.

There didn't seem to be anyone there, of course most of the cave was in complete and utter darkness the only source of light being the narrow opening she had just gone through, however that light shone directly upon a very well known chest.

The exact chest Angelina had been standing beside yesterday to collect money for the charity.  
Scarlets eyes widened. Seriously? Right here out in the open? All the money?!

Slowly Scarlet moved towards the chest, mindful of her every foot step. Alarm bells were ringing inside of her head, but she had yet to see any danger even as she stood in front of the chest, she bowed down and carefully touched the lid, then finally she opened up the chest and her eyes widened.

Because there was no money in the chest! Not a single copper! It was entirely empty!

And then suddenly the light from the entrance was blocked, wide-eyed Scarlet turned around realizing that Sergeant Garzia himself was standing between her and the exit pointing his sword at her. "Scarlet Fox." he addressed her. "You are surrounded, outside of the cave my men are laying ready with orders to shoot you if you exit the cave alone. However I am giving you a choice to surrender and come willingly, if you come willingly you will get a fair trial on my honour. In the name of the king of Blakeney, I arrest you." he stated.

Scarlets mouth opened her body froze. A trap! This had all been a trap! She was trapped alone in here with the sergeant! "Where's the money?" she asked to ask. "Did you get the bandits?"

Garzia smirked. "There were no bandits, only a little play put up by the willing sisters. All the money are quite safe inside of the Captains safe."

And Scarlet gaped then she felt like smacking herself. The Captain was in on it! That's why he didn't care! He bloody KNEW that there had been no bandits, he had the money in his own safe! They had been right there in the room when Angelina had nearly made a scene! She hissed as she squinted her eyes. "So, was this the Captains plan or yours?" she asked.

"All mine." Garzia smiled quite self satisfied.

"Huh I see, you should be in charge then." Scarlet commented crossing her arms as she desperately tried to think of a plan, how-ever this time there were no tall buildings she could simply climb up, she was very literately trapped! "The Captain would never have been this creative in his planning, even putting up a little theatre show, all for little old me? You shouldn't have sergeant."

"Don't blame me, you did this to yourself." Garzia replied raising his sword. "So, are you going to surrender or do you insist on the hard way?" he asked.

That made Scarlet halt. The sergeant hadn't bitten, apparently he was not in a playful mood. This time… This time was different.  
Scarlet had no idea why, but something had changed. Then she closed her eyes. She could not let herself be captured, her capture meant putting her family in danger.

Somehow, she had to escape, she had to protect her identity!

And thusly Scarlet pulled out her sword.

"I suspected that." Garzia admitted. "So that's it, i'll have to run you through." he commented taking fighting stance. "I will admit, I never thought I would have to kill a woman. This is nothing personal, but I will not let you be the reason i'm stuck here."

"Feels kind of personal to me." Scarlet had to admit as she took fightig stands as well.

Garzia hissed. "I made a promise to myself, long ago." he informed. "I promised myself that I would become a someone. My life is going to matter, I am going to matter." he stated. "And you're _not_ going to destroy that. Not you, not the Captain, not anyone." and he launched forward in attack.


	33. Garzias plight - His promise

Yup… Scarlet was in big trouble!  
The sergeant truly had thought all of this through, usually what Scarlet had was the element of surprise and a fast way to escape but now she had neither! The sergeant had been the one setting the trap and he had made sure there was no damn escape.  
Even if Scarlet did have the time to get out of the narrow exit, which she didn't, She would basically be facing an entire execution squad outside just waiting for her!

For now there really was one thing Scarlet could think of doing, for now just beat the sergeant in a fair fight!

But this as well turned out to be more difficult than you would think, this cave was not that big and Scarlets usual tricks of backflipping, jumping up on elevated spots and hide behind what ever was there… That wasn't even an option in here! At most she could roll away on the ground to avoid the sergeants attacks, but that meant she did all the moving around while he only had to launch at her and wait until she had run out of energy!

Scarlet jumped for the shadow hoping to hide in the pitch black darkness of the corners of the cave as she tried to think off a plan.  
Why was the sergeant so pissed?! What was so different this time?  
He had said something about having made a promise to himself? Scarlet had no idea what so ever what he had meant by that. What the heck had he been talking about?!

"HAH!" the sergeant suddenly shouted as he launched directly for Scarlet at her hiding spot and she just managed to jump away and make a summersault on the ground. So she hadn't been that invisible in the dark.  
God dammit she shouldn't have chosen red for her costume, black would have been so much better right now!  
Then again, who had ever heard of a black fox that was just stupid, Scarlet barely even got to finish the thought though as the sergeant came again and she jumped aside, then loosened her own cape and threw it over the sergeants head giving her time to disappear back into the dark again.

Annoyed did Garzia pull the cape away. "You can't just disappear, where would you even disappear to?" he asked.

"Well, us spirits has a way." Scarlet replied from the darkness.

"You're not a spirit." Garzia stated.

"How do you know that?" Scarlet asked.

"Simple really." Garzia commented as he turned around from the spot he stood. "I was open to the idea that you may indeed not be human, the way you always seemed to appear out of no-where and then disappear again, and all the things you know. It really shouldn't be possible that just one person could cause such problems for an entire unit." he stated. "But if you really were a spirit, you would not have been tricked by my setup. You would have known those money were still safe." he stated. "You got your information the same way as everybody else, through the nuns whom talked about how they had been robbed." he stated.

And Scarlet bit together.

"You are human al right." Garzia commented. "A citizen of Fairbanks, probably. I wonder if I ever spoke to your unmasked self but just didn't know it." he reflected. "I will admit, I have a hard time figuring out if you are Blakeney or Akapaki, you seem to defend both of them on equal terms you don't really discriminate do you?"

"Both are humans! Both have a right to live!" Scarlet exclaimed. "Not that you care, you serve a Captain don't even care who gets hurt as long as he gets his way. How can you serve such a man?" he asked. "Do you know what he did? He has murdered innocents!"

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME!" Garzia shouted as he launched for Scarlet and she just managed to pare him. "I am here! To follow orders!" he seethed. "I follow orders and I get rewarded, but if I disobey i'll loose everything. That's how it works!" he stated as their swords clashed and then he managed to pin Scarlet up against the wall. "Do you know what happens to soldiers whom disobey orders?" he asked.

"Well that depends." Scarlet blinked. "Could be anything from being forced to run laps to de-motion to be exspelled by the army to be executed really. I need a bit of context here." she stated and then kicked Garzias legs away from under him so he fell and she jumped over him to get the space and she pointed her sword at Garzia. "All I hear from your mouth right now is just excuses though, blah blah blah. Should I feel sorry for you?" she asked. "You stand there letting innocent people get whipped and you don't even move a face muscle. Oh dear, I feel so sorry for you." she commented in a sarcastic tone.

And Garzia seethed. "You think that is what I enlisted for?" he asked. "I didn't enlist for that!"

"Then what did you enlist for?!" Scarlet asked and their swords clashed again.

"SHUT UP!" Garzia shouted and their swords clashed, back and forth and Scarlet managed to push Garzia away again so she could run for the cave wall where she finally found what she had been looking for! A hollow wall, it was covered with rocks but there was an alternative tunnel there! She had no idea where it lead but it didn't matter right now, just away from here!

Then Garzia attacked from behind and Scarlet stepped aside, that though just made Garzia crash into the loose wall and suddenly it opened up and he fell through, he just managed to reach up and grab Scarlets leg so she screamed in surprise and they both fell down, tumbling downwards in a long tunnel, they managed to grab each other and get in a few punches before at last they tumbled down into a new cave.

This cave wasn't so dark, wide-eyed Scarlet looked up and saw a massive crystal cave where blue luminescent crystals on the cave walls lightened up the cave, clean water was running through the ground in long streams, it was a wonder far below ground, but Scarlet did not get any time to take it in before she was attacked again and had to jump away then pull her sword and pare. "You don't give up do you?" she asked.

"I could say the same for you." Garzia commented and Scarlet pared again then finally had the room to do one of her famous backflips and jump up on a higher cliffs from where she looked down at Garzia.

"What the heck is up with you today? Seriously." Scarlet blinked.

Garzia hissed and what really struck Scarlet about him was that right now, he really didn't look that handsome anymore, his blond hair was a mess, his face and uniform was full of dirt, his face was retrieved in angry folds and his gray bluish eyes were filled with inate anger. His body was slightly hunched as if he was in pain and had to use determination to stand, still he spoke almost spat out his words. "It's so easy for you isn't it?" he asked. "You get to be the hero, put on a fancy cape and mask. Go out there and fight bad guys, then go home in what ever warm bed you sleep in at night. Must be great."

"I don't know about that." Scarlet commented. "I mean, it would be nicer if I didn't have to. Not that you're any help. Spending your life licking the boots of superior officers."

"Well it's better than the alternative!" Garzia exclaimed.

" _What_ alternative?!" Scarlet asked now feeling annoyed.

"I'll imagine stealing. When you're an orphan and get kicked out, you have NOTHING!" Garzia shouted. "But I swore, I would show them I can be someone! I can be more! So I enlisted, I worked hard! Maybe I wasn't as educated as the others but I worked to overcome it, everything I got I earned. And if I screw up i'll loose all of it, every little piece of recognition I earned, every little penny I made. They will take all of it! And there'll be no one to pick me up. Do you even understand such a concept? I will not loose it!" he stated. "I will not go back to that! To being a no one left to rot on the street!"

And then suddenly Scarlet realized what he was on about… Sergeant Miquel Garzia. He was an orphan! That's why he had been so empathetical to the orphans they had held a charity for… And that was also why he wouldn't risk his own position.  
Not now, probably not ever. Because if he was thrown out of the military... He litterately wouldn't have anything.

But still was no excuse, he was still her enemy. Scarlet had to take him down, in was that simple and as such she stood up as she held her sword. "I pity you Sergeant." she then said. "You're a puppet of the military, a puppet of the Captain."

"I don't need your pity." Garzia hissed. "I am what I am today, because I made it that way! I'll make it happen! Pity is pathetic I don't want it, not from you, not from anyone. Because I can make something out of my life, and i can do it myself! I'll proof it, right now. You're my ticket out of here Fox."

"Then i'm sorry, looks like you'll be stuck here for a while then." Scarlet said. "Because I wont be taken down today." she said and then she jumped and they engaged in sword fighting ones again.


	34. Garzias plight - What you must do

It really was quite a fight as Garzias and Scarlets swords clashed and they moved up and down the big broad cave, through the water and up on the high places.  
Sometimes Scarlet would try to make an escape but the Sergeant never let her get to far away.

It was clear, even though Scarlet wasn't at a disadvantage anymore, she certainly wasn't in advantage either!  
Captain Monstrasio was easy to piss off and distract as he would get angry when it came to unconventional means, but Garzia was far more of a natural when it came to improvisation.

And as they fought Scarlet started to realise, this would not end before at least one of them was wounded enough that that person could not fight anymore, it could even mean death.

And Scarlet had no idea who it was who was going to be hurt, they were pretty equal in their sword skills, Garzia had not been lying when he had told Daniel about winning the crown sword tournament.

If Angelina had managed to face the sergeant as Angelo back then, she really had no idea who would have won.

And there was something else Angelina realized…. She didn't really want to hurt the sergeant, if this continued she would definitely have to but she didn't want to. Best option would be escape! She had to find a way out of this underground cave! And right now she could only think of one thing, follow the water! The opposite way it flowed, maybe it came from a spring above. So she ran upwards, moving upwards as much as she could to the source of the water.

"Running out of tricks already?" Garzia asked.

"Not at all, i've just been taught you should never use all your tricks all at ones. You have to keep something to yourself to surprise people with later." Scarlet responded as she ducked to avoid another launch and made a roll fall in the water, then just managed to pare so their swords were locked. "All though admittedly perhaps you caught me at a bad time." she had to admit and finally managed to kick the sergeant away so she could turn around and make a run for it further upwards.

"Tch, where would you even run to in here?" Garzia murmured as he walked after her through the water. "Another impossible escape? Little hero?"

"Hey for the record I never claimed to be a hero!" Scarlet exclaimed as she grabbed a stone sticking out from the wall and climbed upwards. "You just make it really easy to look that way when you insist on being such a big bad guy!" she exclaimed.

And Garzias eyes narrowed then he came after her up the wall as well and Scarlet had to turn around. YIKES!

Then finally she felt it, a light breeze! There was an exit! and she climbed in the direction to find a narrow tunnel she could just fit through if she crawled on hands and knees!

How-ever she was not safe yet, the sergeant was not giving up and he to came through the tunnel on hands and legs, wide-eyed Scarlet looked behind herself and then tried to pick up speed, but Garzia seemed to be just as fast.

Finally, there was light! An opening and Scarlet desperately tried to reach for it, but then suddenly a hand grabbed her leg and Scarlet screamed as the sergeant was tightly holding her leg. She did the only thing she could do, she kicked and the sergeant hissed before finally she managed to land a kick on his face forcing him to let go and then turn around emerging through the opening only to realize she was far out in the middle of god damn no-where! High up on a cliff side with barely anything below her and a free fall to certain death! The little bit of rock she was standing on was insanely narrow and it was about to get even smaller as the sergeant now emerged as well with sword first and Scarlet only managed to avoid because she was such a good climber and could climb upwards.

"SERGEANT!" Scarlet shouted. "I think it's time for a temporary truce! If we fall here we'll both die!"

"This is not over before I caught you!" Garzia exlciamed and went for her forcing Scarlet to jump aside again and grab another rock.

"Are you crazy?!" Scarlet asked. "Is this really worth your own life?" she asked.

"It is precisely worth my life!" Garzia exclaimed going for her and Scarlet climbed further up.

"So what you're saying is that if you loose your position your life wont be worth anything? Seriously?" Scarlet asked. "Come on that's insane!"

"I wouldn't exspect you to understand, being forced to live on the street having nothing at all. But it's not just that." Garzia stated. "When I say I'll do something i'll do it, I said I would learn how to be a soldier so I learned. I said I would become a someone, so i'll become a someone. And I said I could catch you so I will catch you! You will not be my defeat!" he stated and jumped for her only for Scarlet to jump aside and Garzia grabbed the cliff wall instead, but the place he had grabbed the rocks was loose and his eyes widened as well as Scarlets as they both seemed to realize what would happen just before it did, and the rock under the sergeants hand gave away and he fell down as he shouted.

"SERGEANT!" Scarlet screamed as she saw him rolling down the cliff, loosening stones with him and they fell down with him and un top of him until at last they all landed in a big crash far below wide-eyed did Scarlet look down but could not see anything, it was all just dust below her.

Oh no…. No no no. Scarlet wouldn't have believed it before it happened but she really hoped that he was okay… Even if the chances of it were slim.

And such Scarlet made her way down, climbing towards the dust cloud. "Sergeant." she called. "SERGEANT! Are you there?! Please answer me! SERGEANT!" she shouted but there was no answer and Scarlets chest tied in a knot, then finally she jumped the last bit down and ran towards the place she thought the sergeant had fallen. "SERGEANT!" she shouted then suddenly heard grunting noises and hisses, she ran towards the noise and exhaled a deep sight a relief as she saw him, the sergeant, though most of his lower body was trapped under rocks and he was now hopelessly pulling in his leg trapped under the rocks.  
He was a mess, uniform and hair was a mess, he was filled with brushes and cuts, the area around his right eyes was turning blue and he was covered from head to toe in a thick layer of dust. And yet he was still hissing trying to pull out his leg.

"You're never going to get that out on your own." Scarlet stated stepping towards him only for Garzia to launch for her.

"KEEP AWAY FROM ME!" Garzia shouted. "I don't need your help!"

That though made Scarlet hiss and she stepped towards him and then slapped him over the face making Garzias head turn the other way. "Don't be a fucking idiot sergeant!" she exclaimed. "We are out in the middle of no-where, there's no way anyone else will find you here, and if you stay here you'll die! So shut up and take my damn help!" she hissed as she sat down and began to remove rocks. "For christs sake you're usually not this big of an idiot!" she murmured removing rocks as she had her back to him.

The sergeant saw this and then he silenced, his hand reached for his belt and then his finger closed themselves around his dagger.

She was right there in front of him, her back to him and she was busy with the rocks. Silently he pulled out the dagger, he raised it up calculating how easy this would be. Wouldn't even have to kill her, just give her a wound so great that it couldn't be hidden. He could make a small cut on her neck, a little signature and everyone would be able to tell who it was.

Garzia held up the dagger like that, then he closed his eyes and the dagger dropped down on the ground.

Scarlet blinked as she turned her head, then looked at the dagger now laying at the ground and the sergeant looking away then she turned back to the stones and continued removing them as Garzia crossed his arms looking down in silence.

"Are you in pain?" Scarlet then asked.

Garzia didn't respond but bit together.

"Okay let me re-phrase that. How much pain are you in?" Scarlet asked. "Are we talking it feels like hell or you are barely staying conscious from the pain?" she asked.

Garzia smirked amused. "Feels like hell." he then admitted. Then his smile faltered. "Never thought I would be the villain of the story." he then admitted.

"I don't think anyone thinks that." Scarlet replied in a quiet voice.

"I wanted to be a hero, that's why." Garzia stated.

"Why what?" Scarlet asked.

"I enlisted, you asked that didn't you?" Garzia asked. "I wanted to be like the three musketeers, I suppose the military was what came closest. That's a good book, I read it all the time as a kid."

"It is a pretty good book." Scarlet agreed. "Who was your favorite? No wait let me guess, Portos right?" she asked.

Garzia smirked amused. "He always did seem to know how to make the best of any situation didn't he?" he asked then his smile faltered. "I wont attack again right now, but next time I see you. I will try to capture you, i'll kill you if I have to. You're my ticket out of this place, away from here."

"I thought so." Scarlet nodded. "Do what you must." she said as she finally pushed the last stone away and revealed the sergeants foot which looked swollen and like the boot had to be cut off, which Scarlet did and revealed true enough a very swollen ankle. "Well, either that's broken or it's a sprain, but it doesn't seem like you have any to dangerous damages." she commented. "You haven't puked yet, so well, hopefully you don't have a concussion but I wouldn't dismiss it. You need to be looked at by a doctor." she said. "Look, here's what i'm going to do. You should be fine here by yourself for a while, i'll call firestorm and then i'll go find help. There'll be someone to pick you up in half an hour tops I swear. So just wait here."

"Do I have a choice?" Garzia asked.

"Not really, you can't even walk right now." Scarlet admitted as she stood up then exhaled deeply as she turned around, then she halted.

"Something wrong little hero?" Garzia asked.

"I'm not sure." Scarlet admitted. "Sergeant…. You could be a hero you know. You know what the Captain is doing is wrong, you don't have to be a part of it."

"Yes, I do." Garzia replied. "I'll do what I have to do, like I always have."

"That makes two of us I guess." Scarlet exhaled. "And the two of us will have to live with our choices don't we?" she asked. "Some day you might get that title, that house and even that family." she said. "But sergeant let me ask you, that day. When people care about your title, your house and your family. Will anyone even care about you?"

And Garzias eyes widened.

"You're the one who will have to live with yourself." Scarlet commented and then she finally ran off, disappearing behind the rocks.

That left Garzia alone there with his own thoughts and it was not something he appreciated, he squinted his eyes and had to fight his tears, but then realized to his own relief that there was no one there to witness his weakness so he could let his tears fall. "I'll do what I have to do, like I always have." he swallowed then exhaled deeply. "I made it before on my own, and I will again. I'll capture you Fox, i'll make it happen."


	35. Garzias plight - The soldier and the man

Scarlet did exactly as she had promised, she called Firestorm and ones she had figured out her own located she galloped as fast as she could towards the nearest doctor, then lead the doctor with a card towards the sergeant though just before the sergeant would have become visible she turned around and rode away leaving the rest to the doctor.

She made it home before sunset but was positively exhausted and then had to explain to Bernadette what had happened.  
It had all been a trap, sat up by the sergeant and he had… Honestly if it hadn't been for stupid luck the sergeant would have won. if Angelina hadn't found that hidden tunnel inside of the first cave there would have been no way out, if she had tried to escape through the way she had come in she would have been shot dead.

If the sergeant had brought a pistol he could have shot her dead, but he had faced her in honorable combat even when he was determined to take her down. Even giving her a chance to surrender instead of just sending her to her death.  
She wanted to explain all this to Bernadette but it was really hard to put into words, she didn't even know how to feel about the sergeant any longer.

The next day Angelina met up with the nuns and they were filled with apologies.

"Yes, it was all part of the plan. But for the greater good to capture a bandit." Did Sister Iris explain. "I'm terrible sorry Ms Pulido, I feel like you should have been informed. You must have been terrible worried."

"Yes, being informed would have saved me quite the hassle." Angelina replied with no small amount of irony in her voice just as they were interupted.

"Excuse me, sister Iris."

Angelina stiffened, that was the sergeant! Right behind her! Slowly she turned around and then she blinked in minor shock. "Sergeant you look… Terrible." she then at last had to admit.

The sergeant probably looked better than yesterday, the uniform he wore was neat and spot free, his hair well kept ones again. But that really didn't safe him from his face filled with brushes, his blue eye and the fact that his foot was tightly wrapped in bandages explaining the cane he used to lean upon.

"Don't worry Lady Pulido it's nothing." Garzia assured. "I merely fell off my horse while being on a mountain trail and then fell all the way down the cliff side, I was being very clumsy. Nothing a soldier can't handle though."

That made Angelina blink by the sudden excuse. So he was not going to tell he had been fighting with the Scarlet Fox and lost?  
Yeah okay no, Angelina could see why he wouldn't walk around shouting that out loud.  
Chances were the Captain wasn't very happy either and had already given Garzia a good shouting the moment he had returned in failure.

"May I help you sergeant?" Sister Iris asked.

"Yes, I believe I owe you fifteen gold coins." Garzia stated as he found a pouch in his pocket then handed them to sister Iris. "Here you are."

That made Angelina blink. "Where did you get that kind of money from?" she asked then she gaped. "The price money from the horse race!" she suddenly realized. "Sergeant! You were saving those money, you shouldn't have to give them to.."

"A promise is a promise." Garzia then stated. "Perhaps then you can just give me a promise in return." he asked.

"And that is sergeant?" Sister Iris asked.

"Make sure those kids will get a chance." Garzia asked. "A chance to build a life for themselves I mean, give them whatever education they need. That will have been more than worth it."

"We shall do our best sergeant." Sister Iris assured in a nod. "This will ensure good education for at least a good number of kids, i'm sure they'll be thankful."

"That's okay, it's just the right thing to do." Garzia replied in a sad smile then he exhaled. "Please excuse me, my ankle is sprained so I can't stand up for very long right now. I need to go sit down." he admitted.

And Angelina looked after the sergeant as he humped towards one of the benches at the plaza where he could finally sit down, and then sat there with bowed head.

Finally Angelina turned her head and looked away as she realized, she didn't know how she felt about the sergeant anymore. She just knew she didn't hate him.  
But he was still the enemy, she could not let her guard down around him. That could cost her so much.

She was playing a dangerous game and she couldn't loose, if she did, it would cost her family dearly. Then Angelina took a deep breath.

It was as she had said the day before, they both just had to do what they had to do. It really wasn't personal but it was business. A very dangerous business where lives were at stake and neither could afford to trade lightly, still… That didn't have to mean she had to be unfeeling and as such Angelina wrote a note and wrapped a couple of copper coins into it which she gave to Bernadette. "Could you give that to the tavern owner?" she asked. "It's to pay for a drink to the sergeant, as a thank you for his generous donation to the church."

And Bernadette nodded her understanding as she darted to the tavern which soon came with the drink to Garzia whom blinked in surprise, then turned his head and saw Angelina whom smiled sweetly at him.

Then he smiled amused as well and accepted the drink, saluting her from his seat on the bench

How on earth was all this to end? Angelina… Really had no idea what so ever.


	36. A day in the life of a quiet woman

It was a nice sunny day, the early sun beams were streaming into the room and Bernadette smiled as she snuggled up under her blanket.

Her nice, warm soft blanket.

Outside she could hear the earliest birds starting to sing and even some animals moving around, everything was nice and cosy and Bernadette smiled as she sat up and stretched her arms while yawning deeply even if it was with no voice.

Another day here at fairbanks! With its wild nature and lively people and Bernadette smacked her lips as she finally threw the blanket aside and got up from bed. She walked towards the window and opened it wide to get a taste of the fresh and and she was not dissapointed as it met Bernadettes face and she exhaled deeply taking in the breeze and smell of plants and running water.

Then Bernadette headed back to her bed and made it up nice and good before she dressed up, just a simple grass green skirt and a beige shirt in natural materials. On her feets she had sandals and she was ready to go after having given her sandy brown hair a brush.

Bernadettes first stop was the room of her mistress, it was time to get Angelina ready for the day! and as such Bernadette headed to a much bigger and much fancier room, the first thing Bernadette saw as she opened the door to the bigger bedroom was that the room was left in semi darkness as the drape were still tightly shut, and from the bed sounded snores.

Bernadette rolled her eyes as she walked to the window and pulled away the drapes now lightning up the room and revealing the full figure of Angelina.

The young noble woman was laying sprawled over her big bed, her arms were spread across the bed, her long dark hair was falling around her face and looked like a big mess, her mouth was wide open and salvia was falling down her cheek and to finish off that picture… She was snoring too.

Bernadette rolled her eyes as she walked towards the bed, then simply grabbed the blanket and pulled it away.

Angelina groaned annoyed as she turned to her side and crumbled together. "Is it seriously morning already? I just went to bed I swear." she yawned then buried her head down in the pillow. "Just five minutes more…" she asked and then it seemed like she was half asleep again.

Bernadette amused shook her head but walked to the big closest and found one of Angelinas white dresses laying it out before finding matching shoes and gloves for the young noble lady, before at last she simply walked over to Angelina, put her hands on Angelinas back and pushed the young woman out of bed so she landed on the floor in a big thud.

"ARGH! Al right I get it, i'm up already!" Angelina exclaimed as she appeared from behind the bed. "Every day, seriously?" she asked. "You couldn't just ask?"

And Bernadette smirked amused only for Angelina to roll her eyes but finally get up and allowed Bernadette to help her get into the dress, then let Bernadette comb and manage her hair which somehow always ended up being incredible knotted, every single morning.

Seemed to be part of Angelinas special skill set, go to bed with hair that looked just fine and waking up with her hair being a filtered knotted mess.

Still, at least the young lady cleaned up well and soon Angelina could join her family for breakfast while Bernadette headed downstairs to the downstairs kitchen to enjoy breakfast with the rest of the staff.

Todays breakfast consisted of freshly baked bread, several different spreadings to choose from, fruits available in a big bowl on the middle of the table, fresh squeesnhed orange juice and of course, tea and coffee.

Lisa was the head cook of the Pulido estate and made food both for the noble family and all the servants and she always made sure they ate varied and healthy, every day Bernadette got great food for both breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Often when Bernadette would go out with Angelina they would get a basked with lunch with them they would share or they would eat at the tavern in town they sure never lacked though and only to happily did Bernadette tuck into a piece of freshly baked bread with a home made jam spread on it.

"Bernadette, do you know if Lady Angelina Pulido will be here for lunch and dinner today?" Lisa asked Bernadette and Bernadette shrugged. "Honestly that child, how am I supposed to make a dinner plan when we never know when she's here." she muttered annoyed. "Lolita how-ever, now there's a true lady. Always tells at least a day in advance if she can't make it to lunch."

"Isn't it because Lady Angelina is doing a lot of volunteer work at the country side?" A young man asked, this young man was rather lanky and wore practical clothes filled with dirt as well as a wore a worn out straw hat on his head, his name was Pedro and he was a gardner of the estate helping with the flowers and grape stocks.

Bernadette nodded and Pedro sighed deeply.

"No offense Bernadette, but I really wish you could elaborate more." Pedro admitted.

"I say." One of the young maids a girl with dark curly hair called Anna commented. "Bernadette gets to walk upstairs and be close to all the nobles and then she can't even gossip about it to us, what a let down!"

Bernadette smirked amused, oh if this people only knew what kind of secrets she held! It probably was to her own advantage she couldn't speak, it saved her the trouble of her having to watch her words.

"In any case." Lisa exhaled deeply. "Bernadette, could you ask Lady Angelina Pulido if she intent to eat dinner at home or not today?" she asked and Bernadette nodded giving a thumbs up

 

* * *

 

After breakfast it was time to see if she could locate Angelina again, easier said than done though. Angelina would kind of just do whatever and Lisas complaint about Angelina being bad at telling what she was going to do was very justified indeed.

Angelina was not in her room, and the dining hall for the nobles were empty. Bernadette could of course check the cave but chances of Angelina having gone there without telling Bernadette was slim.

Then Bernadette poked her head into one of the drawing rooms, this room had basically been turned into a work study which Lolita used, and right now the woman in question was indeed sitting at her desk bowed over paper work which seemed to be about legislations and quite important matters.

Bernadette looked down on the floor and discovered a piece of paper had been dropped down, so she walked towards it and picked it up then walked to Lolita poking her on the shoulder.

"ARGH!" Lolita screamed in shock then wide-eyed turned around. "Bernadette! I… I didn't hear you come in! Can-can I help you with something?" she asked clearly trying to catch her breath and in response Bernadette held up the piece of paper.

Lolita blinked. "Oh thank you! I couldn't find that!" she exclaimed taking the paper. "Let's see, ten kilos of grapes to be send with the next shipment. That's a profit of around twenty golds provided they are all being sold, so well lets assume it's going to be fifteen." she mumbled and wrote down.

Bernadette glanced down at all the numbers on Lolitas papers and realized she was currently doing accounting for the estate, not to surprising really. Lolita did most of the accounting, as far as Bernadette could tell Francesco used to do a fair share of it to but didn't have the same talent so he had hired help before Lolita had stepped up.  
Bernadette supposed that was the advantage of being rich, if you're not good at something you can just hire an expert.

Lolita though clearly liked to do things herself to make sure everything was in order. Bernadette liked Lolita! Lolita was hardworking and that meant sometimes she could be quite sharp and harsh, unlike Angelina whom was probably way to easy going when finances were concerned.  
That was after-all the woman whom had handed over a hundred gold without a second thought just to safe a low life pick pocket stranger.

Now Lolita halted then turned to Bernadette. "Can I help you with something else?" she asked.

Bernadette looked questioning at Lolita, trying to ask if she had seen Angelina. Lolitas brow how-ever furrowed in confusion.

"Erhm." Lolita tried. "Is something wrong with the staff?" she asked and Bernadette shook her head. "Is someone calling for me?" Lolita asked and Bernadette shook her head again. "I… I'm sorry. I don't know what you want." Lolita admitted and defeated Bernadette looked at her.

It wasn't Lolitas fault, most people were like Lolita and couldn't tell what Bernadette wanted and honestly Bernadette mostly felt bad for Lolita in these situations because Lolita was honestly trying, she just lacked whatever gift it was Angelina possessed. Defeated Bernadette shook her head and then offered a smile before she left the study and walked to the garden where she finally found Angelina whom was taking a breather sitting under a tree.

"Hey! Bernadette!" Angelina waved her over to her and Bernadette smiled as she walked over there. "Lovely day today isn't it?" Angelina asked and Bernadette nodded. "I think i'm going to take Firestorm for a ride today, see if everything is alright at the border area." she said. "Could I ask you to go to town for me while i'm out? I need to restock my first aid kit, it's incredible how many people out there lacks the most common first aid isn't it?" she asked and Bernadette nodded as she exhaled deeply while Angelina found a pouch and a note offering them to Bernadette. "Here you are, just get the things on the list okay?" she asked and Bernadette smiled signaling her understanding.

Well then! Then Bernadette's first order of business was clear and after having informed Lisa, first through failed hand gestures but then simply writing a note, that Angelina probably wouldn't be at lunch today but probably dinner. She headed towards the stables, the stables were pretty close to the house, in fact they were right behind the house as well was a big wide area for the horses to walk freely around in when they weren't being ridden on.

That was another thing coming from the Pulido estate, they bred horses and in this area Francesco ruled supreme as was evident as Bernadette could see, now seeing the older man himself standing out on the field as he was calming one of the horses, a gray stallion that seemed like it had gotten quite a shock. "Woah there friend!" Francesco smiled at the horse. "Easy now, easy." he asked as he calmed down horse and brought it down. "So what's wrong old boy. It's not like you to behave like this." he commented then he looked down and saw the horses left back leg was raised up, he walked behind the horse and crouched down grabbing the hoof to have a look making the horse neigh in pain and would have kicked Francesco, but he clearly was a professional when it came to horses and kept a firm grip. "Huh, might be a sprain. Better get the vet to look at you." he commented standing up just as one of the young workers came running. "SIR PULIDO! SIR PULIDO!" the young man called.

"Yes." Francesco turned to the young man.

"Rosy! She's in labour!" And Francesco's eyes widened so did Bernadette.

Rosy was one of the mares of the stables, she had been pregnant for quite a while and she had been expecting any moment! This was finally it! And Francesco rushed towards the stables and so did Bernadette eager to witness the new little foal coming to the world!

The sight itself was not exactly magical nor peaceful, to see the blubbering mess coming out of Rosy's behind.  
It especially didn't make things any more cute as Francesco simply grabbed the small hoofs of the foal whom was halfway out and then pulled it out so it dropped down on the ground.

The newborn though which was only two seconds old shook its head and seemed just fine even though it was covered in slime, blood and all sorts of other things.

Bernadette blinked as she looked at the newborn, it was incredible. the little foal had eyes, fur and everything.  
Bernadette had seen small newborn kittens before and even small nests of mice and they were always helpless at the beginning but this thing was already getting up on its legs!

Francesco smiled happily. "A healthy female!" he concluded. "Gray with white bliss and socks, we need to weigh her."

One of the workers grinned. "What should we call her?" he asked then his eyes landed on Bernadette. "Oh you're here! That's perfect!"

Bernadette blinked then she pointed at herself.

"Ah yes, Bernadette!" Francesco grinned as well. "See, we have a little tradition here at the Pulido estate. When we get a new employe, that employe will get to name the first foal being born doing that persons employment!"

Bernadette gaped. She got to name the foal?!

Francesco chuckled amused. "Fun thing, that's how everybody reacts when they are told they can name a horse! Those foals always get spoiled rotten by their name giver so what do you want to call her?" he asked then he halted. "Oh… erhm. We don't have to name her right away, we can wait until Angelina is here and can… You know."

Defeated Bernadette looked at the older man, Francesco was such a kind person and he really had treated her so nice. It was clear where Angelina had gotten her sense of justice from and now he struggled as well, Bernadette looked down then she lightened up as she turned around and ran outside, bowed down and picked up a flower before she ran back and held up the little white flower with a yellow middle.

"A Daisy?" Francesco asked then he blinked as he realized. "Oooh! Daisy, you want to call her Daisy?" he asked. "Hah! That's a good name! Well done Bernadette!" he smiled and Bernadette beamed just as little Daisy nudged at her elbow and Bernadette petted the little and quite lively foal.

 

* * *

 

Soon it was time to say goodbye to the newborn though as Bernadette had a job to do and she saddled one of the ponies she got to use for lend when doing errands for the house and Angelina.  
This smaller girl was called Phillipa and was a younger but rather quiet pony of decent seize, perfect for Bernadette.

Maybe Angelina had a fondness for the big and showy like firestorm, but Bernadette really did prefer the much smaller and much more mild mannered little Phillipa.

Bernadette quite enjoyed the short ride to town, she got to pass the fields and witnessed the workers being out and about.  
Chances were Francesco would soon come out here to to have a personal look at the crops's progress, he really was a man whom liked to be un top of any practical work. Bernadette had noticed him working together with the workers not minding to do manual labour himself, in fact he seemed to enjoy it.

Angelina was right, the man wasn't old at all, he was doing just fine in spite of his graying hair Bernadette reflected. And of course there was the fact he had begun to practise sword fighting in secret in the evenings, as Angelina had already figured. Heh, the apple sure didn't fall to far from the tree did it?  
Francesco was a good man and a good master, this estate and these workers sure were lucky to have him around as their employee, and so were Bernadette!

People whom were less lucky about their superior though were the soldiers of the city as Bernadette witnessed as she entered town. The first thing she saw was a group of soldiers coming running around the town from the left and disappeared from the right, only as Bernadette came nearer and around ten minutes had passed the same group came again! Apparently they had been ordered to run ALL the way around town, only god knew for how long!

Finally as Bernadette had gotten to the plaza and tied Dahlila up did it look like the soldiers were being spared as it looked like they had all collapsed on the ground in front of the military building and Monstrasio was not happy.

"Disgraceful." he drawled. "You're a disgrace to the king and the nation of Blakeney!"

Standing beside the Captain, though with his foot still wrapped up in tight bandages was the sergeant whom looked at the Captain with slightly dumbfounded eyes, but as Monstrasio turned his head the sergeant quickly looked away. "And ones that foot of yours is healed, it'll be ten laps around the city for you as well!" he stated.

"Yes sir." Garzia replied without even looking at Monstrasio though he clearly had to fight an urge to groan.

Bernadette shook her head, she kind of felt bad for the sergeant. When he was in peak condition he could probably run those laps fine, but because of his foot he was probably not going to be in the best shape ones he had to do it. She still wasn't entirely sure how it had happened, other than the sergeant had been in a fight with Angelina high up on a cliff and had fallen.  
Clearly something more had been going on since Angelina was this uncomfortable talking about it, normally she would be laughing and boasting about her exploits.  
Oh well, if it was that important Bernadette had no doubt in her mind that Angelina would have told her and with that in mind Bernadette went into the pharmacy to do her shopping.

The moment she opened the door she was greeted by the man behind the desk, a middle aged man with a healthy round frame a bold head but a thick dark brown mustachio. This was Mr Hernando whom ran the pharmacy. "Ah Bernadette, let me guess. More disinfection, antibiotics and bandages for Lady Angelina Pulido?" he asked.

Bernadette smirked amused as she stepped up and put the list on the table.

"How can I say no to my best costumer?" Mr Hernando asked as he picked up the. "Bless Lady Angelina Pulido, she truly has made sure my shop will strife." he chuckled amused. "I mean I suppose those Akapaki has their own ways to deal with injuries but sometimes there just wont be any substitute for a normal disinfection." he admitted. "Let's see here yes indeed, disinfection, bandages…. Painkillers?" he asked then looked up. "I can give you some painkillers but not the strong kind, only doctors are allowed to hand out the really strong stuff. I could get in trouble if I gave Lady Pulido that." he admitted.

And Bernadette nodded understandable.

"Erhm… I.. I assume the regular painkillers are fine then." Mr. Hernando then commented as he turned to the shelves behind his desk.

 

* * *

 

As Bernadette left the pharmacy she could conclude it was already the middle of the day as the sun was on it highest on the sky and the air the hottest it was probably going to be that day, which meant being outside in direct sunlight wasn't the best idea and everyone had naturally taken to the shadow, so Bernadette decided to do so to and settle down at the tavern veranda for an ice cold glass of lemonade which she paid a copper for. A copper of her own money, that really was another thing that felt amazing people didn't really appreciate. Bernadette now earned money in a fair way and she could afford her own lemonade, she didn't have to steal and it was a great satisfaction to say she had earned her money and she could pay on her own, somehow the feeling of paying with her own money just never got any less satisfactory.

Another thing that was satisfactory were people whom were happy to see her just like the kids coming running now.

"BERNADETTE! BERNADETTE!" A small boy was yelling as he came running towards her with other kids in tow. "BERNADETTE! I told Ollie could do magic and you can make a glass of water dissapear but Ohe wont believe me!" he exclaimed pointing at another kid behind him.

"Magic is not real, my mom says so herself!" The other boy pouted.

"It is to!" The first boy exclaimed. "Bernadette took a vow of silence in exchange for her magical powers, that's why she don't speak stupid! If she spoke she would loose her powers!"

Bernadette blinked…. Where had that kid gotten that idea from? She hadn't said that… Well quite obviously, and it was more like something Angelina would say. Wait a minute? Had Angelina…. Bernadette narrowed her eyes.  
No probably not, it was just children being children and Bernadette smiled amused as she picked up a white handkerchief which she showed to the kids, both the back and forth then she laid it above her water glass and removed it again in a wush revealing the glass to have mysteriously vanished and the kids eyes were nearly boggling out of their skulls.

"I told you! I TOLD YOU OLLIE!" The first kid shouted.

"WOW THAT WAS AMAZING!" The other kid laughed.

"Thank you Ms Bernadette!" The first kid grinned and Bernadette smiled though at that moment a soldier came riding in.

"CAPTAIN!" he shouted. "CAPTAIN! THE SCARLET FOX HAS BEEN SPOTTED! AT THE EAST!"

That made Monstrasio up. "Squat three saddle your horses, Sergeant you will.."

"Erhm Captain." Garzia blinked. "I could go ride on a horse but… I would be no good on foot right now. And galloping is kind of out of the question it would have to be trotting." he had to remind the Captain hinting at his still quite swollen foot.

And Monstrasio hissed. "You're useless." he muttered. "I'll go myself. Make sure the men will fullfill the rest of the training regime for today."

"Of course sir." Garzia replied honestly as Monstrasio headed for the horses that were saddled for an emergency including his own white horse and swung himself up kicking his horse, except he was so busy he didn't even see the two kids whom had been in front of Bernadette a moment ago, Bernadette how-ever saw!

She would have screamed but really couldn't, so instead she did the only thing she could do, jumped forward grabbed the kids and got them out of the way so they all tumbled down on the ground and Monstrasios horse jumped up on its hind legs. "Watch where you're going!" he demanded in a angry voice and then rode off without offering them a second glance nor apology.

Bernadette pouted annoyed as she got back up on her legs and then stuck out her tongue at the Captain whom had his back to her riding away.

"You better make sure he wont be seeing that." a voice sounded behind Bernadette and she turned around to see the Sergeant addressing her. "If the Captain saw you doing that to him, he probably would cut out your tongue. Though I suppose in your case it wont make to big of a difference, still i'll imagine it hurt an awful lot and I don't think Lady Pulido would appreciate it either. So be careful quiet one." he asked.

Bernadette smirked amused then shook her head.

"Are you all okay?" Garzia then asked them all collectively.

"Yes sir." The boys muttered abashed.

"Be careful al right? This plaza is not a play ground." Garzia lectured.

"Yes sir." The boys repeated. "Is the Captain going to capture the Scarlet Fox?!" one of the boys then asked and Garzia smirked.

"Maybe." Garzia stated. "If we don't get her today, we'll get her another day very soon. She wont be allowed to run loose for long."

Heh, good luck with that. If there was one aspect about Angelina that out did her insane lust for thrills it was her stupidly dumb luck. Bernadette wasn't exactly worried.

"Run along now." Garzia asked and the boys nodded and ran off. "AND BE CAREFUL!" he shouted after them then he shook his head turning back to Bernadette. "Well, back to my duties. Say Hallo to the Pulidos from me or… Well." he blinked. "It's not really necessary either, good job looking out for those kids." he blinked.

And Bernadette returned the smile as she nodded and the sergeant walked away. The Sergeant sure was an odd person, he could both be very mean but also very nice, Bernadette though didn't really hold it to much against him. As Bernadette had spend most of her life being on the wrong side of the law she really had been in a number of bad situations which involved police officers and soldiers trying to manhandle her.  
This though didn't mean these people were bad people, they were just doing their job and Bernadette had just tried to survive. She really could only be thankful it wasn't like that anymore and the only one here whom even had a clue about her thieving past was Angelina herself.

All in all, Bernadette didn't really have anything against the sergeant. He actually treated both her and other people of lower status quite nice, which was more than Bernadette could say of some other people.. Like the Captain, the captain was really mean! He was only nice to people of high status and would always dismiss anyone whom was what he considered... of lower standing.

The Captain had never done anything to Bernadette personally other than just being rude, but Bernadette couldn't deny she found a pretty decent satisfaction in helping to take him down. He was the exact kind of person whom would have branded Bernadette without a second thought and send her to the field to work for the rest of her life... Bernadette shivered by the thought and ones again was very thankful about how her life had turned out

 

* * *

 

As Bernadette finally made it back to the estate the sun had begun setting again, as predicted Francesco was out in the fields examining crops. Lolita had moved from her accounting work to relaxing and re-creational activities as she was sitting outside with a big elaborate broidery she had been working on for the last few weeks.  
It was a broidery depicting a grand rose bush and two blue birds meeting over it, it was really nice Bernadette liked it a lot.

Lolita seemed like she had a flair for these more quiet creative activities. She even played the piano and could sing as well, she played and sung way better than Angelina for sure! Angelina could barely even hold a tone.

Bernadette made her way up to Angelinas bedroom and there found the suitcase with the first aid medicine and then she started to replenish.  
Refilling the bottle with dis-infective, stocking up on cotton and bandages and made sure everything was laid in a very fine and orderly manner ready for use so the suitecase just could be grabbed within a second notice.

She double checked the items and medicine and was at last satisfied it was all there, from there it was time to head down the tunnel and go to the lair to see if everything was in order.

As predicted both firestorm and the Scarlet fox costume were missing which meant that Angelina was still out and about.  
Her white dress had casually been thrown on the table and Bernadette rolled her eyes, she started to really question if Angelina would ever learn to fold her own clothes. But then she shrugged and picked up the dress, checking it for any obvious dirt or wrinkles before she was at last satisfied and folded it probably.

Then Bernadette looked around and exhaled deeply, they had been using this cave for a while but there was still a lot of cleaning that could be done and of course there were certain things that just had to be maintained.

Like putting corn into Firestorms manger and of course fresh water, which Bernadette naturally did and then spend a bit of time of cleaning and examining some of the box's they had yet to go through, sorting through the old soldiers equipment putting useable items such as gun powder in one pile and trash such as uniforms that were basically falling apart because of sheer age.

Still after that, having gone through three box's of that Angelina hadn't returned and Bernadette had time to herself and she knew exactly what she wanted to do.

Eagerly she went to the book shelf and pulled down one of the books she had brought down there as well as pen and paper.

It was one of Angelinas old school books, one on buildings and geometry. Angelina had barely even used it herself but Bernadette found it fascinating.

She didn't even really need to study anymore, with her current job she was provided for and since she was able to both read, write and do mathematics now she was pretty well off.

So well, she didn't even study because of a need anymore, she just genuinely liked it. Especially these visual geometry problems, they were fun! They were like those puzzles Bernadette had been able to play with on very rare occasions when she had been a child and as such Bernadette made herself busy.

Finally though, after a while hoofs from a big horse sounded and a young woman came riding in with a big smile on her lips. "HAHA! THAT WAS AMAZING!" Scarlet shouted. "Oh Bernadette! You should have been there, I was just minding my own business helping some Akapaki with a feud, and then the Captain showed up! I mean I wasn't even doing anything to him specifically but I guess you know him, but then suddenly there was this bear! I am not even joking, it was massive!" she stated. "Boy Monstrasio sure turned white quick, it was hilarious." she stated as she jumped down from the horse. "Man it's a shame you couldn't have been there!"

Bernadette smirked amused then shook her head. As far as she was concerned, she had had a pretty good day, she didn't really mind.

 

* * *

 

And at the evening Bernadette stood by Angelinas side again after they had both eaten dinner and Angelina was now having a bit of evening tea with Lolita and Francesco.

Lolita though looked rather thoughtful and Angelina looked questioning at her. "Lolita, are you al right?" she asked.

"Yes, I was just… wondering." Lolita then admitted. "I was pretty unsure about Bernadette when you first came with her, but now I can see she's doing you good and i'm glad." she said. "How-ever, I can't help but wonder. Her voice Angie, do you think she'll ever be able to talk?"

Angelina blinked. "I honestly don't know." she said. "But, does it even matter?"

"Of course it matters." Lolita said. "She can't speak."

"So what?" Angelina asked. "Bernadette doesn't need to speak to be heard." she said.

Francesco smiled amused then shook her head. "It's quite a hand maiden you got yourself there." he then admitted. "Did I even tell you she named Rosy's new foal?"

"Oh really?" Angelina asked then turned to Bernadette. "What did you name it?"

Bernadette smiled and then looked at Francesco, and actually it seemed like he caught her meaning.

"She called the foal Daisy. That's good name for a horse isn't it?" Francesco asked.

"Yes, it's very good." Angelina smiled.

And Bernadette smiled happily.

Yes it was true. Bernadette had no voice.  
She was just a former pick pocket whom was now another persons hand maiden, a servant.

But that didn't mean she couldn't talk, it didn't mean her life was bad or she didn't have friends whom cared for her.

In fact, her life was pretty good. And right now, she wouldn't trade it for anything.


	37. Call her Lucy - The mystery woman arrives

"COME ON SERGEANT YOU'RE SO CLOSE YOU CAN DO IT!"

The shout came from a group of young women standing at the plaza of fairbanks and they were all cheering. Angelina was among them to and even she was cheering, Bernadette was even waving a little white flag in support.

Because there around the corner he finally came, the sergeant running the last bit as fast as he could. The tenth lap around the city!

He had been smart enough to take off his coat and shirt before starting to run and thusly his bare torso was now exposed and drenched in sweat, his face was bright red and drops of water was falling own his face but he was actually smiling and his gray blue eyes seemed to be shining and all the girls cheered and laughed.

"You're almost there sergeant!" Angelina laughed and cheered.

"Remember that bottle of wine I promised you if you could do it?" Ann Marie asked. "Just the two of us sharing it!"

And Garzia opened his mouth as he laughed but clearly didn't have the air to actually respond before finally he reached them and they all jumped and cheered as Garzia dropped down on the ground laying on his back gasping deeply for air.

"You did it Sergeant." Angelina smiled amused. "And without even taking any breaks or halting to walking pace."

"Well." Garzia gasped for air as he laid there on his back on the ground. "That's… That's what the Captain ordered."

Angelina shook her head then had to look away, even she could appreciate Garzias very toned upper body. Well trained and with definite outlines of muscles, there didn't seem to be one gram of fat on it.

The other girls though weren't quite as decent as Angelina and was blatantly looking at him and his exposed upper body with shining eyes and big grins on their faces.

Then Angelina realized, Bernadette was looking like that to! Blatantly drinking in the sight of the sergeant and Angelina turned to her. "Bernadette are you serious?"

Bernadette blinked confused, then she shrugged as she smirked.

That's when a new voice came, a amused almost laughing female voice. "My my! My word what a showcase! That's a fine specimen of the male gender!"

Angelina blinked and then turned, so did the rest to all see a mature looking woman chuckling amused by the sight of them.

Angelina blinked confused, she had no idea who this woman was, she could swear she had never seen her before.  
This woman did indeed look rather mature but that didn't seem to hinder her beauty in the least. Her skin was pall and she had high elegant cheekbones. Her hair was jet black as the night and fell down her shoulders in a soft flow.  
Her eyes were blazing blue and her lips ruby red. She wore a deep dark red dress which looked to be of very fine quality but still weren't to over decorated.

The woman looked very elegant and even graceful, her expression though was amused and playful. Angelina was rather intriquied already as she looked at the woman.

Garzia to seemed to realize a newcomer had arrived and he sat up looking at the stranger woman. "Oh Hallo my lady." he smiled his most charming smile. "Please pardon that you should see me so indecent, I hope you'll let me make it up to you later. It truly is an honor to have such a beauty visit us." he grinned.

"Well aren't you the sweetest thing." The woman smiled. "And so pretty to! Oh I could just pack you into my suitcase and take you with me home." she chuckled into her hand.

Angelina looked at the strange woman. "I assume you just arrived here at Fairbanks." she commented. "Please forgive me Miss, I just don't believe we met."

"Well of course we havn't, you're right. I just arrived!" The woman smiled.

"I see. So what brought you to Fairbanks?" Angelina asked.

At that the woman smiled, then her head turned and her eyes lightened up by the sight of another person. Angelina turned her head and then realised it was the Captain whom had walked outside of his office.  
The Captain how-ever looked like he had frozen to the spot, his face had gone quite pall and his eyes slightly widened.

For a minor moment Angelina wondered what could have made him ract that way before the woman yelled.

"EBBY!" and she ran up to the frozen Captain and embraced him tightly. "Oh Ebby! It's been such a long time! Aren't you glad to see me?!"

The Captains eyes how-ever narrowed and he pushed the woman away. "I told you many times." he frowned annoyed. "If you can't call me by my title, at least call me by my real name. Which is _Estoban_ in case you had forgotten." he hissed annoyed.

"Oh always such a spoil sport." The woman smirked amused. "You never change do you Ebby?" and the Captain hissed as he squinted his eyes.

That though had now attracted the attention of both the women and Garzia.

"Sir." Garzia blinked. "This woman is an aquintance of yours?" he asked.

"EBBY!" The woman exclaimed. "You havn't even told about me!? That hurts me you know. Oh well, I suppose I should know how my own baby brother is by now."

That made them all nearly take a collective spit take.

"Baby brother?!" Angelina asked. "Captain. I didn't realise you had an older sister."

"She's my twin sister actually." Monstrasio muttered rather annoyed.

"I was brought into the world five minutes prior to you though, we have that on paper." The woman stated. "Ebby, why don't you introduce us?" she then asked in a smile.

"It's Estoban!" Monstrasio reminded her in a annoyed voice then exhaled deeply. "Lady Pulido, may I introduce my sister. Lady Lucinda Gavier." then he turned to the woman. "It is still Gavier isn't it? Or have you gotten married again?"

"Oh you tease." Lucinda pushed Monstrasio. "Of course not, you know I always send you invitations for important events such as marriages, you just never show up!"

"I've been busy." Monstrasio muttered annoyed then he looked up. "Sergeant, put some clothes on you are indecent. It's bringing shame to the king. Meet me in my office for a prober punishment."

"Ah yes sir! I'm sorry sir!" Garzia exclaimed.

"Now now Ebby." Lucinda stood up. "The sergeant just ran ten laps around the city, and from what I can understand on your own orders. You can't go around punishing people for following your own orders now can you?" she asked. "Beside, that was quite the enjoyable introduction to your little city." she grinned eyeing Garzias strong chest.

Monstrasio narrowed his eyes at Lucinda. "This is how I run things, if you don't like it you may go back to Blakeney. In fact, please do."

"Ebby how rude! And here I come all this way to help you with your little pest problem!" Lucinda exclaimed. "And I will say now that i'm here, I don't mind enjoying a bit of fun." she smirked looking at Garzia then frowned. "A bit young though, and perhaps a bit to pretty. I'm just afraid i'll break him. Isn't there anything more mature around here?" she asked then exhaled. "Oh well, buisness comes first as Mother always said." she smiled then turned to them all. "Please call me Lucy, everybody does. Well everyone except Ebby here, but he was always such a stickler. I'll be looking forward to learn to know all of you. I'm sure we'll be great friends in no time!"

Angelina blinked as she looked up at the lady. Then she exchanged glances with Bernadette and they looked up again. They really had no idea what this was going to mean. _  
_


	38. Call her Lucy - Like night and day

Angelinas intrigued with Lucy only grew with every second she spend in the company of the older woman whom had settled down and invited all the ladies for a snack so they could get to know each other.

Lucy was happily chatting and laughing, casually leaning back an drinking vine as she told stories.

How could this woman possible be related to the captain? And be his twin no less? She was as frivolous as he was strict, they seemed to be different like night and day though Angelina had to admit they did kind of look like each other. They had the same hair and eyes as well as some similar facial features. But their attitudes and personality… they could not possible be anymore different!

"Oh this vine!" Lucy smiled. "It's truly amazing, I haven't had this good vine since my second Husband Pierre took me to Altare." she exhaled deeply. "What a trip that was, oh the culture in that city. All the houses there are build in white stone and have view over the channels going through the city. Pierre and I would sit there by the shore and drink vine like this while eating their local grown olives. Truly it was exquisite." she said and drank again.

"You've been so many places!" Rosa gasped. "I wish I could travel like that, my parents says it's not for a lady though." she muttered.

At that Lucy laughed out loud. "Ha ha ha! Dear child, if you want to go just go." she encouraged. "You only live this one time you know. It's a shame to waste the time you got."

"But." Rosa blinked. "It's dangerous to go out there."

"What is life without a little danger?" Lucy asked and Angelina couldn't help but smile. She would never have guessed before right now, but she quite liked Monstrasios twin sister.

"Well if I could go to Blakeney I would." Ann Marie stated. "It must at least be more exciting than here. Don't you agree Angelina?" she asked. "You've at least seen something else."

"Oh I don't know." Angelina smiled a little bemused. "The Capital is much bigger that is true, and the culture life is very rich. Fairbanks has its own charm as well I suppose." then she closed her eyes as she had to remember her own narrative. "It's true though, I do miss it. The fashion, the culture, the nobles whom knew how to treat a lady. Fairbanks is just dreadful in comparison."

"Oh, you've been in Blakeney?" Lucy asked Angelina now directly.

Angelina blinked. "Yes, I studied there." she said. "At Sankt Elanors girls school." she lied giving the name of the school she had been supposed to study at.

"I know of that place." Lucy smiled. "Dreadfully boring though, all the girls and women there are so uptight and holier than thou. You have my sympathy that you were stuck there for however long!" she stated. "Now you're free though, we should have some fun!"

Angelina smiled a little amused. "That's very kind of you Mrs Gavier. Perhaps one of these days."

"Please! It's Lucy as I told you!" Lucy chuckled amused. "Is this one always this prober?" she asked.

"She is." Ann Marie stated. "And she prays three times a day!"

"We need to help this lady loosen up then." Lucy smirked. "Angelina Pulido wasn't it? Can I call you Angelina? That's a very long name though isn't it? I know!" she snapped her finger. "What about just Lina?"

Angelina blinked a bit surprised but the sudden familiarity, the only one who had ever called her by a nickname was Lolita, and it had just always kind of been that way. "Well, I suppose." she said.

"Then that's settled!" Lucy smiled. "Let's drink on that!" she asked filling up in all their vine glasses again. "We noble ladies need to stick together after-all, and you girls all need to learn how to have fun! You're only bored because you are allowing yourself to be bored!"

Angelina genuinely had to fight her own anticipating smile and beating heart. Now this was what she was talking about! This was another woman whom actually got it! And she wondered what Lucy would actually do.  
The thought of how much it was bound to annoy the Captain was only yet another satisfaction to Angelina.

 

* * *

 

Lucy sure was something else, she really brought life to the area and the city.  
You could always tell when Lucy was somewhere nearby as people would flock around her and listen to her words and cheerful stories.

And Lucy didn't seem to care the least what others thought about her! She would walk arm in arm with men, she would drink until dawn, she would smoke cigarettes and gamble. She was incredible skilled at Blackjack and even when she lost she would always just laugh and take another drink as if it didn't even matter while she commented how this reminded her of one of her three former husbands.

The Captain was not happy though, he always asked her to be civil and not make such a scene which Lucy would dismiss with a laugh and a comment calling him by his quite clearly hated nick name.

Even worse for the Captain was when Lucy would tell stories of their childhood and Angelina was ready to eat it up raw.

"I tell you. Ebby would get so upset if things weren't like he wanted them to be." Lucy stated as she sat back in a chair, casually holding a cigarette. "I mean, one plate was out of place on the dining table and he would not be calmed down before it was fixed! And he would spend hours sorting his toys, the tin soldiers had to stand on line on the top shelf and the pistol absolutely needed to be put in its prober case. I of course would mess it all up from time to time and he would always get so angry." she shook her head. "I remember when we were both about eleven years old. At that time, our bath time was always every sunday at four o clock in the afternoon. Then one Sunday when bath time was cancelled because the house maid was sick, Ebby would not have that! He got so angry, I mean what other eleven year old would be angry about missing out on a bath? I personally cheered that my ears wouldn't have to be scrubbed clean that day." she commented amused. "Finally he got it, but that wasn't even good enough because it was two hours to late for him."

Angelina grinned satisfied over the embarrassing stories. The best part was that the Captain couldn't exactly punish his own twin sister just for sharing stories of her own childhood.  
She had learned quite a lot about the Captain these last few days actually.

He was from a decently influential family which had a tradition of being in the military. His father was a general and he even had two older brothers, well he had one, one had died in the service of the military the other though was still alive and also pretty high ranking in the Blakeney military.  
Lucy was his only sister though and the two of them were the youngest.  
His mother was a noble lady by birth and lived with her genneral husband at a big house near Blakeney.

This was more information in just a few days than Angelina had managed to get the last months! And all Angelina needed to do to be told more was just to ask!  
Lucy was more than happy to spill out any little detail to the Captains great annoyance.

 

* * *

 

How-ever, the arrival of Lucy did not mean that Monstrasio was stopping with his schemes and eventually it was time for the Scarlet Fox to appear again, and she did as she jumped over roof tops and made fun of the Captain.

"SHOOT HER!" Monstrasio yelled the same old turn and Scarlet reached tounge of him.

"Bleh! To lazy to come get me yourself are you? _Ebby?_ " Scarlet asked and Monstrasios face turned red just as a black haired woman casually sitting on a chair with a glass of vine laughed.

"My my! What a show!" Lucy laughed. "Now that there is a woman of my taste." she stated pointing up at Scarlet. "Bravo! I salut you!" she stated raising her glass up at the roof.

"Why thank you My lady!" Scarlet grinned taking the time to make a elegant bow.

Monstrasio seethed as he glared at Lucy. "I thought you said you came to help me with my pest problem, this is not helping!" he hissed at her.

"But Ebby, i'm just having so much fun!" Lucy stated. "I haven't had this much fun since Ferdinand took me lion hunting!" she commented referring to one of her husbands

And Monstrasio hissed but finally dismissed her as he ran after Scarlet whom was swinging away and of course she got away, like usual leaving a very amused Lucy.

"You really need to learn how to unwind, brother dear." She commented raising her glass again and leaned back as she exhaled. "What a show."


	39. Call her Lucy - Flatter

"Isn't she great?" Angelina asked Bernadette. "I would never have imagined a noble woman daring to act so freely. It's like there's nothing that can restrain her. Wow! Just wow!"

Bernadette however didn't seem quite as taken with Lucy as she frowned.

The two had recently made less trips to the outer corners of Fairbanks and spend more time in the city, and it was pretty clear why.  
Angelina was downright infatuated with Lucy and it was like she wanted to absorb every single one of Lucys many stories of how she had travelled the entire world, hunted rhinos, put generals into their place, outsmarted black marked dealers. There didn't seem to be the thing Lucy hadn't done.

"You think I can be like that one day?" Angelina asked in a sigh. "Maybe when things are settled here, we could travel other places to. That would be amazing wouldn't it?" she asked. "I mean, of course this will always be my home. But Lucy does have a point, Lolita is going to handle the handle the estate so what am I supposed to do when we brought justice to this place?" she asked. "I never seen a rhino only pictures of them, that would be so amazing to see a real life one!"

Bernadette rolled her eyes and looked away as she crossed her arms, clearling having had enough of Angelinas gushing.

"Hey come now Bernadette." Angelina cheated. "Lucy is nice, she has even convinced the Captain to be less harsh with his punishments. And she's the one whom stopped him from raising that tax." she pointed out referring the other day where Lucy had pointed out the obvious right to Monstrasios face and even though it was with great anger he finally had to pull back on his idea.

Just then the woman in question eyes them and beamed as she approached them. "Lina! Bernie!" she called them both by the nicknames she had given them. "Just the two I were looking for!" she smiled.

"You were looking for us?" Angelina blinked.

"Of course I were." Lucy chuckled. "You know it just occurred to me, I still haven't seen how you live! Everyone tells me the Pulido estate is a sight that must be seen to be believed. I simply cannot pass up this oppertunity. Wont you show me?" she asked.

"Oh of course!" Angelina exclaimed. "When would you like?"

"Now would be good if you're not busy." Lucy chuckled. "The two of us also need to talk."

"We do?" Angelina asked.

"Of course!" Lucy exclaimed as she took Angelina by the shoulder. "You are the youngest noble daughter aren't you not?" she asked. "Your sister is going to inherit the estate which means you are free to go on adventure! You simply cannot pass up this opportunity life has given you!"

"Heh." Angelina blushed deeply. "I had been thinking about it." she then admitted.

"You should never think, just do it!" Lucy stated as she guided Angelina away towards her little coach. "Really, I do have my work cut out for me with you don't I? Not to worry, i'm here to help!" she smiled.

And Bernadette snorted then rolled her eyes as she was left behind but finally went into a run to catch up with the two women.

* * *

Soon they reached the estate and Angelina began on the tour while Lucy was marveling at everything she saw. "I never seen grapes so big before! May I?" she asked.

"Sure." Angelina smiled and Lucy picked a grape then popped it into her mouth.

"Oh, this is simply delicious!" Lucy beamed. "It's so sweet!"

"Then you should taste the vine we make based on these grapes." Angelina chuckled amused.

"Oh are you offering?" Lucy asked. "I could do with a glass of vine!"

"I suppose I am, we'll have to make it to the estate before that though." Angelina pointed out.

Finally they made it to the estate itself and the courtyard in front.

"Marvelous, simply marvelous!" Lucy breathed as she spoon around herself. "Oh and the location, I bet the view from those windows up there must be amazing!"

"It is pretty amazing." Angelina admitted and Bernadette was trying hard not to roll her eyes.

Just then the commotion seemed to have attracted attention and Lolita came out through the front door. "Angie." she breathed. "I thought I heard you out here." then her eyes landed on Lucy. "Who's your friend?" she asked.

"Lolita." Angelina smiled. "This is Lady Lucinda Gavier." she presented. "Lucy this is my sister, Lolita Pulido."

"Ah yes I heard of you!" Lucy smiled warmly. "Helping your father running the estate, doing the work usually reserved for men. May I say how I admire women such as you?" she asked. "A strong woman making her own path! It's an honor to finally meet you! Not many people could do what you do. Men or women!"

That made Lolita halt, then she smiled as her cheeks even started to flush. "Well that's… I.. Thank you!" she stated in a genuine smile. "And it's a pleasure to meet you to Lady Gavier!"

"Oh please call me Lucy. Everybody does." Lucy chuckled amused.

"Do we have guests?" A second voice asked from the door and Francesco himself now appeared beside Lolita holding a piece of paper in his hand, it looked like the two had gone over some numbers together.

Lucy's eyes however landed on Francesco. "My, what have we here?" she asked. "Now that's what I call a silver fox!"

That made Angelina blink and she turned to Lucy. "Wait what?" she asked.

Lucy however didn't even mind her as she walked over to Francesco and curtsied. "I assume I am talking to Lord Pulido?" she asked. "Your daughter has been most kind showing me your estate!"

"Ah, yes. I'm Francesco Pulido." Francesco confirmed.

"Lady Lucinda Gavier, you may call me Lucy." Lucy smiled offering Francesco her hand.

And Francesco picked it up and kissed it as a true gentleman. "Enchanted." he stated.

"What a gentleman." Lucy smiled and then stepped closer putting a hand on his arm. "Oh what's this? Good muscle?" she asked. "Tell me, is there a Mrs Pulido around?" she asked.

"Erhm." Wide-eyed Francesco looked at Lucy. "I… I'm afraid my wife has passed away." he admitted in a pretty insecure voice.

"Oh how tragic." Lucy gasped. "I know how that feels, why when my husband passed away. I was so alone, and now you're alone all the way out here? Must be lonely."

"No, not at all." Francesco blinked. "I got my children."

"You do know what I mean though don't you?" Lucy asked in a smile.

"Lady Gavier, please." Francesco asked.

"Lucy." Lucy corrected him.

" _Lady Gavier_." Francesco empathized. "My wife has only been gone for two years."

"Two years and no one has picked up on this silver fox?! The women around here should be ashamed of themselves!" Lucy exclaimed. Then eyed Francesco ones again. "Well, I hope this will give us the opportunity to learn to know each other a little better. I can tell from your posture you're a man of action, I always admire that in people."

Angelina…. Really felt like gagging at this point. She felt sick to her stomach! Lolita as well looked a little green, but none of them knew what to do.

Lolita managed to shake her head first though and adressed Lucy. "Parden me, but... Aren't you the Captains sister?" she asked.

"Yes I am." Lucy smiled and that made both Lolita and Francesco quiet. "Please I must beg of you though, not to judge me by my brothers actions. I do not agree with many of his ideals. We may be twins, but we do not always agree."

"That's certainly true." Angelina had to fully admit. "You two are very different."

Lucy chuckled. "I shall take that as a compliment, my dear brother can be quite stiff. He is very dear to me though, that's exactly why I wish to find a peaceful solution before this all excellerate into a conflict and bloodshed that could have been avoided." she stated. "Please let me assure you, I wont let my brother put a hand on you for as long as I am here. Any blame he throws out there, he may aim at me."

"You would act as our shield?" Angelina asked in a slight gape. "Are you sure?"

"Don't worry about it, I can handle my little Ebby." Lucy chuckled amused.

"Thank you Lucy." Angelina breathed rather stunned.

"I love your estate!" Lucy then exclaimed finally turning away from them and back to the courtyard. "It's perfect simply perfect! Thank you Lina you were right!"

"Lina?" Lolita asked.

"She means me." Angelina explained.

"Oh, I see." Lolita blinked. "That's… Very nice."

"So when should we do it?" Lucy asked. "I'm thinking let's do it in a week, it'll give people time to prepare."

"I'm sorry what?" Angelina asked.

"Our party!" Lucy beamed. "A party for all the noble women around the area! A time to engage and… Learn to know each other better." she stated eyeing Francesco before turning back. "It's just what this city need to loosen up a bit! We can hold it out here, in this amazingly beautiful court yard."

"Lucy, I didn't agree to that." Angelina blinked looking up. "My father hasn't agreed to anything like that either. Father?" she asked turning to Francesco.

"I did not agree to such a thing." Francesco confirmed crossing his arms.

"Oh come now." Lucy turned to him with a smile. "It'll be a good opportunity for nobles to talk among each other and decide upon more decisive actions against the Captain. One noble working alone has no chance, but if you find some common ground." she said. "How-ever here's what to do! Our first party will only be for the women, if we can get all the women convinced they will be nagging the men and those stubborn men will have to give in sooner or later! Never underestimate a womans influence when she keeps on nagging!" she stated. "And beside, women around here are all bored out of their mind. If you give them a cause to stand for they are going to give it their all just to feel important."

That made Angelinas eyes widen and then she turned to Lucy. "Lucy! That's a wonderful idea!"

"Of course it is, I came up with the idea after all." Lucy stated flickering her long black hair behind her shoulder. "So in a week then? Next Saturday?" she asked. "Great! I'll help you set it up, i'll be looking forward to it!" she smiled.

They actually agreed on this plan for a party, both Angelina, Lolita and Francesco ended up nodding their agreement by the end of it and Lucy smiled at them before she send them all a last wave.

"I shall be seeing you all later!" Lucy smiled sweetly. Then she looked at Francesco. "I do indeed hope we'll see each other a lot! Ciao!" she then beamed and was finally on her way out.

That left everybody quite stunned but then finally they seemed to find their footing again.

"Well, I… I suppose we should inform Lisa of this party." Lolita then commented.

"Yes, I suppose we should." Francesco nodded as he looked after Lucy, then he smiled a bit and Angelinas eyes widened.

"FATHER!" Angelina exclaimed. "I can't believe you! You let Lucy touch you like that!"

And Lolita as well looked very disaprovingly at Francesco.

"Oh!" Francesco blinked as he seemed to snap out of it. "Yes that was quite unheard of." he agreed. "Angelina, your friend seems nice but I really must insist on some boundaries!" he stated in a important voice. Then glanced away, it was quite clear though he had actually appreciated the attention and Angelina felt sick already.

True, the age difference between Lucy and her father couldn't be that great but still… No! No no no! Just no! NO! There was only woman for Francesco, quite obviously, and her name was Esperanza! Lucy was pretty amazing and all, but she was _not_ Angelinas mother! No way!

"It is quite nice with a woman whom appreciates independence though." Lolita had to admit in a sigh, she to seemed who had been taken in by Lucy's flattery.

Angelina halted. "Yes, it kind of is." she admitted only for Bernadette to face palm herself.

No one noticed though, they were way to occupied trying to take all these events in.


	40. Call her Lucy - She devil

Only a very few number of people didn't seem excited about this upcoming party, it should surprise no one that the Captain was one of them.

"What on earth are you planning?" He asked Lucy as she was sitting on a tavern chair with her cigarette looking very casual, the complete opposite of Monstrasio standing uptight in his spot free uniform, not a single hair was out of place pr usual.

"Don't you worry Ebby. Your darling sister has things under control." Lucy smirked amused inhaling her cigarette. "I'm just looking after my dear baby brother."

"Somehow I doubt that." Monstrasio replied dryly.

"Oh Ebby, still holding a grudge just because of some silly childish pranks?" Lucy asked.

"Silly is what you would call them?" Monstrasio asked.

"Sweetheart, we were children." Lucy stated sucking on her cigarette again. "I've changed, I learned my lesson. Family is what matters."

"Excuse me if I have my doubts." Monstrasio retorted. "From what I remember, you've actively tried to sabotage me many times."

"But dear brother, you were going away! With the military, my twin!" Lucy exclaimed. "Twins are supposed to be tighter than two peas in a pod and together forever. Why when you are not there, it feels like part of myself is missing!" she exhaled in a longing voice looking towards the plaza.

Monstrasio looked entirely unimpressed by her words.

Lucy though smirked amused as she finally pressed the bud of her cigarette in the ash tray and twisted it around to kill the glows. "Brother dear, if you have any concerns just say it. No need to be so formal with your own sister."

Monstrasios eyes narrowed and he stepped in front of Lucy then he bowed down. "I've tolerated you here for this long, but let me assure you. Give me a good reason and I shall personally put you on the first boat back to Blakeney. You will not receive any protection or special favors just because we are related. This is not your personal play ground and you will not be making it into one of your disgraceful games."

Lucy looked at Monstrasio then smirked amused. "I wouldn't dream of it brother dear, i'm just here to help you." she said pulling out her package of ciggerates. "Ciggerate?" she offered Monstrasio.

Monstrasios eyes narrowed.

"Ah I see, still don't smoke." Lucy commented. "Don't party, don't gamble, don't drink more than a glass of vine at the time, don't flirt, don't smoke. Tell me Ebby, what on earth do you do?" she asked pulling out a cigarette for herself.

"My job." Monstrasio replied strictly. "More than you have ever done." he stated turning around and walked away in strict strides.

"Pff." Lucy pouted. "What a deadbeat." she commented lifting her cigarette and lighter to turn it on.

 

* * *

 

"Sir, are you quite al right?" Garzia asked the clearly agitated Captain whom had just left Lucy.

"Just, continue keeping an eye on her." Monstrasio asked repeating his order from earlier that Garzia was to keep a close watch on Lucy.

"Yes sir." then Garzia halted. "Is it really neccesary though?" he asked. "She is your sister isn't she? I'm sure she doesn't want to see you get hurt or obstruct your work."

That made Monstrasio let out a hollow laughter but then he turned stern. "Sergeant, do not try to lecture me about my sister." he asked. "She's a she devil and should not be trusted further than you can throw."

"That's a little harsh isn't it?" Garzia asked. "And such a charming beautiful woman as well!"

Monstrasio clearly had to fight not to roll his eyes. "If you wish to marry her please go ahead." he asked.

"Really?" Garzia asked deeply surprised over Monstrasios approval.

"Oh yes, please do." Monstrasio asked. "Lucinda has been married three times, and all three husbands died under mysterious circumstances. I implore you please make your proposal, then at least i'll be rid of you." he stated and walking away leaving a rather stunned Garzia.

Wide-eyed he looked at Lucy whom was casually laying back in the chair, surely Monstrasio had just said that in jest! Surely!  
Then Garzia realized that Monstasio never made jokes and had no sense of humour what so ever…  
Well, there had to be some rational explanation regarding those husbands deaths! Lucy had kept the last name of her latest husband after all, that would have to mean she cared!  
Suddenly though, Garzia didn't feel quite as comfortable around Lucy any longer.

 

* * *

 

This though was information that Angelina did not have, neither did anyone else among all of the nobles and they all happily met up at the party where a special welcome drink was being served to all of them.  
A drink based mostly of limes but with just a drop of strong alcohol and just the right amount of sirup, it was in fact very delicious especially when it was served cold in the heat.

All the noble ladies were around chatting, finally Lolita had come out and were mingling with other noble ladies as well while drinking this welcome drink and talked.

Angelina smiled, it was nice to see Lolita having a good time! Angelina hadn't even thought about it, but ever since she had gotten home Lolita had hardly ever been out doing anything fun for herself.  
She would work in the day hours and then sit around doing quiet activities in the afternoon, for such an outspoken individual Lolita sure seemed to prefer those more quiet activities in her spare-time. She really was the true lady out of the two of them.

"Well i'll say, this has been quite a success." Lucy smiled happily as she joined Angelina. "What do you think Lina?"

"This was a really great idea." Angelina smiled and took a sip of her drink.

"I'm glad you're having fun!" Lucy chuckled.

"I am! It's always fun talking to you!" Angelina smiled broadly. "This drink is delicious, how did you come by it?" she asked.

"Oh my first husband, Leonard took me to Sri Alda, it's a place much like this and they served something similar." Lucy informed in a smile. "It was not exactly like this, but you know, I actually think our version is better." she blinked.

"I see, that's good." Angelina smiled then halted. "I'm sorry if you don't want me to ask, but… What happened to Leonard exactly? Why aren't you still together?"

"Oh, it was tragic. Just horrible!" Lucy stated. "My dear sweet Leonard, we think he ate something he was allergic to. I didn't even realize he had allergies, he turned blue and stopped breathing! Then he was gone! I was shocked out of my mind."

"That's horrible!" Angelina gasped. "Don't tell me that.."

"Yes." Lucy sighed. "Bad luck seems to follow me wherever I go, poor Pierre! Shot in a alleyway and we never even found the bandit!" she exclaimed. "And Ferdinand, my dear dear Ferdinand." she exhaled deeply. "Fell off a bridge, right in front of a train." she shook her head. "They told me it was far to ghastly a sight for a lady to see. It sounded like they had to scrape him off the tracks."

Wide-eyed Angelina looked up at Lucy gaping, all of that sounded unreal! To surrealistic to be true and Lucy lifted her glass of vine taking a sip.

That's when Angelina realized that Lucy didn't even look upset over her story, in fact she was smiling looking amused! This seemed wrong, entirely wrong! Something was not right, something was deadly wrong.  
Then Angelinas eyes felt on Lucy's glass of white vine.

"Lucy." Angelina breathed then looked up. "Why aren't you drinking the welcome drink? You made it, you said you liked it."

"Angelina." A weak voice then sounded next to her and Angelina turned to see Ann Marie whom suddenly looked a little green. "I really do apologize, but do you think I could lend a couch to lay down on. I don't feel so good."

Angelinas eyes widened and then she looked around at the ladies, whom all seemed to start loosing balance and slunk together, Angelina shook her head but suddenly felt nauseous herself and she bended over. No… It couldn't be… Why?

Lucy however was just looking at them with a big smile on her lips and pure glee in her eyes.

"THE DRINK!" Lolita suddenly shouted. "STOP DRINKING THE DRINK! IT'S POISON! HER!" she pointed at Lucy and they all gasped.

"Oh don't worry." Lucy said drawing their attention. "It's only deadly half the time, so half of you are probably going to survive."

Lolita hissed as she had to grab a table to hold herself up. "What's the meaning of this?" she asked. "Poisoning noble women? You will never get away with such a thing."

At that Lucy laughed. "I gotten away with everything else." she stated in a smirk as she sat down on a table. "Now don't look so sour, there's an antidote it's right here!" Lucy stated pulling up in her necklace showcasing a little green bottle. "A drop of this and you will be right as rain."

At that Angelina tried to reach for it but was slapped away by Lucy.

"Not so fast, you will have to take it away from me." Lucy smirked.

"I still don't understand, what's the point of this?" Angelina asked.

"Well you see, I was dreadfully bored at home." Lucy exhaled deeply. "Then I heard news, of my dear brother having trouble with some kind of spirit. Can you imagine? A real life spirit!" she asked. "And if there's something I like it's humiliating my brother, he always gets upset when I can do the things he cant. And I quite like the impossible hunt." she smirked. "Imagine my disappointment when I found out it wasn't a spirit at all but a lady. Oh well I then thought, might as well still make the most out of it. Chances are the Scarlet Fox is right here in this court yard among us." she commented crossing her legs. "Question just is which one of you pretty little ladies is the one."

"Why us?!" Rosy asked. "There are plenty of other women around here! Akapakis are the ones whom knows how to fight!"

"Silly girl, Akapakis don't know how to fence." Lucy rolled her eyes. "Peasants don't have the security required to pull of such a charade. No, it's most likely someone with finances." she stated. "Obviously she's quite young as well. I doubt a mother would run around like that so unmarried. All though, there still would be a chance i'm wrong. The Scarlet Fox would have to proof me wrong then, just show up and get the antidote from me." she smirked. "Think you can do it? Fox?" she asked. "Save all your little friends out here."

Angelina swallowed as she felt sweat forming on her forehead looking up at the older woman, her vision starting to sail. "Why?" she asked. "You said you would help us, why this?" she asked.

"Because I was bored." Lucy smirked deeply amused. "And this is fun."


	41. Call her Lucy - Unlikely alliance

What happened after that was mostly a blur to Angelina, suddenly wide spread panic errupted among all the girls whom started to scream and fear for their lifes.

Angelina turned to the nearest flower bush and stuck a finger deep into her throat to get the wished effect, vomiting up the drink she had just been drinking.

But Angelina already knew this wouldn't be enough, the drink she had just dropped on the ground was her second drink and she could already feel the effects of the poison.

As Angelina turned around what she witnessed was shouting and panick, she tried to look around but Lucy was no-where to be seen. It almost looked like she had just waltzed out in a chipper pace.

"We're all going to die!" Ann Marie cried loudly only for Lolita to grab her shoulders.

"Keep it together!" Lolita exclaimed at the other woman. "None of us are dead yet! You need to calm down and think rationally!"

A figure stormed towards Angelina and then held her up, Angelina looked down to get a glimpse of her trusty quiet hand maiden.

"Bernadette." Angelina breathed. "Did… Did you drink it?" she asked and Bernadette shook her head. "Thank god." she exhaled in relief.

As more people seemed to enter the scene, servants that had gotten word of what was going on and the word spread. Angelina looked around trying to find head or tail in what was going on but everything was so noisy and her head was spinning, it was very fortunate that Bernadette was there to hold her up or Angelina would have fallen down for sure.

She started to hear male voices as well, and then suddenly a pair of strong hands grabbed Angelinas shoulders and she looked up to see her fathers worried face looking at her.

"Angelina! Are you okay?" Francesco asked with deep concern in his voice, his eyes was shining with fear and his face was red and sweaty, it looked like he had been running to get there as fast as possible.

"I…" Angelina swallowed. "I feel sick." she then had to admit and Francesco put a hand on her forehead.

"You're hot as well, just like the rest." Francesco swallowed, Angelina could feel his hand shaking as he touched her. "Bernadette, did you drink any of the poison?" Francesco asked and Bernadette shook her head. "That's good, please take Angelina to her room. Then come back out, we are going to need all the help we can get!" he stated and Bernadette nodded her understanding taking Angelinas arm over her shoulder.

"Father…" Angelina swallowed. "Lucy… She said she had the antidote. In the vial, around her neck." she tried to explain.

Francisco's eyes widened then he nodded. "I'll track her down, she wont be gone for long!" he assured.

"She's probably hiding." Angelina gasped for air then her eyes widened. "The Captain." she breathed.

"Does he have anything to do with this?" Francesco asked.

"No, I don't think so." Angelina shook her head. "How-ever, she is his twin sister. If anyone knows of her tricks. If anyone can track her down."

And Francesco's eyes widened. "I… See." he realized. "Good thinking Angelina, now go to bed. rest." he asked. "I'll figure this out, somehow."

"Yes father." Angelina nodded and allowed Bernadette to lead her to her room.

How-ever the moment they were in Angelinas room she headed towards the tunnel only for Bernadette to grab her and pull her back, shaking her head.

"Bernadette I have to!" Angelina exclaimed. "If the Scarlet Fox don't show up, she'll know one of the poisoned noble women truly is the Scarlet Fox, and the Captain will know as well!"

Bernedatte hissed annoyed, clearly showcasing her frustration.

"I know." Angelina assured. "I'll take care of myself I promise! I wont enter direct combat unless I have to!"

Bernadette still didn't look entirely satisfied but finally conceded standing back.

"Thank you Bernadette." Angelina exhaled. "You better go help the staff with the other noble ladies, and well… Keep them away from my room. Assure them that you're taking care of me." she asked.

And Bernadette glanced down clearly looking very uncomfortable by the situation but nodded again and Angelina left, leaving Bernadette to turn to the bed and then did the bare minimum she could do, putting pillows and other items under the blanket to make a bundle that very roughly looked Angelina shaped, then she ended with a dark brown wig Angelina had found early to put on the top so it looked like Angelina was laying with her back to the door.

Bernadette did not feel good about this though, not at all.

Angelina didn't have time to think of that though as she made her way through the tunnel down the the lair, there she pulled off her dress and threw it on the table, though even then she had to gasp for air as she felt the cold sweat emerging on her forehead and back then she shook her head, she had to keep it together! This was nothing!

And as such Angelina put on her red costume with the wig and mask, festooned the belt with her sword and put on her hat before she turned to the shelf with medical supplies.

Angelina swallowed but then walked towards it, opened the box and found a small glass bottle with a clear liquid inside.

It was pure liquid adrenalin left by the soldiers that had ones occupied this gave. Angelina bit her lip, using the adrenalin could probably hide the fact she was poisoned for a while… But the later consequences?

Angelina shook her head and then decided to put the bottle and a clean syringe into a pouch in her belt. She would not use it unless she had to!  
Thing though was… She probably had to.

 

* * *

 

Francesco could not remember the last time he been riding so fast, his horse was in a gallop towards the city and as he entered he headed straight for the military head quarters and bursted through the front gates. "CAPTAIN MONSTRASIO!" he shouted.

All the soldiers wide-eyed looked at the old lord sitting untop of his horse and started to talk and mumble.

"Where's the Captain?!" Francesco asked in a angry voice.

"What seems to be the issue lord Pulido?" Asked the Captains voice as he came from one of the training areas mopping his own forehead with a piece of cloth, it looked like he had been training himself as the sword on his side would indicate.

"Your sister has poisoned both my children!" Francesco exclaimed. "As well as every single other noble lady whom was present at the garden party! Somehow she gotten to the insane idea that one of them is the Scarlet Fox!"

That made Monstrasio looked up then his eyes narrowed. "I see." he commented in a frown.

"That's all you have to say?" Francesco asked in a angry voice. "She claimed herself that poison is deadly!"

"It probably is." Monstrasio fully admitted. "I should know, i've been the test subject of quite a few of her small games including various poisons." he muttered and Francesco eyes widened. "She's an expert at poisons, from the ones that'll give you a stomach ache to the ones that'll kill you in a second. She probably chose this poison with a slow working effect with great care. I'll imagine without an antidote the decline of these women will be quite excruciating."

"Why didn't you say something?" Francesco asked. "If you knew your sister was this dangerous!"

"Tell me sir Francesco, would you have believed me?" Monstrasio asked. "The thing about Lucinda is that she always tells people what they want to hear. People never believe she's out to do harm before they are proven wrong. She's a snake, with a voice sweet as honey but with a bite that is deadly venomous."

Francesco opened his mouth but then it closed.

"That's neither here or there though is it Captain?" A new voice sounded from up on the roof and they all turned around.

"THE FOX!" Monstrasio shouted grabbing the handle of the sword.

At that Scarlet croaked an eyebrow. "You sure you want to waste time on that?" she asked. "Your sister is in the process of murdering a dozen of noble women, two of which are related to the king." she reminded Monstrasio. "And she did this right under your nose! Your twin sister! If she gets away with this, I wonder how that's going to reflect on you. Perhaps people would even start to suspect you had a hand in it. Or turned the blind eye to it deliberately. I don't think your rank is going to protect you from the death of this many defenseless noble women."

Monstrasio looked up at Scarlet with cold eyes, but then he let go of the sword handle. "Do not touch the Fox. Lucinda Gavier is our priority now." he stated turning to his soldiers.

Francesco was looking up at her. "You're here." he breathed. "So that means.. You're not."

Scarlet put her head askew looking at the older man.

"What condition were those noble women in?" Monstrasio asked.

"They all had a high fever, some of them could barely even walk." Francesco informed. "I don't think any of them would be capable of running or riding a horse."

Monstrasio nodded thoughtfully. "So my sister was incorrect." then he looked up at Scarlet. "You're here because you hope I can tell you where my sister is aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes, it's your lucky day. I'm willing to help you with your dirty work today." Scarlet replied.

"I'm not entirely sure where she is." Monstrasio admitted. "But I have a good idea, however. Knowing Lucinda things are not as simple as she let on. I would not trust anything she has said, _at all!_ "

"Then we need to strategies" Scarlet stated in a firm voice. "Cover all potential outcomes."

Monstrasio nodded as he held his chin. "Yes." he agreed. "And we need to be quick. I have no idea what kind of poison Lucinda has used. I just know I do not wish to take any chances."

Francesco bit his lip, clearly looking nervous. "Me neither." he fully admitted then looked up at Scarlet. "I think we are all in agreement on working together for now. Odd as it may seem, what should be our cause of action?" he asked.


	42. Call her Lucy - What you sow

The sense of urgency between Francesco, the Scarlet Fox and even Monstrasio was indeed great. They didn't even have time to bicker or attack each other, not even any verbal condescending attacks. They all knew what was at stake and if they didn't act quickly all three of them would suffer a defeat none of them could afford.

Francesco never even got down from his horse and Scarlet never got down from the roof as they talked back and forth as the soldiers all listened in stunned silence over this strange occurrence.

Soon people road out in different groups, Francesco had been allowed command of his own little squad of soldiers.  
Since he technically still held the rank of lieutenant, even if he was retired, there really wasn't anything to out of the ordinary about that.

Except for the fact that Monstrasio despised Francesco and Francesco despised Monstrasio even more, but as of this moment that didn't even matter!

The Scarlet Fox herself jumped down on Firestorm and experienced a whole new situation as she rode in front of the soldiers without being shot at. Though she had no doubt that the moment they had the antidote in their possession this little truce would be over!

She however made a little detour to the Pulido estate, since she by far had the fastest horse it only made sense she was the one to pick a little something up for the rest and the rest dispersed towards the different locations Monstrasio had pointed to as potential hiding places for Lucy.

The Captain words had been very precise. _"She's unlikely to hide in the wild, having nothing but nature around her bores her. She's going to go somewhere where's there's people, and something to pass the time."_

That meant roadside taverns, casinos, bars perhaps even one of the nobles houses! The different groups were each going to search any establishment like that and had divided it up between themselves where to search so the same place wouldn't be searched twice.

Francesco closed his eyes and the horrid images of his own dear children flashed before his mind, both had been burning up, with glacial eyes and barely even able to stand.  
Then the memory of Esperanza limp yet still so warm body in his arms played for Francesco, then in the image that same feeling of holding a warm body played by instead of looking at the face of Esperanza it was now Lolita and Angelina laying there with wide open eyes that did not see, because all life was gone. Francesco he shook all over his body, feeling the gold sweat on his back and his fingers shaking, then he shook his head. NO! Memories and speculations would do him no good! He had to focus!

He would not loose anymore of his family! Not a single one, he would not allow it! And as such Francesco kicked his horse to increase the speed as they neared the next road side tavern.

And then Francesco stopped in shock! Four soldiers with him as well stopped and they all wide-eyed looked.

For there sat Lucy on a chair in the shadow right outside the tavern in the open, and it didn't look like she even cared about it. She glanced up and then she smiled. "DARLING!" she exclaimed happily. "You came all the way out here just for me? Oh Franny, you made me such a happy woman, you have no idea!" she said.

At that Francesco bit together, he felt the anger rising in him and he felt his body shaking. "Lady Gavier, give me the antidote." he asked.

"What?" Lucy asked. "You're telling me you didn't come for me at all but this stupid thing?" she asked pulling up the vial so now it was visible. "I'm hurt!" she exclaimed. "I thought we had an connection."

"YOU POISONED MY DAUGHTERS!" Francesco yelled in anger.

"Yes, aren't you happy?" Lucy asked. "Now nothing stand between us, and we can travel the world together!"

And Francesco hissed as he squinted his eyes, he had difficulty controlling his own anger. He couldn't even remember the last time he had felt this angry! He had to take in a sharp breath. "Lady Gavier, give me the antidote and come freely. Then your sentence can be lightened, if you refuse we will have to arrest you."

Lucy though rolled her eyes as she seemed like she had no intention of even getting up. "I already told you people at the party, if you want the antidote you have to take it." she stated and Francesco bit together. Then he raised a hand in a familiar way. "Arrest her." he asked.  
And the four soldiers nodded as they got off their horses and raised their swords as they walked towards Lucy.

Lucy though merely raised an eyebrow as she looked at them, finally she put down her drink on the table. She stood up, brushed off her dress and then suddenly, it was like a lightning strike she jumped forward, out of no-where a small sword had appeared in her hand and it cut a soldiers arm, then she kicked the next one, hit a third one over the face and finally pressed the tip of her sword towards the chest of the fourth and final one who gaped holding up his arms in surrended.

Francesco as well gaped in shock.

Lucy how-ever chuckled and then she smiled. "Franny, why so surprised?" she asked. "My father is a great general! He ensured that all of his children got strict combat training from a very young age! Why, I practiced alongside my dear baby brother Ebby and we were always asked to compete with each other! Who-ever lost the duel would go to bed without supper! I'll say our skills were pretty even back then, how-ever. Slip a bit of sleeping draught in his water and I would be sure to get all the glory that day!" she grinned. "Of course, sleeping draught gets old after while, there are other ways to ensure a win." she stated as she playfully whirled her sword over the soldiers chest then raised it and gently, almost lovingly made a small cut in his cheek and the soldier hissed as he held a hand towards his cheek.

That's when Francesco realized, the short blade… it was covered in some sticky substance, it was mostly transparent but had a slight green glow… her blade was poisonus. And chances were this poison was very deadly. And then Lucy made a swirl and cut the other two soldiers, one on the arm and one over the chest so a small droplet of blood fell from their bodies and the soldiers looked up in shock.

For a moment they stood there in stunned silence, Lucy smirked and all three soldiers touched their wounds which seemed to string quite a bit, probably due to the poison.

"Soldiers whom has been cut." Francesco swallowed. "Lay down on the ground, don't move. Getting to excited will only make the poison spread quicker." he said in a calm voice not taking his eyes off Lucy, and the two soldiers whom had been cut shakingly did as they were told, then Francesco swung down from his horse and stood on the ground. He exhaled deeply as he closed his eyes.

He had been practicing with his sword almost every evening, but he was still so terrible rusty! And he had left his own sword at home then he looked down at one of the two soldiers laying on the ground. "I'll be lending your sword." he then said bowing down taking the sword and the soldier wide-eyed looked at him as Francesco picked up the sword.

It was a traditional soldiers saber, relatively short and with a broad blade.  
Personally Francesco preferred a rapier and his own sword was indeed a rapier, with a longer more elegant blade. Though being able to handle such a sword took greater finesse than a saber and generally took much longer to master which was why soldiers were often equipped with sabers.

Lucys eyes seemed to shine with intrique. "Oh, a man of action. I knew it!" she grinned. "You're just my type!" she beamed.

"Lady Gavier, let me make one thing clear." Francesco asked. "I had the pleasure of meeting many beautiful strong willed women in my life, women whom I admired greatly. Some of them taught me many things whom helped me become the person I am today and I would hate to have been without them. You madame, is not one of these women. I would be very happy if I could erase every single memory of you." he stated. "Thinking of you, is making me quite nauseous."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Well, you just don't know what you're missing then." she stated. "Why don't I show you?" she asked and she launched an attack which Francesco barely managed to deflect.

"Now that's what I am talking about! And here I thought this would be boring!" Lucy laughed as she launched a series of attacks.

Francesco knew he had to concentrate, he couldn't even allow himself to be cut! He was out of his debt though, Lucy was far quicker than he was!  
If he had been younger they would have been on equal terms, but as it were right now, Francesco hadn't touched a sword for two years and had barely even gotten into the swing of things! He hadn't even had a sparring partner yet!

"It's a shame though." Lucy admitted. "I would have liked to fight the Scarlet Fox, but it seems like I got her already. Poisoned with the rest isn't she? I knew it, I wonder which noble woman she is!"

Francesco gritted annoyed. "She's none of them!" he stated. "You're insane!"

"Oh am I?" Lucy asked.

"YES!" A voice shouted as a big red horse came towards them in great gallop and a red clad person stood on the horse, then she jumped off and made a leap in the air landing on the other side of Lucy. "Completely and utterly insane!"

That made Lucy lift an eyebrow as she turned her head to look at Scarlet. "Ooooh, now look who's here!" she beamed. "Yes, anyone whom drank my poison would be bedridden by now. I was wrong, my bad." she smirked.

Scarlet gritted, what she didn't give away was the place on her arm that was hurting quite a bit right now as she had stuck a syringe into her vein at that precise place and injected a good dose of adrenalin.

And she could feel the effect! Her heart was beating at an insane rate, her entire body was shaking, she had no doubt that she was burning up, her head was swimming. But she had to keep it together! Then she pulled out her own sword, her own light rapier and pointed it at Lucy. "Give us the antidote." she demanded. _"Now."_

"You'll have to take it from me." Lucy grinned.

And that was an invitation for Scarlet to launch an attack and she did, as well did Francesco and the two attacked from each their side as Lucy twirled around, paried and launched almost like a dance and she seemed to have the time of her life while both Scarlet and Francesco had to concentrate to merely keep a hold of themselves.

Then finally, Scarlet got in a punch, she hit Lucy right in the face sending her towards Francesco and Francesco didn't waste a second grabbing the vial from Lucy's neck and ripped it off so he now held it. Then he held it up and opened it to look inside only to hiss. "EMPTY!" he exclaimed and threw the empty vial aside.

At that Lucy laughed. "You really think I would have the antidote on me?" she asked. "How dumb do you think I am?"

At that Scarlet jumped up on Lucy from behind holding her body in a lock, then she found a bottle in her belt and opened it up before sticking it into Lucys throat.

A bottle… Containing the welcome drink from the Pulido party.

Lucy struggled but Scarlet held on, then Francesco jumped up to help and pinched Lucys nose so she couldn't breath, held the bottle in place and then at last Lucy was forced to swallow the liquid. First then did Scarlet let go and Lucy stumbled back.

For the first time, she was not smiling at all but looked at them with deep anger in her eyes. "How dare you?!" she exclaimed as she tried to wipe her own mouth, but it was to late, she had been forced to drink it.

"Not so fun when it's you whom gets poisoned is it?" Scarlet asked.

"ARGHHHH!" Lucy screamed as she pushed Scarlet aside and she landed on the ground, then Lucy ran for the nearest horse and jumped up kicking the horse to put it in a great gallop.

Francesco ran to Scarlet and looked down. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, i'm fine." Scarlet assured as she sat up, reaching up to put her hat back into place. "I don't think there'll be any further need for me so i'll take my leave, you know what to do Lord Pulido."

"Yes." Francesco nodded. "Seems like I owe you yet again." he commented.

"No not at all." Scarlet assured.

"Fox, this time I mean it." Francesco said. "If this works, I am in your debt. I will not forget this."

Angelina smiled a little amused. "Then lets pray it actually works." she stated.

 

* * *

 

Lucy didn't waste any time, she rode in a straight line back to the city and there she rode straight to the hotel where she had been staying. She jumped off the horse and ran inside not even registering any people around her, she ripped open the door to her fancy room and ran to her big trunk which she opened and started to dug through it. "Where is it, where?!" Lucy seethed before finally her eyes widened as she found a green bottle holding it up. "YES!" she exclaimed.

Though the moment she said that, the tip of a sword was pressed towards her neck and a voice sounded.

"Drop it."

Lucys eyes widened. "Ebby." she breathed.

Monstrasios eyes narrowed as he stood right behind Lucy, the tip of his sword right towards her neck. "My name." he stated. "Is Captain Estoban Monstrasio!" he stated as he removed the blade, only to hit Lucy over the head with the bud of his sword sending Lucy to the floor as she dropped the bottle and it rolled across the floor for Monstrasio to bown down and pick up.

Slowly Monstrasio stood up holding the bottle in his hand and he smirked, his grin almost seemed devilish. "How I waited for this." he commented.

"BROTHER DEAR!" Lucy exclaimed turning around. "I was just trying to help you capture the fox!" she cried. "How can you do this to your sister? I always just tried to help you, to push you so you could be the best. I care so much for you dear brother!" she stated only to receive a hit right over the face sending her back to the floor. Then Lucy seemed to change tacts as she hissed and now launched for Monstrasio with her sword, Monstrasio how-ever was ready as he kicked her over the face before she could even get off the floor and then stamped on her hand forcing her to loose the sword and Lucy screamed in pain.

Monstrasio how-ever was smiling, his eyes glistening with amusement. "This really is fun." he noted and kicked her again making Lucy scream.

Just then, several soldiers came running in and Monstrasio exhaled deeply, looking downright dissapointed that his so called fun was over and he turned away. "Arrest her." he simply stated.

"WAIT!" Lucy exclaimed. "You can't just leave without even giving me a drink!" she exclaimed. "What would it look like if your own sister died in your prison cell?" she asked.

Monstrasio halted then lifted the green bottle looking at it. "I wish you were poisoned." he admitted. "But the Fox is weak, she insisted upon using a drink that was not poisoned."

And that made Lucys eyes widen and her mouth dropped open as suddenly she seemed to realize what trickery she had been part of.

Monstrasio how-ever smirked, it looked like he had a hard time not to laugh. "I suppose, this is what one would call… A childish prank." he commented and then finally walked out.

Monstrasio barely even managed to step outside the hotel before Francesco arrived as well on his horse and stopped looking at Monstrasio. "Did it work? Did you get it?" he asked.

Monstrasio smirked then threw the bottle at Francesco and Francesco caught it in the air looking at it.

"I suggest you return to your estate fast as possible with the anti dote." Monstrasio commented evenly.

Francesco looked at Monstrasio but said nothing, only gave a slight nod. Then finally he spoke. "The soldiers in my unit were poisoned by lady Gavier, I ordered them not to move. I would suggest to get a coach or wagon and pick them up, they are at McCullen roadside tavern, they will need to be looked after by a doctor."

"Thank you sir Pulido, I will send a doctor at ones." Monstrasio assured. "I will take care of the rest from here, I hereby relieve you of the authority I granted you over my men. You may go."

And Francesco gave Monstrasio a slight nod as he turned his horse and headed home with the antidote clutched tightly in his hand, not really sad that the truce was over but happy that he could now leave this entire mess behind him.


	43. Call her Lucy - For now

It was quite an odd scene that happened at the port just a week after.

Several people had gathered, but none of them were chatting instead they all looked quite anxious, it was almost like they were all there just to make entirely sure that Lucy would indeed get onboard that ship so none of them would have to bother with her again.

It was pretty clear for anyone to see that Monstrasio would have been more than happy to just hang Lucy and get it over with. Unfortunately as Lucy was quite an influential citizen of Blakeney, she was to stand trial back at the capital and there wasn't much Monstrasio could do that wouldn't be a risk to his own position.

How-ever, he clearly had taken whatever he could get out of it. Lucy was being moved towards the ship wearing chains, her hands being cuffed with the heaviest pair of handcuffs the Captain had been able to find and she sported a big blue eye. As well did she walk a little stiff. It was probably better just not to ask what the Captain had been doing with her.

Lucy however had found her smile ones again and seemed highly amused as she was brought to the boat by several soldiers. She chuckled as she send Monstrasio a look. "Oh you got me Ebby!" she commented. "I'm so glad I came, being around you is always so much fun. I actually can't remember the last time I had fun like this!" she beamed.

Several of the men whom stood around there, men that Lucy had flirted and been drinking with was all shivering.  
word of the demise of all Lucys husbands had now spread, and clearly none of the men were that comfortable around Lucy anymore.

Including Francesco whom stood alongside Lolita, and he had to supress a slight shiver as well.

"Well." Lucy smiled. "Till with meet again." she stated blinking at Monstrasio and made a kiss out in the air, then finally moved onboard the ship.

Monstrasio hissed annoyed. "Let this be a lesson sergeant." he addressed Garzia who stood beside him. "This is why women need to know their place! If you let them do what ever they want, this is what you're going to end up with!"

Garzia blinked slightly stunned, he didn't look like he was agreeing entirely with that statement, but neither was he going to argue with the Captain right now.

As the gangway was finally being removed and the anchor pulled up, Francesco exhaled deeply. Not even realising he had been holding his breath and he held his forehead.

"What a relief." Lolita agreed as she let go of her own breath.

"In more ways than one dear." Francesco replied in a deep sigh.

Questioning Lolita looked at Francesco.

"I must admit." Francesco then said. "Lady Gaviers conclusion that the Scarlet Fox is probably a noble, I had thought of that to." he admitted. "I mean, the Scarlet Fox is a very skilled sword fencer, fencing like that takes years of study. Some Akapaki has decided to be a part of our culture, but I don't see how any of them would be able to afford fencing lessons like that or why they would. And how would women whom aren't noble have the resources?" he asked. "I had been thinking about it, And, it irked me. How-ever, now I know for sure that isn't so. And that's actually quite a relief." he admitted. "At least, she's not any noble living in the direct area."

"That actually is a relief." Lolita admitted as well. "If she is a noble, she must be living quite a bit away from here. She's not one of Angelina's friends, that much is for certain."

"Yes." Francesco nodded. "We owe her our thanks."

"Do we?" Lolita asked. "If it hadn't been for her none of us would have been poisoned in the first place!" she pointed out sounding pretty annoyed.

"Ah yes, I suppose that's true." Francesco then had to admit as he looked away.

Garzia as well looked deeply relieved as he ship set sail and then finally started to move out on the open ocean. "Glad that's over." he admitted. "No offense sir, but I am happy i'll never have to see your sister again."

At that Monstrasio glanced at Garzia. "If I had to count all the times I thought for sure it would be over and I would never have to bother with her again." he muttered annoyed. "If you want my advice, don't celebrate. I would not be surprised at all if she found some way to avoid any punishment, who knows. Maybe she'll marry the judge." he rolled his eyes. "I would not let down my guard before that she devils heart has been pierced for all the see the colour of her blood." he stated.

Wide-eyed Garzia looked at Monstrasio, he looked surprisingly pale as the blood seemed to have left his face.

That's of course when a certain noble lady decided to come along. "Sergeant!" Ann Marie beamed. "I do believe I owe you a bottle of wine don't I?" she asked. "You're off duty this evening aren't you?"

"Erh." Garzia blinked as he looked at Ann Marie. "That's… erhm. That's very kind of you Ann Marie, but i'm afraid that I… erh I." he fibbed. "I promised to spar with a couple of people! So maybe another day!" he asked as he backed away. "I do apologies, thank you again I.." then he turned around and walked away in quite fast strides almost as if he was making an escape running away.

And Ann Marie pouted annoyed. "What was that about?!" she asked.

No one responded to that, they were all looking anywhere else than at Ann Marie directly. Seemed like it would be a while before flirting would be back in fashion at this city.

 

* * *

 

One person in particular though seemed like she definitely wouldn't be doing any flirting anytime soon.  
Nor any drinking or… doing anything really.

Angelina was laying in bed, her face was ash gray and she groaned deeply. "Urghhh."

"Angie seriously!" Lolita exclaimed as she stepped into her room. "Everybody else are just fine now, and you're still just laying in bed! It's been a week."

"Maybe I caught a cold and the poison made it worse." Angelina suggested in a deep groan.

"Well, an even better reason to get up! The fresh air will do you good!" Lolita stated.

"Urrgghhhh." Angelina groaned again with open mouth.

"Honestly." Lolita rolled her eyes then she halted. "By the way urhm, I wanted to ask." she then said. "You… You're okay that I call you Angie right?" she asked.

"What?" Angelina asked.

"It's just, I never even thought about it and I suppose for me it just feels right. But if you don't like it." Lolita hesitated.

Then Angelina blinked as suddenly she realized what had probably brought this on. "No, I quite like it." she said. "I think it's nice."

"Oh that's good." Lolita exhaled relieved though then she stood up. "Seriously though! You need to get out of bed! This is ridicules! Bernadette!" she turned to the mute whom had been sitting at a chair in the corner of the room working on a pair of stocking that had holes in them, patching them up. "Could you make sure my sister at least takes a small walk in the garden today?" she asked and Bernadette nodded. "Thank you! At least someone around here is being responsible." she muttered. "Oh, and father also asks if you couldn't at least eat dinner with us!" she stated and finally walked out.

Angelina pouted then she turned her head to Bernadette. "Traitor." she muttered and Bernadette send Angelina a look.

That look told enough * _You did this to yourself_ * was what Bernadette was saying.

"Have mercy, i'm dying!" Angelina cried as she turned around. "Urgh… my stomach." she complained. "I'm going to die aren't I? When is this going to stoooop." she cried into her pillow and Bernadette rolled her eyes. "Bernadette, the next time I am about to do something that dumb. Hit me over the head!" she asked and Bernadette shook her head.

She already knew how that was going to play out, Angelina would head out to do something stupid, Bernadette would indeed hit her over the head and then Angelina would do the thing anyway. Bernadette knew Angelina well enough about now to know this.

Lord only knew what kind of trouble Angelina would land herself in next time.


	44. A talk between men

Francesco was a man whom quite liked to keep himself busy. He liked to be involved in how his land was running and would be a presence among the workers as much as possible.

To him spending a whole day doing nothing seemed rather ludicrous, he was the sort of man whom rose early from bed and didn't hesitate to start work.

Perhaps it was a habit of his still left from the military where every man were required to rise at an incredible early hour and if they didn't there would be severe punishment. And as Francesco had been in a commanding position he had had to set a good example for his own men by being the first out of bed.

Of course there was the matter of the year he had fallen into depression after Esperanza's death and that had been quite the other story.  
How-ever, now Francesco felt more and more like his old and true self, so ones again he was up and ready to do his bit.

Which made it quite an unusal occurrence that Francesco at this late afternoon decided to take a walk by himself.  
Not because he needed to check on anything, he just felt like taking a break and for a moment let it sink in just how much he had actually accomplished.

Francesco walked over the great green fields, and remembered how that entire place had been nothing but a bare wasteland back when he had first arrived.

It was hard to imagine now, but he clearly remembered when a battle had taken place, right where he stood.  
There had been death and destruction no matter where you looked, and the rocky land itself had seemed to reflect the nature of their battle.

If you first saw the land now, it would be impossible to guess that! Instead of being filled with death it was now filled with life.

All Francesco had to do was to reach up, and he could pick a lychee fruit from the tree beside him which carried tons of the sweet fruit.

He had hoped he could make this land beautiful, and he had actually succeeded. Somehow he had made it.  
Francesco smiled to himself as he peeled the lychee fruit he had picked and exsposed the juicy white meat, then took a bite.  
Yes indeed, the fruit was ripe and very sweet.

Amused Francesco remembered how he as a young man had always imagined he would get sons, strong sons whom could represent his good name in the military and bring him glory.

Now though, Francesco was quite happy about how things had turned out. Lolita didn't need to be a man to be strong, she stood tall and proud on her own. How could Francesco not be proud of her.

Then there was Angelina… Francesco looked down.

Angelina had finally joined them for breakfast this morning, but she still seemed a bit wobbly on her feet after that poisoning ordeal. In comparison to Lolita, Angelina had become quite delicate.

Was that what life in Blakeney had made Angelina? Francesco knew that young girls at these schools would be protected and be taught how to be good house wifes. Blakeney was a much safer and much more protected place.

Perhaps it was the other way around… Perhaps Lolita had become much tougher than what should have been necessary.  
She had run the estate by herself after-all, for an entire year! She had taken authority and demanded respect. But… Lolita should never have had to do that. She had seen her own mother die in front of her and after that she had toughened up and become strong.

Francesco knew he had failed Lolita at that time, he should have been the strong one and yet it had fallen to her. Angelina only did what a lady was supposed to do right?

Francesco exhaled deeply, it was not the first time he dearly wished he could consult with Esperanza just one more time. Esperanza had always teased him about how he worried to much and somehow she had always been able to make him relax.

Funny how the two had nearly killed each other first time they met. Very literately, Esperanza had done her very best to kill him with that staff and Francesco had desperately tried to return the favor with his sword.

Back then, Francesco had been convinced that Akapakis would never learn and they would all be better off dead.

How foolish he had been, and how young. Briefly he wondered how life would have turned out if he had never run into Esperanza at that battle field.

Or well…. Gutana as she was called back then. That was her Akapaki name, Esperanza was her Blakeney name she had accepted to be able to marry him.  
So many things Esperanza had had to chance to marry, but it was all to bring life back to this land, to showcase it could indeed become beautiful.

And yes, here it was. It really was… Quite beautiful. Esperanza had been right. All the land truly needed was a bit of nurture and a bit of love.

Francesco lifted his head and then saw a patrol just by the edge of his own land, the patrol was small and lead by a certain sergeant on his brown horse.

Garzia looked up and it looked like he saw Francesco, then he turned his head and spoke a few words with the soldiers before they parted, the soldiers continuing their patrol and Garzia turning his horse so he was on his way towards Francesco.

Francesco lifted an eyebrow rather surprised, he had no idea why the sergeant would want to speak to him at this time.  
He could only hope the Captain wasn't up to some scheme or the sergeant was out to threaten him.

How-ever as the sergeant came closer and Francesco could see his face expression, it became clear that wasn't the case. The sergeant actually looked abashed and a little uncomfortable as he was glancing down and Francesco looked up as the horse finally came.

"Good afternoon sergeant." Francesco greeted the young man.

Garzia looked down avoiding Francescos eyes. "Thank you… Good afternoon Lord Pulido." he said in a quiet voice.

Francesco croaked in eyebrow. "Can I help you with something?" he asked.

"Well I… erhm." Garzia swallowed clearly looking nervous as his hands were tightened around the reins. "I just, I just feel like I should apologies." he then finally admitted.

That made Francesco blink. "For what? If I may ask." he asked.

"Well." Garzia chewed on his lip. "If you recall, I.. erhm. I said to you that… I said it had been a disappointment to meet you in person." he commented. "And well, I just wanted you to know. That's not true." he finally said. "In fact, it has been an honor." he then continued. "I know you left the military, to take care of this piece of land and to be a good father. And I admire that, I admire it a lot. Your daughters are very lucky indeed to have such a good father, when all the noble ladies were poisoned and you came. I've never seen such anger from anyone, not even the Captain. So well, I guess what i'm trying to say is, that erh." he swallowed. "I think the captain is wrong, I don't think you're weak at all. It takes a strong man to take care of what he holds dear, at least that's what I would like to believe."

Francesco smiled a little amused. "Thank you sergeant, I will take your words to heart." he stated.

Garzia how-ever glanced away.

"Sergeant." Francesco then spoke. "What happens on the battle field is a separate issue of what happens outside of it." he stated. "The two circumstances carries different rules. As a soldier it is your duty to follow the command structure, if you don't that'll be treason."

"Do you think the soldiers are doing any good out here?" Garzia then asked. "Are we any help at all?"

Francesco smiled amused then he reached forward and padded Garzias horse on the mule. "When I first came here, the Akapakis who lived here were fighting each other. Tearing each other to pieces. The Blakeney interference has brought a sense of order to this land which wasn't there before. How-ever, much blood was spilled back then, and blood continues to pour. I can't tell you if I think it's worth it or not, I don't know. All I do know is that it's to late to pull out now. We can't go back and what done is done. All we can do, is to accept what already is and see what can be done now at this moment in time. And I suppose we each have our own problems to look after."

"I suppose so." Garzia admitted.

Francesco smiled amused as he let go of the horse and looked up at the young man. Garzia was the same age as his own daughters, all these kids… They were so young. And the young man did indeed look quite troubled. Francesco was about to suggest that Garzia should go to talk to someone, but then he realized Garzia probably didn't have anyone to talk to.  
The young man was an orphan so he had no family, Francesco would definitely not suggest to Garzia that he go talk to the captain and well, superior officers should never talk to their own men about these things. That was a bad idea.

"Thank you. Lord Pulido." Garzia then said sitting up.

"You're welcome." Francesco then nodded and Garzia turned his horse. "Sergeant." Francesco then spoke up and Garzia stopped. "You know that the Captain is not welcome at my house. How-ever what he did back then has nothing to do with you, you've done your best to protect my family. For that, you are indeed welcome at my house." he stated.

And Garzia blinked in surprise as he turned to Francesco. "Thank you." he said rather astounded. "That's… Thank you." he then repeated himself. "I need to catch up with the patrol." he then excused himself. "Thank you again." he said for a third time and kicked his horse to trot back towards the road so he could catch up to the patrol.

Francesco exhaled deeply as he looked after the sergeant. Sometimes things just weren't entirely black and white, in facts things rarely where and Francesco exhaled deeply. Something told him things would only get worse before they would get better. He just had to do his best to protect his land, and protect his family. Francesco would do whatever it took, it was the only thing he could do.


	45. The Akapaki trials - An angry dispute

"This is outrageous! The king himself gave me this piece of land!"

"That king is not our king! You have no right impose upon this area."

"I have every right! You people gave up this area of you country ones you accepted Blakeney help in the war."

"Not our tribe!"

Those were the words being shouted back and forth between two groups. A new hopeful man from Blakeney had come to start a new life here. A young man by the name of Fernando Callisto. He was a former soldier of the kings army and because of his bravery in battle he had earned himself this brand new piece of land where he could start life over and build himself up as a land owner.

There was just a slight problem with this though, the piece of land Fernando had received also happened to be considered a holy place by one of the Akapaki tribes, the Red eagles, whom considered the at the clean lake a gate-way between the human world and the spirit world and they had to protect it at all times. This lake they called. "Udani, the gateway to the spirit world."

The man whom was speaking up against Fernando was the chief of the Red eagles, a proud looking man with strong muscles called Ibram. And the thing about Ibram was that he was as proud as he was stubborn.  
Behind him he had his entire tribe which consisted of many seasoned warriors some of them pretty tall.

Fernando was not alone either though, he had brought a whole number of people he had promised jobs at his land. And sparks were flying between the two groups.

"But yet you benefit from the Blakeney people!" Fernado exclaimed. "I've seen how you people drink the wine and enjoy the fruits of Blakeney labour!"

"Those Akapaki whom decides to live among the Blakeneys are traitors to our people, they have nothing to do with our tribe!" Ibram retorted sternly. "You come here, take our land and shoot those whom resists you and call yourself savours. Why should I stand for this?!"

"Well from what I heard you people were just fine killing each other before we came!" Fernando retorted.

"That has nothing to do with you people nor your interference!" Ibram replied. "The feuds among Akapaki are our own, we never wished for your interference!"

"Clearly other Akapakis did." Fernando replied. "Who are you to speak for everyone! I tell you if you don't get off my land i'll bring in the Captain and his soldiers!"

"How cowardly." Ibram commented with narrowed eyes. "You Blakeney, make other people fight your battles for you. Spineless."

And Fernando gaped. "I've been on the battlefield! I was awarded this land exactly because I carried my superior officers through a rain of bullets on my back! Do not speak to me about cowardiness."

"This is not your land!" Ibram barged.

"Yes it is!" Fernando exclaimed. "And you should be glad, there's nothing here!" he exclaimed gesturing towards the big waste land. "But i'm going to make something great of it and you will be benefiting in the end, so what is your problem?! There's plenty of land you can live on!"

"Exactly there's plenty of land, why would you need to build at this place?!" Ibram asked.

"Because that's the land the king gave me! I can't just move along to a piece of land that's not mine!" Fernando.

"THIS PIECE OF LAND IS NOT YOURS!" Ibram shouted now red in his entire face.

 _"ENOUGH!"_ Finally the young woman whom had observed the entire conflict unfold had had enough and stepped between them holding out her arms as to push them apart. This young woman was known for her beauty and smarts, right now she was though quite a mess. Her fine purple dress had become slightly wrinkled, strains of hair had worked themselves out of her hair arrangements and Lolita Pulido was not a happy person. "Stop it! Ibram! Do you really wish to pursue this kind of thing?! You'll be risking not only your own life but your entire tribe! Think of your wife!" she exclaimed gesturing at a proud looking woman standing right next to Ibram. That woman didn't seem to take that comment well though, she looked rather offended. "And you!" Lolita turned to Fernando. "You really wish for your first action here to be a mass killing?! Is that how you want to start your new life? You want that to be the legacy of your land?" she asked. "And trust me, you don't want to owe the Captain a favour you're going to pay for that later and it'll cost you dearly."

Neither men looked particularly happy about being told off and they both glared at Lolita.

"Surely you two must be able to come to some sort of understanding." Lolita argued. "You have to talk to each other!"

"Why should I listen to you?" Ibram asked in a harsh voice. "You're of Blakeney kind, you only wish for them to take everything and leave us to rot."

"That's not true! My mother was an Akapaki if you have forgotten." Lolita argued.

"An Akapaki who betrayed her own people and gave into you! Turned her back on our ways, a traitor." Ibram exclaimed. "And look what that got her! Killed by the very people she protected. If that's not a sign of what it means to give in to Blakeney I don't know what is!" he exclaimed.

"Your mother was Akapaki?" Fernando asked. "Well no wonder you're taking their side! You don't even care about the kings order do you Lady Pulido? You just want the Akapaki to have it their way!"

And Lolita groaned as she face palmed herself. "URGHHHHHHH!"

Then a pair of hands lightly touched Lolitas shoulder and she turned her head to see the concerned eyes of her sisters mute hand maiden. Then Bernadette lifted her hands and took in a deep breath, signaling for Lolita to do the same.

And Lolita did. "Thank you Bernadette, it's nice of you to put up with this, now my sister can't even be bothered." she muttered.

It really had been quite the scene, Fernando had just arrived at Fairbanks a few days prior and had excited told about which piece of land he owned, that immediately had sparked a great rush of anger among all the Akapaki and Fernando had been insulted almost immediately. Lolita had seen the entire thing unfold and had finally decided to visit Fernando himself to try and see if she could help them reach an understanding.

Unfortunately Francesco was away from Fairbanks at the moment, he was at a horse auction out of town to both sell horses and potentially purchase new ones for breeding purposes. Lolita had then asked Angelina if she would join, but Angelina had declined informing she was to meet with her friends this afternoon and had send Bernadette instead.

Well thanks a lot Angelina! Big help you are!

Of course what Lolita wasn't aware of was that Angelina had pulled Bernadette aside and whispered into her ear. "Please take care of my sister! This might become very dangerous. I'm going to keep a look on you from afar okay? Just, see if you can make sure she doesn't get into to much trouble!"

And true to her word, a certain young lady wearing a red costume and a red mask was sitting up on a cliff side looking down, below her hidden away was her trusty horse and they were both ready to interfere if it was needed.

Scarlet didn't feel to good about this, this in front of her did not look good! It was pretty obvious that if this situation was allowed to escalate any further someone was going to get seriously hurt, perhaps even killed.

But still, Scarlet took in a deep breath and tried to just watch. Let Lolita handle this, if this could be resolved through talk that would by far be the best! Adding more fuel to the fire didn't really seem like the best idea right now.

Please okay Lolita. They both look like they want to kill you.

"Look." Lolita tried. "The place around that lake is a sacred area, and some of the carvings made in those stones are hundreds of years old. Even you must admit that to just get rid of that would be very disrespectful." she addressed Fernando. "How-ever, that's just a corner of your land. Perhaps if you protected that piece, and grew your fields on the rest of the land it would be okay."

"A Blakeney living so close to the gateway?! Disrupting the land around it!?" Ibram exclaimed. "I will not allow it!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Lolita exclaimed.

"Why should they have to dictate where I put my fields?" Fernando asked. "That lake is the closest water source, it would be an ideal area for many fruits."

"OH COME ON!" Lolita shouted spreading out her arms.

"Stay out of this." Ibram demanded. "Your mother is a traitor to her own people, you're even worse than an ordinary Blakeney!"

"HEY!" Lolita shouted. "The only thing my mother ever did was trying to safe her own people and this land! Thanks to my mother this land has bloomed in a way no one ever thought was possible!"

"And yet you seriously still try to protect those savages?" Fernando asked. "We've given them so many things, better houses, medicine, foods. Even decent sanitation! Before we came along they were all shitting out in the open!"

"What does that tell of Blakeney you all need tiny houses to do what nature requires of you?!" Ibram asked. "A Blakeney man never even leaves his mothers bossom isn't that so?"

"Oh that's it!" Fernando exclaimed as he stepped forward.

"Sir Castillo, no!" Lolita exclaimed.

"MOVE AWAY!" Fernando shouted pushing Lolita aside and Lolita screamed.

"Argh!" as she landed on the ground just as Bernadette ran to her side and grabbed her arm helping her back up.

"Finally, someone acting like a man! A fight to the death it is then!" Ibram grinned.

"Gladly!" Fernando replied with raised fits.

Just then, what almost sounded like rapping thunder came towards them, heavy hoofs crashing towards the ground and everyone looked up to see a giant red horse coming towards them at an incredible speed and both groups had to throw themselves aside to avoid the giant beast that stopped in the middle and raised up on his hind legs as his rider shouted. "ENOUGH OF THIS!"

Gaping both parties looked up at the red dressed woman un top of the horse and she glared at both of them. "What do you people think you're doing?" she asked in a dangerous voice.

"So this is the scarlet fox I heard so much about." Fernando commented standing up. "Stay out of this! This has nothing to do with you!"

"If you two continue like this someone is going to die and the conflict could potentially escalate even further to cause even more deaths. I am making it my business!" Scarlet snapped back.

Ibram snorted and then began to speak in his own native tongue. " _Don't be fooled by this woman, it's just a Blakeney whom think she knows our culture! She's the worst of all of them._ "

At that Scarlet glared at Ibram and responded in the Akapaki langue as well. " _I am neither Blakeney nor Akapaki. Do not assume that you know everything Chief Ibram."_

And that genuinely made Ibrams eyes widen in surprise as well as all the other red eagles.

The effect though were opposite among Fernandos people whom narrowed their eyes in dismay.

"The Scarlet Fox just claimed she's neither Blakeney nor Akapaki." Lolita then informed as she stood up. "Honestly though I don't care."

Scarlet shrugged. "Since when did spirits need a nationality?" she asked then turned Firestorm. "Listen to me! If there's something i'm sick of it's needless bloodshed! Ibram! If you start to kill over that lake the spirits are not going to be pleased! Blood at their holy place is not appreciated. Sir Castillo. You've been given a chance here at this land, to make something truly great. But for now you are new here, a stranger! Do not take this opportunity for granted, you need to be grateful for this land!" she demanded. "If you start a fight it could spread and by the end you would both loose,, there is nothing to be won by shedding blood now! Lady Lolita Pulido is both Blakeney and Akapaki, she sympathizes with both of you. Listen to her words! There must be an agreement you can arrive at!"

"I will not make any deals with savages like them!" Fernando exclaimed.

"And I shall not be swayed by such weakling beansprouts as Blakeney men!" Ibram retorted.

"Urgh!" Scarlet groaned. "This has to be the dumbest thing I have ever witnessed!"

"Never thought I would agree with you on something, but yes." Lolita muttered as she crossed her arms.

Also Bernadette looked like she was just about ready to quit and call it a day.

Ibram glared at Scarlet. "You've taken our spirits name in vain. You claim to be a spirit, but if that was so, you should be more furious than anyone!"

At that Scarlet bit together. "Well i'm not very happy right now if that's what you're asking."

"Do you still claim to be a spirit then?" Ibram asked.

Scarlet blinked, then she swallowed. "Of course." she finally said.

"Then proof it!" Ibram demanded. "Proof to us you are a spirit and thusly can speak for the spirits and I will do as you say!"

"Finally! We're getting somewhere, okay i'll proof it to you!" Scarlet exclaimed surely then she halted. "How do you want me to proof it?" she asked in a bit more hesitant voice.

"Hmm." Ibram frowned. "Go through the three trials." he then asked. "Anyone may take the trials, but only the very strongest of our warriors have ever succeeded. If you succeed you will have proven your worth."

"It's a deal i'll do it." Scarlet stated sternly. "But then you must listen. So what are these trials?"

"There are three, come this way the first one is not long away from here." Ibram gestured leading Scarlet with him.

The rest blinked and looked at each other but then finally followed, they walked for some time, around twenty minutes before finally they stood by the foot of a gigantic cliff going straight up in the air, the cliff wall was genuinly vertical and Scarlet had to break her neck to look up at it.

"At the top of that cliff there grows a special flower, it's the blue flower called a moonsong." Ibram informed. "Bring us one of these flowers and you'll have passed the first trial."

Wide-eyed Scarlet looked up at the massive stiff cliff, there were no roots, only very few places with stones sticking out, many of the rocks in the cliff looked like they were pretty loose and if you weren't careful you could end up falling… and well, for most of the climb that would mean certain death.

Scarlet swallowed as she looked up at the high cliff and then spoke just one word to herself. "Shit."


	46. The Akapaki trials - Steep climb

Scarlet though was not going to be phased by this little obstacle! Why her speciality was climbing stuff! This was what she did. Climbing up this little thing? Pff easy!

And thusly Scarlet removed her hat, she removed her cape and cracked her neck as she jumped down from Firestorm. "Lady Pulido." she then spoke up. "Perhaps you would like to mount Firestorm. As long as you sit on him you should be quite safe from these two idiots." she commented looking at Fernando and Ibram whom both looked angry.

That made Lolitas eyes widen and she looked at the giant horse next to her. "Erhm. That's… Very kind of you. But I think I'm good."

"Please Lady Pulido, for this to work we are going to need you as the mediator. This will not help if one of them becomes stupid and hurt you so it'll look like you side with one over the other." Scarlet informed. "Lady Pulido, please." she then asked in a more sincere voice and Lolita exhaled.

Then she moved towards the horse, swallowing as she shook slightly.

"It's al right, he wont hurt you." Scarlet assured. "He's a very smart horse, he can pretty much sense when people are hostile."

And Lolita nodded finally grabbing the saddle and mounted the horse now sitting there looking pretty nervous.

Scarlet send a glance to Bernadette and the meaning was clear *take care of my sister* and Bernadette nodded her understanding.

"Okay. Lady Pulido, try to make sure no one kills each other until i'm back. See you in a bit!" Scarlet stated as she grabbed the first rock and then jumped up, and she climbed up almost like a squirrel, jumping and grabbing and soon she was off the earth.

It couldn't be denied her agility and speed did stun the onlookers quite a bit and they all silenced as they looked up after her.

For some time they looked at the figure that got smaller and smaller, time went on… She still climbed. Then they honestly started to get bored and people began to sit down, pick up straws to chew on. A couple of the Blakeney farmers even began to play tick tack toe in the dust.

The sun had moved quite a bit over the sky and shadows had moved, Lolita was still sitting on the giant beast that still hadn't moved but had lowered his head and started to eat grass. Lolita lifted her hand to shadow her eyes as she looked up. "Wow, she's actually still going." she breathed. "How high is she up?" she asked.

"Higher than most Akapakis manage." Ibram finally admitted. "Still, such a climb should be nothing for a spirit should it?" he asked.

Bernadette as well was looking up almost breaking her neck looking up there.

Lolita frowned. "She's loosing speed." she commented. "I hope she didn't use up all her stamina."

 

* * *

 

And Scarlet was indeed struggling as she was climbing up there far up. "Urgh… Stupid. Yes sure put on a mask, claim to be a spirit. Brilliant idea." she muttered to herself as she climbed. "It's like the books, it's going to be so much fun. You're such a genius Angelina, bloody genius. What the hell was I thinking?!" she asked herself. "Stupid Ibram, stupid Castillo. Stupid bloody idiots. I hate your faces, I hate your voices, I hate you stupid pride. I HATE MY LIFE!" she hissed as she grabbed for a rock, but that rock was loose and Scarlet slipped making her scream, but she just managed to grab on again and made her second mistake looking down at the dizzying distance down.  
If she fell from here, all that would be left of her would be a mushy bloody gue! Well, at least no one would be able to confirm her identity, there probably wouldn't be anything left of her face either!

Scarlet shook over her entire body but grabbed another stone and continued her climb, she had no idea for how long she had climbed, she just knew that she was out of breath, her throat was burning, her muscles were protesting, this was living hell.  
But she had to make it up there… She couldn't quit now… Just… had to…. Go on… Jesus!

Scarlet looked up and then her eyes widened. The edge! She was almost there! Hah, haha. HAHAHAHA! she almost felt like crying from relief and she crawled. So close, almost… there. She reached up, and finally grabbed the edge in triumph and pulled herself up so she could lay up there on her back breathing in deeply. Gasping for air then she turned her head and saw a cluster of blue flowers standing there looking very innocent.

"Right now I hate everything, but I hate you most of all." Angelina hissed at the flower and then she groaned as she fell back knowing she was only half done, she had to make it all the way back down too.

Oh spirits have mercy! Scarlet just wanted to cry. No scratch that, she wanted to die! Why?! Why was this happening to her?!

 

* * *

 

Finally, after what had seemed like forever Scarlet finally made it back to the bottom off the cliff and then finally dropped the last meter down on the ground.

Stunned everyone there looked at her and Scarlet hissed as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a blue flower, then walked over to Ibram and stuffed unto his chest. "Here's your stupid flower!" she exclaimed loudly. "This is no way to treat a spirit, making me do stupid trials just so you wont kill each other. So what's next? Do you want me to wrestle a puma? I can do that!" she exclaimed raising her arms in the air. "Maybe I should light the sky on fire, sure why not! I ones made the ocean salty you know, maybe I should just remove all the salt again grain by grain. That'll only take one million years!"

Stunned everyone looked at her, it clearly looked like no one had ever expected her to actually make it and they started to respect her if only a little.

Even Lolita looked genuinely stunned by the display, the only one whom wasn't surprised was Bernadette whom leaned up against Firestorm in a pretty lazy manner.

Fernando though huffed. "Well, that was admittedly very impressive but what does this have to do with me?" he asked. "Why do I have to do anything?"

"Because!" Lolita seethed. "If you destroy the red eagle tribe the rest of the Akapaki will come after you and you'll never have peace. This is your chance to work something out, so just keep quiet and come along. Or I shall personally make sure that none of your wares will be sold in Blakeney."

That made Fernando gape. "You can't do that!"

"My fathers estate is the main provider of the best wares to the king himself, what-ever we say when it comes to the quality of products the king listens to. So yes I can, and I will!" Lolita hissed making Fernando go quite pale.

Never in her life had Scarlet been so thankful for her sister. She had the best sister ever. God she wished she could be as cool as Lolita and finally Lolita glided down from the horse, straightened out her dress and fixed her hair. "Honestly this is to much." she stated and Angelina exhaled deeply.

Ibram looked at Scarlet then spoke. "Come to our camp, the second trial will be there."

And Scarlet exhaled deeply as she grabbed Firestorms reins and gently led the horse with her as she walked with the rest. "Tell me, does this next trial involve eating an entire buffalo and sleep for three days? Because I can do that."

No one seemed to be particularly amused by her comment and Lolita rolled her eyes but they walked, mostly in quiet. Scarlet walking with Firestorm. Lolita and Bernadette not to far behind, then finally Lolita sighed as she quickened her steps and moved forward. "Fox." she then spoke. "I suppose I ought to thank you."

"No not at all, i'm the one who should thank you." Scarlet replied. "All I can do is to stir up trouble, it's people like you who would be able to create any sustainable future for this land."

"I'm glad you can see that." Lolita admitted. "Ever since you popped up there's only been trouble, this may be a lot of fun for you. But your actions have consequences for the rest of us!"

Scarlet really had to fight a great battle not to groan, she already knew Lolita wasn't any fan of the Scarlet Fox, but still! She had just risked her life, geesh! Did no one appreciate her affords?

"All though, this time your actions were indeed very selfless and even noble, so thank you." Lolita then said. "I just wish you would be less trouble in the future."

"I'm not making any promises." Scarlet replied in a wry smile only to get a stern glance from Lolita and Scarlets smile faltered.

"Let's just hope we'll be able to resolve this mess before the Captain realises that something is going on." Lolita muttered. "He would just shoot the red eagles to get this over with."

"Yeaah." Scarlet exhaled deeply. "He would. And then friends of the red eagles would try to avenge them, and the Captains only response would be to shoot them to, and even more Akapaki would be happy to taste blood and even more Blakeney would respond with fire. Urgh! Why can't people just get along?" she asked.

"That's a very good question." Lolita had to admit. "I'm starting to wonder if it's even possible."

"Of course it is Lady Pulido, you're the proof that it's possible. Your mere exsistence." Scarlet exlaimed.

Lolita looked questioning at Scarlet.

"Your parents Lady Pulido. When they first met they tried to kill each other, they hated each other. But then they finally talked, and now you're here as the result. Don't loose hope Lolita Pulido, if anyone can lead the way it's you."

And Lolita actually smiled as she blushed slightly. "I don't know." she admitted. "But i'm going to try. I mean if I don't do it who will?" she asked. "It's not like anyone else is helping." she muttered anoyed crossing her arms.

"Heh." Scarlet laughed a rather strained laugh.


	47. The Akapaki trials - curiosity

They had reached the current camp side for the red eagle tribe, tents were standing all around the place, there were big baskets with collected barres and animal skin stretched across a wooden framework.

It all looked like this tribe were quite settled at this place, at the centre of the camp there was a big fireplace burning with a boiling pot above it.  
The smell from the pot was incredible and Scarlet could feel her own stomach grumble, she wasn't the only one though, everyone else seemed to be quite hungry as well. Fernando kept stealing glances at the pot then looked away at last Lolita spoke up.

"Chief Ibram." Lolita then spoke. "It has already been a very long day and I assume these trials wont be over any time soon. I humbly ask if you would share your food with us." she asked with bowed head.

Fernando snorted as he looked away. "I don't need their food, why am I even here. I should go home!"

At that Lolita grabbed Fernandos ear and held it down in place. "You're not going anywhere!" Lolita seethed. "If we're going to go without food for another day or two so be it. We're finishing this al right?" she asked finally letting go and Fernando hissed as he rubbed his red ear.

Ibram looked at Lolita then finally frowned. "Very well, you may have one bowl of our stew each. No more than that!" he demanded.

"Thank you chief." Lolita bowed her head for him.

Finally people scuffled along and were seated around the fire, and ones again they were clearly divided into the two groups, nobody were mingling at all and Lolita, Bernadette and the Fox were the three in the middle each with their bowl of stew.

It was an awkward silence as they all ate. The pot of stew over the fire had been replaced with a pot of water and in it was boiling the blue flower Scarlet had gotten… She had a bad feeling about that.

Finally as they had all finished eaten Ibram found another bowl and then filled it with the water from the tea made over the fire. "The sun has started to set, it is time for the second trial." he stated.

And Scarlet looked up.

"Your second trial is a spirit journey, though I suppose if you truly are a spirit that doesn't mean anything to you." Ibram commented.

"Heh." Scarlet smiled a weak smile. "Home sweet home."

"This tea, allow mortals to peer into the spirit realm." Ibram informed holding the bowl. "You are to drink it and go to the forest where you must spend the night in solitude. You must walk so far that you cannot see the fire from the camp even when it's dark and you must spend the night alone. If you return to the camp before the sun rises you will have failed the trial. And if you die… Well I suppose that's a given. I don't suppose that would be any real issue for a spirit though would it?" he asked and Scarlet exhaled deeply as she reached forward and accepted the bowl.

Scarlet looked down at the content which had gotten a slightly brown color after having boiled with the plant, there was a kind of stingy smell coming from it. Scarlet knew already that this stuff was most likely hallucinogenic. Akapaki believed drinking it allowed them to peer into the spirit world, so it probably meant that people whom had drunk stuff had seen some stuff afterwards. Scarlet quickly made a plan in her head.  
The best idea was probably just to drink this as quick as possible, hurrie out in the forest before what-ever this was took affect, find a place that was moderately sheltered to rest and then just sleep it out. She was exhausted already so just sleep what-ever side-effects away should be pretty doable.

And as such Scarlet put the bowl to her lips and quickly drank up then returned the now empty bowl and she stood up. "I will see you at sunrise." she said. "Don't kill each other, if I come back here and someone is hurt. Who-ever threw that punch is going to pay I swear to you." she muttered as she turned around and headed for the forest in fast strides.

Lolitas eyes kept following Scarlet as she vanished among the trees and then she was gone from sight and Lolita exhaled.

"So, are we just going to sit here and wait until morning?" Fernando asked.

"Is that a problem?" Lolita asked. "I heard you are a former soldier, you must have slept under far worse conditions than this one. Or have you grown soft already?"

That made Fernando's mouth open, then he closed it again and he crossed his arms.

Ibram actually looked slightly amused by that and smirked as his eyes glistened.

"Well, i'm not going to just sit here and be bored. Hey Carsten!" Fernando shouted over his shoulder. "Could you swing by my land and pick up some playing cards and some decent wine?" he asked. "Perhaps we could even teach these airheads how to enjoy themselves." he commented.

Ibram narrowed his eyes. "You think we don't have any ways to entertain ourselves?" he asked.

"You mean other than beating each other up as animals?" Fernando asked and Ibram seethed.

"You truly feel like you are smarter than us don't you? lets see then if you can beat me in a game of wits, should be nothing for you shouldn't it?" Ibram asked.

Fernando rolled his eyes. "What? You want me to climb a mountain to? What does that have to do with wits."

At that Ibram raised up, he went into one of the tents and then he came back holding a board which he put down on the ground, then he found a pouch and emptied out multiple bricks made of stone, half of them white the other half black and some with symbols on them.

Fernando blinked by the sight. "What's that?" he asked.

"A game of wits." Lolita informed Fernando. "The Akapaki plays it to sharpen their mind, to win this game you have to think in tactical terms and at least three steps ahead."

That made Fernando look up and suddenly his eyes looked very curious, he looked at the board and observed how Ibram was setting it up placing the bricks in specific ways. Fernando moved closer looking at it, then picked up one of the bricks. "The stone is very soft." he commented.

"We use salt water." Ibram informed. "Rocks in the ocean naturally becomes soft, we can make our hand crafted stones soft to by throwing them in basins of salt water, the process though can take months."

"Huh, that must take great patience." Fernando frowned.

"Yes." Ibram nodded. "Anything worth something requires patience. This game requires a lot of patience, if you rush it you'll loose."

Fernando looked down. "I spend days down in a trance not moving just waiting for the enemy to come. I got patience." he assured. "I will not loose this."

"That's what you say." Ibram frowned.

It was incredible, Lolita would never have believed she would see this two men sit in front of each other looking so concentrated while they contemplated in silence over the game.

Finally Fernandos man came back with the wine, and seemingly to pre-occupied with the game to even think about it he filled up for both himself and Ibram whom took a glass to and even noted it was very good wine.

Lolita really had no idea for how long they had been going, it was pitch dark when Ibram finally moved the last piece and won after a very long and grueling game.

Immediately Fernando had demanded a re-match, claiming that since it was the first time he had even played the game he had clearly been at a disadvantage and then took the playing cards intending to teach Ibram poker.  
Lolita was not about to figure out what stupid things these men were going to do next, she was way to tired and finally decided to settle for the night.

One of the older women had offered Lolita a spot inside of one of the tents. Apparently Angelina had been by this tribe at some point and had made a spleen for her husband helping his leg to heal.  
Lolita was pretty happy to find out about that, then it felt like her sister did support her in some way… Even if it hadn't been intentional.

Lolita sighed, wondering of Angelina was worried about her now she had to be home alone back at their own estate. She had tried to ask Bernadette to go home and give a message to Angelina, but Bernadette had refused shaking her head. Apparently the mute wanted to look out for her, that actually was pretty touching. And now Bernadette was laying inside of the tent already on one of the animal skins.

Slowly Bernadette turned her head and looked at Lolita with drowsy eyes.

"Did Angelina ever tell you that we used to sleep in tents like this from time to time when we were kids?" Lolita asked. "Sometimes our mother took us out to her old tribe the Blackfeathers were we would play and learn of their ways. Even sleep in tents like this. Sure seems like a long time ago now." she exhaled deeply, Bernadette smiled lightly and it was not the first time Lolita wished she understood Bernadette better. Should she go on with her story or stop? What did this smile mean? And Lolita sighed deeply as she laid down on the animal skin, then she reached down into her own pouch and pulled up an old talisman. Hers were in the shape of a white wolf… The wolf spirit Adani, a mother of many spirits whom looked out for her children and looked upon them both with kindness but also strictness, when her childrens did something stupid she often let them suffer consequences through all kinds of ironic punishments. It had been a gift from her mother, Lolita knew that Angelina had one in the shape of the owl Noctara somewhere as well… That is if Angelina hadn't lost it.

Noctara the blue owl was the spirit of knowledge, it had been chosen for Angelina to help her gain knowledge at her trip to Blakeney. Lolita had no idea why the white wolf had been chosen for her... but she remembered her mother laying it in her hands and smiling at her, informing her what a special totem this was and how she just knew that Lolita would do it justice.

Lolita sighed as she clutched the little figure in her hand looking up at the tent.

She was both Blakeney and Akapaki… or was she neither? Lolita closed her eyes, she really had no idea what she was or what she was doing. She just knew she had to try. "Please spirits if you are real, make sure they will settle their dispute before it turns ugly." she asked.


	48. The Akapaki trials - The fight

As the sun rose and daylight was apparent a new Lolita finally got up and there was one thing she would have to conclude. Yes her mother had been an Akapaki and grown up like this, yes the people who lived here had a right to live like this if that was what they wanted. But Lolita was never going to be a fan of sleeping on skins in a tent.

She was sore all over her body, she knew her eyes had to look baggy, there was no way her hair looked good anymore and well, she had been sleeping in her dress. She had become to attached to her own bed, that much was for sure.

Then she looked around at the campsight and discovered not just one wine bottle laying around but several! As well as a cigar case casually laying on the table where Fernando and Ibram had been playing games the night before, and half the cigars were missing.

What the heck had these two been doing last night?! Well, at least they were killing each other right now, they were just sitting there both looking drowsy and with bags under their eyes while eating their corn porridge. Well, the breakfast was good. Bernadette to seemed to quite enjoy it… How Lolita wished she could ask the mute if it tasted good but she still didn't know how to go about it.

Lolita sighed deeply and then looked up, so did the rest as a figure started to approach them from the forest.

And suddenly… Suddenly Lolita started to appreciate just how good she had it! For coming towards them, nearly dragging herself came the scarlet fox herself and she was a mess! Her eyes were blurry, her walk was hunched, she looked like she could fall over any second, there were branches and leafs EVERYWHERE. Sticking out from her clothes, her red hair, it even seemed to be stuck to her face.

Everyone looked in stunned silence as the woman slowly walked over to them, towards the fireplace and then she dropped down on her stomach as she groaned.

Lolita blinked… Well one thing was for sure, there was no way the woman had cheated, she really had been out there in the forest the entire night.

Ibram looked at her with raised eyebrows. "You survived." he commented.

"Of course I did, i'm a spirit aren't I?" Scarlet asked.

"For a spirit you look pretty worn out." Fernando had to point out.

"Well, I made the brilliant decision of ascending to the human realm al right? So the rules are a bit different. Just shut up." Scarlet groaned.

Lolita couldn't help but smile a little amused then she found an empty bowl and filled it with the corn porridge and reached it towards the Fox. "Here." she offered.

Scarlet looked up then swallowed by the sight of the bowl and finally accepted as she sat up. "Thank you."

Then she put the spoon in the porridge, took a spoonfull and lifted it, blowing on it before eating. "Oh this hit the spot." she exhaled relieved. "You would not believe the night I had."

Lolita looked at the Fox, wondering she tried to examine the other womans face. Her skin was dark and looked pretty sunburned, the red hair falling from under the mask… That was a very peculiar color. Somehow it didn't quite seem natural. Was it?

That made Scarlet turn her head and look at her. "What?" she asked.

"Please excuse me, not every day you sit next to a spirit is it?" Lolita asked and Scarlet smiled amused. "You still hold unto that claim huh?" she asked.

Scarlet shrugged as she ate. "Make of me what you will." she asked.

Lolita frowned. "I really don't get you you know." she admitted. "What's your end goal with all of this? What do you want to achieve?"

Scarlet silenced as she had her spoon in her mouth then finally removed it. "Same as you I think. I just want this land to reach its full potential. It can be beautiful, it'll just require some work. And for people to stop destroying each other." she exhaled deeply.

"And you think your actions are going to help achieve that?" Lolita asked.

"Depends." Scarlet shrugged. "There's no way i'll be able to do this alone, but well perhaps with the help from people like you. But what is the alternative? Do nothing and see this evolve into another blood bath?"

Lolita exhaled deeply. "I see your point." she admitted. "I still don't like what you do, if we're going to have peace we need to follow the laws but." she hesitated. "I suppose there are some situations where you can't work with the law. Especially when the law itself is this corrupt." she sighed deeply. "I still don't like it though, a person like you who think she's allowed to do anything. You say you're neither Akapaki nor Blakeney, so which law would you even follow?"

Scarlet bit her lip then exhaled deeply. "Look, i'm not going to stay forever. Eventually my work will be done and I will go away. That day you'll never have to hear of me or see me again."

"I see." Lolita nodded looking away. Then she continued to eat her own breakfast and they both ate now in awkward silence.

 

* * *

 

This was weird for Scarlet, here she was sitting beside her own sister and Lolita didn't even seem to realize it.  
Man, she really had been good at playing her part… Or perhaps they were just both to tired to make any real conclusions at this time, this made perfect sense. Scarlets own vision had become quite blurry.

Man that had been some strong stuff last night, her night had been weird. Urghh, from what she could tell no one had killed each other doing the night though so that was quite good.

Scarlet would have loved to spend the entire day resting but things were not going to be that simple, soon it was time for the third and final trial and Scarlet was led to a bare place just outside of the camp.

All of the red eagles as well as all of Fernandos workers came, though suddenly Scarlet blinked. The people weren't standing on each their side anymore they were actually… Mingling! Some were talking to each other and it looked like they had a decent time.

Fernando was sitting on a tree stump and actually looked kind of relaxed even though he was sitting right next to Ibram whom was standing up.

…. Had something happened while Scarlet had been gone?

Then Fernando spoke up. "Fox, you passed two of the three trials and already now you earned our respect." he stated. "There is only one man currently alive whom has passed these trials, many has tried but most doesn't even make it half way through the first trial." he admitted… Scarlet was willing to bet when he said most he actually meant all of them.

All except one it seemed…

"Tonta, step forward." Ibram asked and then suddenly, from the crowds stepped a man, he was easy to see because he was way taller than any of the others, a whole head taller.

Wide-eyed Scarlet looked at the man as he stepped through the crowds, had Scarlet mentioned how big he was?! He was massive! The Akapaki man was not just tall but his body was incredible muscular, which was easy to see as he was shirtless. Except a pair of skin pants and a elaborate necklace which consisted of a couple of wolf teethes and a totem shaped as a horse, the strong spirit Torona. His black hair was held back in one long braid. Most intimidating though was his face!  
His face expression was stern, it looked like it was caught in a permanent frown and as his eyes looked down and found Scarlet she suddenly felt even smaller than she already did. "Erhm.." Scarlet swallowed. "Hallo." she spoke.

The huge man didn't respond, the only thing that happened was that his eyes slightly narrowed.

"This is Tonta." Ibram informed. "The strongest warrior of our tribe and the only person alive whom has passed all three trials and can thusly call himself a true spirit warrior."

"Oh wow, so you climbed that cliff to huh?" Scarlet asked as she had to break her neck to look up. "And spend a night with the spirit, crazy stuff huh?"

He still didn't respond.

"You don't talk much do you?" Scarlet asked.

"Tonta believes that if things can't be said through actions, it is probably not worth saying." Ibram informed. "And it's a waste of energy to say meaningless things."

"Ah, I see." Scarlet commented. "Good on you! That's… Very nice."

Then finally Tonta opened his mouth to say the first sentence he had spoken. "You talk to much."

Scarlet blinked. "Oh… Well I guess maybe I mean. I'll just keep quiet now!" she stated standing straight closing her mouth.

"Your final trial is to beat our strongest warrior in combat." Ibram informed and Scarlets eyes widened. "You are not to use weapons only your own hands, the first person laying on the ground until I have counted to ten looses."

Scarlets mouth dropped open and she had to look up again to look at the gigantic and quite muscular man in front of her. She very literately only went him to below his chest! When she looked straight she was looking at his appendix! Which was a very nice looking strong appendix for sure but… But…

Was it to late to just run for it?

Lolita and Bernadette as well looked pretty horrified and wide-eyed from where they sat at the side line.

"Oh my god she's going to die." Lolita gasped and Bernadette nodded stunned.

Scarlet groaned, well thanks for the vote of confidence guys! This is really setting my mind at ease! And Scarlet groaned as ones again she removed her hat, cape and even this time her belt leaving her stuff on the ground. Then she turned back to Tonta whom already stood ready for her right there in the middle of the wide circle with crossed arms starring down at her. Slowly Scarlet walked over to him and looked up. "So… We're just going to do this then?" she asked.

Tonta did no respond just looked down at her.

"You may begin." Ibram then spoke up.

"Well al right then." Scarlet commented as she lifted her arm and then hammered a fist as hard as she could into Tontas stomach, only for her eyes to widen. "AUW!" she shouted stepping backwards waving her hand. "The hell, what are you made off? Rocks?!" she asked.

Tonta looked down at the Fox, then finally his stern face expression changed, that into a smile… Scarlet did not like that at all.

"Well al right then! Here I come!" Scarlet shouted as she ran for him and started to hit him over and over, the fist rained over Tontas stomach and he didn't even move an inch. He just stood there with that stupid smile on his face. "You think you're such a smartass huh?!" Scarlet asked. "I bet the reason you don't talk is because you're to dumb to form prober sentences! So how is it to live up there? Any birds nest on your head?!" she asked.

Unfortunately Scarlets words glided off Tonta the same way as her attacks did, that is to say they didn't touch him at all. Which was bad, Scarlets words and her way of distraction her opponent into making a mistake was one of her greatest tactis and here it didn't work at all.

Then suddenly Scarlet was grabbed in the nack of her shirt and pulled up so she now dangled in the air lifted up by Tonta whom she was now in eye height with.

"HEY! Let go of me!" Scarlet exclaimed. "You big golem!" she exclaimed and hit him the chest to no effect what so ever.

"You still talk to much." Tonta finally just said and then just threw Scarlet away.

Scarlet just managed to make a summersault in the air and landed on her feet's on the ground. "Okay that's it the gloves are off! ARGHHHH!" Scarlet shouted as she ran straight for Tonta and then jumped up on his back and tried to hit him in the head, it was like seeing a squirrel crawling around on a larger bore or similar. "Take that! And that! And that!" Scarlet shouted hitting him on different places on his back side.

Finally Tonta seemed to get annoyed as he reached backwards attempted to grab Scarlet but she just dodged out of reach, and again and then triumphantly she held unto his back.

"HAHA! You can't reach me!" Scarlet shouted in triumph.

Then Tonta narrowed his eyes, he bended his legs and Scarlets eyes widened as she realised she was about to do. Tonta jumped and then he laid himself backwards so he would land on his back on the ground. Only because Scarlet had incredible reflexes did she managed to get off the last mili second and roll across the ground, then wide-eyed looking up at Tonto who laid on his back on the ground.

If she hadn't gotten off she would have died for sure!

Then slowly, Tonta stood up, he brushed off his shoulders for dirt and slowly walked towards Scarlet.

Scarlets eyes widened… She was actually terrified right now! How was she ever going to beat this guy?! How would that even be possible.

Then finally Tonta raised his fist and it zoomed down towards Scarlet and she just managed to jump away making a roll fall on the ground. Only for Tonta to come walking towards her again.

Think Scarlet think! You beaten people whom are bigger and stronger than you before! Everybody are bigger and stronger than you, se you need to be faster and smarter like always!

"FOX!" Ibram shouted. "If you wish to give up I will accept your defeat."

"Shut up I havn't lost yet!" Scarlet hissed. Then she looked up, she only had one real plan in her head and as such she ran towards Tonta again, jumped up and crawled up on his shoulders and there she put her arms around his neck and held him in a chocking hold.

Tontas eyes widened and then he began to struggle, he grabbed Scarlets arms and tried to pride them away but Scarlet used both hands and feet's to stay untop.

Finally Tonta had enough and bended his knees to throw himself down on the ground again, this time to Scarlet was prepaired and jumped away in time, then used the momentum in the air to get down and land right on Tontas chest with heels first making him loose all the air, and then she hit him in the head making Tonta fall back, then she laid her own body across his head and held him down. "COUNT IBRAM COUNT GO DAMMIT!" she shouted.

"One!" Ibram began. "Two!"

But just then Tonta reached up and managed to grab Scarlet throwing her away then sat up annoyed wiping his face, and he was after her again, this time though he ran, he took up speed and came towards her as an unstoppable train.

Wide-eyed Scarlet looked up and then jumped away causing Tonta to land directly among the crowds, only for him to turn his head and his eyes seemed to be filled with fire.

Oh great… She had managed to make him angry. Wonderful.

And then Tonta came again, it evolved to almost becoming a bullfight with Tonta charging for Scarlet and Scarlet jumped aside the last second.

Then finally, it actually seemed like Tonta was beginning to get tired… Not that Scarlet was much better off, she had been exhausted before even entering. "Okay big, I think it's time we finish this." she gasped for air. "What do you say? An all or nothing?" she asked then she closed her eyes, she had read about this thing, now she could only hope it actually worked, and as such she made a run, she made another jump on up Tonta and then she squeeshed the back of his neck as hard as she could.

Stunned Tonta looked up, his eyes widened and his body looked paralyzed, Scarlet just kept squueshing as hard as she could then Tonta feel on his knees, then down on the ground and laid there. "COUNT!" Scarlet demanded.

"One… Two." Ibram started, everyone waited in stunned silence as Ibram counted. "Eight… Nine… Ten." And a big gasp sounded, Scarlet gasped as well as she fell back finally letting go and Tonta was allowed to move again now his nerve points had been released. Slowly he sat up and wide-eyed looked at Scarlet.

"That was a tought fight." Scarlet gasped. "No hard feelings I hope?"

"You fought well and honorable." Tonta agreed. "I only regret I would loose while the most sophisticated woman I have ever seen was watching."

That was the longest sentence Tonta had spoken, and the sentence itself was really weird! Astounded Scarlet looked at him. "O… kay." she blinked.

Then Tonta turned around and looked towards where Lolita and Bernadette was sitting, and slowly he walked up there, wide-eyed the two women looked at him and then he turned directly to Bernadette bowing his head. "I regret you should see me suffer such a defeat." he then spoke to her.

Wide-eyed Bernadette looked up at him, then suddenly a smile spread across her face and she grinned.

"I hope I will see you again under better circumstances." Tonta said as a final notice and then finally walked away.

Wide-eyed Lolita looked him then she looked at Bernadette whom was nothing but just one big giant grin.

Scarlet blinked as well then shook her head as Ibram finally approached her.

"You passed the trials you are a true spirit warrior." Ibram informed. "We'll do what you ask."

Fernando though frowned slightly. "I don't know, as amusing all this was I don't see why I..."

At that Scarlet seethed, in three long steps she walked directly over to Fernando, harshly grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to eye level. "Now listen you ignorant brat! You've just seen me climb an impossible cliff and win over real life giant! What makes you think I wouldn't be able to kill you in your sleep?!" she asked. "I escaped the Captain himself enough times, you wont be able to stop me! So here is what you're going to do! You're going to _sit_ down, make an agreement with the red Eagles, you are going to honour this agreement and if you don't i'll kill you! Do you understand?" She asked.

Wide-eyed Fernando looked at her lightly shaking. "Yes mam." he almost squirked.

"Finally, some sense at last!" Scarlet exclaimed finally letting go.

 

* * *

 

And so it was, not long after that, at Fernandos land they had put forward a table and Fernando sat down at one site while Ibram sat down at the other, Lolita sat in the middle with a piece of paper ready to write and Scarlet stood opposite Lolita with her hand on her sword looking ready to murder anyone who would object.

The talks went on for quite a while, it stretched into more than just the land, as it turned out Ibram had taken quite a liking to the cigars Fernando had brought, but Fernando would not give them away for free but were willing to do a trade as he had become quite interested in the Red eagles stone work.

It was finally agreed that the area around the holy lake would be protected, not only would Fernando not plant any fields at that place specifically, but would put afford into protecting the ancient old carvings and tame some of the wild plants.

From what the two agreed on it sounded like the area would become quite beautiful given time, and in exchange the Red eagles would even help sorting it out.

As the final agreement had finally been made and Lolita rolled up her parchment with all their agreements Scarlet sighed a deep sigh of relief.

"I'm going to take this home and make two copies." Lolita informed. "You will each receive one within the next week which has all the deals written down you two made. I will keep the original myself, and if any of you break any of these agreements you'll have to deal with me."

"I don't think that'll be neccesary." Fernando stated.

"No, I don't think." Ibram agreed. "Do you have any more of those cigars?" he asked Fernando.

"You know what, I think a celebratory cigar is indeed called for!" Fernando exclaimed. "Perhaps you could fetch the game while we dish up some food for this evening."

"I would be glad to." Ibram agreed.

Stunned Scarlet, Lolita and Bernadette looked after them as they talked almost like they were old friends.

Lolita sighed deeply. "Well, I suppose that's one fight avoided."

Scarlet groaned. "I'm not even sure it was worth it, well. My work here is done I suppose." she commented walking over to her big bright red horse and mounted him. "I'm actually looking forward to fight the Captain again after this, that's way easier."

Lolita smiled amused as she looked up at her. "Fox, I wont be able to condone all your actions, you still act above the law." she said. "But, if it wasn't for you this could have turned really ugly. Thank you."

And Scarlet smiled warmly. "Thank you Lady Pulido." she said. "Now lets hope we'll never ever have to do something like this again!"

"Agreed." Lolita nodded

And Scarlet turned her horse and road away. "HIYAH!" leaving Lolita exhaling deeply as Bernadette walked up beside her.

"We should go home, everyone at home must be pretty worried by now." Lolita sighed deeply. "I hope Angelina isn't to worried."

Bernadette smiled a little understanding at her then followed Lolita towards their own horses, everybody just looked forward to getting home right now.


	49. The Akapaki trials - Potential future

That really had been quite the scene back at the estate. Angelina had made it home first and had made sure to make it look like she had been there for a while.

Lolita was not in a happy mood, not that Angelina could really blame her at all, Angelina wasn't exactly in the happiest of moods either. They were both way to worn out and tired, the only one whom seemed to be okay was Bernadette whom for some reason was all smiles and would sigh with deep longing as she looked out of the window.

The next day Angelina took a trip to town wanting a day to relax with no masks and no running, there was a couple of surprises to come out of that.

The first and biggest one was Fernando and Ibram sitting at the tavern veranda playing a game. Angelina knew that game, it was a very difficult and very tactical game the Akapaki sometimes played and were a way for them to sharpen their mind.

How-ever one thing was these two playing a game together, the other thing was them spending time together willingly! What the heck.

"You're impatient." Ibram huffed.

"I am not!" Fernando replied sternly. "Your dusty old brain just can't keep up!"

"Bah, still a child." Ibram retorted.

Angelina squinted her eyes as she looked at them. "I can't figure out if they have become friends or not." she then fully admitted.

Bernadette shrugged, she didn't know either.

That's when a very tall certain Akapaki came walking towards them in steady big steps, wide-eyed Angelina looked up as Tonta came towards them then he stopped right in front of them looking down. "Fox." he spoke.

That made Angelina spew out. "Fo-Fo-Fox?!" she asked. "Wha-wha-what gave you that idea?" she asked. "I don't see any fox! Hehe."

Then Tonta pointed at Angelinas shoulder where a very angry brush from their fight the other day had formed, Angelina had hid it with a scarf but the scarf had dropped down.

"Oh!" Angelina exclaimed then pushed the scarf back up. "That's not… I mean." she swallowed then closed her eyes. "Please don't spread my secret." she then asked.

"You have nothing to fear from me, here." Tonta reached forward something wrapped into a piece of skin.

Angelina blinked as she accepted it, then slowly she unwrapped the skin and was suddenly presented with a necklace very similar to the one that Tonta wore, with wolf teeth's and a few glass beats, though instead of a horse totem in the middle it was a red fox.

"Proof of your status as spirit warrior." Tonta pointed at the necklace. "Wear it with pride."

Angelina smiled lightly by the sight of it. "Wow." she breathed. "You know, this is going to look great with the costume." Angelina smiled. "Thank you, say thank you to the rest of the red eagles from me to. Well not me specifically, say thank you from the Fox."

Tonta only gave Angelina a slight nod then he turned to Bernadette, he duck into his pocket and found a second item, this tough was just a flower and only the one. A simple yellow one and he held it towards Bernadette.

Bernadette beamed as she took the flower and then put it in her hair as she looked up smiling, ones again the edges of Tontas mouth moved upwards and he smiled as his eyes didn't move away from Bernadette.

Then Bernadette turned to Angelina and folded her hands in a begging position as she looked at Angelina with begging eyes.

"What?" Angelina asked. "Oh sure, go have fun you deserve it. Just be back at the estate before dinner alright?" she asked and Bernadette beamed as she grabbed Tontas arm and leaned up against him as she beamed.

Tonta smiled as well and the two walked away without saying a single word.

Angelina blinked as she looked after the odd pair, then at Fernando and Ibram still playing the game. Then Angelina looked at one of the waiters from the tavern and realized he was an Akapaki and he was talking with his Blakeney co-worker.

Then another Akapaki came with a big bore slung over his shoulders as he was heading towards the slaughter, pretty obviously he intended to sell it.

A Blakeney woman was walking by and was clearly wearing Akapaki jewelry she had to have bought from one of the tribes. And there were more! So many more, they were already mingling in this very city! Talking to each other, making buisness with each other, even haging out and laughing with each other. If you just bothered to look for it it was everywhere.

Angelina breathed deeply. "It can be done… It's possible." she gasped. Then looked up at the sky for a moment taking it all in, all these people around her, so many of them, working together already they just didn't know it yet.


	50. Spirit journey

Angelina was being unusually quite as she sat by the table in her room, she was looking intensely on two objects in front of her.

Two different stones shaped as two different animals. A blue owl and a red fox.

One had been given to Angelina, the other had been given to the Scarlet Fox. Almost felt ironic, her two different personas now had each their totem gifted by the Akapakis.

Angelina glanced at the owl, she remembered when her mother had given it to her. It had been shortly before she had left for Blakeney and Esperanza had pulled her aside out in the garden.

_Angelina had been pretty excited at that time, she couldn't wait to put her secret plan into action and assume a male identity so she could learn how to sword fight! Then she could go home and really show her father how wrong he was._

_Esperanza though wasn't quite as excited, she looked quite nervous and it was like a dark cloud was looming over her face._

_"Mother i'll be fine, I promise!" Angelina had beamed at her. "You'll hardly even know i'm gone, and i'll be home again before you even know it!"_

_Esperanza smiled amused. "I suppose so." she admitted. "Still, Angelina you will be very far away. Very far away from this land where you were raised. I'm afraid it's not much to give but." at that she opened her hand and revealed the blue owl._

_"Woah! Noctara!" Angelina gasped._

_"The spirit of knowledge." Esperanza said. "Hopefully he will help you gain all that new knowledge you seek, and he'll watch over you now that I can't." she said taking Angelinas hand then put the totem in it. "Please, carrie it on your person at all time. Then you'll always carrie a piece of home with you."_

_Angelina gaped then she looked up, suddenly feeling a lump in her throat. "Thank you." she breathed. "I will I promise! And i'm going to make you really proud you'll see!"_

_"Dear, i'm already proud of you." Esperanza assured. "Just… Be careful, there's a storm brewing."_

_"How bad can it be? I'm sure you and father can handle it. You're the strongest people in the world!" Angelina smiled amused. "And i'll be fine."_

_Esperanza smiled amused, then slowly she laid her hands around Angelina and pulled her in, hugging her daughter._

_"Mother?" Angelina asked surprised._

_"I just want you to know that I love you." Esperanza said. "And even though I know you'll be back, i'm going to miss you. Please come back safely."_

_"I promise mother." Angelina assured. "I love you to, things are going to be fine though. You'll see."_

 

* * *

 

Back at her table in her room Angelina frowned as she looked at the blue totem, she was supposed to feel things right? But really she didn't feel anything, was that normal?

Then her eyes moved to the red totem which was part of a larger more elaborate necklace. The red fox… The trouble maker, the trickster, the deceiver. Probably a lot better suited for her than the spirit of knowledge.

Angelina sighed as she picked it up, that night where she had drunken that flower tea. That night had been weird! And yet she barely remembered anything about it.

She remembered walking into the woods hoping to find a place to rest and quick, soon she had started to see shadows, more of them, and she had started to hear voices too. Very strange voices.  
Some of them had been loud and some of them more quiet.

Finally she had found a place to settle down, a large tree which provided decent shelter if she curled together at its trunk, but barely had she begun to settle before images had started to flash in front of her eyes.

_Weird images. She saw the Captain standing in front of her, but suddenly he was much larger than usual, his eyes burned red and he had seethed._

_"Order…. I demand order."_

_And his powerful hand reached forward as they ripped large and very old trees from the ground, he removed the playing children. Then his eyes turned to an Apakai camp where a group of Akapakis were minding their own business, playing games, cutting up a bore. Putting up tents in a circle._

_"That is not order." Monstrasio had commented and lifted his foot, then stamped on it and it was all gone. Leaving a piece of spot free and very flat land._

_Angelina swallowed. "No, you can't do that!" she stated. "You're going to far! Order to this degree means there'll be no freedom! This is wrong! Fairbanks is beautiful because it's wild, you can't just."_

_"So what do you intend to do about it little hero?" a voice asked and Angelina had turned to see the sergeant himself sitting on a tree branch looking rather casual. "Man it really must be easy to be you. You get to put on a cape, play hero for a day and then go home to what ever warm bed you sleep in. Must be nice."_

_"Sergeant?" Angelina asked confused. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I wanted to be a hero." Garzia then commented as if he hadn't even heard her. "Didn't turn out that way, oh well." he shrugged. "Funny how things rarely turn out the way you thought it would isn't it?"_

_"I'm… I'm not a hero." Angelina breathed._

_"I see." Garzia nodded. "So you're really not taking this seriously at all huh? Makes sense."_

_"Of course i'm taking it seriously!" Angelina exclaimed. Then suddenly Garzia was right in front of her, his head bowed down so they were the same height._

_"Are you though? Are you really taking this seriously?" He asked. "Do you even know what is at stake? Do you have any idea at all? Is there a single day in your life you had to take any responsibility?" Garzia asked in a pleasent tone but then he turned bitter. "Some of us have to make the hard choices, and we have to live with the consequences! You really think you're above that?!" he asked annoyed then leaned closer to her. "I'll let you in on a little secret... No you're not above that. No one is." And as he had spoken those words he was gone, as if he had never even been there in the first place._

_Wide-eyed Angelina looked in front of her and suddenly realized she was all alone in the forest, except for all the shadows around her, the yellow eyes looking at her, it really felt like she was being observed. Then suddenly Angelina heard it, slashes through the air, big breaths, like if someone was constantly launching and she started to run. "Hallo?" she called. "Is someone there?!" she asked as she pushed herself through the bushes then halted by the sight of a middle aged man standing there in front of her._

_In his hand he had a sword which he constantly launched through the air in a series of attack, he stepped backwards and launched, then twirled and finally seemed to disarm his invisible opponent._

_"Father?" Angelina blinked in confusion, it was really strange. Francesco looked younger than when Scarlet had last seen him, his brown hair wasn't even graying! He looked more like the way he had before Angelina had left for Blakeney._

_"Oh there you are about time, you're late Angelina." Francesco commented._

_"I'm sorry. Late for what?" Angelina asked._

_At that Francesco frowned annoyed. "Your sword practice what else?" he asked. "I told you didn't I? If you wish to learn how to wield a sword probably we need to practice every single day. You said you could do it."_

_"Oh." Angelina blinked astounded. "Sure.. I mean." and she stepped forward a bit hesitant as she pulled her sword._

_Francesco frowned a bit dissatisfied. "You need to bend those knees." he commented then walked behind her. "Lift that elbow." he demanded. "And your sword grip, it's much to tight. Didn't I teach you anything?" he asked._

_"I'm sorry father." Angelina breathed as she got into position._

_"No i'm sorry." Francesco exhaled as he came back into Angelina's point of view, though suddenly he looked older. Much older, and very tired._

_"Father?" Angelina asked and Francesco groaned as he sat down leaning up against a tree._

_"I'm to old for this, to tired." Francesco groaned._

_"Of course not! You're not old father!" Angelina exclaimed._

_Francesco though didn't respond as he held a hand over his face as his hair seemed to change from brown, to gray, to white._

_"No it's to soon." Angelina shook her head. "You still have so much more to give, father."_

_"You know this is your fault." A woman commented as she stood beside Francesco frowning annoyed, a young beautiful woman in a purple dress. "Where were you Angelina?" Lolita asked. "Everything changed and where were you? Out playing pretend? Well I hope you had fun!"_

_"Lolita that's not what I meant." Angelina tried._

_"THIS IS SERIOUS!" Lolita shouted. "This is not one of your little games! We needed you Angelina, but where were you?" she asked._

_And Angelina swallowed then tore her eyes away as she couldn't look anymore but as she looked up she saw. A beautiful woman standing there, her dark skin and long flowing black hair._

_"Mother." Angelina breathed by the sight of Esperanza. "MOTHER!" she called as she reached for her and then she ran, yet no matter how fast she ran it only seemed like Esperanza only became further and further away. "MOTHER WAIT! DON'T GO! MOTHER!" she shouted then suddenly she fell over a root and landed on the ground urgh. She groaned and looked up as she saw a blank polished boot belonging to a certain captain and she looked up to true enough see Monstrasio kneeling above her._

_"Silly child." Monstrasio commented. "You haven't even realized yet, that your mother is gone." he commented as his eyes become a strange yellow color and his body seemed to change into a strange mist as his voice changed into something outer worldly. "The task you have taken upon yourself is admirable, but you're not ready." the strange mist form commented and Angelina blinked as she realized a ton of these misty creatures were surrounding her. And she heard the whispers._

_"Just a child."_

_"Not ready."_

_"She'll only get killed, and get lots of other killed to."_

_"So imature."_

_"She's just playing the little hero."_

_"Selfish."_

_"What does she wish to accomplish?"_

_"She'll destroy everything."_

_And Angelina closed her eyes. "Hey!" she spoke up. "Look, I know i'm not perfect, I know I still have a lot to learn." she said. "I… I know I wasn't there when my family needed me the most. That's why I have to try to make it up to them. To everybody." she said. "Please, at least I have to try!_

_For a moment there was silence, then finally a response._

_"Very well."_

 

* * *

 

Angelina didn't remember more than that, and most of that had been weird in of itself. Things had changed before her eyes, she knew she hadn't been quite there for the duration of it. Most of it had felt like such a strange dream.  
Angelina glanced up through the window and then her eyes widened as for just a minor moment, she could have sworn she had seen a couple of yellow eyes looking back at her from the shadows! Eyes like a fox's eyes.  
Angelina shook her head as she squinted her eyes, no it couldn't have been, she was over tired! She had just imagined that for sure! Like everything else in that forest, it was all that tea that had made her see things!

….. At least that's what Angelina sincerely hoped.


	51. Mothers Ghost - It's her birthday

Angelina was in a pretty good mood that day, a yearly tradition in Fairbanks brought from Blakeney was on the horizon. An annual masquerade where people would spend the evening and night partying, wear colorful clothes and yes, masks!

It was a perfect opportunity for Angelina to just let loose and be herself, she was going to dance like a lady. But not one of those stuck up prober ones, a prober wild dance and no one would have to know it was her cause no one would know it would be her in the ruby red dress she had found in secret.

Angelina beamed as she walked to the garden and saw a ton of pink flowers blossoming. "Oh these would look wonderful for decorations in the city!" she beamed and turned her head. "Hey Lolita!" she shouted at her elder sister sitting in silence on a bench. "LOLITA! Wouldn't these flowers look lovely as decorations in the city? You think father would be cross if I took some of them?"

Lolita glanced up at Angelina, Lolita for some reason didn't look happy. She looked very tired and pretty melancholic. "Oh… Sure they would look nice. Take as many as you want."

Angelina blinked by the display but then shrugged. "Isn't it going to be great? The city really could need a break. There are coming musicians, all the way from Blakeney. You're going to love it Lolita, i'll teach you some of the most fashionable dances if you want."

"Sure." Lolita responded, it didn't even look like she had been listening.

"Lolita." Angelina blinked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Lolita assured in a slight smile, though that smile looked very strained and like she could barely keep it up. It didn't look good at all.

"What's going on?" Angelina asked confused. "Erhm, maybe I should go ask father." she then commented.

"No don't!" Lolita suddenly stood up and Angelina turned to her.

"What?" Angelina asked. "Lolita, you're not making any sense. Is something wrong with father?"

"No, I mean." Lolita swallowed. "Angelina have you honestly forgotten?" she then asked. "Seriously?"

"I'm sorry?" Angelina asked confused.

Lolita bit her lip. "Angelina." she breathed. "Today is mothers birthday, did you seriously forget?"

"Oh." Angelina blinked astounded as suddenly she stood up. "I… See." she commented. "I mean, I guess I had a lot on my mind I." she hesitated.

Angelina felt weird, she didn't even really know what she felt. It was her mothers birthday? Yes, right, how silly of her to forget. She should at least have bought a present! What kind of daughter didn't buy a present for her own mothers birthday?

Lolita exhaled deeply. "Look, Father is going to go visit mother. The last two years, I did like to catch up with him a bit later. just to make sure he didn't get all lost in thought over there. Perhaps you would like to come to?"

"Oh, sure." Angelina blinked. "I should go visit mother shouldn't I? I haven't even seen her since I got back. I should bring a gift." she said turning around towards the entrance of the house. "Great thing about mother she always get happy no matter what you give her, but still it's her birthday and all. I wonder how she would like a scarf from Blakeney, it's real silk."

"Angelina?" Lolita blinked as she looked after her younger sister.

"Mother likes silk." Angelina murmured as she vanished into the house.

 

* * *

 

Bernadette didn't look comfortable at all as Angelina rumored through her closet, in fact Bernadette looked pretty freaked out by Angelinas odd behavior.

"I'm sorry Bernadette, we wont be going to town after-all, at least not right now." Angelina commented. "It's mothers birthday today, we always celebrate her birthday together as a family. We start off with a traditional Blakeney brunch and by dinner an Akapaki stew or something… Mother decides. That's always how we do it, that's always how it was!" she stated firmly. "Ah here it is." she pulled out a light silk scarf in golden colors. "I bought this for mother originally, I hope she'll like it."

Wide-eyed Bernadette looked at Angelina and Angelina turned to her.

"What?" Angelina asked.

Then Bernadette bit her lip before she glanced up again, she stood up and walked to Angelina putting a gently hand on her arm.

"Hey what's up with you today? You're all acting so strange." Angelina commented amused and Bernadette exhaled deeply. "Oh, do you want to come to?" she asked. "You would love my mother, she's so nice."

Defeated Bernadette looked at Angelina then at last exhaled as she nodded.

 

* * *

 

And so it was a few hours after the three women took a ride on horse back, Angelina hadn't even objected but gotten up on a nice young mare that had been assigned to her. A beautiful and elegant horse with chestnut brown fur, but Angelina didn't really have the mind to appreciate the beautiful horse.  
Not that Angelina was thinking any big thoughts, she wasn't really thinking about anything really.

"Ah, there it is. Almost there." Lolita commented and Angelina blinked as she looked up to be met by the sight of a big white church and of course, to big grave yard stretching behind it.

Angelina blinked looking rather confused but went along as they dismounted their horses at the church and tied them up to a post. Lolita had brought a basket with her and together they made their way towards the graveyard. Skillfully Lolita navigated between the head stones and patches of grass before finally they found a spot where an older man was already sitting waiting for them.

Francesco sitting there with crossed legs and his back to them, his face to a white marble stone, by the sounds of foot steps he turned his head and looked at his daughters and the quiet hand maiden. "Hallo, Lolita, Angelina." he smiled lightly. "Bernadette." he even gave a nod at the mute.

"Hallo father." Lolita smiled in return and walked over to him then sat down. "It sure is a lovely weather today isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes." Francesco nodded. "Not to hot, not cold, a light breeze. It's beautiful." he stated.

Angelina looked oddly at the two, their conversation seemed so menial and normal, then her head turned to the head stone with the very simple inscription in it.

_"Here lies Esperanza Pulido. Beloved wife and mother, may she rest in peace."_

Angelina looked oddly at the inscription… Beloved wife and mother? Well of course she had been a beloved wife and mother! But she had also been so much more than that! She was kind, and brave, and strong and encouraged people! She was patient but also firm, she inspired everyone around her by her mere presence. She loved her family and the people around her mere than anything. Esperanza couldn't just be summed up in such a short standard sentence! That was ridicules!

"Angelina. Wont you join us?" Francesco asked looking up at Angelina.

Angelina looked at her father then frowned. "I'm sorry father, I promised I would bring some flowers to the city." she said.

"Angelina!" Lolita gaped.

Francesco how ever looked more calm. "For the Masquerade I assume?" he asked.

"Yes." Angelina nodded. "Come on Bernadette, we're so late already. Let's get moving!" she stated walking away and Lolita gaped.

She was just about to open her mouth, clearly to demand that Angelina come back but Francesco took Lolitas hand and shook his head.

"But father!" Lolita exclaimed.

"Dear daughter." Francesco looked at Lolita. "For us, dear Esperanza died two years ago. We had time to grief and time to move on. But for Angelina?" he asked. "And she kept herself very busy ever since she got here."

Lolita blinked then she looked away. "But she's acting so… urgh! She's not acting rational at al!"

Francesco as well bit her lip as she glanced away.

"I.. I'm really worried about her." Lolita then admitted. "The way she acted at the estate when she remembered it was mothers birthday. It's like she doesn't even realize that mother is dead!"

Francesco as well glanced down. "I'm glad that hand maid of hers is always right next to her." he admitted. "She's surprisingly difficult to keep an eye on."

"That's true." Lolita exhaled deeply. "Out doing all of her charity work and all her socialising. Well, at least she's with people." but still Lolita didn't look entirely happy with this knowledge. "You're right, she is keeping herself very busy all the time." she admitted. "You think she's just trying to avoid thinking about it?"

"I don't know." Francesco fully admitted. "I... have a difficult time figuring out what's going through her head these days." he admitted.

"That makes two of us." Lolita sighed deeply then closed her eyes, she didn't look particular happy nor at ease.

And neither did Francesco honestly, but they also both knew all they could do was to give it time.


	52. Mothers Ghost - Feeling fine

The city did indeed start to look quite beautiful, banners in many bright colors were hung up and big arrangements of flowers was visible several places.

"Oh this is going to be amazing!" Ann Marie beamed as she walked with Angelina. "Some real culture at last! Angelina you would not believe the butterfly costume I had made! I'll be so mad if anyone else tops it! Wouldn't it be wonderful? With all the men looking at me? Thinking, who is that beautiful woman? Hihi!" she grinned.

Angelina smirked a little amused as she shook her head.

"What are you going to be dressed as Angelina?" Ann Marie asked. "Something sophisticated?"

"I hadn't really thought about it." Angelina commented glancing away.

"What?!" Ann Marie gaped. "But you're the riches noble lady here! Well you and your sister of course, I had hoped you could showcase some true Blakeney fashion!" she stated as she turned and then lightened up. "UH! Sergeant!" she beamed running a few steps towards the tall handsome soldier. "You'll dance with me at the festival wont you?" she asked.

"It would be my deepest honour." Garzia smirked.

"See if you can recognize me first then." Ann Marie chuckled.

"Ann Marie!" Garzia gasped as if he was deeply offended. "How could your radiance but covered up by a simple mask!?" he asked. "A mask will be such a shame though, covering up such a lovely face." he commented and Ann Marie squirmed in delight.

Angelina smirked amused, it seemed like Garzia had refund his charming old self after that Lucy incident, he was as playful and flirtatious as ever.

"Ah, and Miss Pulido!" Garzia smiled at her his most peasant smile. "Let me guess, you'll be dressed up as an angel. Really that's the only sort of costume that would do you any justice."

Angelina smirked, and then she released a giggle even more high pinched than her usual ones. "Oh sergeant! How you flatter!"

Garzia winched a bit by the unnaturally high pinched giggle but regained his composure.

"What will you be dressed as Sergeant?!" Ann Marie asked in a excited voice.

"A soldier i'm afraid, i'll be on duty keeping a lookout for any trouble." Garzia exhaled deeply and Ann Marie pouted. "Worry not though my lady, i'll knock down any bandit or any devil whom would even dare put a hand on your loveliness!" he stated. "With Miguel Garzia on the job, all the woman in this city will be safe! I'll hunt any demon to the ends of the earth!"

"You're so brave." Angelina smirked amused.

"Of course I am! I'm a soldier of the kings army!" Garzia proclaimed slamming a hand towards his chest. "When an enemy of the king approaches i'll strike him down! Even if he's ten! feet tall, i've done it before!"

"Have you now?" Angelina asked in a slight smirk.

"Oh that's a great story!" Ann Marie. "You would love it Angelina! Though the first time the sergeant told it that man was only eight feet tall."

"That's when he was crouched down!" Garzia proclaimed just as a big bell rang from the military head quarters. "Ah! That'll have to wait. Duty calls, it shall be my greatest pleasure to see the two greatest treasures of Fairbanks again, hopefully sooner than later." he blinked and he was off.

Ann Marie chuckled down into her hand. "Oh i'm so glad the sergeant is here, can you imagine how boring this place would be without him?" she asked.

Angelina shook her head, she had started to realize how all this worked. All these noble women were always looking for entertainment it seemed, and Garzia was their greatest source of entertainment.

Ones Angelina had tried to be alone with these women, some of them had started to talk all kinds of odd fantasies evolving around Garzia and him coming to their rescue in various daring ways and then…. Angelina felt her ears turning red already by the direction their talks could take!

Still, as it turned out. Everybody seemed to benefit from this arrangement, Garzia was entertainment to the bored young women. And the young women allowed Garzia to boast about his exploits and act like a character from a crappy romance novel. Everybody seemed to rather enjoy this arrangement while nobody took it actually seriously.

It was a very empty and pretty fake, but ultimately harmless as everyone seemed to be in on it.

Eventually though Ann Marie got tired and excused herself leaving Angelina alone with Bernadette, Bernadette didn't look to well and kept sending Angelina worried glances.

"You know I don't really feel like going home right now." Angelina murmured. "You packed the first aid kit right? Let's go out and see if anyone needs some help." she commented and Bernadette sighed deeply.

It didn't even seem to surprising that there really weren't anyone needing any help, everything seemed rather peaceful and somehow that didn't sit well with Angelina whom frowned in annoyance and then just kept going, even as the sun went down and it was dark before finally Angelina had to agree and return to the estate though it didn't really look like she wanted to.

And she was met at the door by a very worried Lolita.

"Angelina! Where have you been?!" Lolita asked.

"no-where." Angelina muttered looking away.

"What do you mean no-where. You must have been somewhere!" Lolita exclaimed.

"What does it matter to you?" Angelina asked. "You also mysteriously vanished an entire night a little while ago." she commented referring to the knight Lolita had spend at the red eagle camp doing the dispute between Ibram and Fernando.

"Angelina!" Lolita gasped.

"I don't need you hovering over me, i've been on my own in Blakeney and I was fine. You're not my mother!" Angelina snapped and then walked away as Lolita wide-eyed looked after her.

Angelina didn't get to far though before a second person stopped her and Angelina groaned by the concerned family brigade as Francesco now stood in front of her.

"Angelina." he spoke up.

Angelina didn't meet his eyes but kept looking down.

"Darling, please." Francesco asked. "Your sister and I were just very worried about you. You've seemed rather distant since your return. I know it's hard to grasp" he stated putting a hand on Angelina's shoulder. "That Esperanza…" he halted by that sentence then he glanced away as well.

Then Angelina pushed Francescos hand away and looked up. "I don't know what you're talking about." she said. "Just say it, mother is dead. I know that! I'm not stupid!"

Francesco frowned slightly. "Are you sure you realize that? What it means?" he asked.

"I know what it means!" Angelina huffed. "It means that.…" she stopped. "Anyhow i'm really tired, i'm going to bed now!" she stated turning around towards the stairs. "And I would really appreciate some quiet, so good night!"

How-ever, sleep did not come easily to Angelina that night, she kept tossing and turning in bed as all kinds of weird images ran through her head. "I know what it means!" she seethed. But still she refused to say it out loud. And slept kept alluding her, as sleep finally found her it was filled with strange images which were nightmarish to say the least. And as Angelina woke up she looked more like a ghoul than a living person.

Concerned Bernadette looked at Angelina.

"I'm fine!" Angelina snapped. "What do you even know? It's not like you even know how it is to have parents." she muttered and Bernadette's eyes narrowed in dismay. "yeah so i'm just telling you you can't know how it feels and what is right or wrong for me to feel! And I tell you I'M FINE!" she stated and Bernadette exhaled deeply but then shook her head and bit together her eyes becoming determined.

Bernadette was not going to be swayed so easily, Angelina was stuck on her whether she liked it or not!


	53. Mothers Ghost - True feelings

Angelina did not put on the ruby red dress at the masquerade, she really didn't feel like it anymore. The moment she had laid eyes on the dress again she realized it really looked like something her mother would wear and thusly Angelina ended up in one of her usual white dress with the flowing skirt, long white gloves and her silver cross.

All the other girls did kind of tease her for it. Ann Marie really did steal the show with her colorful butterfly dress in several bright colors and matching wings.

Rosy's dress wasn't bad either, she seemed to have taken a bit of inspiration from her own name and dressed up as a rose where the large multi layered skirt looked like the rose petals and the top in green were like the stalk.

Angelinas personal favorite though was Victoria whom was dressed up almost as a mermaid in a dress in blue and turquoise colors, glittering with different stones in the dress and her hair put up with sea shells to make the picture complete.  
Normally Angelina would have felt intrigued and excited about these things, normally she would have wanted to compete.

But today… Angelina felt very little, she observed but didn't really register all these things.

Not the music, nor the dancing, not the chattering women and men. She drank the alochold but barely even tasted it, yet she was constantly aware of how both Lolita, Francesco and Bernadette was constantly observing him.

Lolita in her dress of just slightly better quality than usual, not outright a costume but still fancy enough, a nice dress in delicate pink.

Francesco in similar fashion wore clothes just slightly better quality than his usual clothes, a suite in emerald green with a bit of golden trim, but nothing overly extravagant.

Bernadette was in her nicest dress, which wasn't really anything like the nobles but a simple white dress with a green ribbon around her waist. She seemed pretty torn about where the spend her time though as Tonta had arrived to spend time with her and Bernadette seemed like she would have liked nothing else than to dance with Tonta all night, yet she also wanted to stay close by Angelinas side. The worried was just painted all over her face and that annoyed Angelina to no end so she ended up snapping at her trusty hand maiden, letting a few words slip through that weren't kind at all.

And at last even Bernadette seemed to have had enough as she took Tonta by the hand and let him to the place where people were dancing.

Angelina was fine with that, at last someone understood she just wanted to be left alone, she walked away from the crowd to caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't even realize she bumped into someone and she hissed annoyed as she looked up ready to chew out who ever was standing in her way.

How-ever, it was a pair of icy blue eyes looking at her, narrowed in dismay.

"Lady Pulido." The Captain spoke in a cold voice, as always he was dressed impeccable in his blue uniform. There was not a wrinkle in his uniform nor a hair out of place. "You seem… Distressed." he commented.

Angelina pouted as she looked away, of all people the Captain was the last one she wanted to see right now.

"Is someone coursing trouble?" Monstrasio asked. "If so, it is our job to protect the good people of Blakeney, especially those of status."

"Thank you Captain, it's nothing." Angelina muttered looking away. "It's Family matters."

"Ah. Family." Monstrasio nodded. "Can be a troublesome thing, yours especially always wish to cause trouble it seems."

Angelina closed her eyes.

"I hope you wont let any trouble come to much out of hand, I would hate it if I were forced to act out against the Pulidos ones again." Monstrasio commented in a silky smooth voice and wide-eyed Angelina turned around facing him.

For some time there was silence, Monstrasio looking at her with his cold eyes and Angelina wide-eyed looking up at him. "Why?" she suddenly asked. "Why did you even have to act out in the first place? What did my mother ever do to you?" she asked.

Monstrasio lifted an eyebrow. "You surprise me Lady Pulido, you're a woman of the church. You more than anyone should know that even though that woman dressed in silk, still she was just one of the savages who lives around here. And she lead other people astray to." he commented. "Her words were poison inspiring an uprise that would have been filled with blood. I just did what was best for the people, what anyone would have done, i'm sure if you think about it you must agree." he commented lifting a glass of wine drinking.

Gaping Angelina looked at him, there was no sorrow nor regret in his eyes or his voice, he was not haunted by his actions in the least. He was stone cold, untouched. Did the Captain even have feelings.

"There must be order." Monstrasio finished his blue glaze casually looking at her.

Angelina took in a deep sharp breath as she swallowed, she breathed deeply then she turned around and just managed to run around the corner of a house so she was alone because there she felt her blood boil as she hissed. "I'll kill him." she hissed. "I'LL KILL HIM!" she shouted hitting the wall with her bare hand then she seethed as she turned around and walked towards her coach, then took the reins and got the horse to walk. She had had enough of this, she was going home!

 

* * *

 

As Angelina got home, she went directly to her home and from there to the cave where she undressed and put on her costume, complete with her new totem necklace. She called for Firestorm and they galloped out in the open, Scarlet had no idea where she was going she just knew she needed to move!  
Her blood was boiling, she saw red, and she was afraid she was going to seriously hurt the first person she ran into. Little was she aware that a certain mute had no realised her absence at the masquarade, and was inwardly cursing for letting her master out of sight!  
Then she closed her eyes, what was she going to do? She had a bad feeling about this, there was no way this was going to end well.

 

* * *

 

Scarlet road out on the country side, she had no idea how long or how far she rode, she just knew she needed to move. Her entire body was burning with anger and her hands were shaking.

As she road the moon rose and the stars appeared, the wind went from warm to cold and yet Scarlets mood didn't change in the slightest.

Then suddenly she was back at the city, she heard faint music from it, the party was still going on though not as loudly as before. Scarlet hesitated but then slowly approached, she took the back way and jumped from Firestorm then climbed up towards the roof top where she could sit in the shadow, down there she could see a few women dancing and giggling, they all seemed kind of drunk.

Angelina scanned the people but couldn't see her father or sister… So they had go home huh? No wonder, this party had been the worst drag.

Angelina groaned as she collected her legs under herself, who was she kidding. This was all her fault, why did she ever come up with such a stupid plan as leaving home?

Her father had looked like he regretted it when he said he wouldn't teach her to sword fight, he would probably have changed his mind in given time. It wasn't his fault this world could be dumb ones in a while.

Why did she ever leave? She should never have left, it was stupid of her!

Then she glanced up, what if she made it good again? She could make it all good again. This was all the Captains fault, Fairbanks had been just fine before she left, back when he wasn't there! It was his fault.  
And she could make it right! She just had to make it right and everything would be fine, everything would be just like before she had left!

And Scarlet stood up, she touched the sword on her hip as she saw the uniformed man down there, looking bored with having to stand guard.

He deserved what came to him, and it would fix everything.

Then suddenly a shadow came from beside Scarlet, Scarlets eyes widened and she turned around just in time for a young woman to throw herself after Scarlet and knock her down on the roof top.

Wide-eyed Scarlet looked up to see a young woman in black with a hood over her head, decorated with just a few feathers. "Bernadette?" Scarlet asked.

And the mute removed the hood to reveal her face.

Then Scarlet squinted her eyes. "Don't stop me, this is for the better." she stated turning around only for Bernadette to jump and grab her.

"HEY!" Scarlet shouted as she turned. "What do you think you're doing?!"

And Bernadette shook her head as she tried to pull Scarlet down.

"Let go of me! I SAID LET GO!" Scarlet shouted as she tried to launch for Bernadette, only for them both to trip and fall down to the backside of the building where they landed on the ground. "URGH!" Scarlet hissed. "What the hell?!" she asked. "How dare you!"

Bernadette though grabbed Scarlets arm and held it down, catching her eyes and shook her head.

"Don't tell me what to do Bernadette! you're just as bad as everyone else!" Scarlet exclaimed as she stood up. "You know what he did! He… He…" she gasped for air. "URGH!" she launched for Bernadette whom jumped aside. "HE KILLED HER!" she shouted as she made a punch and a kick and Bernadette avoided. "You know what that means?!" Scarlet asked. "I'm never going to see her again! There's so many things I wanted to learn from her, now I can't even tell her that i'm sorry!" she exclaimed as she punched and kicked. "My mother she's… She's…" she swallowed as her punches got slower and slower and suddenly Scarlet sniffed. "She's gone." she ended.

And suddenly it was like something broke inside of her, it just snapped and tears fell from her eyes. "She's gone Bernadette, I wont ever be able to ask her a question or hear her voice." she sniffed. "She wont ever be proud or angry at me again, because she's goooone." she cried as she fell to her knees. "I'm sorry Bernadette, about the things I said to you. I'm sorry. You didn't deserve any of that, i'm sorry."

Then Bernadette walked to her, fell on her knees and embraced Scarlet tightly in a tight hug as Scarlet cried.

 

* * *

 

Angelina was exhausted as she finally made it home again, she had to go to the cave, change and then walk all the way around to the front door as she wouldn't be able to explain how her room had went from empty to not empty, especially since the lights were on in the estate which meant her sister and father was still up.

Slowly Angelina opened the door, then snook into the entrance before she took in a deep breath and headed towards the living room where true enough she saw both her father and sister sitting in each their chair looking beyond worried.

"Urhm.." Angelina swallowed and both's head snapped up and turned to her.

"ANGIE!" "ANGELINA!" They both shouted.

Angelina swallowed. "Ha.. Hallo." she stammered. "Father… Lolita. I… I just wanted to say. I'm sorry." she said. "About the way I behaved the last couple of days I just." she sniffed as tears appeared in her eyes again. "I didn't even realise she was gone. I heard mother was dead, but I didn't understand what it meant." she admitted. "Father." she sniffed. "Lolita!"

And they both stood up, then they rushed to Angelinas side and they embraced her deeply as Angelina cried loudly.

"WHY?!" Angelina asked. "Why did she have to die?! Everyone loved mother, she inspired everyone!"

"Yes, that's exactly the reason." Lolita admitted as she swallowed.

"What?" Angelina asked and they both stood back, then Francesco firmly grabbed Angelinas shoulder catching her eye.

"Your mother, she was special." Francesco breathed. "When she spoke, people would listen. The Captain had just arrived and he demanded authority, but people would rather look to Esperanza for guidance than him. People were unhappy about the Captains new rule and a uprising were in the works, Esperanza was a natural leader. Both Akapaki and Blakeney would listen to her, she alone were able to unite them and it was clear that as long as she was leading them on this path, we could undermine the Captain, perhaps even throw him out. Together I and Esperanza were strong, we felt invisible and believed we were stronger than him. We got cocky and defied him in the open, for a time it looked like we would win." Francesco informed as he took in a deep breath. "The Captain decided to cut down his problem by the root. Esperanza was born an Akapaki, he would not be punished by the king for killing an Akapaki whom was about to lead an uprising. That was our mistake, we acted with arrogance and pride, and we paid the price." he stated and Angelina's eyes became wet as tears rolled down her face. Francesco exhaled deeply as he shook his head, then looked up again. He lifted a hand and wiped Angelinas tears away before he spoke again. "Angelina, sweetheart please listen." Francesco asked as he sat down on his knee so they were in eye height and he took her hand between his own. "The Captain will say that Esperanza was unimportant, that it was just to set an example. But he was frightened by her, and for a good reason. Esperanza inspired people in a way I haven't seen anyone else do, her strength was how strong she stood in her conviction and how she could inspire those around her. Even make them change their mind, lord knows she made me change my mind." she said. "She inspired all of us, and that's why she's not all gone after all. I had given up hope, but recently I found it again and I realized, as long as I keep up hope i'll still be carrying her in my heart." he said.

"This is not okay." Angelina sniffed. "None of this is okay." she cried.

"No it's not." Francesco admitted. "But if there's something Esperanza would wish from us, all of us, it would be for us to be strong and stick together." he said. "She wouldn't want any of us to act out in hate would she? She loved us far to much to wish that for any of us."

And Angelinas eyes widened, for a moment she stood there in stunned silence, then she swallowed and she launched forward grabbing her father in a deep hug and cried her eyes out.

Then Lolita stepped beside her and held a hand on her shoulder as Angelina cried, she cried for a very long time, and for all the time she cried neither Francesco nor Lolita left her side. Lolita only left that ones to get tea and biscuits for all of them, and Angelina kept crying until she could barely sit up any longer from exhaustion, until her head was tipping over and her eyes threatening to close down. It was at that time that Lolita and Francesco helped Angelina into bed, letting her lean upon them until she was in her room and Lolita could help her out of her dress while Francesco stood with his back to them his eyes firmly out of the window and first turned around as Angelina was laid in bed in her night gown. As she laid there Francesco raised the blanket over her shoulders and tugged her in in a way he hadn't done since she was a child, he slipped a hand through her hair and looked at her with incredible loving eyes before he bid her goodnight and Lolita did the same, just making a last check that Angelinas blanket covered her probably.

Angelina was fast a sleep even before the two had left the room, and she ended up having a very long and dreamless sleep.

Then the next morning as Angelina woke up, surprisingly Bernadette had not been waking her in spite of it clearly being pretty late and yet… Angelina felt oddly refreshed.

She could feel the dry place on her cheek the tears had fallen and she still felt sad, but she didn't feel angry anymore and it didn't really hurt, she glanced up to see Bernadette sitting on a chair reading in one of her books and Bernadette looked up with questioning eyes.

"Oh, i'm much better now. Thank you." Angelina breathed then swallowed. "Bernadette, I." she hesitated. "Thank you. If you hadn't stopped me I would definitely have ended up doing something I would regret, you really saved me back there. So, really. Thank you." she said.

Bernadette only offered her a warm smile… Then a slight sigh of relief and Angelina smiled as well as she wiped away a renegade tear.

Things were probably not going to be easier any time soon, but at least for now. Things were fine.


	54. The choice

Angelina looked extremely thoughtful as she sat untop of the big table in the lair she used to store all of her Fox items.

Her brow were creased and her mouth throwing, it really looked like she was in deep thought and Bernadette looked like she was concerned if Angelina was going to break.

Angelina was wearing one of her usual white dresses but was sitting rather casually with crossed legs, and on her lap. Was a piece of red clothe with two eyeholes in it, a red mask.

Angelina frowned as she looked at the mask and Bernadette blinked as Angelina bit together.

"Bernadette." Angelina then spoke up and the mute lifted her head. "Do you think we're doing any good by doing this?" she then asked. "Am I doing anyone any favors? Or am I just being selfish?" she asked.

Bernadette looked at her with questioning eyes and Angelina exhaled as she spread out her legs then jumped down the table with the mask in her hand. "My family don't deserve this." she then commented. "Father, Lolita. They've been through so much. And Lolita is right, the Fox seems to create just as much trouble as she fixes." she stated then she turned her head and walked over to Firestorm, she lifted her hand and petted the proud horse on the mule. "Bernadette…. Would it be better if I just stopped all of this? Right here and now?" she asked. "Set firestorm free, leave this cave, seal it up." she commented. "Or… at least tell Father and Lolita." she commented then she turned back to Bernadette. "What are we going to do from here Bernadette?" she asked.

Bernadette exhaled deeply then glanced at Angelina and it was pretty clear, it was up to Angelina. What-ever Angelina chose Bernadette would follow and support her in her decision, Bernadette was still loyal to the last.

Angelina bit her lip. "I need to think some more, to figure this out." she admitted. "Maybe it would be better to just stop this, and help Lolita some more. She's doing things the prober way, the way that will bring more permanent change." she said. "Is the Fox really needed? I guess that's the real question here." she commented and Bernadette looked at her with understanding eyes.

 

* * *

 

As Angelina walked back through the tunnel towards the estate a lot of thoughts went through her mind.  
If she told about her secret life to Lolita and Francesco, what would they even think? How would they react? Would they be angry? Understanding? Would they feel hurt? Betrayed?

Angelina bit her lip as she held her arm. All Francesco had even done, was trying to protect her to the best of his abilities and she had gone against his wishes, without even telling him about it.

And Lolita, Lolita could perhaps be rather harsh at times but she was always fair, and ones again all she had ever done was trying to protect her only family. She had done everything in her power to do so. And that was the real reason Lolita had become harsh, because she had fought with nail and teethe to protect the things she held dear.

Angelina had the most loving and devoted family in the world and yet she was deceiving them every single day. Thinking of it did made Angelinas heart sink.

Finally she was back at her room and she started to move through the estate as she remembered all the warm memories she had of her family.

She remembered when they had been out at her mothers tribe and had played around with each other, then slept in tent at night.

A few times they had slept like true Akapaki! The entire family together. Esperanza on one side. Francesco at the other and Lolita and Angelina in the middle laying between their parents on animal skins.

It was the happiest and safest Angelina had ever felt! Thinking back at it felt her heart with such warmth, but also longing and sadness.

She remembered christmas they had spend at the estate where they had been taught about the Blakeney values, gotten special food and even presents in the morning! And not just that kind of prober noble ladies items a strict parent would give.

No, Angelina also got things she actually genuinely wanted! Like that slingshot Francesco had made for her.  
And a pair of leather boots from her mother. perfect for running outside in any kind of water, sun or rain… It had just been what Angelinas seven year old self had needed back then.

Of course there also had been those practical gifts, those items meant to inspire her to be more calm and lady like, like cute dresses, books and brodery items. But there were also always things that Angelina wanted. Because more than anything in the world, her parents had just wanted her to be happy.

Angelina stepped out in the garden to let the warm sunshine hit her face and she closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath, taking a moment to relish the fresh hair and the scent of all these beautiful flowers around her.

The red roses had been her mothers favorite flowers, they did not grow naturally at this land, only because they had been brought here and been tended to with much love and care had they allowed to bloom and become strong.

"ANGIE!"

Angelina looked up to see her sister basically coming running over the hill, lifting up in her skirts as she was grinning and waving. Then Angelina realized that Lolita was waving a white letter.

"Lolita?" Angelina asked.

"You wont believe this!" Lolita beamed as she finally caught up. "This just came, from Blakeney! The Fabrinos are going to have a fair trial!" she beamed. "Finally our work paid off!" she cried referring to the TON of letters both her and Angelina had written and send to the Blakeney court.

Angelina gaped. "Seriously?" she asked. "That's wonderful!" she smiled.

"Look, see for yourself!" Lolita beamed offering Angelina the letter and Angelina accepted, then she pulled out the parchment and read herself, a very official looking letter that basically promised a safe fare back to Blakeney for the Fabrinos and a fair trial. If now evidence were found they would be handed their estate back.

"This is the best we could have hoped for!" Angelina gaped. "This is amazing!" she looked up.

"Isn't it?" Lolita asked. "Sometimes you just need to give them that push and keep pushing!" she grinned holding up an arm as making a power pose and Angelina smiled amused.

Then she couldn't hold it back anymore as she grinned and grabbed Lolitas hands, then they both jumped up and down as they screamed and cheered like a couple of small girls who had just been asked out by their big crush.

Not even noticing the older man approaching them looking rather amused.

"What's all this then?" Francesco asked.

"FATHER!" Both women shouted as they turned and both embraced his neck.

"We did it! We did it!" Angelina beamed. "The Fabrinos are getting a fair trial!"

"Now the rest is up to them, but I sure feel good!" Lolita beamed.

"Really?" Francesco asked. "Girls that's amazing!" he grinned as they stood back. "And here I thought I would have the great news of today." she shook his head.

"What news father?" Angelina asked curiously.

"You know, it's the darndest thing." Francesco blinked. "I was just riding over to the new settler. You know, Fernando Castillo. Just to introduce myself and see how it's going with his land, and wouldn't you know it. The Red eagles were there and were helping him with the land!" he gaped. "Are you hearing me? The red eagles of all tribes! They usually never want anything to do with Blakeneys at all! If anyone keeps to themselves and get easilly offended it's time! I'm always kind of scared they are going to do something rash, they would be the first ones to do it! But now, they seem pretty happy working with Blakeneys! And then there is sir Castillo himself, he was ready to defend them." he blinked. "Now that's what I call a young man with good morals, usually when new people arrive here it takes a year for them to even accept that we all have to live together with the Akapaki now. He's there already, isn't that something?"

The two women blinked as they looked at him then Lolita blushed as she stood back. "Hehehe, that sure is nice."

Angelina as well looked away. Clearly Lolita hadn't told their father about her little adventure, probably because Francesco would get a minor heart attack if he knew his beloved daughter had been caught in the middle of such a feud.

"It sure gives an old man hope." Francesco grinned. "There's hope for the young ones yet." he blinked and Angelina shook her head.

Then she halted, she reached down in her pocket and let her fingers slide over the edges of a red mask then she swallowed. "Urhm Father. Lolita." she breathed making them both turn to her and Angelina grabbed the mask in her pocket. "Look, I feel like there's something I really ought to tell you." she then said glancing up. "I'm not really sure how to go about it, but I feel like I…" then she halted and her eyes widened as she looked behind the two "EIFREEN!" she shouted and both twirled around to true enough see the older Akapaki man coming walking towards them.

Lolita and Francesco gaped as well. "Eifreen!" Lolita exclaimed. "What, what are you doing here?! The Captain he."

The old Akapaki smiled amused as he reached them. "I think the Captain has bigger fish to fry than a old story teller like me don't you?" he asked amused. "They stopped the search quite a while ago, and well for the Captain all the Akapaki looks the same. I laid low for a while with my tribe, I don't think there's any need anymore. So I came to see some of my favorite people who's always happy to listen to a story!" he smiled.

Then Angelina embraced Eifreen. "It's so good to see you!" she stated and then let go. "How's everyone else? Grandfather? Is he?" she asked.

"Everyone are just fine." Eifreen assured. "We moved camp closer to the city, at the southern territory and we would be happy to get a visit one of these days."

"Then we better oblige." Lolita smiled. "It has been a long time since I last saw grandfather."

"Ugata is of course always welcome at dinner." Francesco then said. "Please send my regards." he asked.

"Of course." Eifreen nodded. "I doubt the chief will come though, he still hates Blakeney food and he's still not happy about who his son in law turned out to be. But then again, his grandaughters is a big draw." he reflected making them all smile amused.

"Will you join us for dinner at least then?" Lolita asked.

"It would be my deep honor Lolita." Eifreen smiled. "Though first, Angelina." he turned to her. "Walk with me." he asked.

"Huh? Oh, sure." Angelina blinked.

"It's okay Angelina." Lolita assured. "I should go ask Lisa if she can make something special, it looks like we have a lot to celebrate!"

"Indeed." Francesco nodded. "The Fabrinos will get their trial, the red eagles seems to have finally softened up, the blackfeathers are safe again." he counted his fingers. "What a day."

"It never rains but it pours." Lolita smiled. "I'll go at ones, see you at dinner if not before!" she beamed as she ran off and Francesco chuckled amused as he shook his head.

"I hope i'll be able to share a glass of something good with you later Eifreen." he commented to the old Akapaki.

"It would be my honour." Eifreen smiled and Francesco offered him a nod then went on his way as well leaving Angelina and Eifreen alone.

Questioning Angelina turned to Eifreen whom glanced down at her.

"Rumors has it that the scarlet fox passed the trials of the spirit warrior." Eifreen commented.

"Oh, yes." Angelina nodded. "That's true."

"She you climbed the cliff, went on a spirit journey and won a battle against the strongest warrior they had to offer?" Eifreen asked and Angelina nodded again. "They must have given you a totem, do you have it?" he asked.

Angelina blinked, but then reached into her pocket and found the necklace which she took out and then offered to Eifreen. Eifreen frowned as he looked at the red totem.

"The red fox." Eifreen frowned.

"Pretty obvious isn't it?" Angelina asked.

Eifreen weighed the totem in his hand then glanced up. "Why do you think you got this totem?" he asked.

"Well." Angelina asked. "Because I told them I was the red fox, I basically took the trials just to proof that what I said was true."

Eifreen didn't look entirely satiesfied, he turned around and started to walk, inviting for Angelina to walk with him as he looked at the totem.

"A totem a spirit warrior is given is a way to reflect the way he or she completed the trial." Eifreen commented. "It reflects what kind of warrior this person is. The fox is illusive, a trickster."

"Yeah I think that pretty much covers it." Angelina commented.

"Does it?" Eifreen asked. "You took a spirit journey didn't you Angelina?" he asked. "Tell me, what did you see as you spend that night out in the forest?"

Angelina blinked, then she swallowed and finally she told what she had seen. The images of her family, Garzia and the Captain. And finally the voices informing her that she was not ready.

"What do you get from all of that?" Eifreen asked.

"I don't know." Angelina admitted. "I mean, I have been wondering. Is what i'm doing even right? Wouldn't it be better if I just stopped? Most of the problems I solve are also problem I created in the first place, I start wondering if the Fox isn't just doing more harm then good." she admitted. "If it wasn't for me those Akapaki women wouldn't nearly have been hanged in the first place, Sergeant Garzia wouldn't nearly have died falling off a cliff. My sister and my friends wouldn't have been poisoned." she swallowed. "It's pure luck that no one is dead yet, but how long will it last?" she sighed deeply. "Things sure are a lot more complicated than I thought they would be when I first arrived." she muttered. "The Fox is only capable of creating havoc where-ever she goes, what good does it make? The Captain is still doing what he wants, people are still hungry, Akapakis still have to live in fear for being shot on sight. Nothing has changed."

"Hasn't it?" Eifreen asked. "I just know that if it wasn't for the Fox I wouldn't be here talking to you, I would be very dead." he commented and Angelina glanced up. "And I heard other tales, tales of a fox whom saved a beautiful horse whom could be considered the king of horses. I heard of a Fox who aided the visiting nobles the Fabrino's in their escape, a Fox whom settled a big dispute among Blakeney and Akapakis before it turned truly ugly. And so many other stories, both Blakeney and Akapaki talk about how they have been rescued. Rumors has spread, people start to view the Scarlet Fox as a hero. I've seen people become inspired, last time I saw Francesco he was but a shadow of himself, I was quite stunned to see him so filled with life right now. The Fox is indeed making a difference."

"But is it for the better?" Angelina asked.

"That I don't know." Eifreen admitted turning to her. "What do you think?"

Angelina bit her lip looking down. "I don't know." she admitted. "I don't know if all of this will be for better or worse by the end."

Eifreen nodded.

"Mother died because I weren't there." Angelina swallowed. "Because I didn't do anything, I guess for a while I thought that if I did something now. Things would be al right, as if I could just erase it. But that's not how it works I was wrong." she sighed deeply. "I think what I realised now is that... I don't really know as much as I thougth I knew. I'm not actually that smart or wise, i'm not even that brave. I'm actually quite scared from time to time." she admitted in a wry smile. "And I... I wonder if there's anything I can do. I know it's impossible to bring mother back but I just... I wish I had been able to help when it mattered!" she swallowed. "And I didn't, I let them down."

Eifreen exhaled. "Angelina, even if you had been here. I don't think you could have saved her, your presence here would have made little or nor difference. Of course I can't be sure, I don't know, no one knows. The past though is what it is, it cannot be changed. The question you have to ask yourself is this. What do you wish to do now?"

Angelina frowned deeply as she looked down.

"You're playing a gamble Angelina, a huge gamble. Either you'll win it all or loose it all, what you need to ask yourself is this. Is this gamble worth it?" Eifreen asked. "What do you wish to do as you step forward?" he questioned. "You passed the spirit trials, so I must address you as a true spirit warrior. What-ever you choose, I and other Akapaki will respect."

Angelina exhaled deeply as she closed her eyes, then she looked up. "Eifreen, I can't just stand back and let this happen." she admitted. "I love my father and my sister, I love them so much! Even if I tried to stop now I wouldn't be able to keep that promise, I have to do something. It'll tear me apart if I don't!"

Eifreen smiled a gentle smile then he nodded. "Your mother gave you a totem for your travel, the Red eagles gave you a totem to represent the image you showcase the world. Let me give you a final one, the one to bring it all together." he asked as he reached forward a hand and put something in Angelinas hand.

Angelina blinked as she looked down, opened her hand and was faced with a brown weasel. "Do you remember the story?" Eifreen asked.

"Yes." Angelina nodded. "The weasel, everybody thought of her as being sleek and vicious. They never thought she cared for anyone but herself. Little did they know she had a nest, with three small children in it. The big snake realised this nest exsisted, he thought it would be easy pray. Small little children and a mother whom didn't care. How foolish he was, the weasel cared more than anyone. When he came, the snake who's head was twice as large as the weasels entire body. She didn't back off but attacked him, not even his venomous fangs helped him as she bit his neck and broke it. Killing the snake whom dared to threaten her babies. A weasel may appear to be uncaring, but really she cares more than anyone. She's harmless if you leave her alone, put threaten her family and you're lucky if you get out alive." she breathed then she smiled as she looked up.

"Yes." Eifreen nodded. "It's always so easy to assume. Everyone has their own idea about our dear weasel, that's she's a thief, a pest. That she's weak, meek. But really she's none of that. Her heart is made of gold and she loves her family more than anything else in the entire world. She can be both meek and sly, but beneath it all she is couragous and strong and will not hesitate to defend what she holds dear. As the story teller of your own tribe, the Blackfeathers. This is the Totem I give to you based on your trials. Wear it with pride."

And Angelina swallowed as she tightened her hand around it. "Thank you Eifreen." she said "I'll keep this close to my heart." and then she stepped forward and embraced Eifreen tightly.

And Eifreen smiled warmly as he nodded his head and padded Angelina on the head. "You earned it little one." he assured.

 

* * *

 

Eventually they re-joined with Francesco and Lolita, they ate and have a good time though suddenly Lolita seemed to remember.

"Angelina." Lolita blinked. "Didn't you say there was something you wanted to tell us?"

"Oh, yes." Angelina nodded. "It's not much really. I just wanted to tell you both that well, I love you both so much. I didn't even realise how much before recently. I know I can be quite unreasonable from time to time, but I really appreciate everything you've both done for me. That's all."

Lolita smiled amused. "That's al right." she said. "You're my sister, I love you to."

And Francesco nodded. "Indeed dear daughter, how can I not love such a caring daughter?" he asked and Angelina smiled warmly, leaving the mask and the necklace in her pocket for another day.

And then that evening, Angelina went down to her cave, she pulled off her dress and threw it on the table making Bernadette roll her eyes. Then Angelina reached for her red shirt, the trousers, the belt. Cape, hat and boots. A long red wig and a mask. Then lastly a totem necklace with the red fox. She stepped towards her trusty horse and petted him lightly before mounting him, then she was off.

Riding over the hills and the land with the sinking sun as her backdrop, and suddenly she remembered. Her own words, from the very first time the Scarlet Fox had ever appeared at the Military head quarter, she had hold the Captain down and spoken her warning.

_"You all came to this land as guests, and you would have been welcomed if you had just treated the land and its people with respect. But what you do is to mistreat this beautiful land and making it suffer. Try to remember this, your mistreatment of this land will no longer go unpunished! For every child of this land you abuse I will be there, for every piece of land you mistreat and let die I will be there, for every person you force to go hungry I will be there and I will fight you every step of the way. I'm the Scarlet Fox spirit Rowani. But you simple minds probably just want to stick with Scarlet Fox."  
_

Those had been her words and now they were true! She really was the Scarlet Fox and she would be there! For how-ever long she was needed she would protect this land and the people who lived there.

She was Angelina Pulido! The Scarlet Fox! She was here now and here she would stay!

End of Vol 1.


End file.
